Under The Skin
by GokuBootz
Summary: Kind of a teenage angst story. Goku has to deal with his abusive father and ridicule from everyone.Vegeta's rich, laid back and a druggie and asking for trouble.Chi-Chi wants attention from her family and Bulma's a bitch.But all they want is happiness
1. Chapter 1

Under The Skin

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it and I think I ever shall!!

This is a story in which began to come together about a week ago. It is mostly based around Goku, Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Bulma.

Chapter One

' Now students, we have learned that osmosis is the diffusion of water from a low concentration area to a high concentration through a semi- ………'

"God! What a moron!" moaned a pointy haired teenager "why can't he get the point that most of us don't give a faeces!!"

"Where in life are we gonna use it! Wiping our asses," said a slouched wild haired boy. Both the boys began to snigger quite loud, which interrupted the professor at the front of the room.

The older man frowned at the two sniggering boys and asked, " Do you boys find something funny about the word organism? Hmmm?"

"No sir" said the boys in unison, who now began to snigger even more, but trying hard not to show it.

"Well calm yourselves and begin to do the questions on page two hundred and seven!!" bellowed the professor as he sat down to read over coursework sitting on his desk.

"You guys are SO immature, that it makes me wanna' vomit!! Especially you Goku!" said a cerulean haired young woman who was pointing her fluffy pen at the wild haired boy.

"Don't point that disgusting thing at me! I can't help it if I can't live up to your high standards Miss Panties!" replied Goku sarcastically, " we were just having a bit of a joke".

"Bulma quit being a snob, you're so uptight about Goku!" sighed a straggly raven-haired girl biting her nails.

"Shut up Chi!"

"Chi-Chi is right, I can't help it if I don't have all the things rich kids like you and Vegeta have. Its quite petty how you victimize me just because I'm poor!!" replied Goku with a pouting sad face.

"I'm saying nothing, cause your already pissed and I kindly don't want to ruin your clean record of behaviour… Teacher's Pet" smirked Vegeta to Bulma.

"Piss off you little shits" Bulma said as she flicked them away with her fluffy pen, which she knew they couldn't stand as they swiftly turned around.

It was obvious that Bulma didn't like Goku. He was dirty, sneaky and an attention seeker, it was like he would do anything for detention, it was as though it was a badge of honour for him, and was pathetic in her eyes. And for Vegeta, well, he was an annoying, aggravating and sarcastic prick, who was always egging Goku on to get in trouble. She and Vegeta were in an on/off relationship; they always seemed to clash but always ended up back with one another. It was as though she seemed secure with him.

"Bulma? Will you please stop staring? Its kinda creepy!" moaned Chi-Chi who was now tickling her friend with her fuzzy pen top.

"Quit it Chi"

"Well, stop staring B!"

Suddenly the bell rung, and everyone began to chatter and gather their stuff together. It was lunchtime, and everyone was hungry so began to head for the canteen.

"Right! Whose turn is it to feed me today eh?" Goku yelled over the noise of the canteen.

"Why can't you buy your own food? You do have a job don't you? Why don't you use that money? I'm so sick of this every day," pouted Bulma.

"I have a good answer to that, but I do not have the love or trust of you or Chi-Chi to tell you. So… FEED ME!!" snapped Goku angrily.

"Come Chi, we are clearly not respected here so were leaving" replied Bulma huffily now dragging her confused looking friend away, but Chi-Chi stopped her, and started running towards Goku with a paper bag.

"Here Goku, have this! I don't really like tuna all that well so you're welcome to have it!"

"Thanks Chi," smiled Goku "I can always count on you can't I, but …don't you want the rest of the junk in here? You'll be hungry all afternoon."

"Don't worry about me. Mom makes big breakfasts, I'm still full!" rubbing her stomach.

"Can we go? I want to take my crap!!" snapped Vegeta.

Chi-Chi smiled at Goku who was looking quite worried, and pranced back to Bulma with her baggy dress flowing behind her.

"You always give him your food! It not good for you Chi!" whined Bulma, "he's bound to find out why sooner or later. Probably later cause he's so dumb."

"I don't wan' it B, it makes me ill! At least it gets a good home with Goku. He always seems so grateful."

"He's just using you for your food nothing else"

"My god Bulma, your so bitchy! Give it a rest for one minute; we all get the point that you don't like him!" Chi-Chi hissed.

Bulma just tutted as Chi-Chi rolled her eyes in response.

Boy's toilets.

"Well that's my meal for the day" Goku brooded as he looked at the empty bag.

"Shut your mouth Kakarot!" Vegeta growled from a cubicle.

Goku fiddled with his wrist high gloves and started to scratch the material. Goku didn't come from a good family; he often used humour or troublemaking to get away from his problems. His home life was in no way a happy one, and often roamed the streets with Vegeta. Goku couldn't understand why Vegeta hung around with him, as he came from an upper class family from the east side of town, which was renowned for its classy houses and fancy gates. He just explained that he was rebelling, and that was all he told him.

"I need more! I've ran out!" Vegeta fumed.

Goku looked up at Vegeta for a moment and noticed a trickle of blood coming from his nose. Goku pointed at his own and said " Vegeta you've got a lil' bit of blood!"

Vegeta wiped his nose on his sleeve and shoved a small plastic bag in the bin. He stood for a bit in silence just looking around wide eyed.

"Lets go!" Vegeta exclaimed, and walked out the door.

Goku got up confused and followed his friend out the door, and noticed he was heading outside. Goku caught up with Vegeta and asked.

"Where the hell are we going? Are we skipping?"

"I am, but your not"

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Cause I need someone here to say I'm sick!" Vegeta frowned.

"We never bothered with this before! Why has this come up all of a sudden?" Goku began to complain.

"Cause my father will have my head if he finds out I'm skipping class after I promised him that I wouldn't, and if he does it means I don't get my monthly allowance" Vegeta snapped angrily at the confused Goku.

"Fine" Goku huffed, "I'll cover you! Where you going anyway?"

"Nappa's Den to get some smack." He whispered before sneaking off to the school gates.

'Alone…. again. Stuck saving Pompous' ass again' Goku thought, as he punched his fist into his hand angrily.

Suddenly the bell rung to signal the end of lunch, and everybody began to head back to class. Goku did the same, and headed for the sixth form room.

Sixth Form Room

The Sixth Form room was a large room, which housed the students who decided to stay on to study and try for university. It was quite modern, the walls a light midnight blue, painted with silver streaks to make it look more youthful and messy, courtesy of the art students. It also had a kitchen with a kettle and toaster and that was all. There used to be a microwave but was removed due to misuse. It also had numerous couches to which Goku sat down on one and flung his head back only to see a pair of brown uug boots walking towards him. He flung his head back up and turned around to see Chi-Chi.

"Hey Goku" Chi-Chi smiled "Why you by yourself? Where'd Pompous go?"

Goku thought for a moment to think of an excuse for Vegeta.

"He had a…. severe…. ah… nose bleed." Goku replied, remembering the trickle of blood coming from Vegeta's nose in the boy's toilets.

"Really?" Chi-Chi asked raising her eyebrows with curiosity "How'd that happen?"

"Ahhhhh… he walked into a door I came outta!" Goku lied nervously.

"I thought it would have been more exciting with him acting all macho all the time?" Chi-Chi giggled, " Oh yeah! I came over here to ask you if you have the paper from Monday's Psychology class? I lost mine!"

"Sure" Goku replied as he went in search for his bag, which could not be seen anywhere. "Crap! I think I left my bag at home Chi."

"No problem! I'll just come over to your place this evening to get…"

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't come over!" Goku pleaded desperately as he began to slowly freak out.

"What's wrong with me coming over? Why you freaking out?" asked Chi-Chi who was trying to calm Goku down.

Goku sat in silence for a minute and began to explain that where he lived wasn't a very safe place for a girl like herself. It was a very rough place where gangs and drug dealers congregated, and the last thing he wanted was for Chi-Chi to get hurt, and assured her that he would deliver it to her in the evening. Chi-Chi smiled and nodded to him and went to sit with a blue haired girl who was reading a gossip magazine.

Goku sighed in relief and slouched into the foamy, stained brown sofa. To Goku that was only half the reason he didn't want Chi-Chi over but was not ready to explain the other half, as it was far too hard for him. Suddenly, someone hit him over the head with a magazine and turned around to see a bald boy wearing a woolly hat.

"Hey Krillin" Goku greeted half heartedly, with a bored look on his face.

"Hey" said the boy and jumped onto the sofa beside Goku "I came to ask if you did that product design for business studies this afternoon?"

Goku eyes went wide with shock and screamed "CRAP!!" and began hitting his head on the armrest of the sofa.

"Oh thank God! I'm not the only one, phew!" Krillin sighed in relief and flopped into the sofa.

Goku lifted his head and turned his head to frown at Krillin. It wasn't in this small boys nature not to do his assignments, he was always determined to do better than everybody else.

"What were you and Chi-Chi talking about? You looked a lil freaked out man?" Krillin questioned as he picked at his nails.

"Nuthin'! Just psychology stuff! Why'd you not do your homework? That's not like you? Are you trying to get me in trouble again? Cause you did this to me in Science like a month ago?" Goku asked like a suspicious parent to the now paranoid Krillin.

"No! I really didn't do it and I only asked cause I didn't wanna' get in trouble by myself" Krillin muttered.

"Who says I'm not gonna do it now?"

"Well, if you can do a product design in ten minutes and without your study book then I would be worried" Krillin smiled sarcastically to the snarling Goku who turned around sulkily and put his head in his hands and mumbled 'smart ass'.

After School

It was end of the day and everyone was heading home. Goku was to stay behind for detention for not handing in his product design in Business Studies. Krillin was let off the hook cause it was his first offence to Mr Morke.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were heading out the gates when they saw Vegeta sitting on one of the pillars. Chi-Chi stared at Vegeta very confused. Goku had told her that he had gone home sick, unless he was lying and covering for him. But it wasn't like Goku to stay behind in school and for Vegeta to run off on his own; they always did their skipping together. Something must have come up for the two boys to be separated like this.

"Hey Pompous! I thought you were sick?" Chi-Chi yelled at Vegeta, who turned around to see Chi-Chi walking towards him, and Bulma following slowly, "Well!? I thought you were sick?"

"I am!" Vegeta puffed as he smoked a cigarette, "Where's Kakarot?"

"Detention with Mr Morke!" Bulma moaned as she grabbed Vegeta's cigarettes and lighter from his pocket and lit up.

"He'd do anything to not go home these days!" Vegeta murmured under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the two girls said in unison, inquisitively.

Well that's the end of Chapter One! I know its quite boring and full of chatter but I'll make sure Chapter Two is a lot better!! The Chapters will probably look into the lives of the main characters.


	2. Crappets Only Bring Crap

Under The Skin

DISCLAIMER I don't own and I think I never shall!

Thanks for the reviews and sorry it's not a Yaio.

Chapter Two

"What's that supposed to mean Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked intriguingly.

"Piss off you nosey bitches" Vegeta hissed in annoyance as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"So what your trying to say is he doesn't get in trouble just for the piss of it?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Vegeta grunted.

"Are his parents fighting or something?" Chi-Chi asked again, it was clear that she was worried about the scruffy teenager.

"For the last time PISS OFF! He just has problems! END OF! YOUR SUCH NOSEY COWS!" Vegeta roared as he flicked his cigarette butt to the ground.

"You're the one who brought it up and plus I don't really care! She's the one asking the questions!" Bulma clarified, while thrusting her thumb in the direction of Chi-Chi, who was now frowning at her friend. "Come on Chi, let's go! Bye Veggie!" Vegeta made a hissing noise, as the girls made their way down the street.

Bulma and Chi-Chi walked in silence for a few minutes after talking to Vegeta. Bulma looked at her friend. Chi-Chi was always the one to worry about others, even if she did get annoyed at people sometimes, unlike herself, she only cared about herself most of the time.

"Don't worry about him Chi! He has always been kinda weird, ever since he was seven!" Bulma assured her worried friend.

"What happened when he was seven?" Chi-Chi quizzed, who was looking inquisitively at Bulma.

"I dunno! Something happened! I don't know everything, even if I am a gossip Chi" Bulma sighed as she brought out her pocket mirror to fix her hair. She suddenly turned back to Chi-Chi "Hey, you wanna come over tonight to do that Psychology thing? I'm sure we can trick Twight and Tomo into being our subjects."

"I would but I can't! I have the Crappets coming over cause I have to baby-sit them while their parents go out with my parents. Ugh, I'm dreading it!" Chi-Chi groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"Oh dear God! Not the twins! I hate those little shits and their not even related to me!"

"Please come over to mine and help me?" Chi-Chi pleaded, putting her hands together in a prayer position.

"NO-WAY! The last time I baby-sat for those two they put purple paint in my hair!"

"Well, you shouldn't have fallen asleep!"

"Hey, I was resting my eyes for two secs!"

Chi-Chi giggled, "Whatever! This is where we part; I'll see you tomorrow! If you hear of a girl killing herself its me."

Bulma laughed. "Okay, see ya Chi! Good luck!" She waved her friend goodbye and crossed the street.

Chi-Chi arrived home soon after parting with Bulma. She lived near the school, so every day she would walk, except when it was raining then she caught a lift with her father. She lived in a detached house on a quiet little street, which had many cherry blossom trees lining the pavements which looked very pretty in the spring, it was just the beginning of spring so they where just starting to bud. 

Chi-Chi walked through the large ornate gate to enter her home. Around the front of the house was a large white fence, which prevented people from looking into her family home; her father didn't like prying eyes. Before reaching the front door there was a small square of garden, which was quite neat except for a few dead plants around the edge that were killed by the harsh winter. Some plants were beginning to peep through the soil to welcome spring. She walked to the white front door, where a pair of muddy football boots cluttered the front step, which signalled that her little brother was home.

Chi-Chi walked into her home and took off her boots and then hung her bag on the banister. She headed for the kitchen and on her way set her folder on the hallway table. She entered the kitchen only to find the refrigerator door wide open with a young teenage boy eating out of it. Chi-Chi scrunched her nose up in disgust and sat down on a kitchen stool away from her brother and spat.

"You are so disgusting! That is so unhygienic!"

The boy turned around. His name was Tomo and he was tall with a tidy head of black hair. He was muscular for thirteen, only because he was on the school football team. He was only in his second year at Black Star High and was a prodigy in football, and worshipped by his young teenage girl fans. He was a popular boy amongst the years one to five, but everyone in the Lower and Upper Sixth just thought he was a little prick who was full of himself. Oh how Chi-Chi loved it, it was quite clear she hated him.

"What do you care? Your never in here anyway, so I don't know why your complaining bitch!" grunted Tomo with a look of annoyance on his face.

Chi-Chi threw a banana at Tomo and it hit him right in the nose. "Eat your fruit! You're a footballer aren't you? Your not meant to get fat on cake!" jeered Chi-Chi, who picked up the mail from the table and began to flick through it.

Tomo was about to throw a piece of cake at his sister, but was interrupted by the front door opening. Tomo put the cake back and wiped his face of any evidence of snacking. A black wavy haired woman walked into the room and put some reusable bags filled with food on the ground. She was a slim woman who looked well for her early forties and to be the mother of two continuously fighting teenagers.

"Hey!" smiled the teenagers mother.

Chi-Chi grunted never lifting her head from reading the mail, and Tomo waved at his mother.

"Now I hope you two were not fighting?" asked Chi-Chi's mother while hanging her coat on the hook on the wall.

"Why is that the first thing you ask when you come in the frickin' door?" Chi-Chi swore, turning to face her mother for a war of words.

"Chi-Chi threw a banana at me and hit me on the nose and said I was fat!" Tomo said without a breath and picked up the guilty banana.

"CHI-CHI! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE TO YOUR BROTHER FOR ONE DAY!" yelled Chi-Chi's mother as she ran to hug her son.

"He was eating out of the fridge! That's disgusting Mother!" Chi-Chi replied with disgust. 

"Well, he needs plenty of strength to be a footballer!" their mother cooed as she kissed her son's head.

Chi-Chi put her finger in her mouth and pretended to retch. Her mother frowned at her and tutted.

"Chi-Chi why can't you be more like your brother?"

"Bah, why would I wanna be like him? Smelly, piggish, arrogant and stupid! At least I work for my grades and not kicking around a stupid black and white ball!" Chi-Chi spat. Chi-Chi stood up and stormed out the kitchen. Her mother had pissed her off and she didn't want to look at her. She hated when her mother did that. Her mother and father thought he was the perfect child, cause he was a success already and he was only thirteen. She hated being compared to him and it made her sick. She always fought with them and never got along.

Chi-Chi grabbed her school things and headed upstairs to her room. Her room was a deep purple with some silver daisy flowers painted on the wall by her and Bulma when they were around ten or eleven. The room was neat; everything was folded perfectly and in its place. Every pen had its top and every sock had a partner.

Chi-Chi lay down on her bed and listened to her brother coming up the stairs thumping all the way and kicked her door on his way to his room. Chi-Chi stood back up and changed out of her dress and cardigan and into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy polo neck jumper. If she was going to baby sit two hyperactive nine year olds then there really wasn't any point in dressing up. She sat back down on her bed and began to start her homework before her busy night ahead.

6:00PM

Chi-Chi had finished two essays since she came home from school and was resting her eyes when her brother stormed in and slapped her a whack on the head with a magazine. Chi-Chi grimaced in pain and rubbed her head. She turned around and saw her little brother smiling evilly at her. Chi-Chi frowned and made a dash for him, but missed and ended up on her bedroom floor, as he ran out of her room.

"I'll get you shithead!" Chi-Chi growled as she got up and ran after her little brother. She ended up downstairs and chasing her brother around the kitchen table.

"Now, now Chi-Chi, you're a seventeen year old girl don't you think you're a little old to be chasing your brother like that?" stated a large man emerging from the hall fixing his tie.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms sulkily and pouted. Why was she getting complained at? He was the one who provoked her.

"Now, Chik Pea, your dinner is in the fridge and your Aunt Rubi and Uncle Tai expect Miko and Niko in bed by eight thirty!" explained her father.

"I hope you're happy that you're making my life a living hell tonight" Chi-Chi cursed as she sat on a kitchen stool and rested her head on her left fist.

"Don't cheek missus. Look after your cousins. And NO BOYS!" her father ordered as he buttoned his dinner jacket.

"Yeh, yeh!" muttered Chi-Chi.

The doorbell rang and Chi-Chi could hear her mother answer the door as she shrieked in delight when she saw her sister. Her mother walked into the kitchen with a slim red haired woman and a tall older man who were her Aunt Rubi and Uncle Tai. Two small little twins followed them in, one a boy who was called Niko and a girl called Miko.

"Hello Chi-Chi! It is so nice to see you well again," cooed her aunt from the kitchen doorway.

"Please tell me. When was I sick? I don't remember being sick?" Chi-Chi questioned without moving from her position at the kitchen table.

"I think that's self denial dear" spoke her aunt kindly while waving her finger at her. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

"Well we better be going!" bellowed her father as he ushered the women to the door.

"Bye Chickens" cooed her aunt to her children as she kissed them both on the forehead, and walked out the door, and the front door slamming soon after.

The twins turned to Chi-Chi with mischief in their eyes. They were clearly up to something in their little telepathic brains.

"Don't break anything!" Chi-Chi ordered as she got up.

"Why should we listen to you? Mama says you're gaga!" squeaked Miko who was swinging her index finger round and round near her temple.

"Well Miko, what does your mother know? All she does all day is coo over you two all day so I don't know why she's calling me gaga when it's clear that she is the one who is gaga for loving you two!" Chi-Chi hissed at the little girl who frowned at her.

Suddenly Niko kicked Chi-Chi in the shin and she grabbed it pain and swore blindly in front of the duo.

"Ooh Chi-Chi cursed, I'm telling mama!" whined Miko who began to chase her brother around the kitchen.

Chi-Chi sighed in annoyance. She hated these little brats. She called them the Crappets because all they brought to her life was crap. They made it their life ambition to make her life a living hell and to look bad in front of her parents. They claimed she hit them, that she drunk in front of them and cursed. Well, she did do the last one, how could you not? She really wanted to be an ideal daughter for her parents but something always seemed to ruin that.

"Let the night of terror begin!" Chi-Chi muttered as she hopped to the freezer for an ice pack.

8:00PM

"God help me" Chi-Chi pleaded as she held her lower arm over her eyes. The Crappets were running havoc around the house breaking things on their way. They had already been in her room and trashed it and not forgetting to rip her homework to pieces. Her brother was no help he left half an hour after her parents left to hang out with his friends. She had just given up.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Chi-Chi ran to it. Did God actually send help? She opened the door to find the figure of Goku standing on her doorstep, looking like herself, bedraggled.

"Hey! Came to give this to you!" Goku said hoarsely. He looked at Chi-Chi. She was a mess. Covered in food and shreds of paper in her hair. "What up Chi?"

Chi-Chi's lip quivered and she fell into Goku arms and cried for him to help her. Goku was confused and agreed. Chi-Chi dragged him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Goku do you know how to discipline two nine year olds who are destroying a house?" Chi-Chi asked in hope.

"Kinda! I calm drunken people. Does that count?" Goku said.

"Good enough! Follow me!" Chi-Chi ordered as he followed her upstairs. She led him to her bedroom, which was absolutely trashed to the bone. Chi-Chi began to get a strong authority stance and bellowed, "RIGHT! I'VE GOT REINFORCEMENTS AND HES GOING TO HELP SORT THE TWO OF YOU OUT NOW SO YOU CAN GO TO BED! Go Goku!" as she ushered Goku to the doorway.

"Hi!" Goku said quietly then saw the room and was horrified, "BLOODY HELL! YOU'RE A RIGHT LITTLE PAIR OF SHITS AREN'T YOU? THIS REALLY ISN'T FAIR ON CHI-CHI, IS IT? WOULD YOU LIKE SOMEONE DOING THIS TO YOU? WELL?"

The twins stood in silence looking at the strange man in front of them. He was frowning seriously at them, and Miko's lip began to quiver. Niko stood up and defended himself and his sister and kicked Goku in the shin. Goku didn't budge. He did it again.

"Quit it! That is really annoying! I'm immune to lil pricks like you! Now, can I kick you?" Goku groaned, as he raised his sized nine feet to Niko who ran to hide behind Chi-Chi's bed. "Okay, now are we gonna do what Chi-Chi says now, hmm?"

The duo nodded vigorously and headed out the door to Chi-Chi, who was giggling and pointing them to the pair's room and ran to it.

"So that is how you deal with drunks?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"I usually act calm and collected and lead them home. That came outta' nowhere, I think it was shock at how they were treating you!" Goku explained as he scratched his head.

"Well thank you, I really appreciate this cause I've never been able to calm the Crappets down for bed." Chi-Chi thanked as she walked into her room and looked at the mess. She sighed. Her essays were torn and strewn across the floor, ornaments broken and in need of repair…again. "I hate my family! CRAP EVERY SINGLE BLOODY DAY!"

"Chi, your life cannot be as bad as mine! I swear!"

End of Chapter 2. I might not be able to update in a while until my sister goes to Sweden, cause that's the only time I'll get the computer. Thank you!


	3. I Found Her

Under The Skin

Under The Skin

DISCLAIMER-I don't own it and I never shall!!

Thank You!

Chapter 3

Chi-Chi looked at the boy in front of her. His head was bowed as though he was upset. Goku was always this guarded boy who nobody really knew much about, only that he was a little dim, but everybody knew that there must have been more behind his tall dark exterior.

He never spoke of his family, even since the day they met over nine years before. She remembered when they went to primary school together and that he would often turn up with bruises and cuts, but the teachers always cast them aside because they knew that he liked to pick fights with the other youngsters in his neighbourhood. She was told that before she moved here, he used to be a vicious little boy, who bit and slapped the other children until he was seven, when he changed. Something had happened to him and nobody knew what.

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter Chi." Goku assured waving his hand trying to remove the situation, "I'm just talking shit, as Bulma says."

"Oh, okay." Chi-Chi murmured as she looked away from Goku. "But you know if you ever wanna talk about stuff, I'm here."

"Huh? Oh, ah yeh sure, why not?" Goku chuckled, but was quite uncertain about what she just said. He only told Vegeta his problems, and he just cast them aside like a piece of trash. "Ah, talk later!"

Goku headed out the doorway when Chi-Chi stopped him. She dragged him downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and gave Goku a plate covered in cling-film.

"This is a thank you! I know you like your food so I'm giving you this, I don't eat fish!" she told the confused Goku, who happily accepted it.

"Thanks Chi! Two meals in one day from you, what a day" Goku laughed and headed out the front door. She told him to keep the plate as she could blame the twins for breaking it. He waved goodbye and made his way into the dark night.

Next Day

"Ugh! You will never believe my night B!" Chi-Chi moaned as she sat down beside her friend at a table in the Sixth Form room, " I got kicked in the shin, my room is a dump, my homework is ruined, I got grounded for destroying the house, yes me not the twins and Tomo saw Goku leaving after giving me the psychology paper and told the King and Queen. I'm exhausted!"

"You poor thing Chi you just lie, oh my god look at Launch's hair, its so pretty" Bulma squealed as she went over to her blue haired friend and left Chi-Chi who banged her head on the table in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were lounging on the sofas. Vegeta was lying with his hands behind his head trying to kick Goku in the next sofa, but his legs were too short so he gave up. Goku was sleeping on his sofa, snoring lightly with a dribble of drool hanging from his mouth. He was sporting a fat lip and black eye, which was nothing new among the students.

Suddenly there was a light knock at the door and the principal walked in with a tall, tanned boy with scruffy black hair who looked quite nervous. Everyone looked to their principal in intrigue, except Vegeta who was too lazy to look and Goku who didn't even budge from his slumber.

"Now students, this is Yamcha Lei, and he will be joining your group from today. So help him fit in and make him feel welcomed to our school. Welcome Yamcha!" the principal announced and left the room soon afterwards.

Krillin approached the new boy and introduced him to everyone. He introduced the girls first and then the boys. Everyone welcomed the new boy, but Krillin had not got to Vegeta or Goku yet. Krillin approached Vegeta cautiously and introduced Yamcha to him, but Vegeta scrunched up his nose and gave him the middle finger. They moved away.

"Don't worry, he's always like that!" Krillin assured Yamcha who looked quite scared. They moved to Goku, who was still sleeping and had his face smothered into the back of the sofa, now snoring quite loud.

"And finally, this is Goku Son. His real names Kakarot Resharrow but he hates that!" Krillin explained as he poked the sleeping teen in the side and Goku jolted up.

"What? What? What's wrong?" Goku slurred waking up from his slumber looking around confused.

"Hey Goku, this is Yamcha, he's new!" Krillin told as he pointed at the tall boy beside him.

Goku had a brief look at Yamcha and said 'whatever' and snuggled back up to go back to sleep.

"He's just very dozy in the morning!" Krillin smiled, as the bell rung for morning classes to begin. Goku could be heard moaning in his sofa and Vegeta growl in annoyance.

Goku, Chi-Chi and Bulma had psychology and Vegeta mathematics. The boys gathered their stuff slowly as everyone rushed to class, only five minutes later did they make it out the door and the boys parted ways.

Psychology

Goku reached class and saw Chi-Chi was sitting at his desk looking quite annoyed. He then noticed the new guy sitting in her usual spot beside Bulma, who was making goo-goo eyes at him. Goku sat beside Chi-Chi and said.

"What up Chi? What you doing in these here parts?"

"HE'S in MY seat!" Chi-Chi seethed as she clenched her fists.

"Is that all? Why you so pissed?" Goku questioned.

"I have this thing where I like to have things in their place or have everything tidy. It's why I spent all night tidying my room so everything was back in its place!" Chi-Chi tried to explain, "IT'S WHY I'M ANNOYED THAT HE IS IN MY CHAIR! I WANT MY FRICKIN' CHAIR!" Everyone was now looking at Chi-Chi, but told them to piss off with one flick of the middle finger. Chi-Chi looked at Goku's folder, which was as messy as his hair. She bit her lip. "Goku?"

"Yup?" Goku turned to Chi-Chi and smiled.

"Can I sort out your folder?"

"Uh?" He looked at his folder and had to admit it was in need of a little bit of a sort out, "Sure, knock yourself out." Chi-Chi grabbed it eagerly and started sorting.

"Right class, lets begin! And Mr Lei, welcome! Today we are learning about relationships with parents! Today is a practical exercise, were everyone is involved. Each person will come to the front of the room and tell us about their parents and what kind of affect they have had on you while growing up." The teacher said this all with a smile on his face as though it was going to be fun, but Goku and Chi-Chi disagreed as they groaned in anguish.

"Mr Resharrow, Miss King do you not want to pass your module?" posed the teacher.

"No Mr Zebus!" said the moaners in unison, looking quite depressed.

"Alright!" cheered the man, it was quite clear that he liked his job, "Miss King, we'll start with you!"

Chi-Chi looked up like a deer caught in the headlights, she looked at Bulma who was trying to console her laughter by holding her hand over her mouth. It wasn't funny! She didn't want to say that she hated her parents and that they made her feel neglected. How was she meant to say that to a class of twenty people?

"Can we have time to put our words together or something? Its kind of uncomfortable being on the spot like that." Goku asked hoping Mr Zebus would say okay. It was clear Goku was as uncomfortable as Chi-Chi. He gave them five minutes to let them bring their thoughts together.

Everyone was clearly thinking hard on how their parents influenced their lives. Chi-Chi noticed Goku's brow was furrowed with worry. She wondered if it had anything to do with what he said last night?

"Mr Resharrow, you will go first. Come forward!" beamed the happy teacher, pointing to a stool at the front. He came forward and sat down with his hands fidgeting on his lap.

"Now, what is your father like?" asked the happy man.

"Um," Goku looked like a little boy who had done something wrong, "he's unemployed, but used to be a builder. He watches T.V most of the time now."

"Your mother?"

"She's not around anymore! She died when I was seven! She was always happy, she wasn't sick or anything she just decided to go" Goku started to look stunned when it hit him that he spoke of his mothers death. "Oh God!"

Everyone was whispering and Goku didn't like it. He didn't want this spread around school; he didn't want people making fun just because his mother wasn't around. "STOP WHISPERING, I DON'T WHISPER ABOUT YOU!"

"Mr Resharrow calm down! I'm sorry. If you are uncomfortable I will let you sit down, we could continue this in private?" Mr Zebus apologised as Goku went back to his desk and laid his head on his arms.

"He's a weird guy, isn't he?" Yamcha asked Bulma, who was deciding to use this new found knowledge to her advantage.

"Oh, he's always been weird! Ever since primary school and now we know why." Bulma gloated, as she smirked to herself.

"Goku? Are you okay? You wanna' leave?" Chi-Chi asked him softly, as Goku nodded his head. He was shocked at what he had just revealed. "Sir? Goku's quite down! Is it alright if we leave?"

"Go ahead" he agreed "And I'm sorry Goku." The teenager nodded and hurried out of the room with Chi-Chi closely behind.

Once outside Goku hit the wall, he was clearly frustrated about the situation. Chi-Chi grabbed him by his arm and took him to the form room. Some students were on their free periods and were chatting around the tables. Goku came in and thrust himself down on a couch and slouched over his knees. Chi-Chi set the folders on a table and went to sit beside Goku. She took his hand and held it in a tight grip, just to let him know she was there for him. She turned to the students glaring at the duo and asked.

"Can we be left alone for a lil bit, Goku kinda …grumpy"

The students nodded and shrugged their shoulders and left the room. Chi-Chi turned back to Goku and looked at him sincerely. Goku rose up from his position and sprawled into the sofa.

"I don't know what that had to do with psychology? Uncover the hidden secrets so everybody can make fake rumours and make our lives a living hell! That is NOT psychology!" Goku ranted.

"I'm sure there was some logic behind the activity." Chi-Chi answered.

"I really shouldn't have said that my mom killed herself. What was I thinking? Goku fumed, clenching his fists.

"It's a tough thing to do! It's hard to lie on the spot like that? We all just kind of say the first thing to come to mind and say it. Unfortunately for you, you spilled a big secret about your mom!"

"Suppose" he muttered. He looked at Chi-Chi. Nobody really cared if he stormed out of a room if he was fed up, but she did. She was that girl who always came to talk to him when no one else would or smiled at him if he was looking down. She wasn't snobbish, bitchy or concerned about her appearance. She always turned up at school in baggy clothes and her hair looking a little messy. She was the nice girl of the class and he respected and trusted her a lot. "I found her."

Chi-Chi turned back to Goku. It had been silent for a while and she was tidying the coffee table in front of them. "You did?"

"Yeah, she was on the living room floor in a pool of blood. I was only seven so I didn't know what to do. I actually think I heard the gunshot."

"She shot herself?"

"Yeah, I was heading to school and I was a few yards away and I heard this bang. I thought it was nothing cause I heard gunshots everyday in the neighbourhood where I live cause teenagers always shot at cans or rats or something." Goku explained as he turned his gaze to the window. "My dad went mad when he found me with her, he pushed me outta the way and shook her like one of those dolls that are all raggedy."

"Rag dolls!" Chi-Chi replied, never taking her eyes off Goku. He was revealing such a dark secret to a girl he hardly knew much about. 'He must really trust me if he's telling me this!' She thought as she continued to listen to him. "At least you still got your dad, I'm sure he tried hard to get you through the tragedy!"

"Myeh! Dad and me never got along; he never really cared that much about me. He just left me to do my own thing!"

"Hello people with mothers!" shouted Bulma as she came in the door. She began to laugh hysterically. It was the end of class and everyone was flocking back into the room.

Goku put his head in his hands as Chi-Chi frowned.

"BULMA HAVE SOME DECENCY! YOU NEVER MADE FUN OUT OF ANYONE ELSE WHO LOST SOMEONE!!"

"Oh, pish posh. This is Goku. He doesn't care!" Bulma clarified as she sat on the kitchen area bench, with the new boy Yamcha sitting beside her. Vegeta suddenly came in the room. "Hey Veggie! Goku really doesn't care if I take the piss out of him for not having a mama, does he?"

"What?" Vegeta asked dumbfounded, "How do you know about…"

"I accidentally blurted it out in an exercise in psychology class!" Goku murmured looking quite depressed. Vegeta walked over to Goku, sat down beside him and looked at him confused. Goku pinched the top of his nose, as if he had a headache. Who could blame him; Bulma's laugh was that of a wicked witch and would burst anyone's eardrum.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Vegeta ordered, but she still kept laughing. He noticed Goku was getting quite annoyed. Suddenly he noticed Chi-Chi get up and make her way towards the laughing hyena.

She stopped in front of her and frowned. She lifted her right hand and slapped her. Bulma stopped cackling immediately. The room fell silent; everyone was now looking at the two girls. Bulma held her cheek and snarled at Chi-Chi, who returned it with a glare that would scare Satan himself.

"Oh boy!" Vegeta and Goku whispered as they turned around to look at a much happier scene out the window. "Oh look a doggy!" Goku smiled. Nobody heard him; they were too interested in the scene in front of them. Goku and Vegeta watched the dog out the window.

Chi-Chi spoke up. "How dare you laugh at something so terrible? Have some dignity! You only care about yourself! You never care about other people's feelings Bulma! No wonder they call you a bitch! Just because you've got all the money in the world doesn't mean you can take the piss out of people who don't have all that much! How would you feel if someone called you Chrome Dome or Sneezy McSwitchy! Sorry Krillin, sorry Launch!" The two victims smiled nervously and tried to hide.

Bulma 'hmphed' and stormed out of the room with her nose in the air. Chi-Chi sighed. She couldn't believe that she did that to Bulma. She now felt really bad and wanted to run after her and apologise, but… she deserved it. She shouldn't be worrying about her feelings; she was getting what she was already giving all her prey.

"Ha ha, that dogs taking a crap on the principals car!" Goku jeered as he burst out laughing with Vegeta. Once he calmed himself down he turned to Chi-Chi, who was staring at the door in remorse. "Good work Chi, she really had that coming and I'm glad it was from you! I couldn't face that wretched old bitch!!" Vegeta elbowed Goku in the side as he writhed in pain.

She bowed her head and walked over to the place were she was sitting. She grabbed a magazine and began to read, as Goku and Vegeta chortled at the disgusting scene out the window.

End of Chapter Three: I wanted a revelation of Goku in this Chapter, and he had to tell Chi-Chi. That's the way I wanted it, cause Vegeta already knows cause he's his friend, so for it to come out he had to tell someone other than Vegeta for it to be revealed. Next chapter will be about Bulma with a hint of Vegeta in there.


	4. Woo Hoo Party!

DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN AND I NEVER SHALL

DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN AND I NEVER SHALL!!

Under The Skin

Thank you

A/N I have my kitty purring happily behind me clawing at my pink blanket!! : 3

Chapter 4

The day had ended. It had been an eventful day for the students of Upper Sixth at Black Star High. Firstly, Goku had revealed that his mother had committed suicide and was one of the topics for the whole class. Secondly, the class' longest friendship was in tatters. Bulma and Chi-Chi had been friends since they were eight and it was a huge shock.

The students were scurrying out of the school and on their way home. Vegeta was sitting in his usual spot atop a pillar at the school gates smoking a cigarette. Goku was standing in front of him on the pavement hurling small stones at passing vehicles with numerous car horns tooting in annoyance. Chi-Chi walked slowly up to the two boys, with her eyes never leaving the front doors.

"If your looking for the woman, your too late!" Vegeta told the remorseful girl. She was feeling very guilty for hurling abuse at Bulma. She didn't know where it came from and wanted to apologise deeply to her best friend.

"Yeah" Goku agreed, "I called her a bitch and she called me an orphan. Same old thing, only a different name today!" Goku chucked another stone, hitting a delivery lorry.

"Oh," Chi-Chi mouthed as she bowed her head in disappointment. Goku looked at her. She was clearly in need of some cheering up.

"Hey, you wanna come to our party tonight?"

Chi-Chi looked up in interest. She hadn't been to a party in a long time, the last time she partied was when she tuned fifteen and had a sleepover with Juu (18), Launch and Bulma.

"WHAT?! OUR PARTY? I PLANNED EVERYTHING! YOU DO ABSOLUTE FUCK ALL" roared Vegeta to the now trembling Goku, who was trying to guard himself from Vegeta's yells with his hands. Chi-Chi giggled. Vegeta was always yelling at poor Goku, but you couldn't help but laugh sometimes.

"Where's it going to be?" she asked, trying to consol her giggles.

"You know that posh creamy mansion on Cushly Avenue?" Vegeta questioned, returning to puff on his cigarette.

"Yeh, but none of you two live there!"

"Yeh, and?" Vegeta puffed. Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta. Was he planning on doing what she thought he was going to do?

"You can't break into a house and have a party! What if the police turn up and arrest you?" Chi-Chi worried, as she began to fidget.

"It's never happened before. The police have turned up but we pissed off before they could catch any of us. So…were absolutely fine" Goku assured, crossing his arms.

"I'll come, but I'm still unsure." Chi-Chi frowned.

"Kakarot! Go tell the woman about the party!" Vegeta ordered, as he jumped off the pillar and flicked his cigarette butt to the ground.

Goku sighed in annoyance and headed in the direction of Bulma's house. Chi-Chi went with him as she was going in the same route.

"Eugh! Why's she have to come? When she's drunk, she even worse than when she's sober!" Goku groaned. "How come you've never been to any of Vegeta's parties?"

"Bulma thinks I'm a goody-two-shoes. She thinks I'm a baby or something…really uncool to be seen with!" Chi-Chi explained, putting her bang behind her ear.

"I think your cool! And I think it would make you even cooler if you came with me to the Wicked Witch of West City's house."

Chi-Chi gave him the thumbs up and both headed in the path to Capsule Corporation.

Capsule Corp.

"Lets chuck a rock with a note around it at her window" Goku and Chi-Chi were in a bush outside Bulma's house. "That way we don't have to talk to her!"

Chi-Chi looked unsurely at the excited man beside her. She couldn't break a window! The woman was already pissed at her, but she agreed to make Goku smile.

"Gimme a piece of paper" Chi-Chi gave Goku a piece of paper and wrote the invitation messily on it; he was leaning on his knee after all. He then went in search of a rock and returned with the biggest one he could find. "Smashy! Smashy!" He was grinning from ear to ear and it looked so cute to Chi-Chi. He was like a little boy in a candy shop and it overshadowed the doubt Chi-Chi was having about the situation.

"Target…Aim…FIRE" Goku chucked the rock and smashed right into Bulma's bedroom window. "Let's hope it hit some water or something, then the witch will melt!" Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's arm and led her away from the scene.

Inside

"MY WINDOW! WHAT THE HELL?" Bulma screamed from her desk, and went over to the projectile, and noticed a piece of paper scrunched around it. She lifted it and read it.

'Vegeta's infited u to a party on Cushly Avenewe 2nite! Don' no why?'

'Goku, how did I know? But Woo Hoo, party!' Bulma thought, as she threw the piece of paper in the shredder.

Bulma's room was massive. It was a creamy yellow with matching bed linens and curtains. Her floor was cluttered with items of clothing, which was usually tidied by Chi-Chi, but they had fallen out so they remained on the floor. Her vanity table was covered with different types of make-up and wrappers from eaten chocolate bars. Her room was just a mess basically.

"I really needa' clean!" Bulma said, but went to her wardrobe to figure out what to wear for the party, adding more clothes to the messy floor.

800PM

It was eight o'clock; Vegeta and Goku were already at the mansion ready for the party to begin. Goku had disconnected the security cameras, electrocuting himself in the process, while Vegeta laughed evilly. Chi-Chi had arrived at seven and was looking round the mansion with a black-faced Goku, his hair still smoking a bit from the electrocution. Vegeta was raiding the house's cellar and putting it all in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Chi-Chi went to answer it. She opened the door to reveal a very peeved Bulma. She became even madder when she saw Chi-Chi standing in front of her.

"What are YOU doing here? Your too virgin for parties as the likes of this!" Bulma complained at the very anxious Chi-Chi. She pushed by her and let herself in. She noticed Goku come down the stairs and pointed angrily at him.

"YOU owe me a NEW window!"

"The woman's here then! Being a bitch as usual!" Vegeta hollered from the cellar. Bulma pouted and made her way to the kitchen away from the annoying people in the lobby. Goku made a face behind Bulma's back and dragged Chi-Chi away to another room.

"Give me booze!" Bulma commanded, when she saw Vegeta holding alcohol in his hands. Vegeta shook a bottle of beer and threw it at her. She caught it, but the shaking had caused the liquid to explode from the top, soaking Bulma. "What the hell was that for?"

Vegeta smirked and walked out the kitchen door. Once he was in the lobby he burst out laughing.

"Ugh, he's had his stuff." grumbled Bulma, as she drunk the remaining alcohol from the bottom of the bottle. "Let the night begin!"

It was midnight and the party was in full swing. Outside people were dancing, and playing drinking games. Some were fooling about in the pool in the backyard. Inside, the house was absolutely trashed. Food was on the walls, bottles had been smashed and the rowdy partygoers had destroyed most of the possessions the house held.

Goku had been put on guard duty and was sitting on the wall around the house. Chi-Chi had joined him, as she thought it was safer on the wall with the tall boy. They had some abuse thrown at them by the partygoers, but Goku just kicked them away to protect Chi-Chi.

"Some party, eh?" Chi-Chi said as she looked at the knocked out drunk Goku had just kicked away from them. He was the fifth of the night.

"It's not a party! Its just an excuse to get free booze, or get drugs or something!" Goku said, as he turned round to look at the road for police cars.

Chi-Chi did the same, as she was fed up of people vomiting everywhere.

Vegeta was sitting dozing in the kitchen sink. He been taking drugs and booze, and it wasn't a good combination. Bulma staggered into the kitchen and giggled at the scene. She had been happily drinking all night and the alcohol was giving her trouble walking and standing, as when she giggled she fell over breaking the glass in her hand. The shattering of glass had woken Vegeta briefly and looked at the blurry scene in front of him. He could tell it was Bulma; the hair gave it away.

"Hee, hee. I fell over!" Bulma giggled as she clapped her hands. "Hi Veggie! Don't you wook cutie in da tink!"

"Your drunk!" Vegeta slurred, pointing his finger at the giggling woman who was now crawling over to him. "I'm not sitting in de tink"

"Okie!" Bulma pulled herself up using the bench, but fell down again. "Ooh, I hink I'm drunk!" .

"Yesh, blue headed mop" Vegeta nodded.

"Veggie?"

"HMM?" Vegeta grunted, as he dropped his empty bottle.

"Did you know a teacher was bad to me when I was eleven? He put his hand right up my leggie!" Bulma chirped happily, she was too drunk to understand what she was saying, "I had him sent to jail, and he's still there. YAY"

"YAY!" Vegeta cheered, waving his hands above his head.

"My daddy sent me back to Black Star after that, but I didn't wanna go cause all of you wullied me!" Bulma pouted, "I member Goku bit me and you made him. You were a bab boy!"

Vegeta cackled in the sink.

"I became a bitch, and now everyone fears and hates me! You don't wess with Panties!" Bulma slurred with triumph, thrusting her fist into the air. "And that Chi-Chi is a right cow. She thinks she so big wanding wup to me. She's gwoona get it Veggie!"

"Gwud for you blue mop!" Vegeta grumbled, beginning to doze back to sleep. Bulma began to do the same and slouched onto the floor.

A few hours later the house was empty. Everyone had disappeared when they heard the sirens of police cars approaching. No matter how drunk or high they were, they knew they had to run for it.

Goku had grabbed Vegeta and thrust him over his shoulder, carrying him to safety. Chi-Chi put the unconscious Bulma on her back and did the same. They came to the security of the public park, and threw them to the ground.

"Goku don't throw him! You might hurt him!" Chi-Chi shouted, as Goku sat down on a bench. Chi-Chi put Bulma down, putting her jacket under her head. "Well… I don't think I'll be going to another party like that in a hurry!"

Goku laughed. Both he and Chi-Chi had not touched a drop of alcohol, and were as sober as the time they had got there. "I'm only the guard and slave to carry Vegeta out when trouble is lurking. That's all I'm used for. I don't drink or party at all, I don't see the point!"

"Some people just drink for the piss of it cause everyone else is doing it, talk about peer pressure!" Chi-Chi breathed, "But then others just drink to make their troubles go away, just like Bulma."

Goku looked at Chi-Chi confused. "Is something wrong with Bulma?"

"I don't think she would like me telling you Goku." Chi-Chi protested. They may have fallen out but she was still her best friend and wanted her trust to remain with her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I've the memory of a fish!" Goku smiled. "Plus I'm not like Bulma, I won't spread it around everywhere, like she did my secret about my mom."

Chi-Chi smiled, she could trust him. Whoever heard of Goku starting a rumour? He was too much of a nice guy, even if he was a bit crazy sometimes.

"Well, she told me one time, when she was at Korin's Intermediate School, that there was this disgusting old man who always made passes at the young girls. She told me that it seemed like he had a particular attraction towards her. She went onto say that he was really starting to annoy her as he was following her and giving her smutty notes. It was really creepy, it really scared me when she told me" Goku was listening intently as his eyes were wide with shock. Chi-Chi exhaled, the air was cold and her breath could be seen. "But then it got really creepier. One day she was walking down the hall after detention. The halls were derelict, and no-one was around and out of nowhere he pounced on her."

"Sick bastard!" Goku cursed, clenching his fists.

"I know! But she got away; she kicked him right in the nuts and made a run for it. It took her a while to tell her parents, so she kind of began drinking and smoking to take away her pain. She told me, but swore me to secrecy that I wouldn't tell her parents or anyone, but she did eventually. He was put in jail for I don't know how long. He deserves to be there if you ask me, after what he done!"

"He sure does! What a sick individual? How can someone do that?" Goku retorted, "I know I hate Bulma, but even she doesn't deserve something like that to be done to her!" He looked at her with consideration, she may be a bitch to him but she did deserve some of his sympathy. "I know drink sometimes takes away our troubles, but it can be overdone. There are other ways to help our sorrows other than self-destruction. My mom always said enjoy life, even if it's hard to get through sometimes, cause there are so many things around us to help take our troubles away; like the love of a friend or a parent or something that we just enjoy. For me, it's just being a bad shit and getting a laugh out of it."

Chi-Chi giggled. He did have a point; there were so many other things out there to help our troubles. She cooked to get away from her neglectful parents, and to see them eat it was a plus, even if they did criticise most of the time. "Your mom was a wise woman; I bet you miss her. You speak so highly of her."

"Yeh," Goku replied, as he sighed and looked into the night sky "she was a great woman!" Goku got to his feet "well I guess we should dump these guys off home, huh?"

"Five more minutes. Do you know how heavy she is? She's breaking my back in revenge." Chi-Chi protested as she held her back, putting a painful look on her face.

Goku chortled and put his hands on his hips. "Come on Chi, she ain't that heavy!"

Chi-Chi groaned and got up off the bench. She walked over to the unconscious Bulma and looked at her. "The things I do for you B… really!" Goku grabbed the lifeless Vegeta and threw him over his shoulder. He also lifted Bulma and put her on Chi-Chi's back, to make things easier for her. The pair walked down the moonlit path with the stars sparkling, with their slumbering friends on their backs.

End of Chapter Four: Thank you for the muffin!! :) Very yummy XD I think Chapter 5 will be about Vegeta! I don't really know what Vegeta's story is yet, but I've got an idea! Thank you!!


	5. An Assassin?

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN AND I NEVER WILL

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN AND I NEVER WILL!

Thank you!!

Under The Skin

Chapter 5

"Hey… hey… come on, wake up already!" Goku moaned as he shook Vegeta. "Don't make me call you what you don't like people calling you!" Vegeta remained unconscious on the pavement bathing in the early morning sun. Goku sighed; he knew he was going to get a right earful of abuse after this, "PRINCESS VEGGIE!" A fist hit Goku right on the nose and he fell to the ground.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Vegeta yelled as he rose from the cold pavement. He staggered for a moment and grabbed his head; he had one bad hangover. He looked around and asked, "Where are we Kakarot?"

"Evening Noon." Goku spluttered, as he frowned at Vegeta and wiped his bloodied nose.

"Why did you bring me home? You know I hate this place!" Vegeta snarled at the grimacing boy.

"Yeh, and you know that this is the day I have to deal with my dad! I dunno why you're complaining, you have it better off!" Goku rose and headed in the direction of his home, which was a long trek from where they were. "I'll see you in a while Vegeta, I gonna get some sleep!"

"Fine, see ya!" Vegeta mumbled, as he looked at the large house behind the black ornate gates. He sighed, and climbed over the tall hedge surrounding the grounds. He made his way up the long lane towards the front door, and let himself in. He slammed the door, it was early morning and Vegeta didn't care if he woke the whole household. He immediately headed upstairs and agreed that Goku had the right idea as he was in need of some sleep as well.

Vegeta was halfway up the stairway when he saw a tall slim woman with long brown hair standing in a night robe, looking quite excited to see him standing in front of her.

" Ooh, my little Vegeta is home! I knew it was you when I heard the front door slam!" cooed the woman, as she ran to hug her son. Vegeta retreated downstairs and tried to escape his mother's grasp.

"GET AWAY FROM ME WOMAN! I DON'T WANT YOUR MOTHERLY LOVE ALL OVER ME!" She wasn't listening and was still trying to grab him, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Junior just let your mother hug you, its too early in the morning to be complaining" yelled a bleary eyed man from the bottom of the staircase. He looked exactly like Vegeta only with a beard, so he was clearly his father.

"FINE!" Vegeta stopped in his tracks, which caused his mother to bump into him, but quickly hugged him.

His father walked over to the hugging pair; Vegeta didn't look too impressed. "Where have you been boy? We haven't seen you in at least a week!"

"I dunno, I can't keep tabs on everywhere I've been this whole week!"

"Eugh, its too early to argue! Legume, release him, lets go back to bed!" Vegeta's mother looked at her husband and followed him upstairs.

"See you later sweetie!" cooed Vegeta's mother, as she waved at her eldest child.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. His mother was just too… motherly. She didn't always be like that, as she used to be the vice president alongside his father at the global bank, Earth Corp. She was a clever woman, and was successful in every field she worked in. She was never at home and absorbed in her work along with his father, but when she was home she was strict and serious to her family. But then she was in a car crash three years ago, and she became a totally different woman. She became a loving, doting mother to him and his sister, Fraise. They weren't used to the parental love as they were usually left with a nanny and was a shock to their systems. Vegeta took advantage of his different mother. He started to escape from his family and began to do things his old would never let him do. His father couldn't stop him because he was always too busy working.

He made his way upstairs and headed straight to his room and flopped down on his bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

10:00AM

"UP! NOW!" These were the words Vegeta was met with when his father hauled the bedcovers off of him. Vegeta curled up into a foetus position, to keep him warm, but was no good. He sat up and stretched his arms, then looked at his alarm clock on his table and saw it was only ten in the morning.

"WHAT THE HELL?! NO WAY! I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP" Vegeta collapsed back into his bed and turned in the opposite direction of his father.

"Up now Junior! You have to study!" His father said as he glared at the huffing teenager in the bed. His father wanted him to be his successor when he became too old to run the bank, but Vegeta didn't want to. He wanted a life.

"I do study!"

"How can you study if you're out roaming the streets with that rat?"

"I study at school! I have free time, I do it then!"

"No, because you sneak out most of the time! Just like the other day, the school called to see if your okay because the rat said you went home sick! Well Junior, that isn't true because you mother would have seen you come home wouldn't she!" Argued Vegeta's father, who was pacing angrily around the room. "And?"

"Oh good! There's more to complain to me about!" Vegeta muttered, as he sat up on his bed and crossed his arms.

"My assistant, Celerio saw you wandering round the poor area of the city…holding a little plastic bag full of something! And knowing you, we rightly know what that was, don't we Junior?"

"Ooh big whoop!" taunted Vegeta as he smirked at his father.

"Hand it over!" ordered the infuriated man as he laid out his hand. Vegeta just looked at the hand and then at his father. "Well hand it over young man!"

"Who says it was even mine anyways? Who says it was even I actually? Have you ever caught me with any of the stuff? No you say! Did you even think that your little assistant man was telling fibs father? He might even try to sell it to a newspaper! You do know how powerful this family is? Remember when mom was in the accident and an eyewitness told her view of the accident? Do you remember how much that woman got father? Nearly forty thousand bloody quid! That's a lot of money old man! So if your gonna believe a little insignificant man who works by your side twenty four seven over your own son, then I don't know what kind of trust you have in me!" Vegeta questioned, as he glared at his father hoping for a good answer to emerge from his lips.

The older man sighed; it was always a war of words between each person in his family. It was as though the family bonded through fighting. "Study!" The man walked out of the room.

"SOME MAN YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T EVEN STICK UP FOR YOURSELF AGAINST YOUR OWN SON!" hollered Vegeta, as his father stomped down the stairs.

"SHUT UP VEGETA!" screamed a girl from downstairs, "YOU DO KNOW THAT YOUR VOICE IS VERY ANNOYING AND IT'S HARD TO CONCENTRATE!

"AND DO YOU KNOW THAT A BASKET OF KITTENS DIES EVERY SECOND YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Vegeta hissed as he slammed his door. "Stupid little man! Does my father make him stalk me or sumthin'? God, I can't get a bloody life outside this fucking family!" Vegeta looked at the sword on his wall and an idea struck him. He smirked. 'My father is never going to fire this man, so maybe I could get him fired in a different way!"

Vegeta looked around and found his mobile phone lying under a stack of papers on his desk. He looked through it and found the number he needed and called it. The phone rang and rang but no answer.

"Oh, come on Kakarot, your bound to be up fighting or sumthin'?" Vegeta moaned as he continued to listen to the ringing noise in his ear. After about ten minutes of waiting the phone was finally answered.

"I know, I know, he's coming now!" was what could be heard from the other end of the phone, along with crashing and cursing.

"Kakarot" Snarled Vegeta, to the oblivious Goku on the other end, "How long does it take you to answer the bloody phone!"

"Oh… its you Vegeta! I thought it was the Unemployment Office again complaining about dad not being there again!" Laughed Goku nervously. "What you want? You never call me!"

"I need your help with sumthin'!"

"I am not playing another joke on your sister again! The last time I did that she kicked me right in the nuts! She's got a powerful kick Vegeta! I could feel that pain for at least two weeks! I couldn't even…"

"Shut your mouth Kakarot!" Goku quietened immediately. "I need to know if you know any people who can get rid of someone for me?"

"Sure, I know people." chirped Goku happily, "Who you want? Brolli? Chicory? I know plenty!"

"You sound too happy for assisting in a murder!"

"Myeh!" when Goku uttered those words the phone went dead and Vegeta was greeted with a woman telling him that the phone line was engaged.

"JUNIOR! GET DOWN HERE AND START STUDYING!" howled his father from downstairs. Vegeta rolled his eyes and put his mobile phone in his shirt pocket. He grabbed his books to begin a long day.

2:00PM

"There, I've done all my homework, can I go now? I've better things to do than to read and write daddykins" Vegeta said sarcastically as he slammed his fists on the dining room table.

"Make him go daddy, he's being an aggravating shithead, ever since he came in this morning!" Moaned a thirteen-year-old girl, who had her hair up in a messy beehive and had her head in her hands. "I can't concentrate!"

"Go! And take a shower, you absolutely stink boy!" groaned the father of the two, who was sitting at the head of the table doing his own paperwork. His mother was sitting beside him, smiling at both her children.

"Hallelujah!" Vegeta praised as he shot upstairs. Vegeta showered and changed his week old clothes, and headed out the door within a matter of ten minutes. His mother shouted goodbye, which was returned with a slam of the front door.

"He'll be back in a week!" Fraise said as she went back to her revision.

Vegeta went in search of Goku. He searched every place he could be. He checked the park, the school gates, the bridge, but was nowhere to be found. He eventually found him swaying from a swing in the primary school playground. It looked as though he was trying to get over the top, but with not much success.

"I think you're a bit fat to be going over the top! Gravity is working against you!" Vegeta shouted over the fence to the happy teenager in the playground.

"Hey! I'm not fat and who's this gravity." Goku quizzed stopping the swing with his heels, and then walking over to Vegeta.

"Your stupid Kakarot!" Vegeta said, as he watched Goku jump over the fence with ease.

"Tell me sumthin' I don't know Vegeta!" Goku laughed. "So…why you want a assassin for? Is it for your sister?"

"No, it's not for Fraise! Its for someone at my fathers work!"

"Oooohhh! Why? What did someone there do?"

"I believe I have someone spying on me!" Vegeta explained, "He followed me to Nappa's Den the other day and caught me with drugs and reported it to my father!"

"Has your father ever heard of a thing called privacy? How would he like it if he had someone spying on him?" Goku said appalled, as he folded his arms.

"Have you ever seen a guy you see everywhere we go?" Vegeta asked Goku. He knew that Goku was drug and alcohol free and able to remember things around him a lot better than he could.

"HMM…well I always seem to see this guy with sleek brown hair with sunglasses and in a smart suit sneaking round where I live! And I think he was at the party last night as well!" Goku exclaimed as he recalled last night, "I thought it was nothing, but he seemed a little out of place somehow!"

"That sounds like Celerio! He's the guy I want rid of! I don't appreciate being followed around!" Vegeta growled, as he headed in the direction of Goku's neighbourhood.

"What kind of guy you want? Brolli uses fists, Chicory uses ambush, Sp…" Goku questioned.

"I want a guy who won't leave a single clue, and knows what he's doing!" Vegeta interuppted.

"You want Paragas then! He's clever, but a lil bit nuts!" Goku smiled, "Follow me!"

Goku led Vegeta down an alleyway to a small shed made out of sheet metal, and not suspicious at all at holding an assassin. Goku kicked the door, which made a huge clash.

"What you want? I have no money to give so piss off!" yelled a rusty voice from inside.

"Hi sir, it's Harrow! I have someone with me that needs a job taken care of!" Goku yelled to the man inside.

"Come in!" obliged the voice, as Goku looked over his shoulder to Vegeta who looked quite uncertain, but Goku gave him a look to assure him that it was okay.

Goku opened the steel door and held it open for Vegeta, who walked in slowly. Goku came in as well, and shut the door behind him.

"Well boy, what service can I do for you?" asked the man to the hesitant Vegeta. "You look a bit young to wanting a person taken care of?"

"….Yeh, well, you don't have a spy following you everywhere you go do you?" hissed Vegeta "Kak…"

Goku slapped Vegeta on the shoulder and brought him towards him, "First rule, we don't use our real names, because if he doesn't like you he might track you down and get ya! Your names Prince, okay? Mine's Harrow!"

"Something wrong boys?" smiled the man. "Are we having a change of heart?"

"NO!" Vegeta shouted accidentally "no!"

The older man raised his eyebrow inquisitively, "o…kay! So sonny jim, what can I do for you?"

"I want a man eliminated. I would do it myself but I do not have the expertise to do it myself, so I found Harrow, who directed me to you!" Vegeta praised the man, who smiled broadly. "He says you leave no clues?"

"Yes, that is a gift I have, to which I'm very proud of. I have been doing this for over twenty years and have never been caught my boy, so I assure you that you're in good hands with me." The man explained as he lit up a cigarette. "Your from t' other side of town aren't ya? You have a posh twang to your voice."

Goku choked on a laugh, as Vegeta looked disgusted. If there was one thing he hated to be called other than Princess Veggie, was being called posh. He hid his anger, as he didn't want to enrage the man and having him kill him instead of his target.

"Yes, but I don't spend much time there" Vegeta gritted through his teeth.

"Oh, we have a posh rebel do we? I always thought t' posh stayed with their little cliques." Laughed Paragas, "So my boy, do you have a picture or information on the target?" Vegeta shook his head, as Paragas nodded in understanding. "Your new to this aren't you my boy, and have never dealt in the world of murder have you?"

"No!" Vegeta answered listening to the man intently.

"I'll make you a deal, cause I like you kid!" smiled Paragas, "Bring me photographs and information on this man in three days, or I'll get you! I'm not going t' waste ma time on people who aren't gonna bring me t' information I need, when I could be sortin' out other peoples problem folk! Whenever a person comes in here unprepared, I usually shoot him on t' spot… and sometimes its just because I don't like t' bloke!"

Vegeta looked nervously round the shed, and noticed dark stains over the walls and floor. He looked at Goku, who was signalling him to deal; he looked quite nervous and wanted to get out. It looked as though it was Goku's first time in the shed.

Vegeta turned around quickly and said "deal." The man smiled and brought his hands together and hunched over his desk. "How much is it?"

"Depends my boy. What do you want done?"

"I need to talk to my associate over there?" Vegeta grinned as Goku leapt in surprise; what was he doing bringing him into it?

"What does he do?"

"I dunno! He only lives down the street from me and he's the best assassin in the place!" whispered Goku, "What do you want done to the fella?"

"To disappear completely!"

"Then you want him killed and the body to be disposed of? Is that it?"

"Yes!"

"Then ask for that! It's not that hard to figure out, you already know what you want! And why'd you bring me into it?"

"Because you're my minion!" hissed Vegeta, as he walked back over to Paragas.

"Were such good friends!" Goku muttered as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Murder and disposal! How much?" Vegeta stated, staring at Paragas.

"I'm sorry boys, but I don't do the service of body disposal. You'll have t' do it yourselves!" puffed Paragas smirking at the boys.

"WHAT?! I AIN'T TOUCHING NO CORPSE!" Goku squealed shaking his head in protest. "It'll be all over the place!" Vegeta remained calm.

"I'm sorry boys, it doesn't come in t' package. But we do offer a clean of t' area where t' corpse was, are you interested in that?"

"We'll get rid of the corpse!" Vegeta said, never looking at the disgusted Goku behind him, stomping his feet in disapproval. "Clean up and murder, how much!"

"Hmm…." Paragas hummed, rubbing his chin "What method do you want?"

"Shoot him, Harrow over there won't be as squeamish if you shoot him!" Vegeta replied, thrusting his thumb in the direction of Goku.

"That'll be…three thousand! I'm one of the cheapest assassin's you'll get poshy!" Paragas stated as Vegeta looked surprised at the price. "Pay me when you give t' pictures and information. I'll see you this time in three days, so get out of my sight."

Vegeta and Goku left the shed swiftly and made their way silently towards the main street. Goku then spoke.

"I'm still ain't touching no corpse!"

End of Chapter Five. I got quite bored when I began writing this chapter, because I didn't know what I wanted for Vegeta's story, but then I came up with the idea of Vegeta wanting someone eliminated, and got excited. They're still young and they're a bit nervous about the situation. Goku's gonna be funny being squeamish! Thank you!! :)


	6. You're A Failure

Disclaimer-I don't own it and I never shall

Disclaimer-I don't own it and I never shall!!

Thank You! :)

Under The Skin

Chapter 6

Goku was laid on the floor leaning his head against a sofa chair reading a woman's gossip magazine. He had got to the make-up pages and his nose was beginning to scrunch up and eyebrows rise in confusion, so he threw it to the side and continued to lie on the filthy carpet.

He was alone today. Vegeta had gone to work with his father, it seemed confusing to Goku at first but finally figured out his plan. He had gone to gather information on Celerio, either through stalking the man or obtaining his employment record. He told his father that he wanted experience in his company if he were to follow in his footsteps, which his father foolishly believed; unaware of what sly plan his son was up to.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and most of his lessons were done for the day, except for Business Studies in half an hour. He sighed, he didn't want to go but he if he left he have no one to keep him company; Vegeta was stuck with his father until seven. He decided on the latter, he was going sneak out and find something more productive to do than reading a woman's magazine giving you tips on how to snag the perfect man.

Goku headed for the door, but opened before he reached it. It was the principal, and he was holding a handful of white envelopes; and everyone knew what was in them… results. The principal looked suspiciously at Goku, who had stopped in his tracks when the door opened.

"Going somewhere Mr Resharrow?"

"Now what would make you say that sir? I was merely…" Goku said as he looked around for somewhere to go to and then noticed the sink, "going to wash my hands!" He pranced over to the sink and began to wash his hands.

"Hmm…yes." Mumbled the principal glaring at Goku. He turned to the other students in the room and held up the envelopes, "Result time everyone. I hope you have all did well and get the marks you need." He began to hand out the envelopes to the apprehensive students. Goku was the last to receive his envelope, and was given Vegeta's at the same time. "In advance Mr Resharrow… you could do better."

Goku gave the man a disgusted look as he left the room. How dare he say such a thing? That was just victimization. Goku looked at the envelope, he didn't even want to know what letters and numbers lay inside. He held it up to the light, hoping to see through the envelope without opening it, but was no good. He finally brought his index finger to the envelope and broke the seal. He unfolded the paper and looked at it; two U's and a D. He sighed in frustration. He failed. Again. He was quite happy about his D in Business Studies, but found that he had barely scraped in.

He scrunched the paper in annoyance. The stupid little man was right he could of done better. But he had to question himself, why did he actually care about these letters and numbers. Everyone knew he was a lost cause and a nuisance. He didn't care about school, he only came because he got bored and hated the streets during the later morning and early afternoon; it was full of crying babies and toddlers and their tired mothers. Was it because he wanted his mother to be proud of him? Or his neglectful father to acknowledge him? He didn't know, but something inside him wanted to.

"Hey Goku!" squeaked a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Chi-Chi and her friend Launch standing a distance behind her looking curiously at Goku. "So, how'd ya do?" She looked at the ball of paper in his hand, "Not very good or I don't give a shit?"

Goku looked at her. She was smiling so she must have done well. "Well, kinda both Chi, two U's and a D."

"Well, at least you can raise your D in your next exam!" Chi-Chi smiled, trying to cheer him up. She noticed that he had gone a little pale and his shoulders had dropped. He usually stood proud and happy, making jokes with Vegeta about their escapades with the police. "You okay?"

"Yeh… I just get down sometimes. I can't be happy all the time, give my cheek bones a rest from smiling!" Goku laughed as he threw the paper ball in the trash, but missed. "Aww, I missed! Well… what did you get?"

"Two B's and an A, I'm so happy! I really thought I failed Science, but I was wrong!" Chi-Chi chirped clapping her hands together in happiness. Goku gave her thumbs up and went to picked up his results off the floor and chuck it in the wastebasket, but missed again.

Goku threw his arms up in annoyance, "That's it! I give up! I can't do anything today!" Goku stormed out the door, as Chi-Chi and Launch giggled.

"See, he ain't so bad. He really nice Launch!" Chi-Chi told her giggling friend who nodded in agreement.

Goku waited outside the door. The little stunt was for show so he could get out of the room. He placed Vegeta's envelope in his fleece. He walked down the corridor, watching out for patrolling teachers. Goku was a master sneaker, and knew what he was doing when sneaking out of this school and any other situation. He came to the front doors and crawled under the reception window then out the doors, closing them without a sound. He then made a dash for the school gates and kneeled behind the brick wall, and crawled away from the schools view. Once he reached the corner shop, he rose and walked down the street towards his neighbourhood, Duskton Avenue. There would have been something happening there to keep him occupied.

He arrived at Duskton Avenue. The place was dreary, and trash was littered everywhere. It was the roughest place in the area, and people were apprehensive of it. It was a dwelling for some of the infamous gangs of the cities, and the nerve centre for the distribution of illegal drugs. Goku had to admit it was a very rough place, but it always had something interesting happening in it. For example, just last week, one of his neighbours found his wife in bed with another man and everyone watched in amusement as the half naked man ran down the street.

He looked around, the place was unusually quiet for the afternoon, and it was completely empty. Goku looked around for any of his neighbours, but none could be found. Had something happened? Or was there something interesting happening elsewhere and everyone flocked to it? Goku shrugged his shoulders; he gave up on his search and headed for his home.

It was a semi-detached house that was smothered in ivy. The garden was just two small rectangles on each side of the small path, which was overgrown, as the grass was up to Goku's waist. It was littered with trash, which were mostly glass bottles and cans that no one bothered to pick up. Goku reached the front door that was painted with a cheap black paint as it was beginning to flake. He opened the door that stuck halfway and had to be pushed for it to be fully opened. He stepped in and pushed the door closed.

Once inside he looked at the ground to check for any mail, but none was present on the stained carpet. He lifted his head, and was met with the stench of stale sweat. Goku scrunched his nose, it was worse than before he left in the morning. Goku flapped his hand in front of his nose to try and waft the smell away. He could hear the television blaring from the living room. It sounded as though his father was watching a talk show, as the bleeping of curse words could be heard mostly from the television.

He opened the door to the living room slowly and crept in, sitting on an armrest of sofa chair. He looked at the television and noticed that he was watching Jeremy Kyle. He hated that show, the presenter was a supposed psychologist, but he was so false. He then noticed that his father was watching him from the corner of his eye. He looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" his father slurred, never lifting his head.

"I was bored." Goku replied, as he turned his gaze to the television.

"That's no excuse to come near me is it, so piss off!" The older man took a drink from the bottle he held in his hand. "Go and mope with that lil posh shit, if you're so bored!"

"He's with his dad today!"

"Well, just because he with his father doesn't mean you have to be with me, now piss off!" his father hissed, as he saw the boy had not moved. "GET OUT!" He never moved, so the man threw the now empty bottle in his hand at him. Goku dodged it, which infuriated the older man, but turned his gaze back to the television; the boy had got too good at avoiding his missiles.

The pair sat in silence for quite some time. They never got along; they never talked things over like father and son or went fishing together. Ever since Goku was a baby, his father rejected him and didn't want anything to do with him. His mother tried to give the love his father never gave him, but to him it always felt like it was a sore effort, as though she didn't want to be near him, but he always held the belief that somewhere inside her, she loved him. But then she died. Goku didn't know why, but he blamed his father. His father did the opposite and blamed him, so there was no hope of a good relationship between the two.

Her death changed both him and his father. He used to be a wayward little boy who did as he wanted. He bit and hit the other children and was a nuisance to his teachers. It was how he met Vegeta and had been friends ever since. His father was a builder who had a normal nine to five job and did it to the best of his ability. He was a happy man and got along with everybody. But when she died, their personalities and lives changed. Goku became subdued, and isolated himself from other people. He kept Vegeta at his side, but since then their relationship was now more like a master and his butler; Goku being the butler. His father went into a pit of depression and began to drink to drown his sorrows. He was fired from his job as a builder because he was being abusive to others and came to work everyday intoxicated. He then took the abuse out on Goku; and since then it has never stopped.

Ever since Goku has never picked a fight with his father; it was always him who started the battles. He never wanted to fight with him but it could never be avoided. After each war of words, it was always Goku's blood that was shed, never his father's. He was an abusive man but he couldn't bear to hit him; even if he did hate him, he was still his father. He just couldn't understand this force that always held him back every time he struck him. This man clearly hated him and blamed him for everything bad that ever happened in his life and could willingly hit his own flesh and blood. Goku had the same feelings but never released them. He put them to the back of his mind and wallowed in his own self-pity. He was the reason he was a failure.

Goku looked at his father from the corner of his eye. He always wondered if he ever had at least a little bit of love for him inside him.

"Dad?" Goku said quietly, "Do you um… are you… proud of me? Or anything along those lines for me?"

"No! You're a failure, and you always will be. Everything you touch will be a failure! If anyone touches you they will fail, if anyone in the least likes you they will fail! You're just a curse upon this stupid little world! No one will love you; no one would even care if you die shithead! You're the reason your mother's dead! You're the reason your brothers disappeared! Your just bad, bad for the world like smoking is to the lungs!" laughed his father, as he threw a newspaper at Goku, which hit him on the arm. "Now get the hell out of this room!"

Goku rose from his seat and walked out the door, then upstairs to his room. It was just a square with a bed at the window. The floor was cluttered in clothes and homework, which Goku was meant to have done weeks ago. A little black sheep cuddly toy sat on the window looking at him. Goku sat on the bed and grabbed the little toy and hugged it close to him. His mother gave it to him and the only thing Goku had left that reminded him of his mother. It was given to him three days before she died and has never let it out of his sight. His mother used to sing 'Baa Baa Black Sheep' to him when he cried, and thus was how he got his little sheep. He never thought anything of the song, but as he got older he started to realise what significance it had to him. He was the black sheep, and he did nearly everything for everyone else to make them happy. He was using his kindness to make other people content.

He put the little sheep on his perch on the windowsill, and lay down on the mattress. He looked at the ceiling, it was cracked and had damp patches on it but he thought nothing of it. He tried to blank the words his father said, they were buzzing around his head and he couldn't make them go away. He grabbed his head and tossed it from side to side, why wouldn't the words go away? It was like they had engraved themselves into his brain and were going to stay there. His father's words had always been harsh and always able to blank them away, but why were they staying this time? Did he have no more room to hide them?

Goku shot up off his bed and dashed downstairs and out the door. He had to get out of the house, it was messing with his head; it wasn't going to let the words be banished like the others.

He began to run. He didn't know where, he just ran. He needed something to get these overpowering words out of his head. The streets were beginning to bustle as students had finished school for the day and were heading home. He weaved in and out trying to avoid any contact with them.

'If anyone touches you they will fail,'

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Goku hissed to himself, as many people looked at him confused.

"Hey Goku, are you okay? You look a little jumpy." Krillin had appeared jogging beside him looking concerned. Goku looked at him. "Are you okay man?"

'If anyone in the least likes you they will fail!"

Goku made a whining noise and grabbed his head again. "Go away Krillin! Please just go away!" Krillin stopped jogging and watched as Goku turned to his right.

"What's wrong Krillin?" asked Bulma who came up beside him. "What's up with the orphan?"

"I think he's gone nuts Bulma." Krillin replied, his gaze never leaving the corner Goku had just turned.

"Oh wow, this I cannot miss!" Bulma squealed in excitement, "Which way did he go?" Krillin pointed at the corner, as Bulma skip after Goku.

Goku was beginning to sweat and his breath was beginning to get short, but he kept going. He wasn't going to let these words defeat him, but it felt as though they had already done. They were still buzzing clear as the time they were uttered from his father's mouth.

'You're just a curse upon this stupid little world!'

"He's right! I'm just a curse that makes bad things happen!" Goku puffed. He stopped and fell to the ground and breathed heavily. "I'm just a nuisance!"

"What? You're only finding that out now? Boys, your dumb pisshead!" taunted a high-pitched voice from behind Goku. He lifted his head and saw Bulma standing haughtily behind him. "I always wanted to see the day you'd realize that!"

Goku stared at the cerulean haired teenager. She was laughing hysterically at him and taking pictures of him on her picture phone. This really wasn't a time when he wanted to deal with the snooty girl.

"Wait till everyone see's these! Poor helpless little monkey crying on the street, aww poor little monkey! What's everyone gonna think when they see the class clown like this, hmm?" Bulma taunted, still clicking away on her phone. Goku didn't have any will left to tell Bulma to go away, he just didn't care anymore.

"Goku?" spoke a different female voice; he looked up and saw Chi-Chi standing a few metres behind Bulma. She came running and stopped in front of him. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need help?" She then saw Bulma taking pictures of the distressed boy, "Bulma! Stop that! How cruel can you be?"

"Too cruel Chi-Chi!" Bulma giggled as she smiled evilly. Chi-Chi swiped the phone from her hand and threw it to the ground. "You bloody bitch! Your lucky this isn't broke! I'm done being cruel anyway, bye nutsy!" Bulma waved and skipped down the street waving her phone in the air. Chi-Chi watched until she disappeared out of sight.

"She's so mean!" Chi-Chi turned around and noticed Goku had disappeared. She stood up and looked to the distance to see if she could spot him, but to no avail. "Where'd he go? I hope he's okay?"

Goku was on the run again. He got to the rich side of town, which made Goku feel uncomfortable. He only came here in the early morning when the streets were empty and everyone was asleep. But during the day, children were outside playing in the streets and mothers were keeping an eye on them while sitting on the doorstep. But Goku kept running.

All eyes were on him as he jogged through the place, stopping a few times to catch his breath. Most of the mothers ordered their children to go inside, some even running to pick them up frantically as though Goku was going to snatch it.

'no one would even care if you die'

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!" Goku yelled, as he left the neighbourhood. He was glad he was out of it, he hated that place; it was too snobby.

He stopped again at a bench and sat down. The words were still clear in his head. He hunched over his knees and grabbed his head, and then out of nowhere he screamed at the top of his lungs. It released the anguish that had built up throughout his run, but didn't get rid of the words in his head. Goku just sat there and let the words tell him over and over about what he was.

A few hours had passed and it was now getting dark, and Goku was still sitting on the bench, his eyes filled with anguish. It had rained heavily and Goku was soaked to the bone, but he didn't care because his mind was still buzzing with his father's words. Suddenly a shiny black Porsche splashed into the puddle in front of him and soaked him.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku muttered never moving. He knew it was Vegeta because he knew his father's car anywhere as it had a crown painted on the back symbolizing his father's company.

Inside the car, Vegeta was fighting with his father. His arms were crossed and clearly huffing as his father gave him a lecture about the respect a boss should have for his employees and not hitting them every time they annoyed him. Vegeta looked in the rear mirror and saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench a few metres behind.

'Kakarot?' The figure then waved and Vegeta realised it was him.

"Stop the car!" Vegeta ordered, his eyes never leaving the rear mirror.

"Why?" His father asked.

"I need to retrieve something from a classmate on this street, I'll walk the rest!" Vegeta lied, smiling at his father. He stopped the car and Vegeta got out. "Thank you!" He watched the car as it vanished from view and then headed in Goku's direction.

He stood beside his sitting companion, trying to figure out what was wrong him. "What's wrong Kakarot?" He got no answer, Goku just looked straight ahead, enveloped in the words in his head. "KAKAROT!" Vegeta slapped him over the head.

"Huh? Vegeta, I didn't see you!" Goku smiled coyly. "What's up?"

"No Kakarot, what's up with you? You only end up here when something's wrong! Now tell me, what's wrong?" Vegeta ordered as he sat down on the wet bench.

"It's nothing! I'm over it now!" Goku looked away from Vegeta as he said this.

"I know when your lying Kakarot. You look away when you lie, now tell me!"

"It's just something my dad said, that's all!" Goku spoke, looking at Vegeta from the corner of his eye. "You know what he's like? It's just I'm having trouble getting it outta my head this time. I think… my head just has no more room for them!"

"Why were you talking with him anyway? He's a stupid drunk!" Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Well, don't listen to him!" Vegeta shouted at him as though to get the words through his head.

"Yeh!" Goku muttered as he stretched his arms, "Oh! Our results came today, I've got yours in here" Goku remembered as he rummaged in his fleece pocket and brought out the soggy envelope. "Sorry!"

Vegeta hmphed and tore the envelope open and looked at it. "Three A's"

"Smartass!" Goku smirked as Vegeta laughed. "I got two U's and a D. Same old, same old!"

'You're a failure, and you always will be!'

Goku frowned at the words. Vegeta had now got up and was brushing down his suit. He looked at the frowning Goku.

"What? It's a good suit!" Vegeta hissed as Goku chortled. "Come to mine, we'll sort out this Celerio thing and have some dinner! Come on!"

Goku smiled and shot up from the bench. He walked by Vegeta's side, the words never leaving his head.

'You're just a curse upon this stupid little world!'

End of Chapter 6- I wanted Goku to be a little messed up and mysterious because of his past and his present with his father. His problems have all now built up and now looks as though Goku cannot take anymore. I've yet to decide what the next Chapter is about, maybe one of the girls, with the boys at Paragas' at the end. I dunno, I'm tired, Its eleven minutes past twelve at night in Ireland as I'm writing this! Ni Night and Thank You!! ZZZZZZZZZZZ


	7. You're Scrawnier!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own it and I never will

DISCLAIMER-I don't own it and I never will!!

Thank you!!

Under The Skin

Chapter 7

Paragas sat tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently. He was waiting on the two boys who had come for his help three days before. He gave them the deadline of three days to gather the information he needed for his job, but the boys were late.

Suddenly there was a knock on the steel door and apprehensive muttering could be heard from the other side, and Paragas could tell it was the boys. He told them to enter and the door creaked open slowly to reveal the two boys who looked a bit out of breath. Paragas turned in his swivel chair to face the opposite wall and took out a gun from inside his jacket and rested it on his lower arm.

"Hello sir!" Goku puffed as he bowed, "We're sorry were late! Blame the school not us! We didn't wanna hear a man talk about his job as an architect! The man wouldn't shut up!!"

"I don't want t' hear excuses boys!" Paragas said calmly, "We made a deal didn't we? You promised you would bring t' information at t' time you saw me three days before, and boys how late are you? Seventeen minutes!"

"Were you timing us or somethin'?" Goku asked, who then looked at Vegeta who looked quite concerned about the situation.

"Why yes I was Harrow!" Paragas spoke as he spun round to look at the two boys. He then noticed the two boys eyes go wide in fear when they saw the gun resting on his arm. He smirked at the boys. "If you can't bother t' bring me t' information on time, then don't bother asking me t' do 'nthing at all!" The two boys let out a small whimper. "Now boys, as I said before I am a fair man! I won't take your money and I won't kill your guy but since you wasted my time I 'ave no choice but t' get ya both t' make up for my lost time!"

"Well, your becoming an old man and I believe that your becoming a lil slow on your game so… your gonna have to catch me first ya dick!!" Vegeta taunted and then ran out the door leaving Goku standing with the shocked Paragas.

Goku smiled at the stunned man and said, "Just to say, I didn't want the guy killed so…yeh!! Goku ran out the door after Vegeta and then yelled "I'M INNOCENT!"

"Damn stupid kids! I teach them a bit of respect when I get my fucking hands on them!" Paragas walked over and slammed his steel doors with a clash. "I'll get you boys by any means possible!"

Two weeks later.

"Aww, I don't wanna go back to school tomorrow!" Chi-Chi whined to Launch as she lay on a picnic blanket. The two girls were at the park and were doing some studying. They decided to do it outside since it was such a nice spring day and was their last day of freedom before they returned to school after their two-week half term break. "It only means more work and having to deal with Bulma! I can't stand her! Since we fell out it seems she takes the piss out of everyone even more, except Vegeta!"

"Still not speaking then?" Launch asked even though she already knew the answer.

"As Goku put it in Science one day, just because you have money doesn't mean you can look down on the ones who don't! It was along those lines anyway." Chi-Chi said as she got up and grabbed a workbook while Launch nodded in agreement to her words.

"So have you seen Goku? I heard he went nuts, but that's what Krillin said?"

"Well, he wasn't nuts because I saw him and he was just a little upset, probably because Bulma was taking pictures of him and taunting him!" Chi-Chi clarified. She then noticed that Launch was looking at something behind her. She turned around and saw Goku wearing a woolly hat and Vegeta wearing a hooded top with the hood up.

"What are they doing? They look ridiculous!" Launch giggled as she put her hand over her mouth.

"They do, don't they? They must be hiding from the police or something? You know what those two are like Launch?" Chi-Chi laughed as she got up and started walking towards the two.

"Wait Chi, what are you doing? You know I'm scared of those two!" Launch cried, as her hands trembled. "Don't bring them over here!"

"Oh come on Launch, their nice people so stop quivering like a child." Chi-Chi groaned as she continued to walk to the pair.

"Vegeta, why couldn't you go to him in the bloody winter, my heads sweating like a pig under this thing!" Goku moaned taking off the hat and flapping it in front of him to give off some cool air. "Ahh, I can breath."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and then noticed Chi-Chi walking towards them. "Hey, it's the harpy!"

"Huh?" Goku looked in Vegeta's direction and saw whom he was talking about.

"Don't you guys think that you look ridiculous in those get ups?" Chi-Chi asked stopping beside Goku. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Nothing that concerns you harpy!" Vegeta hissed as he turned his back to Chi-Chi.

"HEY!" Chi-Chi yelled as she went to punch Vegeta on the back but was stopped by Goku. "Let go Goku! No-one calls me a harpy and gets away with it!"

Vegeta laughed at the remark as he walked away. "You couldn't even kick the bald ones ass!" Goku had let go of Chi-Chi, who was running towards Vegeta and kicked him in the behind, causing him to tumble forward. "You bloody…"

"She gotcha Vegeta!" Goku snorted through his laughter. "Right in the ass!"

Chi-Chi looked down at the now seething Vegeta. "Now don't tell me that I can't kick somebody's ass, when I can! Especially yours Pompous!!" Chi-Chi turned on her heel and skipped towards Launch who was also giggling at the scene.

Everyone in the park was now looking and laughing at Vegeta. He got up and stormed out of the park leaving the laughing Goku in the middle of the crowd. When Goku noticed Vegeta had disappeared, he made his way over to Chi-Chi and Launch, who flinched when he sat beside Chi-Chi, who smiled at him.

"Hi Launch, how're you today?" Goku smiled at the blue haired girl who was hiding behind a Home Economics textbook.

"I'm fine, thank you Goku!" Launch spoke quietly as Goku continued to smile at the girl.

"And you Chi?"

"Can't complain, but I don't like being called a harpy! So, I have a tendency to give off once in a while, I mean who doesn't! You give off to Bulma and Vegeta gives off to you! So I don't know who he's calling a harpy when were all just as bad so we might as well all be called harpies!" Chi-Chi ranted.

"Ahh calm down Charpy!" Goku teased bringing his arm up to shield himself.

"GOKU YOU PEST!" Chi-Chi huffed as she hit Goku playfully, Goku giggling at the sulking girl. "Shouldn't you be doing some studying or something?"

"Myeh, its such a nice day, why spoil it by reading a book?" Goku said looking up at the clear blue sky. "Is it just me or is it warm today?" The girls shrugged their shoulders as Goku took off his fleece and lay down on the blanket, "that's so much better!"

Chi-Chi looked at the relaxing Goku on the green. She noticed that his arms were toned, but were covered in scars and bruises, which Chi-Chi just put down to fighting with Vegeta and his other friends. She couldn't see most of his torso because he was wearing a black vest but could tell that he had a very sculpted body.

"Chi-Chi quit staring!" Launch whispered to her entranced friend. Chi-Chi broke out of it and looked at Launch who was smiling curiously at her.

Chi-Chi looked back at her as to say 'what'. Launch replied by tilting her head towards the sunbathing Goku, who had now covered his eyes with his arm, so couldn't see what was going on between the girls. She mouthed 'you like him don't you?' and then giggled. Chi-Chi flapped her hand at her as if to say no, but she was blushing.

"You know what? I'm gonna go!" Launch smiled evilly at Chi-Chi, "I've got plans with Tien, bye!"

"Wh… oh… ah bye Launch!" Chi-Chi stuttered, as Goku perched himself on his elbows and waved at Launch, and then looked at Chi-Chi.

"Lie down Chi, you look stressed!" Goku said, as she looked at the smiling boy and smiled back. She lay down and looked at the white clouds in the sky.

They sat on the blanket looking at the sky in silence for at least fifteen minutes when Chi-Chi suddenly asked.

"So, you guys never told me what your get ups were all about?"

"It's nothin' Chi, were just feelin' weird today!" Goku explained. "You know how you get when you're in a bad mood and you feel like hiding or something just because you feel like crap!"

"Yeh, but woolly hats and hooded tops? You could have at least worn something lighter! I mean with as much hair as you have on your head that hat must of felt like a sauna?"

"It did! That's why I took it off!

Chi-Chi laughed as Goku smiled. "Hey Goku?"

"Yeh!"

"What happened that day I found you crouching on the pavement with Bulma hanging over you?" Chi-Chi asked curiously, "Did she say something bad or something?"

Goku stared at the questioning girl. He couldn't tell her about his dad and his stupid words that reeled about in his head like a never-ending washing machine. He had to come up with something.

"Goku? Are you okay? If you don't wanna say its okay, I respect that! People have their secrets and if they rather keep them hidden inside its okay!" Chi-Chi said as she looked at Goku with a smile. "I mean…I have my secrets! And I only told them to Bulma, but now y'know… we've fallen out and now I'm scared that she'll …"

"Tell it to the whole school?" Goku finished the sentence for her as Chi-Chi nodded her head and closed her eyes as though she was going to cry. Goku looked at the worried girl, "But Chi-Chi, it can't be that big of a secret? It's not as big as my mom killing herself is it?" Chi-Chi remained silent as Goku got up and crossed his legs.

"Hey? How 'bout you tell me your secret? You kinda owe me in a way because I told you the secret about my mom!"

Chi-Chi opened one eye and looked at Goku. He did have a point; she did owe him after that revelation. If he trusted her then she could at least trust him. He never did say a word about the Bulma thing; maybe he did have the memory of a fish.

She rose from her position and sat across from Goku, who was scratching his back with a stick. He then asked.

"Well?"

Chi-Chi fidgeted with her hair and nodded. She then pointed at Goku and glared at him.

"Goku, do you solemnly swear to never release this information to another living soul, either living or dead?" Goku nodded nervously, it was clear Chi-Chi was beginning to scare him. "If you do, I have no choice but to kill you!"

'How many people is it now that are gonna kill me?'

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked enquiringly.

"Yeh, whatever! But can you not just hit me with something?" Chi-Chi thumped him hard on his arm and took it as a no. "I never gave you this much abuse when I told you about mine, did I?"

"Yeh well I'm a woman!" was Chi-Chi's answer as Goku rolled his eyes. "Okay, are you ready?" Goku nodded at her and smiled to give her support. She looked around to check that no one was listening or watching them. She then lifted her shirtsleeve and showed Goku her skeletal arm.

"Yeh, I have scars like that too!" Goku said as Chi-Chi put her arm away again. Goku had begun to remove his fingerless gloves from each hand to reveal his lower arms that were covered in scars and wounds. "I have my reasons, just like you Chi!"

"But…you always seem so happy all the time?"

"It's a mask. I adopted Goku to hide how I was really feeling. He came shortly after my mom's death and helped with my pain. Kakarot's the sad one and Goku's the happy guy!" Goku smiled happily at Chi-Chi. She smiled back, but she was disturbed at how he could smile through all the pain that he had inside. "So was that it?"

Chi-Chi thought to herself. He only saw the scars on her arm and nothing else. Should she tell him about what he didn't see? She made her decision.

"No, I've more." Chi-Chi replied. She moved over to sit closely to Goku who looked at her curiously. "Now, take my wrist?" He took it in his hand and waited for Chi-Chi's next instruction. "Now compare that to when you have Bulma's wrist to mine, what's the difference?"

"You're scrawnier?" Goku replied, and then noticed Chi-Chi was glaring at him and thrust her wrist out of his hand. "What?"

"I'm not scrawny, just skinny!" Chi-Chi huffed as she looked in the opposite direction of Goku.

"Well, why are you so skinny?"

"Attention, that's what!" Chi-Chi retorted as she looked over her shoulder at Goku who looked confused. "I use my health as my weapon against my family. If I get sick, it's their entire fault because they can't keep an eye on their wayward daughter because they're too busy with their little football prodigy. They are then considered negligent parents. They then feel guilty that they made their little girl make herself sick just because of them! Do you get the picture Goku?"

"I think so? So if you get sick, your parents will feel guilty, you get your revenge through never forgiving them and through that, you want them to grovel at your feet! But what if you die? I don't want you to die Chi!" Goku stated, going through the information in his head to try and get the grasp of it.

"I won't die, I'll be fine!"

"It seems a bit drastic just for getting attention! Its kinda weird, but whatever!" Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders at the comment and lay back down on the blanket again. "Y'know Chi, were kinda the same, in a way?"

"We are? How?" Chi-Chi asked intriguingly.

"Yeh! Firstly, we have bad parents who are neglectful. Secondly, we have our scars!" Goku held up his wrists. "Thirdly, you act happy like me." Chi-Chi smiled a little at the statement, because she knew it was true. "We just seem to understand each other better than other people! Other people would tell us to stop the things we were doing through our sadness and grow up! But what do they know? They can't understand if they haven't been through it themselves like us!" Goku lay down on the blanket alongside Chi-Chi who cuddled next to him.

"Y'know, its nice to tell someone who understands for once, isn't it?" Chi-Chi smiled as she hooked onto his arm.

"Hey Chi, can you not do that? It makes me feel uncomfortable!" Goku ordered as Chi-Chi unhooked his arm dejectedly. Goku didn't like how close Chi-Chi had been to him. He couldn't trust women to be so close to him. It was because of his mother; he was afraid they would leave him just like her. "Sorry!"

"It's okay! I gotta go anyway!" Chi-Chi said as she got up and gathered her books; she noticed she didn't get much studying done.

Goku also got up and put his gloves back on. He then folded the blanket for Chi-Chi when she got up and tied his fleece around his waist.

"Want me to walk you home Chi?" Goku chirped.

"Sure!" She responded as she walked beside him down the path. "Hey Goku?"

"Yeh?"

"Thanks!" Chi-Chi told him as he smiled.

"No problem, I'm good at walking people home!"

End of Chapter Seven- When Paragas says 'nthing he's saying 'anything', just in case nobody knew what he was saying! I wanted Chi-Chi to have a weight/body problem from the start so I kind of incorporated it as a way for Chi-Chi to get back at her parents. Goku's still got his problems. Since this chapter is about Chi-Chi I think, its only fair that the next will be about Bulma. Some questions will be answered about her and her relationship with Vegeta! Thank you!!


	8. Bloody Hormonal Cow

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!

Thank you everyone!!

Under The Skin

Chapter 8

It was the beginning of April, and every flower and tree had bloomed. Many streets were littered with the petals of blossom trees and were hard to avoid getting any in your hair. Vegeta was having this problem. He was flailing his arms in the air to fan the beasts away. He wasn't a boy to be spotted with the slightest bit of pink on him.

He was on his way to school. He had just been to Goku's house to fetch him for school but was told by a neighbour that he would be unable to go; they were not so specific on his illness. So Vegeta was alone for the day… and he was dreading it.

He sauntered through the school gates and into the building and headed straight for the Sixth Form room. He kicked the door open and slammed it behind him causing the occupants to jump. He flopped down on his usual sofa and sat with his arms crossed, which signified to everyone that he was in a bad mood and no one was to approach him.

"Vegeta's in a bad mood then?" Krillin muttered to Launch who nodded.

The door opened again to reveal a very tired looking Bulma. She wasn't to her usual prim best. She was dressed in a red tracksuit and a pair of black ugg boots. Her hair was down, messy and wavy, but all in all she still looked beautiful. She put her bag on the sofa next to Vegeta's and headed for the kitchen area to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bulma! What's up? You look really tired?" Launch smiled at Bulma who looked at her in a zombie like state. Launch began to understand. Bulma must have been in a studying frenzy all weekend and now she was drained of sleep and energy, plus she hadn't had her morning coffee fix yet. "One word Bulma…relax!" Launch walked away as the zombie Bulma continued to watch her. She didn't know what to do she was so drained.

Chi-Chi walked into the room and saw Bulma, she giggled.

"Looks like were all gonna get a quiet day, huh?"

Everybody laughed at the statement as Chi-Chi walked over to the crowd and began to chatter with her friends.

Bulma had finally made her coffee and sat on the sofa beside Vegeta's. She took her first sip and was immediately re-energized: well, for a few hours anyway. She smiled at the coffee and then saw a moping Vegeta in the next sofa.

"What's up Veggie? Where's your minion?"

"He was unable to come today, he has something wrong with him! I dunno what it is! Must have had something to do with his job last night!" Vegeta muttered.

"What is his job anyway?" Bulma asked as she continued to sip at her coffee.

"He's a street fighter. If he wins, he gets the other fella's wages and his own…he must of got a concussion or something?" Vegeta explained as he took off his jacket and threw it on top of the coffee table in front of him.

"Isn't that dangerous or somethin?"

"What do you care? You hate the guy, you think he's an annoying fuck!" Vegeta laughed.

"He is, and I don't! I'm just asking a bloody frickin' question!" Bulma cursed as she finished her coffee and put the cup on the ground out of harms way. "Why you so huffy?"

"Nothing! I just got myself in a big shit load of trouble and I regret ever doing the thing that got me into it, and plus Kakarot's not here! His idiocy keeps me entertained while I'm here!" Vegeta sighed, flicking a fly away from his face in annoyance.

"What's the thing?" Bulma questioned raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Piss off you nosey bloody cow!" Vegeta retorted but then got hit in the face with one of Bulma's boots. "WHAT WAS THAT? YOU'RE A BLOODY PISSY BITCH!"

"ITS WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME A COW, YOU BLOODY PRISSY DICK!!" Bulma hissed at the seething boy.

"OH PISS OFF YOU HORMONAL COW!!" Vegeta hissed at Bulma, only to end up with the other boot hitting him on the nose. Vegeta threw the pair of boots at the open window, but unfortunately for him he missed. Bulma laughed at him as he sat in his best bad mood pose. It quietened down after that and the pair only struck glares at each other when the other wasn't looking.

After registration, all of sixth form were free for half an hour. People caught up on some last minute studying or did forgotten homework they were meant to do the night before. Some sat and chattered amongst friends or read magazines that were littered all around the room.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a staggering Goku, holding on to the wall for support. His eyes were shut tight due to the throbbing pain that was going through his head, and couldn't see where he was going.

"Hey Goku!" cheered Krillin from the far side of the room, oblivious to the pain that was going through Goku's head.

Goku muttered a 'yeh' and continued to feel his way for somewhere to sit down. No one in the room was watching the suffering boy as they saw it as a daily thing that Goku did. Vegeta had made his way over to him and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the sofa to sit him down.

"Your neighbour said you wouldn't be able to come today?" Vegeta queried, sitting himself down beside him.

"Well, I made it didn't I? That means I can come to school!" Goku hissed at his friend. "I am not going to sit in my bed and listen to my dad with the television up full blast, am I? I'd get more rest here if you ask me Vegeta!"

"What happened to you anyway?"

"Chicory slammed me to the ground and kicked me on the side of the head. Nappa said I'm kinda concussed a lil and I'm gonna have the worst headache for like a week!" Goku explained as he held his head, hoping it would take the pain away.

"You lost then?"

"Nah, I kicked him in the nuts and then I punched him in the head when he bent over to hold his nuts, which made him pass out! No-one beats Harrow, Vegeta!" Goku laughed. "I'd love some frozen peas, have we got any frozen peas?"

"Why do you want bloody peas?"

"Oh, they're for my pregnancy cravings!" Goku smiled sarcastically, as Vegeta looked at him confused. "Oh get the picture Vegeta, excruciating headache, guy would love some frozen peas…put the picture together!" The pain was making Goku increasingly grumpy and Vegeta being dense wasn't helping it.

Vegeta sighed in frustration and went to check the fridge in the kitchen area, but nothing could be found except out of date milk. Vegeta returned the news but was told by Goku to tell Chi-Chi to go and get an icepack from Home Economics, which was sure to have something of the like.

"Harpy?" Vegeta shouted, and Chi-Chi turned around right away and met Vegeta with a glare as to say 'what?'. "Go to Home Ec and get Kakarot frozen peas or something, he has a headache!"

Chi-Chi nodded her head and immediately went to retrieve the item. Vegeta turned to Goku.

"That woman will do anything for you?"

"Were just good friends that's all!"

"Look's like a worried wife to me?" Vegeta said as he returned to his seat.

"I'm not in the mood for your words Vegeta, so shut your bloody mouth!" Goku moaned as he lay down on the sofa. He kicked Vegeta. "Move! I wanna sleep!"

Vegeta got up reluctantly and went to sit beside Bulma; she was a lot more interesting to him than any of the other people who sat in the room.

Bulma was sitting studying from her mechanical engineering textbook and taking notes at the same time. She didn't notice Vegeta sit down beside her. Her hair was in her face and her glasses sat on the edge of her nose ready to fall on the book in front of her. Vegeta tapped the glasses further up her nose, so as for them not to tumble and also to get the attention of the woman. Bulma lifted her head and looked at Vegeta, never removing her hair from her face.

"What's up Veggie?" she asked, pushing her hair from her eyes. "You bored cause your gremlin ain't here?"

"He is here! He's over there being fussed over by the harpy!" Vegeta pointed at the duo sitting on a sofa. Chi-Chi was fixing the icepack around Goku's head so he didn't have to hold it, as Goku cringed in pain and shock as the icepack hit his head. Chi-Chi was muttering to him but it was inaudible to Bulma and Vegeta.

"Aww, the orphan has a mommy! How precious!" Bulma cooed and then giggled to herself.

"So… how are things with the harpy?"

"She hasn't called me, talked to me or messaged me so… probably not good!" Bulma pouted. "I still can't believe she fell out with me just because of him. I mean what point has he got?"

"Well, would you fall out with her if she said anything bad about me?" Vegeta questioned. "Would you fight?" Vegeta smirked.

"First of all, you can look after yourself and secondly you're dirty minded!" Bulma smiled, closing her textbook. Vegeta laughed as he put his feet on the table; he finally had his first smile of the day. But five minutes later the school bell rung and everybody moaned, as it was time for class.

"I AIN'T MOVING! I'M STAYING PUT AND I'M GONNA SLEEP!" Goku hollered to the whole room. "NO-ONE'S MAKING ME SIT THROUGH MR HOCKE!"

"Mr Resharrow! Get to class NOW!" The principal was walking through the corridors while Goku was shouting and was now standing at the doorway assertively.

"Yes sir!" Goku whimpered, as Bulma and Vegeta sniggered. Goku gathered his stuff and walked by Vegeta's side along with Bulma. Everyone was heading for science, so they walked together. As soon as Goku was past the principal and out the door, he stuck up the middle finger to the man, but it was quickly slapped down by Chi-Chi.

It was mid morning and it was lunchtime for the students. Most of the occupants of the Sixth Form room had gone for lunch in the canteen, whilst only a few remained in the room; mainly Goku who was sleeping on the couch, Vegeta who was trying to fling a compass at Krillin's head, as the boy himself sat reading a book oblivious to the evil Vegeta was trying to execute upon him. Launch sat plaiting Bulma messy hair whilst listening to her MP3 player, as Bulma watched Vegeta and sniggered evilly with him and then there was Chi-Chi who was looking gloomily out the window.

Chi-Chi turned her gaze back to the room and noticed the pain Vegeta was trying to ensue on Krillin. She spoke up.

"Hey Krillin, death's on your head if you don't move!"

Krillin looked at the girl confused as she tilted her head in the direction of Vegeta and Bulma. He looked and noticed the compass in Vegeta's hand aimed in the direction of him. Krillin frowned.

"Hey! Why you guy's always picking on me!"

Bulma sighed in annoyance; she ruined the fun of the day. "It's just in our nature chrome dome! Just as it's in flea's nature to spoil every little bit of fun I try to have!"

"That's not fun, that's pain!" Chi-Chi hissed. "How'd you like a spiky compass in your big head! Oh wait, you wouldn't, because it would just go pop 'cause it's so full of air!"

"Shut your mouth shithead!"

Chi-Chi glared at Bulma as she did the same. Krillin began to sweat drop, and was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Y'know, I'm kinda hungry…I'm gonna go to the canteen!" Krillin chortled nervously and dashed out of the warring room, slamming the door behind him.

"Change of plan Veggie!" Bulma said as she smiled happily at Vegeta. "Aim it at her! She's as thin as a sheet of paper, she won't feel it!"

Goku suddenly sat up from his slumber. He had clearly heard the comment that came from Bulma's lips. He looked to Chi-Chi, who looked both shocked and upset. He then looked at Vegeta who looked confused about the words Bulma had uttered. And then he turned to Bulma who was smiling cunningly at Chi-Chi.

"HEY! THAT'S MEAN, BITCHY!" Goku frowned at Bulma.

"Oh shut your mouth, orphan! What do you know? You're just a stupid dick!" Bulma retorted. Goku slid back into the sofa; he hated hurtful words, he got enough of them from his father.

"Hey!" Vegeta started. "Leave him out of it!"

"Why?" Bulma asked, folding her arms at the boy.

"Because, I'm the only one who gets to call him things like that! He's MY minion!" Vegeta hissed at Bulma, who rolled her eyes. "And what did you mean about that paper comment?"

Chi-Chi looked worriedly at Bulma, who smirked at her.

"Oh? She's anorexic. She doesn't eat a thing. She does it to get attention. You're such an attention seeker Chi-Chi." Bulma giggled in delight to the now interested Vegeta. "You had me to hang with and you got all the attention you could get. How much more do you need?"

"You made a vow never to tell!" Chi-Chi whimpered.

"Yeh, when we were friends!" Bulma groaned.

Chi-Chi ran out of the room in tears.

"I'd get up Chi and run after you, but I can't walk in a straight line!" Goku yelled after the girl. "Ugh, you're such a bloody nasty bitch! She's your friend and you just blow her secret like the wind blows the blossom off the trees!"

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked confused at the sentence.

"Like it was nothing! Geezus Bulma, why are you such a bitch anyway? You weren't like this in Primary School!"

"It's because you guys were the bullies! Every single one in this room bullied me! You Goku, you bit me, and you Veggie, you pushed me, kicked me and pulled my pigtails!" Bulma hissed. " Everybody else bullied me in all their different ways! After I came back from Intermediate School, it taught me to stand up for myself. So, I changed myself and became the beautiful bitch you know and love today! I'd have been totally different if you guys never bullied me! I'd have been a nice girl!"

"So it's just payback then, you just want revenge? You're so petty!" Goku moaned as he lay on the sofa again, his head was beginning to spin.

"Hmm, but that's why I like her! Nothing better than a woman who likes revenge!" Vegeta laughed, as Bulma smirked.

"Oh please Vegeta, don't tell me you're gonna agree with Bulma that what she did was right? Cause if you are, you sound just like my dad, and I don't want to be friends with someone who's like that!" Goku hissed at Vegeta. "I'm better off by myself!" Goku grabbed the armrest of the chair he was sitting in and pulled himself up. He staggered slowly to the door, but stopped once he reached it. "See ya around!" Goku exited the room.

Vegeta looked at the empty doorway blankly. He had no emotions whatsoever when Goku said he was dumped. It was as though he really didn't care. Yes, he didn't care, and he was glad. He didn't need that idiot beside him twenty four seven, he was just a nuisance to him. He really didn't care about the things his father did to him, it was his problem not his. He was glad to see the back of him.

"Wasn't expecting that, I can tell ya!" Bulma sniggered, as Vegeta shrugged. "You wanna go out tonight?"

"Whatever!" Vegeta moaned, as he released the compass, which ended up stuck in the middle of the door.

"Good shot!" Bulma said.

Launch pulled her headphones out of her ears and asked..

"Did I miss something?" Bulma shook her head as Launch shrugged.

Corridor

Goku walked along the corridor trying his best to stand on his own without support. He looked for Chi-Chi, but all he could see was a mass of people surrounding something ahead of him. He staggered towards it and asked a spectator.

"What's goin' on? Has something happened?"

"Some girl collapsed in the middle of the corridor!" a boy replied, trying to get a better look.

Goku pushed through the crowd, to try and get to the scene. He made it to the scene only to see a lifeless Chi-Chi on the ground.

"CHI!" Goku yelled over the crowd as he burst through and fell to his knees beside her. Professor Hocke was performing CPR and mouth to mouth. "Is she alright? Is she gonna be okay?" No one answered him. "TELL ME!"

"She's had a… her heart's beating again!" Professor Hocke uttered to his colleague. Suddenly there was frantic running and two paramedics appeared out of nowhere. "You all need to leave, and that includes you Mr Resharrow!" The professor pushed him away from Chi-Chi.

"But she's my friend! I can't just leave her!" Goku retaliated.

"Well, you're gonna have to… NOW GO BACK TO THE SIXTH FORM ROOM!" Screamed the professor as he pushed him to the ground.

Goku knew when he wasn't wanted and began to walk back down the corridor. He looked back and whispered.

"Get well Chi!"

End of Chapter Eight.

Forgiveness please! I am so sorry for the delay, but my sister had essays for university to do, and when she had those done she sat and played Oblivion which means I never got on the computer to write my story! She's hogs the computer even though she's has a laptop of her own. Plus I've started playing Raving Rabbids, which I'm addicted too and I have to go to some thing for work for two weeks. I will try to update in the next week!

Thank you!!


	9. You're Pathetic!

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!

Thank You!!

Under The Skin

Chapter 9

It was a Saturday, and a young woman lay sprawled out underneath her bed sheets. Her cerulean hair smothered the red of the cushion to which she laid her head. Suddenly the girl kicked her leg and her eyes opened with a shock. She looked around for her alarm clock and found it underneath her pillow; it was eleven in the morning. She sighed and made her way towards her bathroom to take a shower.

The night before, Bulma had spent with Vegeta. They sat and drank in the park and played a drunken game of hide and seek. They then went to a party on the East Side of the city, but avoided getting caught by the police; Vegeta had a tendency of getting caught by the men in blue two or three times a month.

After Bulma had her shower, she dried her hair and got dressed for the day ahead. She was going to study with Eighteen; she was the daughter of another scientist who was a friend of her fathers, so they were good friends. They planned to study till three and then shop for the rest of the day. Bulma giggled with excitement, if there was one thing she loved it was shopping, especially with Eighteen.

Suddenly Bulma phone rang, and she ran to pick it up.

"Hello, Bulma Briefs."

"Hi B, its me, Eighteen. I rang to tell you that I can't make it today!" The voice from the other end croaked.

"Why not? What's up Eighteen?" Bulma whined.

"I have this massive hangover and I can barely get up without heaving all over the place!" Eighteen explained as she let out a loud groan. "I'm sorry B, I'll see ya on Monday!"

"FINE!" Bulma huffed as she slammed the phone down. "Now what am I supposed to do all day? Go shop by myself? No that's no fun, I need someone to giggle with at other people! GAHHHHH!! I'm bored!"

There was a knock at the door and a woman in a white pencil dress with her hair in a curly blonde bun walked into the room. She smiled at Bulma, in which Bulma returned with a scowl. The woman pouted.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored!" Bulma hissed at her mother. "Me and Eighteen were meant to study today but she has a h…. um the flu!" Bulma didn't want her mother finding out she and her friends drank.

"At this time of year? But the sun's shining down with its beautiful warmth, how on earth could she get the flu?"

"Mom, the flu is a virus! It's not caused by cold, it's an infectious disease passed on by people!" Bulma replied, rolling her eyes. "She'll be fine! And what do you want anyway?"

"Oh yes! I came to tell you that Chi-Chi is in the hospital, did you know that dear?" Her mother answered as Bulma frowned to herself, in a startled way. No, she didn't know. When Chi-Chi and Goku had left the room, Vegeta and herself decided to sneak out, so she heard nothing of the news.

"What the hell?" Bulma swore, still keeping the frown upon her face.

"Potty mouth! And I know, I was shocked too kitten!" Her mother whispered as she rose from beside her daughter. "I have to go, I'm meeting the girls for lunch! Have a good day honey!" She strolled to the door and closed it lightly.

"Chi is in hospital? Wow, I didn't know she was that needy, geez!" Bulma sniggered to herself, as she lifted her mobile and began to text all her friends about the news. They probably already knew, but she wanted to know what they thought of the incident.

After a few minutes she received replies, most of which were ones that felt sorry for Chi-Chi. But a few were just like her and saying she was 'needy' and 'an attention whore'. Bulma smirked at these; yes she truly was a nasty bitch.

She rose from her bed and decided to go for a walk. She stopped at the kitchen and made herself a coffee and lifted a muffin. She was starving and she really needed some energy. After breakfast she headed for the park, which was surprisingly empty for nearly mid morning. She thought there would be a lot of mothers out with their young children playing Cowboys and Indians on the grass, pretending that the pigeons were the cattle they were supposed to herd. Bulma shrugged it off; at least it was quiet for once.

She made her way along the gravelled path listening to the birdsong as she went. She always found it peaceful and relaxing, especially since her life was so hectic with studying; it always calmed her.

While she was walking she noticed a black blob on the grassy knoll, which lay to her right. It looked as though it was a person sleeping on the hill, or just a really fat dog. But Bulma, being the nosey person that she was, tottered over to investigate. It was Goku. He was relaxing on the grassy hill, playing with a knife between his two index fingers. He looked down and beaten up…as usual. He was also muttering to himself, which wasn't like him. It sounded to her that he was saying 'It's not my fault! It's not my fault!". Bulma decided to say something.

"Hi orphan!" Bulma spoke, causing Goku to throw the knife into the air and landing just centimetres from his area. Goku winced. "Ooh close one!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! I COULDA GOT NEUTERED! DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT!" Goku hollered at the top of his lungs, taking his knife out of the dry ground. "What you want?"

"Oh nothing! I thought you were a fat dog!" Bulma revealed, while looking at her manicured nails.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Goku hissed.

"Yes!" Bulma giggled. " Your scruffy, dirty, always leaving hairs on the sofas at school, leaving your stains on the carpet; your blood and sweat I mean, and you follow your owner like a lost puppy! But wait… the puppy has lost its owner and is now a stray! What's he gonna do? You better watch out for the dog warden, and that he doesn't take you to the room of doom!" Bulma began to laugh at herself hysterically. "Oh…and he howls to himself when no-ones around saying 'It's not my fault!'"

Goku bit his lower lip; he was itching to punch her, but he knew better than to hit a girl. Goku stood up and put his knife in his pocket and then looked at the laughing girl.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about cause you've always been a bitch!" Goku stomped away towards the main gate and shoved the middle finger at her on the way out.

"Bastard!" Bulma whispered under her breath. No matter what she said to that boy, he always seemed to have a comeback; it always pissed her off.

"BULMA!" Shouted a voice from behind Bulma. She turned around to find Launch and a ginger haired girl called Suno, running towards her. "Hi BB! Did you hear about Chi? Its so terrible!"

For that moment, Bulma acted as though she was upset. She quivered her lip and held her hands to her face, to hide her dry tears. Launch and Suno rushed to comfort the 'supposed' crying girl, unaware of her cruel acting.

"Its okay Bulma!" Launch cooed. "We called her house and her brother told us she's stable and we can go to visit her. Suno and I are going to Ranfan's Flower's to get her a nice bunch of tulips to cheer her up. You wanna come?"

"Y..yes!" Bulma said as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"She'll be so happy to see us! Especially you Bulma… she misses you!" Suno beamed to the fake crying girl.

'She does? That's gotta be a total lie!" Bulma thought as Suno dragged her by the hand to get her moving.

The three girls made it to the florists, and Launch and Suno were cooing at how beautiful the flowers were. They eventually settled for a bunch of white tulips mixed with purple ones. They all knew how much Chi-Chi loved purple, and they only wanted the very best for her; that is except Bulma. She moped as her two friends cooed and giggled; she wasn't the biggest fan of flowers, as her mother loved them so much that it made Bulma repulse them.

The trio eventually left, to Bulma's relief and swiftly made their way to the hospital. Bulma thought by the speed the girls were walking, you would think Chi-Chi was on her deathbed and they wanted to hear her last words. Bulma spoke up.

"She's stable isn't she? So why such a rush?"

"We just really want to see how she is Bulma; we wanna see for ourselves if she's okay!" Launch cried. Launch had grown particularly close to Chi-Chi since the argument a few weeks ago. They had done virtually everything together. "And Bulma? You don't sound at all worried about her!"

"Launch! I am worried! We've been friends since forever! Just because we had a little fight doesn't mean I'm not worried about her after such a massive thing! The fight doesn't mean anything anymore, so shut your mouth Launch!" Bulma lied to the now surprised girl. Bulma before had never yelled at Launch, and she was quite scared of the seething woman.

"Okay, I'm sorry Bulma! We'll slow down!" Launch apologised, as she continued to walk down the footpath alongside Suno, as Bulma walked close behind.

Soon after the trio had arrived at the hospital. A few patients were out and about with their families to enjoy the fresh air, and some visitors stood at the entrance puffing on cigarettes. Most of whom they thought was expectant fathers, as some held an anxious look to them, as they smoked on their cigarettes.

There was also one unusual scene; a scruffy looking boy with the hood of his fleece up. He sat on top of a backrest of a bench alone, looking up at the hospital. Bulma looked at the boy, as she recognised the design on the back of the fleece. She knew she saw it somewhere before. Suddenly, a red squirrel came and stood beside him, and the boy turned to look at it. At that moment, she recognised him; it was Goku. He handed the little squirrel the acorn in which he had been fiddling between his fingers, and the squirrel scampered away. He smiled.

Bulma didn't want to admit it, but the little scene was quite sweet. She smiled a little at the boy she loathed so much. He was quite endearing sometimes. He would do so many things for other people, but no one would notice or say thank you. He would always sacrifice himself on camera for Vegeta, just to turn them off so Vegeta could have his parties. She guessed he would do anything for Vegeta; he did bite her for him in Pre-School.

"Hey, is that Goku?" Suno asked from behind Bulma.

"Yup! He is playing with vermin!" Bulma smirked, releasing the smile that had conquered her face seconds before.

"What would he be doing here for?" Suno questioned as she glared at Goku.

"Come on, you don't see it?" Bulma sniggered. The girls shook their heads. "He's playing with his only friend… Mr Nutty!" The girls laughed loudly, which caused Goku to turn around and look at the trio. He frowned at them, causing Suno and Launch to feel uneasy, but not Bulma, a look of mischief had emerged on her face. "Hi Squirrel man! Feeding your lil friends! I thought you were a dog, but it turns out you're just a lil tiny squirrel."

Goku wasn't listening. He still had his headache from yesterday, and if he listened to Bulma it would only make his head explode. He turned back to face the hospital, as a baby squirrel sat on his right shoulder.

Bulma was still teasing the boy and was oblivious to the fact that he wasn't listening. Suno and Launch both looked at her as though she had a frog on her face. They knew that Bulma could go on and on sometimes and not even notice that the person was gone, dead or had just fallen asleep in front of her; someone, which was usually Chi-Chi, had to tell her to stop because of one of the three above. Launch tapped her on the shoulder.

"BB?" She spoke softly. "He's not listening to you, so I don't know why you're bothering; he never really listens to anybody!"

Bulma turned to her friend and sighed, frustrated. She could never win against Goku, but she just enjoyed teasing him… and hearing the sound of her own voice. They began to walk to the entrance and past the cluster of smokers, letting out a slight cough as did.

They made it to reception and found that Chi-Chi was in a private room on the sixth floor. They had to take the stairs, as Suno suffered from claustrophobia and couldn't go anywhere near a lift. It was quite hike but the girls finally made it. They found Chi-Chi's mother's sitting outside her daughter's room, fiddling with her mobile and drinking a cup of coffee. The girls walked slowly to her.

"Um, hello Mrs King. How are you today?" Launch asked nervously.

"Hmm, I could be better!" The woman said, unimpressed. She never really cared for her daughter's friends. "I wish I had a daughter who wasn't so stark raving mad!" The girl's faces went blank; including Bulma's. She couldn't believe the coldness that had just come out of the woman's mouth. "Oh, if you want to see her, go right ahead!" The woman waved to the door on her right.

The girls smiled nervously as thanks, and made their way into the room. They found Chi-Chi sitting on a pink armchair looking out the window. He hair was down and uncombed and smothered her frail frame. She wore a yellow nightdress, with t-shirt like sleeves, which showed the scars that were emblazoned on her arms from cutting. She had an IV in her right arm, and the stand was as far away from her as it could get; it was as if she was trying to pull it out like it was an accident. She sat in a meditating position in the chair and looked solemn as she looked out the window. Suno and Launch ran to her, as Bulma walked close behind.

"Ooh Chi, are you alright? I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're okay!" Launch cried as she hugged her friend tightly. Chi-Chi smiled sweetly as she returned the hug.

"We brought you tulips, we hope you like them Chi!" Suno squeaked, as she handed the flowers to Chi-Chi. She took them and smiled, as she smelled them.

"Oh, they're beautiful. I'm fine, I'm a fast healer. Thanks girls!" Chi-Chi thanked as the two girls giggled. Chi-Chi looked to her left and saw Bulma standing with her hands behind her back, her face emotionless, as though she was dead. "Oh…hi Bulma! I-I d-didn't expect to s-see you h-here!"

"Well, Suno and Launch said I could come along. Sooo… I came along!" Bulma piped.

"Hey girls, can you go get a nurse to put these in some water? I'd like to have a little word alone with Bulma!" Chi-Chi asked kindly, as the two girls nodded. They took the flowers and headed out the door.

Once the door had clicked, the two girls smiling faces turned to glares. They sat glaring at each other for at least thirty seconds until Chi-Chi spoke up.

"What are you doing here? You have no right coming to visit me here! You're the reason why I'm in this stupid place, next to my pathetic mother! ARGHH! I hate you both!"

Bulma sniggered. That was so like Chi-Chi. She always blamed her problems on someone else. Always blaming everything on the first thing she saw. She blamed her brother for her problems at home. She blamed Bulma herself for her problems, for example; boys. She always moaned that she always took the boys she liked from her because she was prettier than her; it had nothing to do with the fact that she didn't even speak up. Bulma sniggered.

"Well Chi-Chi, if you would grow up maybe you wouldn't have all these problems. Your parents might've thought you were a sensible and trustworthy girl if you didn't act like such a brat all the time, and might have gave a crap about you sitting here. I mean, your mom is out there fiddling with here mobile, not giving a crap if it mucks with machines testing you in here!" Chi-Chi glared at Bulma. "You're weak Chi-Chi, and it means I always win! This whole thing shows that you're just a weak lil runt looking for the attention she so rightly deserves, but the fact is …you don't. You took the wrong road and now it's come and bit you in the ass. No-body cares Chi, so I wouldn't even try anymore."

"You're wrong Bulma! Launch and Suno care!" Chi-Chi choked, as she began to cry. She slumped down into the chair and hid her face in her hands.

"Pfft, that's only pity! Their only here cause they pity the fact that your sick, and they have a new little puppy to look after. I mean, the flowers are like a squeaky toy and they're there for you to enjoy!" Bulma said maliciously, as she lay down on Bulma's hospital bed. "You're just a T-O-Y toy to them!"

Chi-Chi sobbed uncontrollably into her chair. She was getting sick of the evil, malicious bitch that sat and breathed her air. She just wanted her to die. She noticed a glass sitting on the table. She swiftly picked it up and fired it with all her force at the wall beside Bulma. Bulma jumped off the bed immediately and stared at the frail, crying girl. Chi-Chi glowered at her with all the hate she held inside.

Bulma hmphed, and looked at the broken pieces of glass on the tiled floor. She sniggered.

"You know Chi… you really are pathetic!" She began to walk out of the room.

"Yeah right!" Chi-Chi hmphed. "At least I wasn't molested when I was thirteen!" Bulma stopped in her tracks. "Y'know I told someone about that! But… it doesn't matter, does it? Cause we weren't friends at the time! Oh wait, maybe I'll tell Vegeta. Maybe then he'll take pity on you and start being your proper oh wait… what is he to you? Is he meant to be your boyfriend? Yeah right? Like that really is the case!"

"Why you lil…" Bulma hissed as she looked at Chi-Chi over her shoulder.

"Hey Bulma! Now you know how I feel! How does it feel? It hurts doesn't it?" Chi-Chi pouted as she flicked her finger at her IV.

Bulma's eyes began to twitch as her eyes began to well up. She dashed out of the room, as the first tear fell down her cheek. Chi-Chi was right…it DID hurt. It felt as though her heart was tearing in two. She didn't know what to think. What if the person she told had spread it round the school and everyone was quietly judging her without her even knowing. She had made it to the main door and ran as fast as she could away from the hospital.

Meanwhile, Goku was still sitting with his squirrel friend, Mr Nutty. He was still looking up at the hospital, but his stare was interrupted when her saw a flash of cerulean from the corner of his eye. He looked and saw that it was Bulma, and she was crying. Goku felt a little bit of pity for the girl, but he said in his head.

'She had it coming! She really had it coming!'

End of Chapter 9

I'm sorry if everyone wants Chi and B to be friends again and I'm sorry I made Bulma such a bitch. I adore Bulma, but it suited her. I was originally gonna put chapter ten up, but then I forgot that I wanted a hospital showdown between the girls, so this is chapter nine. So chapter ten is like a quarter done. I'm sorry but I just wanna Aww at Mr Nutty!! AWWW!

Thank you!


	10. I'm A Screw!

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!!

Thank you everyone!!

Under The Skin

Chapter 10

Goku had been walking to school for at least fifteen minutes, when he noticed a familiar figure straight ahead of him. It was Chi-Chi, in one of her many infamous baggy dresses and fluffy cardigans. She must have recovered from her accident that happened a couple of weeks before. She had a heart attack, which made her very weak and he had heard she had to be fed through a drip. He was amazed at how quick she had recovered after such a massive thing; it was inspirational.

Goku was going to run towards her when he suddenly felt something fall on his head, and found a cherry blossom sitting beside his foot. He picked it up and then looked up at the tree and smiled. He had never been able to visit Chi-Chi in the hospital, as he was scared. He felt he was never allowed to go in as his father had always told him that he caused all the people there to be sick. So, he stayed outside and watch for the moment she would leave, but unfortunately he became hungry and walked off when she finally emerged. He missed everything… as usual. He began to run towards her.

"Chi-Chi?" he yelled, hiding the pretty pink flower behind his back. The girl turned around and beamed at the running boy.

"Goku!" she squealed as she tottered towards him. She was so glad to see him. If there was one person she wanted to see throughout her ordeal, it was Goku. He could understand everything she was trying to explain, and give his advice. "Oh, I missed your smiling face!" Goku stopped in front of the girl.

"Ya did?" Goku asked confused. He suddenly remembered the flower he held behind his back. "I found this, and thought it would make you smile. And it's also to say sorry that I didn't visit. I don't like hospitals Chi!" He handed Chi-Chi the flower, as she flushed a bright scarlet. She took it.

"Thank you! You're so sweet Goku!" she smiled. "And don't worry, everybody hates hospitals! Wanna walk together!" Goku nodded.

They walked slowly along the footpath. Chi-Chi kept smiling and smelling her flower, as Goku watched the birds fly along the sky. He broke out of his gaze and broke the silence.

"So, why are you so late on your first day back?"

"I'm just nervous, and plus I'm worried about people fussing over me! They're all gonna go 'Oh dear, Oh dear, that girl had a heart attack lets look after the poor dear!' Eugh, I hate it! So…what's your excuse?" Chi-Chi sighed in a quite annoyed tone as she placed the blossom in her unkempt hair.

"I just had a rough night! Meh, same old same old!" Goku groaned, and then smiled at the girl beside him. "Its nice to see ya Chi!"

Chi-Chi returned the smile. "You to monkey!"

Goku laughed. Nobody had ever given him a nickname before; it was quite funny.

"I'm calling you monkey 'cause you like climbing things, and you're always up to all kinds of mischief with Vegeta." She said, unaware the duo was on bad terms; just like Bulma and herself.

"Me and Vegeta aren't friends anymore!" Goku said, as the girls halted to a stop in shock. Her face was asking the question, what happened? "We just had a disagreement, that's all. Nothing too big!" Chi-Chi caught up with Goku.

"Wow!" That's such a shock! You guys were virtually joined at the hip. Bloody hell!" Chi-Chi spluttered as the pair finally arrived at the school gates.

The duo walked in together. They went to reception to mark themselves in. Chi-Chi saying she had a check-up, and Goku saying he had a thing to do with his dad; a total lie, as always for the boy. They walked down the corridor, Goku stopping just before the door. Chi-Chi turned to him.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna walk in with me?"

"The people in there might find it weird with me walking in with you, so I'll stay here for ten minutes or so Chi!" Goku replied, as he smiled at her in reassurance.

"Well…okay. But people are gonna be all over me, and with you there they won't come near." Chi-Chi pouted, as she looked in the other direction.

"Are you saying I'm a people repellent?"

"No, its just… well okay kinda. But its just because I don't want people near me and I like your company!" Chi-Chi clarified, trying not to offend Goku.

"Well… okay fine! I'll be your fly repellent!" Goku agreed as he gave her thumbs up, as Chi-Chi giggled with happiness. They both took deep breaths; they were totally going to hate this whole experience.

Chi-Chi turned the doorknob nervously; she knew as soon as people saw the handle move their sights went directly to the doorway, everyone's eyes on them. She opened the door, and just as she predicted everyone's eyes was set on the door. She peeked her head through, and removed it as quick as she put it through, she had heard Suno and Launch screaming and she knew they were coming straight for her.

The door opened wide to reveal the curly blue haired girl and the tidy ginger haired teenager. They both beamed at Chi-Chi, who gave out a small smile. The girls then noticed the tall boy standing behind her. His dark kind eyes looking down at them as his mouth greeted them with a big grin. The girls' faces went blank. They didn't know what to do? They were scared of Goku, and had no clue why he was standing so close to their friend. Launch spoke up.

"How 'bout we talk later Chi? You're clearly talking with Goku, so we'll leave!" The girls turned on their heels and swiftly made it back to their seats.

"I am a people repellent, aren't I? I don't know whether to be proud or not!" Goku pouted as he bowed his head. Chi-Chi giggled as she made her way to an empty sofa in a deserted corner with Goku.

Meanwhile, Launch looked over at her frail friend. She was worried about her, and she didn't trust Goku with her. He was a strange boy and she didn't want him to hurt Chi-Chi. Even though Chi-Chi praised him and told her how wonderful he was at things, she still had that doubt inside of her.

"Hey? Why's Chi-Chi going off with him? He's a bloody thug!" Yamcha protested beside Launch, who looked at him. "I may not have been here long, but I've heard the rumours about him! He's one bad fuck up!"

"Yeh, I heard he tried to kill some guy!" Suno stated, as she glared at the wild haired boy. "How can we trust him with her?"

"Well, as Chi always tells me 'he's a nice boy really, he wouldn't hurt a fly!'" Launch mocked.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku, he clearly looked troubled and upset. He had been smiling a couple of minutes ago, but then all of a sudden his expression of glee turned to one of despair.

"Goku are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked softly, touching Goku's hand.

"No… I'm never okay! I'm a screw head… I'm always being screwed!" Goku hissed. "Nothing in my life is good, it's all a pile of shit!"

Chi-Chi raised her eyebrow, puzzled at the young mans words. Where on earth did that come from? She noticed that he was looking at her friends; Launch, Suno, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien, and to her they seemed to be complaining.

"They're talking about me! They're saying I'm a fuck up, and saying nasty things about me… and Launch just mocked your voice." Goku explained, easing the puzzled look on Chi-Chi's face.

"But…how can you hear them? They're way over there?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I'm a Saiyain, I have sensitive hearing; I can hear from over fifty yards away!" Goku said, resting his feet on the coffee table. "I'm not special, every Saiyain can do it, even Vegeta. Watch!" Goku mouthed something inaudible to Chi-Chi in the direction of his ex best friend, who in return mouthed something and gave him the finger. "He said 'go fuck yourself Kakarot, you worthless skunk!'"

"Wow!" Chi-Chi praised, but returned soon to a serious look. "What they are saying Goku is all a pile of bullshit! You're not a fuck up! You're a very nice genuine guy, who's kind and always does his best no matter what!"

"But Chi-Chi, I know I have all those things, but all in all I'll always be a screw!" Goku muttered. He noticed Yamcha rise from his seat. "Yamcha's coming to get ya. Don't fight; I don't want a fuss!"

Yamcha came over and glared at Goku, he then took Chi-Chi's hand gently and told her everybody wanted to catch up with her. She went over with him and sat between Launch and Suno who hugged her tightly, as though she had just been rescued from a vicious dragon.

Goku sighed. Everything he had was always taken away; his brothers, his mother, a father, and his friends. His life was a mess, and he really didn't see any point in it. If he was here just to revel in a pit of misery it wasn't a very good life. He closed his eyes tight and held his arms around his abdomen; his upper body fell and he then held his head between his knees. Vegeta noticed this; he knew what was going on in Goku's head.

"Ha, look at nutjob!" Yamcha laughed.

Chi-Chi turned around and noticed Goku in his position. She recognised it; it was similar to what she did when she was at her lowest point. She looked at her so-called 'friends', as they laughed at him. It wasn't funny; and all of a sudden she slapped the taunting Yamcha.

The boy held his cheek, and looked at the deranged girl. He frowned at her, as did everybody else around her.

"How can you laugh at that?" Chi-Chi hissed at the teenagers. "Did you know that I spent most of my time in that kind of position? So if you're laughing at him, then you're laughing at me too! You're… you're…!"

"Shameless!" Goku said, still in his position. "They're shameless Chi-Chi, and they don't understand a thing about how we are!" Goku raised his head. "Do you wanna know a lil thing about me? I have a dad at home, who thinks I'm a punching bag, and blame's every little thing that's bad on me! He doesn't love me one bit and I know 'cause he says it nearly everyday! You wanna make fun of that 'funny man'?" The group looked ashamed as they listened to Goku's story. "It's not great making fun of me now, is it?"

The group turned their backs on the boy and muttered inaudible things under their breaths that not even Goku could hear.

Chi-Chi stood looking at the boy sympathetically. She finally kind of understood him now. She remembered when they were at the park, and she wanted to give him a friendly cuddle, but he wouldn't let her. It hurt when he rejected her, but she now understood; he had trust issues. His mother killed herself and was left with his father, who didn't care one bit about him; so Goku built a wall that had to be climbed just to get to know him. Chi-Chi walked over to him, but Goku walked away and went out the door. She followed him.

He went to his right and down the corridor towards a fire escape door; he pushed it open and let himself out, with Chi-Chi close behind. She found him in an alley, which was the side of the school and a brick wall. Trashcans cluttered the little alley, overflowing with rubbish. Goku looked at her.

"Hi!" Chi-Chi whispered at the distraught boy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a screw, ain't I? A screw!" Goku breathed.

"I'm sorry Goku! I'm sorry they laughed at you, and I'm sorry about your…!" Chi-Chi apologised, bowing her head.

"Chi…" Goku said. "You shouldn't be the one apologising, you did nothing wrong! You… helped me! You made them stop, and for them to realise that it was not right!" Goku smiled.

"Um… no prob!" Chi-Chi sighed, walking over and grabbing his hand.

"I hate them all! They're bad! Launch and Suno, they pity you. And the guys just wanna look big and strong in front of everyone cause they wanna be noticed, and climb the social ladder!" Goku told, as Chi-Chi nodded, agreeing with him. She hated to admit it, but Bulma was kind of right when she came for her visit. "I hate having things taken away from me, it gets me so depressed. I mean those are the things that are most important to me."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku. Was she important to him? If she was, did that mean that he…? Goku slid down the wall so he could sit on the ground.

"What's wrong Goku?" Chi-Chi asked slowly as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore!" Goku spoke, as Chi-Chi's eyes went wide with worry. "Not having anybody there to comfort me when I'm at my lowest! No mom to speak crap at me, or a dad to say I'm good no matter what I do or a friend to take my mind off things and make me laugh. I've never had these things! I've been unloved all my life, and no one cares. People have nothing better to do than assume things about me that are totally untrue. I wanna make friends, but people are scared of me, which makes me feel wretched." He put his head between his knees. "I HATE PEOPLE! ALL THEY EVER DO IS HURT ME!"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi whispered as she laid her hand on his head. "Don't say things like that! I'm sure if your mom was here she'd try to cheer you up… well that's what most mom's are supposed to do, mine doesn't, but enough about me. Even if your mom isn't here, there is always one person here who will always care for you!"

Goku peeked an eye out and asked. "Who?"

Chi-Chi smiled at him and waved her hand in the direction of herself. "Me of course. I've always been there for you, right from primary school. Remember I pushed some bullies off you when we were ten. And then through high school I've always defended you against Bulma." Suddenly Chi-Chi blushed. "I know you care about me too. You were outside the hospital everyday I was in. I know because Suno told me once when she came to visit. And even though you didn't come in, having you waiting outside meant so much to me and it made me realise that someone did genuinely care about me for once!" Goku blushed slightly. "We both think no ones there when the closest people to us screw us over, but we forget about the people who are waiting in the sidelines. Sometimes those people are the most important to us!"

Goku turned his head to look at Chi-Chi and smiled widely at her. No one else could have given him better advice. "You always give the best advice Chi, and I think that's why were such good friends."

"Well, I don't want anything to happen to my favourite guy!" Chi-Chi gushed as she hugged his arm, rubbing her cheek on his upper arm. She looked at him. She always had a crush on Goku,; she always thought he was handsome and kind, but with a rough edge and she had to admit that she liked his bad boy reputation, even though he didn't. She guessed she always liked him. He cheered her up when she was down, they would always have a giggle, he scared the Crappets and the best thing of all he always cared about her no matter what when no one else did. Her hands made their way down to his hand and held it tight in her grasp. "Shall we go back inside?"

"Nah, I'm gonna skip! Too much drama happened for one day!" Goku replied, as he exhaled a large sigh. "Wanna come too? We can play in the kiddie park in the primary school, its teacher training today!"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Chi-Chi smiled, as Goku helped her up from the dusty ground. She looked at the man in front of her. She thought it was the right time to reveal how she really felt about him. She brushed herself down and bowed her head. "Um Goku, if I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out or avoid me for telling you it?" Chi-Chi looked nervously up at Goku who looked puzzled.

"Sure, whatever!" Goku grinned. "What is it?"

"Its just I really like you more than a friend. You're so good to me, and it makes me like you even more!" Chi-Chi spluttered.

Goku stared at the blushing girl. This was a big revelation. He never had someone like him that way before in his whole seventeen years he had lived. He didn't know if he was ready to have someone this close to him yet. I mean he really liked Chi-Chi too, but he didn't know if he liked her in that way; he couldn't understand his emotions most of the time. He looked at her. Her pretty onyx eyes pleading at him, her pretty raven hair swirling in the spring breeze. She looked so beautiful standing in front of him. Goku then realised… he did like her that way. What was he going to do? He came to a conclusion in his head. He would tell her he liked her too. He just worried that if they became a couple that people might start saying nasty things about her just for being with him. He only hoped that no one would ever find out. He cared for her and wanted nothing to hurt her again.

"Goku? You've been quiet for at least five minutes? Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly as she tapped his arm.

Goku came out of his daze and smiled. "Oh, yeah I'm fine!"

"I knew you'd find it weird if I said that to you!" Chi-Chi pouted, turning on her heel to go back into the school.

"No, wait Chi! No I don't!" Goku cried, as Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder at him. "I was just thinking. I don't find it weird. I just can't understand my emotions sometimes, and it just took me a while to figure out that I like you too Chi!" Chi-Chi began to walk towards Goku, a smile emblazoned across her face. Goku spread out his arms, and smiled back at the now running girl.

She ran straight into his arms and Goku embraced her. She looked straight into his dark kind eyes. He smiled at her as she blushed. She began to lean in towards his lips, as Goku began to twitch nervously but soon began to lean in himself. Their lips met, and Chi-Chi put her arms around Goku's neck to bring him closer, as he seemed to be escaping; she knew he was nervous. They broke away around twenty seconds later. Goku stood with a big grin on his face; it seemed he enjoyed his first kiss. Chi-Chi blushed yet again at the boy and tried to hide her cheeks with her hands.

Goku came out of his daze a few minutes later and turned to Chi-Chi and asked.

"Ready to go?" He gave out his hand, to which Chi-Chi accepted and made their way to the primary school.

End of Chapter Ten

EUGH! I'm dosed with a summer cold while I write this and my heads all funny, whoosh!! I've also wanted to sneeze since before lunchtime and its now 22:36 in the evening and I still haven't! EUGH! This chapter has been changed so many times I've lost count. I just keep changing it. I really wanted this chapter to just be about Goku because it was his turn, but Chi-Chi popped up and now it's about both of them! When I was writing the part where Chi said she liked Goku, 'Why do birds suddenly appear?' came on and I went aww! I'm a newbie at doing kiss scenes, so forgive me if it's crappy! Next is Goku's chapter, I'll make sure it is! And there'll be drama!

As Always, Thank You!


	11. Mr Resharrow

Disclaimer-I don't own it and I never will!

Thank You!!

Under The Skin

Chapter 11

It was three in the morning and the streets were empty except for a plastic bag that blew in the air. The nightingale sang its song from the treetops, as the trees rustled in the evening breeze.

A dark figure roamed the streets alone, uninterested in what went on around him. He crossed the street and made his way through a narrow alleyway, which led to an empty warehouse yard. But it wasn't empty at this time, as noisy revellers had gathered to witness a fight, and to play their money right. The figure went to a deserted corner and sat on the ground. He removed his shirt and began to wrap scraps of material around his knuckles and wrists. He then rose and began to stretch his arms and legs and waited to be called to the ring.

Suddenly a large figure came up behind the boy and whispered.

"Psst, hey Kid?"

The boy turned around and his eyes went wide with fear. He recognised the face in front of him and began to back away.

"Hey, don't worry… I ain't gonna touch ya, trust me!" The man spoke. "I'd like t' make a little proposition with you Harrow?"

"What kind?" Goku asked uncertain, squinting his eyes at the man.

"It's about you and your lil friend's problem with me!" Paragas explained. "You see, I'm having a lil bit of a money problem, and I need you t' lose tis fight!"

"I am not losing a fight just because you're having a lil bit of money problems!" Goku hissed as he turned his back on the man.

"If you don't, I'll shoot you in t' ring Harrow!" Paragas smirked, as he brought the gun to Goku's head. "If you lose, I'll let you and your lil friend go!"

"I'm not friends with Vegeta anymore… we had an disagreement!" Goku spluttered without thinking. 'Oh crap!'

"Oh? So you're just going to save your own hide then Harrow? I never thought of you as the bitter type? My, my we learn something new everyday, don't we?" Paragas sniggered. "Well get going! You have to lose, or your heads on the concrete boy!" Paragas disappeared into the shadows.

"But wait! I don't want Vegeta to die because of me! I cause enough problems!" Goku cried in desperation. "Come back Paragas!" Suddenly Goku was grabbed by the arm and dragged to the centre of the crowd.

The man threw Goku into the ring. As if his problem with Paragas weren't bad enough, when he turned to see whom his opponent was, it was none other than Paragas' son, Brolli.

"Ahh shitballs!" Goku muttered, as the boy growled at him.

"Okay! Match! Ready! Go!" The referee instructed.

Brolli came hurling towards Goku, and all he could do was freeze. If he wanted to live, he had to lose and what better way to lose than to do absolutely nothing. Brolli pinned Goku to the ground, and punched him senseless. The crowd was yelling for Goku to get up, but they didn't know his circumstances. Suddenly Brolli rose and stamped him in the groin. Goku grabbed himself in agony as the crowd made a painful groan. He then laid a karate chop on the back of his head, which caused him to pass out. Goku had no chance against Brolli, even if he was asked to win or lose.

"Game, set and match to Legend!" The referee cheered, as he held up Brolli's hand. Most of the crowd moaned as the saw their money blow away. Most of the revellers had heard of the successive matches of Goku and had bet all their money on him.

After about twenty minutes, the crowd had cleared completely, and all that was left was a bleeding and unconscious Goku lying on the cold tarmac. The figure of Paragas came over and laid his hand on his head and whispered to the hurt boy.

"Good boy! Good boy!"

It was the next day, and woke up to find himself lying in a dumpster. He looked around confused. What had happened that had ended up with him being in a dumpster? All he could remember was being knocked unconscious.

He rose from the dumpster and found his shirt around his foot. He grabbed it and pulled it over his head and jumped out. He began to walk but grabbed his groin; he remembered that Brolli had given him a good stamp on his man area. Goku waited a little while till the pain subsided a bit and headed towards his home.

When he reached his estate, he noticed that everyone was looking at him. He knew it was because he lost in the fight, and he wasn't looking forward to the abuse he was going to get from his neighbours. He reached his front door and pushed it open. He headed to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. There was a couple of packet of crisps, a bottle of flat clear lemonade and a box of Corn Flakes.

He grabbed the Corn Flakes and began to tuck in. After about fifteen minutes, Goku had the box half eaten and decided to take a drink from the sink. When he lifted his head, he noticed the Corn Flakes box moving. He looked inside, and found a rat peeking its head out of all the flakes.

"RAT!" Goku yelled in disgust, he was glad he took that drink of water. "Eww, I ate from a rat box! EUGH!"

He could here his father laughing in the other room, and Goku knew he was laughing at him. He would never miss a chance to laugh at his hapless son.

Suddenly someone came in the front door, but Goku didn't bother to see who it was. It was probably no one anyway, probably just the Unemployment Office for his father. But he could hear the footsteps coming closer to him. He looked, and saw a woman standing in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your father's personal advisor. I came for a home visit. Where will he be?" The woman asked snobbishly.

Goku sniggered to himself. How could she not know his father and her being his personal advisor? "Follow the T.V, it shall lead you to him!"

"Thank you!"

"Hey, watch it! Don't stamp on Sammy!" Goku moaned.

"Sammy?" The woman looked down and saw the rat in front of her and screamed. The woman ran to the living room and slammed the door. He could soon hear his father cursing blindly. He must have believed it was he.

He looked at the calendar on the fridge, and noticed it was Wednesday April 23rd. There was nothing specifically special about the date; it was just another day. As the teacher's always put it 'there's no excuse, its still a school day'. Goku sighed and got up and stepped over Sammy, who was now gnawing on a beer cap and then out the door. He didn't bother to wash the blood off his face cause he just knew everyone at school would shrug it off as a Goku thing.

Twenty minutes later, Goku had made it to the school and was making his way to the Sixth Form Room. Suddenly he felt something grab his hand and looked over to see a smiling Chi-Chi looking up at him. He smiled back at her. The pair had become a lot more comfortable with each other, but tried not to show it too much in front of other people, as they didn't want anyone knowing about them. The coast was clear, so it was okay for Chi-Chi to hold his hand.

"Hey Chi!" Goku said, as he stopped in the corridor. Chi-Chi's brow furrowed as she noticed the blood on her boyfriends face. "What?"

She pulled him towards the empty Science corridor, and began to clean his face with a wet wipe as though he was a five year old. He didn't bother to protest, because he knew from experience that you couldn't fight with her. Once she was finished, she looked around to see if the coast was clear and gave him a peck on the cheek and shooed him on.

They both made it to the Sixth Form room and let themselves in. The atmosphere was somewhat strange, as people were beginning to stress about the looming exams. Chi-Chi sat down on a sofa chair to read a magazine beside Launch; her friends apologised for their behaviour and Chi-Chi accepted their apology and made up. Goku lay down on the carpet beside Chi-Chi's chair with a pillow to comfort his head, and waited for the registration bell.

After registration, everyone was free for half an hour and did as they wished. Some went towards the windows and smoked, this included Bulma and Vegeta; as they couldn't leave the building between lessons, a handful sat and studied as others either read magazines or talked amongst themselves. Ten minutes into the free time, a knock at the door was heard. The smokers at the windows panicked, and quickly threw their cigarettes out the windows and tried to waft the smell away with their hands.

The headmaster walked in and scrunched his nose at the smell of the smoke. He wasn't going to bother telling them off, as they would only end up doing it again anyway. He looked around the room and noticed most of the students lying lazily on the sofas reading magazines or sleeping.

"Well, I see were all working hard then?" Spoke the headmaster, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yup!" Goku replied sarcastically, lying on his back reading a magazine.

"Hmm, indeed Mr Resharrow!" The headmaster said, looking at the boy who smiled broadly at him. He then asked.

"What you want? You're wasting our free time before the freak out period!"

"Well, I came to take you and Miss King!"

"WHAT?" Chi-Chi screeched, making Goku's ears began to ring. She lowered her voice. "Why?"

"I-I'm sorry Miss King, but I'm afraid you two skipped school last week, and went to play in the playground of the primary school!" The older man explained to the stunned raven-haired girl. "So you need to come with me…NOW!"

"Aww, that was a fun day!" Goku sighed, remembering the day until Chi-Chi slapped him on the back of the head as he grimaced.. The pair got up and followed the principal out of the room, as people began to whisper and giggle.

They went to the main office and sat down in the headmaster's office. The older man sat in his swivel chair and swung around to look at the duo, both greeting him with a scowl. He looked towards Chi-Chi and began to speak.

"Now Miss King, I know that last Monday was your first day back and you were a bit nervous coming, but it didn't mean you had to skip?"

"I didn't skip because of that!" Chi-Chi hissed at the headmaster. "Goku was upset because some people were harassing him and he ran outside and I followed him. We then decided together that we'd skip because there was too much drama in the room for one day!"

"Is this true Mr Resharrow?"

"Yes!" Goku said in an almost robot like voice.

"Okay!" The principal said as he lay back in his chair. "I also called you two here because I know you both have some problems!" The pair raised their eyebrows. "And so I'd like to introduce you to our new councillor, Mr Resharrow!" He turned to his intercom. "Miriam, could you send in Mr Resharrow, please?"

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a man with long black spiky hair put back in a ponytail. He wore grey suit pants with a black shirt and matching grey waistcoat. He brought a chair from the side and sat beside Chi-Chi who smiled at him sincerely.

Goku sat in utter shock. How could he forget that figure? His hair was the same. The way he stood was the same. His face was the same. There was no doubt in Goku's mind that it was the person he thought it was. It was his brother Raditz; one of the brothers that left him with their father to perish. His anger was swelling up inside of him, but he tried hard not to show it on his face, as the man was just so revolting to look at. He looked away and stared at the lemon yellow wall, which was just as disgusting to look at.

"Now, Mr Resharrow this is Miss Chi-Chi King and this young man is Mr Kakarot Resharrow!" The headmaster explained to the new man. "And might I just add?" He waved the new man closer to him to whisper in his ear. "He's a little bit um… how can I put it nicely? …Loopy!"

The man nodded and turned to the pair. Chi-Chi was sitting politely in her chair, but Goku looked as though he was trying to crawl over and out of his chair. The man looked anxiously at Goku.

"Um… are you okay son?"

"What's your name? Goku hissed. "Your first name?"

"Goku? Are you okay?" Chi-Chi whispered, noticing the discomfort he was exuding.

"Please? What's your name?" Goku requested, turning his head towards the man. "I just don't want to hate you if your not the person I think you are! So, just tell me your name!" He glared at the man.

He looked hard at Goku. He knew who he was; he was his baby brother. He knew that he hated him; well it was hard not to if you left him with their father. He could tell that the time that he spent with their father had taken its toll on him. He was nervous and he could see the sadness that was accumulated in his eyes. He regretted ever leaving him behind and it was his fault that he was.

"Raditz. My name is Raditz Resharrow. Hate me all you want Kakarot because I deserve it!" Raditz sighed as he held his hands up in defence. " But I do ask you to not hit me, I am an important part of this school and I need to look respectable."

"Is that a psychology thing?" The headmaster asked.

"No, he's my baby brother. He was left behind when the social services came to get me and my other brother." Raditz explained to the clueless man, who nodded to show that he understood.

"Mr Resharrow and Miss King? You have a weeks worth of after school detention!" The older man ordered. "That's all, you can both leave now!"

Chi-Chi made a disgusted sound as she left the room, and Goku said 'whatever'. Goku looked back and saw Raditz apologising to the headmaster. He then caught up with Chi-Chi and gave her a small smile, which Chi-Chi returned by holding his hand.

"Physics! Physics! Physics!" Goku repeated as he rested his head on his fist, which obscured his face causing him to splutter a little. It had been over two hours since Goku had encountered his brother for the first time in nine years. "Is there a worse subject? I mean maths and science in one subject, I mean come on what's worse?" He was sitting beside Chi-Chi and she was trying hard to hide her fit of giggles; Goku wouldn't stop making her laugh with his ramblings. "I mean come on, challenge that! Come on… COME ON!"

"Mr Resharrow, would you mind keeping it down? There are people in this class trying to learn so they can pass their exam next week!" The female professor spat from the front of the classroom.

"Good for them Miss Kryst!" Goku gave the woman the thumbs up, and then returned to leaning on his fist. Chi-Chi continued to giggle.

"And Miss King! I have never experienced such behaviour from you in all the six years I have taught you!" Miss Kryst tutted. "I'm very disappointed!"

"Oh miss, what's new in my life?" Chi-Chi chuckled, as Goku laughed loudly beside her. The woman sighed as though she had given up entirely on the two; they had been nothing but trouble for the past few weeks. It seemed Goku was having a bad influence on the girl. She told them to keep quiet for the rest of the lessons or they would expect more detention to be added to their list, so the duo behaved.

The bell rung half an hour later, and Goku and Chi-Chi had emerged with no extra detentions. The whole class headed to the Form room, but when Goku and Chi-Chi got there they noticed a swarm of people around something or someone. Goku went to investigate but kept his distance. He scuffled around the group but couldn't get a good view. He soon gave up and uttered.

"Fuck this, I'm gonna sleep!"

"Kakarot?" Spoke a familiar voice. Goku turned around and saw the group dispersed to reveal his brother standing before him. "We needa talk! Come on!" He held out his hand.

"Ah…." Goku started rubbing his chin as though he was thinking. "No!" He slapped his hand away and then began to walk away.

"Fine!" Raditz sighed, but then smirked at his younger brother. " Then I am going to have to take you the old way! Do you remember?"

"You wouldn't?" Goku asked. "But I must warn you! I bite…hard!"

"Oh, grow up Kakarot? Don't tell me you haven't grown out of that? That's just sad!" Raditz laughed.

In the kitchen area, Chi-Chi and Launch watched the scene as they sipped on their cups of tea. Launch turned to Chi-Chi.

"So? Do you know who this guy is? You're pretty close to Goku now!

"Oh, he's the new councillor, who turns out to be Goku's brother who left him when he was younger!" Chi-Chi explained, as Launch went 'oh' and returned to sipping her tea.

"Hmm it's a bit harsh to use that method here! And I am a respected staff member! Hmm?" Raditz moaned as he began to think for a few seconds. He turned back to Goku. " But give me this? Will you let me stand in front of you, face to face?"

Goku shrugged and said "Sure, what the hell!"

Raditz strode closer towards his baby brother. He stopped and smiled at him, which Goku returned with a scowl. Suddenly out of nowhere Raditz picked Goku up and tossed him onto his shoulders. He bowed, as though trying to say goodbye to the group who were now in hysterics.

"HELP! I NEED AN ADULT! AN ADULT!" Hollered a mortified Goku as he was brushed past his classmates. His face was as red as a beetroot and was thumping his brother on his back with his fists.

"Well, psychology is going places!" Krillin laughed.

Goku was hurdled into a small square room, with a desk and chairs, as well as a filing cabinet beside the door. Goku headed out the door but Raditz blocked it, causing Goku to retreat to one of the small red chairs.

"Piss off Raditz! I wanna go crawl under a rock and die! I don't wanna look at your sickening face!"

"I know KK!" Raditz sighed. Goku looked shocked. No one had called him that in over nine years. It was the nickname his mother gave him, and it was hard for him to hear.

"Don't call me that! It reminds me too much of mama!" Goku protested.

"Settle down!" Raditz said, sitting behind his desk. "I want to explain why you were never taken away with us!" Goku listened intently. "You see, its Dad's fault!"

"How?" Goku asked sternly.

"You see, Dad didn't want you down on the family record. He always disowned you, and never wanted you. And all of us knowing mom, she always did what he said because she was afraid of him!" Raditz clarified.

"Scared? Why was mom scared?" Goku asked innocently.

"After you were born, Dad started to get a bit abusive. You might not remember but Dad used to hit Mom. I dunno why but it always seemed it was your fault! Dad never wanted Mom to have you but Mom was against getting rid of you! She could never kill a living thing. He thought just having me and Turlus was enough and having another would just screw things up!"

"But what's that got to do with me not being picked up by the Social Services?"

"Its because you're not down on the record! They didn't know anything about you, they only knew about Turlus and me, so you were left with Dad! I could of got them to pick you up but I was too scared to say anything to them, so you can hate me all you want!" Raditz explained to Kakarot, who looked hurt. "What's wrong Kakarot?"

"I guess it was my fault?" Goku said, as his eyes began to twitch. "I really am the reason mom is dead! Dad was right all along!"

"No its not. Come on Kakarot, don't listen to him!" Raditz said, rushing to his brother's side to comfort him.

"But it is! If I wasn't born, Mom would still be alive Ditz!" Goku cried as Raditz began to laugh at him. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"You called me Ditz! You haven't called me that in nine years!" The older man giggled. "Sorry, but its not your fault! It's Dad's! If he wasn't such a bastard and just be happy about you then mom would still be alive! Nothing is your fault Kakarot!"

"Yeh?" Goku asked quietly, as Raditz nodded in reply. Goku smiled. "I guess I can't hate you!" Raditz looked up at Goku confused. "I mean, you can't say that you didn't try. I know you wanted to say something but you were just too scared because you thought Dad would come and get you!" Raditz smiled at his younger brother. "But its still gonna take a while for me to trust you though!" Goku looked at his brother who nodded to show he understood. "I understand, and I'm grateful, but just don't expect all this brotherly love to come out of me all of a sudden!"

"Understood! So… are we friends?" Raditz asked, holding out his hand in hope that his little brother would shake it.

"Yeh!" Goku smiled, taking his brothers hand. He took it away before he could shake it and put his thumb on his nose and wriggled his four remaining fingers at him; it was his payback for embarrassing him in front of his classmates, it wasn't much but it would have to do for now. "Ooh, too late!" Raditz shook his head, as he laughed at his little brother's antics. He was still that little boy he remembered. "See ya!"

"Bye KK!" Raditz waved to him as he left the room.

Goku made his way down the corridor and towards the Sixth Form Room. He walked in and was met with every eye on him, their lips pursed as though trying to hide their laughter as they saw him.

"Ahh grow up! You'd think you'd never saw a man carried out of a room before!" Goku hissed to the students, but they all burst out laughing. Goku looked around and noticed Vegeta sitting at the window smoking on a cigarette. He walked towards him.

Vegeta looked at his former friend and asked.

"What do you want?"

"I just figured" Goku said to the smoking boy, who puffed smoke in his face, " since I can forgive my brother, then maybe I can forgive you for acting like such a pompous fool. And also that the vein on your head is getting bigger, which shows you can't take much more of the bitch!" Goku smirked at Vegeta, who let out a small chuckle. "So, what do ya say?"

"Hmm, you or the woman?" Vegeta looked at his hands, which symbolised Bulma and Goku, each bobbing up and down when he said their names. "You! I can't stand her screeching anymore. She's only good for one thing, and knowing you, you probably have no clue what I'm talking about!"

"Hey, I'm not THAT dumb!" Goku retorted to Vegeta, but when Vegeta's back was turned he shook his head. The duo went towards a sofa and sat down.

A few minutes later, Goku turned to Vegeta and asked. "Vegeta?"

"What?" He hissed.

"…What did you mean when you said she was only good for one thing?"

Vegeta shook his head in annoyance but began to chuckle quietly to himself after a few seconds, as Goku looked confusedly at him.

"What? Oh come on, I don't know! It's going to bug me all day! Tell me Vegeta!" Goku protested as Vegeta continued to snigger. "Ooh…you're an ass, you know that!" Goku lay back in the sofa and crossed his arms and began to huff.

End of Chapter 11

I wanted Goku and Vegeta to make up because I didn't want them to stay pissed for long. Next is Vegeta, and it will probably be a bit before it's up because I will probably keep changing a lot of it!! I have like a quarter done but will probably be altered.

As Always, Thank You!


	12. I Actually Want My Dad!

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will! BOO, BLOODY BOO!!

Thank you!!

Under The Skin

Chapter 12

It was beginning of May. Spring was nearing its end as summer emerged over the horizon, but to the students of Sixth Form it didn't feel like it. Dark clouds were looming in the sky as little speckles of rain began to hit the window. I think everyone agreed it was a miserable day.

Vegeta sat in Science class, alongside Bulma even though he didn't exactly want to. It was his only choice as Goku was sitting beside Chi-Chi because she had told him to, and as usual, as a minion, he did as he was told. Vegeta sat with his head leaning on his hands, he was bored as he could get and the woman beside him wasn't helping, as she wouldn't stop complaining about every little thing around her. His eyes were beginning to droop as he fell into a slumber. His head began to stoop forward towards the desk and hit the table. Vegeta woke with a shock and cursed.

"FUCK!"

"No Mr Ouji! The two polymers of DNA are not called that!" Snarled Mr Hocke, the Science professor. He walked towards Vegeta and Bulma's desk and glared at Vegeta. "Now, will you care to give me the correct answer or were you too busy sleeping to even listen to a word I was saying?"

"Nucleotides!" Vegeta grumbled, shocking the man in front of him; he didn't even think that Vegeta was listening.

The man pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. "Hmm, yes, well done but I'm still giving you two days after school detention for blaspheming!" The professor walked back to the front of the classroom and continued his lesson. Vegeta grunted. He didn't care about detention; he didn't even care about school. All he wanted was a life, which he controlled.

The bell rung and all the students began to shuffle out of the room. Vegeta grabbed Goku, before he was dragged off by Chi-Chi. He did not want to know what was between the two and never planned to find out. Chi-Chi cursed Vegeta as he dragged Goku farther away from her.

The pair headed out of a fire escape and sneaked out through the front gates and towards Goku's home estate.

Ten minutes later, the pair had reached Duskton Avenue; Vegeta had to get some more of his 'stuff', which was the main reason for the visit. Goku looked around nervously, checking every corner for danger; he had to protect Vegeta form Paragas, he wasn't going to let Paragas get him.

Vegeta noticed Goku nervous disposition from the corner of his eye. He was twitching every time someone came round the corner or a bird flew down from its perch. Vegeta frowned, he had been doing it since they had left the park and it was getting on Vegeta's last nerve. He swung round and snarled at Goku.

"What is your problem? Get over yourself or whatever! You'd think the birds were gonna peck our eyes out or a man was gonna sh…" Vegeta quietened down. He had totally forgot that a mass murderer was hunting him and he had to think to himself, how he could forget such a thing? Was he turning into Kakarot? "You're looking out for Paragas? I forgot about him!" Vegeta began to look anxiously around him. He wanted to get out of the place, forget about drugs; they just had to get out.

"Lets get outta here!" Vegeta started to dash down the street but something stopped him from doing so, but Goku was halfway down the street.

Goku turned around to notice that a large sixfoot tall man was holding Vegeta back. Goku started to go pale with fear. It was Brolli, son of Paragas. What was Vegeta going to do? He was doomed if he didn't get out of the giants grasp, he had to help him. Goku ran back to help Vegeta.

Brolli had already turned around to walk away with the small man, so he didn't see Goku coming. Goku pounced on his back and grappled his arms around his throat trying to choke Brolli, so that he would drop Vegeta. But it didn't work. Brolli grabbed Goku with his other hand and dragged him across the ground like a dead animal.

He took the pair to a nearby alley and flung them to the ground. The duo didn't lift their heads but from what they could see on the ground were multiple pairs of feet. Goku was the first to raise his head, and found Paragas gazing down at him, a large proud smile on his face. Two other men stood behind him. One was rounded and had brown shaggy hair and a goatee around his chin. The other was the same age as Vegeta and himself, and had a tuft of pink hair a top his shaved head. They were both laughing at them. Paragas grabbed Goku by his hair and pulled him towards him.

"I knew you weren't t' bitter type Harrow, you're far too loyal to t' ones around you!" He smirked to the grimacing Goku. "I guess our lil deal at t' match didn't mean anything did it? This is quite a double of my prize, this is!"

"I didn't loose on purpose you pathetic old man! I never stand a chance against 'im!" Goku pointed towards a snarling Brolli. "What do you think you'll gain if kill us both? You didn't even get the money we were meant to give you for the killing! So Paragas, answer me this, what's the point?" Vegeta had now raised his head; he also wanted to know this.

"As I said before my boy, I hate people wasting my time. I may not get that time back, but by killing the ones that did so, I can at least get a lil fun out of it!" Paragas answered thrusting Goku to the ground. He then turned to his son. "Brolli get over here, I don't want you to get covered in blood!" Brolli walked around the pair and stood beside his father. He began to load his gun.

"Hey!" Vegeta spoke. Paragas looked up. "Don't we at least get our last words?"

"Hmm?" Paragas hummed, as he scratched his chin. "I suppose, go ahead!"

Goku looked towards Vegeta confused. What was he up to? Did he have a plan? If he did, Goku just hoped it worked.

"Well," Vegeta began. "I would just like to say that…" The group looked towards Vegeta in intrigue, as did Goku, "there is a huge gang of cops right behind you!"

The group turned around in a flash, and began to panic. Paragas threw his gun in a trashcan immediately. Vegeta rose up and grabbed Goku by the arm and ran for their lives to the end of the alley. A few seconds later, the group finally caught on that they had been conned. They turned around and found their prisoners gone. Paragas snarled.

"You're not getting away that easy ya lil shitheads!" He pulled his gun out of the trashcan. "Come on, we're going fox hunting!"

Meanwhile elsewhere, Vegeta and Goku were still running. They had reached the park in a matter of minutes, and were soon approaching the school. Goku turned to Vegeta.

"Thanks Vegeta!"

"It'll save our hides for a while anyway!" Vegeta puffed. "Where we gonna hide!"

"Well the schools our best option! They can't shoot us while were in school! Imagine the headlines, 'Maniacs Kill Two Honour Students'."

"Who's the second?"

"This is no time for jokes Vegeta!"

"Fine lets just get in."

Within seconds the boys reached the school and burst in the doors, startling the receptionist at the reception windows. They dashed towards the Form Room and barged in and quickly shut the door as quickly as they came in, and Goku held the door as though preventing anyone getting in. Vegeta turned around and noticed his classmates looking at the pair oddly, some giggling at the windows.

"Ahh piss off!" Vegeta snarled, and then turned back to Goku. "Now what Kakarot?"

"I DUNNO! YOU JUST AGREED WITH ME AND DID AS YOU SAID! YOU'RE THE BOSS, NOT ME!" Goku panicked, as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms anxiously.

"Hey Vegeta!" Spoke a voice from behind Vegeta.

"I've no time for quacking!" Vegeta hissed without looking to see who had called him. "I've enough on my plate today as it is! And will you be quiet, I'm trying to think!"

"You better be quiet Bulma, this is really urgent thinking goin' on here!" Goku persuaded to the cerulean haired girl, who now started to pout.

"What's so important? And what was with the barging through the door?" Bulma queried, inching forward as though trying to hear better, even though she was sitting in a sofa chair right behind Vegeta.

"SHUT UP!" Goku and Vegeta yelled together in annoyance. Bulma was about to slap Vegeta on the back of the head when someone interrupted her.

"Hey guys! Come look at these men! They look as though they're gonna kill someone!" The entire room scooted towards the window, for the exception of Goku and Vegeta who had once again began to panic.

"Lets just commit suicide now, just to get it over with now!" Goku panicked. "Who's got a noose?"

"Oh shit! Is that the Superintendent? This school is gonna get such a shit review as ever!" Someone laughed.

Goku and Vegeta both looked at each other and then dashed towards the window. And just as the boy said, a slightly peeved looking man and two associates were coming around the school, with a worried looking headmaster. The pair breathed sighs of relief and fell to their knees.

"Oh man, I really thought it was them! Damn you Krillin!" Goku cursed as he threw a notebook at the small boy. Goku then began to crawl to a sofa. "I want my lil sheep!"

"I actually want my Dad!" Vegeta muttered to Goku as he sat beside his friend.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door. Both Goku and Vegeta hit the floor and both tried to hide under the sofa and the coffee table.

"Man, I hate those first years, all they ever do is kick our bloody door! Not a bit wonder we have so many dings in it!" Launch moaned.

Suddenly the door opened and a man wearing a balaclava with a scar over his eye peered his head through. He smiled kindly at the group before him.

"I'm sorry to disturb your studying, but I came to ask if you saw a boy with a cocky attitude and another with serious trust issues?"

"Sure!" Yamcha chirped. "Ones cowering under the sofa and ones hiding behind Bulma!" Pointing his fingers at both the boys.

"Damn you Spamcha" Vegeta hissed as he grabbed Yamcha by the scruff of his neck. "If I die, I hope it eats you alive forever." Goku emerged from under the sofa.

"Goku? What's going on? Is everything okay?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly, grabbing his hand.

Goku turned his head to face her, and smiled at her. "Everything's fine Chi, why you ask?" Chi-Chi frowned at him, and then turned to the man standing at the door.

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi questioned, as she glared at Paragas. "What do you want with Goku?" She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Oh, I'm just here t' kill him and his lil friend for ya, sweetie pie!" Paragas said sweetly. "Now if you would kindly all get out of the way, then I could shoot them!"

Everyone gasped in shock and looked at the pair. They may all have had their differences with the pair, but they thought that they didn't even deserve to die. No one moved.

"Oh come now! I'm a good person really!" Paragas sighed. "I don't wanna kill more than I'm supposed to. Now…. kindly move aside!"

Over three quarters of the class moved to the other side of the room. Only Chi-Chi stayed glued to Goku's hand and Yamcha who was still being held by the scruff of the neck by Vegeta.

"Hey! Earth to Vegeta! I'd like to live if you don't mind. So will you please kindly let go of me!" Yamcha pleaded. Vegeta released him, and roughly through him to the ground. Once Yamcha touched the ground he scurried as quickly as he could to his other classmates.

Paragas looked towards the raven-haired girl to who never released her frown on him. She was one determined girl he had to admit that.

"Chi-Chi!! Now is not the time to be the nice girl and go down fighting with everyone else, because once you're down, you're never gonna get up!" Bulma hollered towards her nemesis in an attempt to make her move.

"Listen to your friend Hun!" Paragas assured her. "She knows what she's talking about. Chi-Chi shook her head franticly.

Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Goku smiling down at her. He whispered to her.

"I'll be fine Chi-Chi, trust me and Vegeta! We can weasel our way outta anything!" Chi-Chi smiled at her boyfriend. She wasn't happy that he wanted her to leave his side, but she trusted him and needed to believe that he had a way out of this horrible situation. She walked over to the group and was cuddled immediately by Launch and Suno. She looked back at Goku who smirked at her.

"Oh come on, Kakarot's mother died faster than this!" Brolli groaned through his balaclava as he leaned against the wall.

Goku eyes twitched. His eyebrows lowered and eyes narrowed. He clenched his fists and snarled at the moaning boy. He rummaged in his fleece and found his army knife. He removed it from the fleece and hid it in his hand so Paragas could not see that he had a weapon. He began to move towards the gun wielding man, one step at a time as though walking up the aisle towards his death by Paragas. He reached his side, as Paragas smiled to him.

"So? You wanna go first Harrow?"

"No, not really! I just want Brolli to see what its like for a parent to die!" Goku smirked. He grappled his arm around Paragas' neck and brandished the knife at his throat. Goku turned to Brolli and smiled hysterically at him. "Ooh, what's gonna happen when I move my hand slightly to the right? Oh, Oh, I know… DADDY GOES BYE BYE! NO MORE DADDY FOR YOU MR COCKYSOCKS!" Goku turned to Vegeta. "Get over here you posh shit!"

Vegeta looked confused at the new side of his friend. Where did this person come from? Who was he?

Brolli held up a gun to Vegeta. "You stay where you are?"

Vegeta folded his arms and hmphed. "Why? I'm gonna die anyway!"

Brolli tilted his head to one side as though agreeing with Vegeta and shot his gun twice. He hit Vegeta in the chest and in his lower abdomen causing him to fall to the ground.

"VEGETA!!" Goku yelled in anguish, dropping Paragas as he did so. He ran to Vegeta side. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I couldn't control him! He was too much!" Paragas walked towards the worried boy and pointed his gun at his head.

"I'm sorry, Harrow! Did my son kill your friend, just like I killed your mother and screwed up Veggies Mama?" Paragas whispered in Goku's ear. Goku swiftly turned around and snarled at the smirking man. Paragas laid his hand on his head as though he was a child. "It's too bad you'll both never get to avenge them isn't it, son!" Paragas lowered his gun from Goku's head and lowered it to his abdomen and shot him.

End of Chapter 12

I am so sorry for the wait! Its just I got a job and I've been trying to get into routine of everything and I work a six hour day and I' was tired my first two weeks I started and my story got delayed in the process!! But I am here and the story is gonna get finished! I'm gonna start Chapter thirteen, after Greys Anatomy is over!!

As Always,

Thank you!!

GokuBootz

xxoo


	13. Do You Know Who I Am?

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will

Thank you!!

Enjoy!

Under The Skin

Chapter 13

A young woman sat at her vanity table, her long locks dangled over her eyes. Her elegant fingers combed themselves through her hair, the black nail polish clashing with the cerulean. She raised her head and stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and dark bags were visible below her eyes. She sighed at the sight in front of her and lifted her make up brush.

Thirty minutes later she emerged from her bedroom, adorned all in black. She walked down the hallway her dress flowing like silk behind her. Her heels clinked on the mahogany floor as she made her way down the stairs and towards the front door. She suddenly stopped when a woman shrieked her name.

"BULMA? IS THAT YOU? COME AND EAT SOME LUNCH SWEETIE!!"

Bulma sighed and made her way towards the kitchen and sat down beside her brother, Twight. He looked at Bulma and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Bulma!!" The boy hissed at his sister. "You'd think someone died or sumthin? The guy is only in a coma for gawd sake!!"

Bulma sighed in annoyance. She rose from her chair and exited the room towards the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Twight honey! What have I told you about giving off about your sister wearing black!" Bulma's mother cooed sternly. "You know she's very sensitive about it!"

"You'd think she woulda got over it by now! I mean mom, it's been like five weeks since it happened!" Twight moaned as he laid his chin on his fist in annoyance.

"Just keep your mouth shut Twightie!!" The mother squeaked.

Meanwhile, Bulma had made her way to the hospital. Her house was nearly half a mile from her house, so she could sneak a few quick visits during the day. Suddenly she saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench on the green in front of the entrance.

It was Chi-Chi. Her long dark locks were flowing in the gentle morning breeze. She was wearing her usual baggy clothes, but a lighter version for the hot summer weather. She was holding a dish in her lap, probably something for Goku when she decided to go in. Chi-Chi turned her head and saw Bulma looking at her. She lifted her hand as though to wave but began to fiddle with her hair instead, but she did give her a small smile. She then rose from her seat and made her way inside.

Bulma followed, but at a close distance; the two were still not on good terms. Chi-Chi did however hold the lift for Bulma every time they came to visit, but that was the only kind act to come from the girl. Bulma stepped in, as Chi-Chi pressed the button for the seventh floor. The pair stood in silence, as a pair of doctors bickered amongst themselves behind them. The lift finally reached the seventh floor and the doors opened. The pair stepped out and went to the separate rooms.

Bulma stopped at her door and knocked lightly and waited for a reply. Vegeta's mother was always in with her son, just to keep a bedside visual for her husband, who was busy at work. She got a quite chirpy reply, which was quite odd, as her replies were always so solemn. She opened the door to find a beaming Mrs Ouji looking at her son, whose eyes were open and awake.

Bulma smiled brightly. "Oh my gawd Veggie… you're awake!"

A little tear ran down her face. She was so happy to see him awake and looking at her. He had been in a coma since they brought him in after the incident. The doctors think the loss of blood caused him to go into a coma. She had heard that the bullets had hit major arteries and Vegeta was lucky to be alive. She continued to smile at him. She was just so glad he was alive. She didn't know why because he was always such an ass to her, but deep down he was a very special person to her.

Vegeta continued to stare at Bulma, as though bewildered. Her smile broke a little; there was something not quite right about him. She thought.

'He would've told me by now to "suck it up woman!" There is something not quite right, maybe I should ask if something's up with him?'

Bulma took a seat beside Vegeta and looked at him suspiciously, as Vegeta continued to look at her confused.

"Hi Veggie!" Bulma began, as she smiled at him again. "Can I ask you a lil question?" Vegeta cocked his head like a puppy.

"Um, what are you doing Bulma? Do you think something is wrong?" Mrs Ouji chirped from the other side of the room.

Bulma looked at the woman. She wasn't a very bright woman, and probably didn't notice the difference in her son's disposition.

"It's just…" Bulma began. "I think this is not the Vegeta I know. I mean, he would've told us to suck up our tears by now, but he hasn't! He just looks like a little lost puppy!" Bulma took Vegeta's hand.

"Do you think he has forgotten who he is?" Mrs Ouji asked, who had now began to bite her nails anxiously.

"Kinda!" Bulma replied. "Its why I wanna ask him if he knows who I am." She turned back to Vegeta. "Veggie, do you know who I am? Do you know who this lady is here?" She pointed to his mother.

Vegeta looked back and forth from each of them for a minute and then rested his sights back on Bulma and shrugged his shoulders.

"Veggie? Do you have any type of idea at all?" Mrs Ouji asked desperately.

"No!" Vegeta replied quietly and then grabbed the straw from his water glass and began to look at it suspiciously.

"My Baby!" Mrs Ouji cried, as she ran out of the room, leaving Vegeta unfazed by the frantic woman's screaming.

Bulma followed her and found her talking to a student doctor, who seemed to be melting in fear from the woman's crying. Bulma went over to calm the woman.

"Its okay Mrs Ouji! It could just be temporary, just relax!" Bulma turned to the frightened man. "We need a neurologist to look at my friend in room two zero two, please. I think he might have amnesia."

The man nodded and went to fetch a doctor. He returned ten minutes later with a neurologist and was then told to remain outside until the tests were done. After about twenty minutes, the man emerged and they were told they were going to perform a brain scan on Vegeta, which would take at least another two hours to get the results.

Bulma sighed. She decided she was going for a walk, as she could not take any more of Mrs Ouji's crying. She made her way down the corridor and found Goku's room. The door was open, so Bulma had a peek inside.

She saw a relaxed Goku sitting up in his bed, with green coloured bandages wrapped around his abdomen. She had heard that Goku had to get surgery just like Vegeta, and also went under a coma. But Goku had awoken from his coma three weeks earlier and was making a good but slow recovery. She also saw Chi-Chi sitting beside Goku on his bed, smiling at the boy. He was eating whatever Chi-Chi had sitting on her lap outside, and was enjoying it very much by the looks of Goku's face; it was covered in food.

Bulma decided to be brave and to enter the room, and just have a nice little chat with her two nemeses. She knocked the door lightly, which caught he pair's attention and looked to see who graced the doorway. Bulma smiled.

"Hi!" The pair looked suspiciously at Bulma; they didn't know what to make of the situation that stood in the doorway. Bulma giggled nervously. "I… I just came to see how Or… Goku was?"

"I'm high on morphine and sugar!" Goku spoke.

"How nice! I also came to tell you that Vegeta woke up today!" Goku turned to Chi-Chi solemnly; Chi-Chi smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately. Bulma looked at Goku confused. "Aren't you happy that Vegeta is awake!"

Goku didn't reply, but Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Goku isn't allowed anywhere near Vegeta or his family. They're blaming him for everything that happened even though Goku was only trying to protect him."

"They yelled at me!" Goku sighed, bowing his head to look at his hands. "They said that I am to blame for what their son turned into; 'a little pompous sarcastic shit.' They told me all the things that I already know about myself… just a simple screw!"

"Well they're just protecting their son. They only want what's best for him." Bulma noted. "But it was wrong to say all those things to you. I mean, you're going through an ordeal to; you got shot too y'know!"

Goku raised his eyebrow at the cerulean haired girl. Was Bulma actually being nice to him? He turned to Chi-Chi and asked.

"Pinch me please Chi-Chi? Bulma Briefs is being nice to me!" He held out his bare arm to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi smiled at him and squeezed a bit of his skin, causing him to yelp in pain. "Not that hard Chi! Geez…I am alive aren't I?"

"Well you told me to pinch you, and to be honest I pinch really hard!" Chi-Chi scowled as she pinched him again. Goku yelped, as Chi-Chi smirked.

"Hmm, well I see you two are getting along really well! What is up with you two anyways?" Bulma queried as the two giggled at their antics. "You two have been so close for the past few months?"

"None of your business woman!" Goku said sternly, sounding familiarly like Vegeta as he pointed his finger at Bulma. "We're just close because we are similar…end of!" Chi-Chi giggled. Bulma raised her eyebrow at the boy, causing Goku to twitch nervously. "I NEED MORPHINE!" Goku clicked the button beside his bed and a stream of morphine shot into his veins. Goku smiled like a Cheshire cat, as the drugs made him happy. He turned to Chi-Chi. "You know, you're very pretteh Chi!"

Chi-Chi smiled at the childlike Goku. "Yes, and I think you're a very handsome boy!" Bulma giggled, as Chi-Chi turned her head towards the other girl. "Thanks, he's gonna be stuck like this for at least half and hour." Goku took Chi-Chi's hand and rubbed his cheek up and down on it. "Aww, you're such a cutie pie when you're high!"

"You guys are going out, aren't you?" Bulma asked. "It was always so obvious at school! Goku would always tease you, and you would sit with him when he was alone which always made him smile. It was actually quite cute to see a smile on both you guy's faces. You two always look so depressed with yourselves!"

"Yeah, we hold a special part in each others lives. We understand each other like nobody else can. We both go through such misery in our lives and it was impossible that we couldn't end up the way we are now. He makes me happy and… I hope I make him happy too!" Chi-Chi smiled to Bulma, as she blushed a bright scarlet.

"That's really sweet! Did Veggie know about you two?" Bulma asked. "Because if he did and he didn't tell me then he is so gonna get yelled at by me when he gets his memory back!" Bulma frowned.

"Does Vegeta have amnesia?" Chi-Chi questioned, ignoring Bulma's nosiness. "Is he okay?"

"I think so. Veggies mother didn't notice until I started to question him. When she found out, she nearly killed a doctor!" Bulma laughed. "But yeah, I'm quite sure he has amnesia!"

"Hey Bulma!" Chi-Chi squeaked, as she combed her fingers though a slumbering Goku's hair.

"Yeah Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked, as she tied her hair back in a loose ponytail.

"I'm sorry!" Bulma stared at the apologetic girl. "It was wrong to slap you, and I'm really deeply sorry about the things I said."

"No Chi, I deserved to be slapped. I am such a bitch. I feel really bad about what I said to Goku and all the things I said about you. It was just spite and hate." Bulma apologised. "What happened really made me see what kind of person I was, and it wasn't a very good one. I shouldn't let my troubles turn me into an evil person. I shouldn't let the bad that happened to me be ensued on the people I know; it's just one of the worst things you can do! I just wish that slap had worked better, and not let two people getting shot bring me to my senses. I really am deeply sorry Chi. I hope we can put all this terrible stuff behind us?"

"Yeh, but it's gonna take a little while though!" Chi-Chi said.

"Agreed!" Bulma said, smiling at her renewed friend. "So, you gotta tell me… is he a good kisser?" She pointed to the slumbering Goku.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi squealed, jumping Goku out of his sleep. She looked down at him. "I'm sorry sweetie, did I wake you?"

"No, no. It's okay, I just got a sore head, that's all." Goku told. "But please, continue to bitch!"

Chi-Chi clambered to the head of the bed and lay down beside Goku. She laid her head on her shoulder.

"For your information Goku Son, we were actually making up!" Chi-Chi announced, as Goku raised his eyebrows in surprise. "And we were actually going to talk about your kissing!"

"NOOOOOOOO! That's between the two of us Miss Chi-Chi King and stays between the two of us!" Goku ordered, folding his arms over his chest.

"Okay sweetie!" Chi-Chi giggled as she hugged her boyfriend. Whilst hugging Goku she gave Bulma thumbs up, declaring Goku as good. Bulma laughed.

Goku broke out of the hug and looked between the two. "What? What's so funny?"

"Girl thing." Bulma smirked. "You wouldn't understand!" Goku ceased his questioning and relaxed into his bed again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and a well-dressed Raditz walked in, followed by an older looking version of Goku.

"Turlus?" Goku said looking at the man behind Raditz. The man smiled and waved at the injured boy. Goku face turned into a scowl. "Where the hell have you been? Raditz comes to visit, but you? What's your excuse? Where's my food bugger?"

"Goku! Don't be rude?" Chi-Chi scowled.

"You're still the same, lil man! Always about the food!" Turlus laughed as he chucked the potato chips at Goku. "Eat up KK! Where's the telly remote?" He sat down on the end of the bed as Goku threw him the remote control.

"Just don't watch Jeremy Kyle! I hate that man!" Goku ordered.

"Understood lil man! You're the one who's ill!" Turlus said, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Okay, I'm gonna go guys, see ya!" Bulma announced as she rose from her chair.

"No wait B!" Chi-Chi squeaked. "Hey Goku, I'm gonna go see Vegeta okay? I'll be back soon!" She kissed his cheek. Goku hummed in response, as his eyes never left the television screen; a chocolate cake was being made. All three Saiyains were engrossed with the scene.

Chi-Chi followed Bulma as they exited the room. They headed down the corridor towards room two zero two. Vegeta's mother was nowhere to be seen so she must have been inside with her son again.

Bulma knocked the door softly and was responded with a very sad 'come in'. Bulma made a very worried face to Chi-Chi, who gave her a small smile to reassure her that everything was sure to be fine. Bulma entered the room followed by Chi-Chi.

"So, are the results in Mrs Ouji?" Bulma asked. "Does he have amnesia?"

"Yes!" The woman cried. "They said it would hopefully only be temporary!"

"Well… that's good!" Chi-Chi chirped.

The new voice caught Mrs Ouji's attention and furrowed her brow at the girl.

"Who are you girl?"

"I'm a friend of Vegeta's also! We have science together at school!" Chi-Chi explained.

"I see!" The woman whispered.

Bulma sighed in sorrow, which caught Chi-Chi's attention.

"Oh don't worry B! I'm sure he won't be like this for very long! I mean this is Veggie! What's life gonna be like without a (1) sarky shit like him in a room telling everyone off and trying to kill everyone with compasses?"

Bulma smiled at Vegeta's mother and thrust Chi-Chi round by her arm, so that the two had their backs to her.

"I do hope for that to happen!" Bulma spoke. "But have you met his father?" Chi-Chi shook her head. "This looks like a chance for him to have the son he always wanted; the perfect heir to his throne. If you ask me, he's gonna indoctrinate him against us. I mean, phase one is already in place…" Chi-Chi looked at Bulma curiously, "get rid of Goku. Next thing he's gonna do is move Veggie away from us and to a different school and then he'll look his nose down on us like we're scum!"

"We can't let him do that!" Chi-Chi spat. "How's Goku gonna feel when his only friend he's had through all his experiences starts doing that? Who knows what Goku will do?" Chi-Chi bit her finger nervously, but suddenly something hit her. "Wait, think of this. Have you ever thought this could be a way to kill off Goku? That man has always had it in for him! And he knows how vulnerable he is!"

"I dunno Chi!" Bulma began. "But we have to get to Vegeta before Daddykins gets to him, and we needa be quick about it or we'll lose the Veggie we know forever!" Chi-Chi nodded in agreement and smiled at her newly acquainted friend. She was behind the idea one hundred percent.

"CHI-CHI!" Shouted a voice from down the corridor. "KAKAROT JUST WANTS YOU TO KNOW THAT HE WANTS A CHOCOLATE CAKE THE NEXT TIME YOU VISIT!" Chi-Chi shook her head in embarrassment, as Bulma laughed at her.

End Of Chapter 13

(1) Sarky- it means sarcastic. I dunno if people have it elsewhere? I think it's an Irish based slang word. I actually use it everyday, because I am Irish.

I am dosed with a cold and I can't stop sneezing. Chi and B are back together, woo! Next Chapter will be up maybe by next week. I dunno when I'm gonna start writing the next Chap. Probably when my sister go back up to Uni, so Sunday or Monday!

As Always,

Thank You!

GokuBootz

xxoo


	14. Kami: The Business Studies Book

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will dammit!!

Thank you!!

Under The Skin

Chapter 14

It had been two months since the incident at Black Star High School. The summer had come to an end, and autumn was bursting to begin. So was school for a many of adolescents.

It was the first day back for everyone in Lower Sixth, but they were now known as the Upper Sixth. The room was still the same, but just didn't have the same feel about it, it just seemed a little haunting for everyone standing in it. People were laughing and talking amongst each other as they caught up on all the gossip they had missed over the summer break. But one boy sat alone at the large window; it was Goku.

He had left hospital over a month ago, but he still had the stitches he had from his operation. He was meant to go and have them taken out but he didn't bothered; he felt it was better for him to do it himself when he didn't have anything better to do. He sat with one knee rested on his chest with his arm laid across it, to which he hid his mouth. He was feeling lonely, just as he always did.

Chi-Chi had been away for a fortnight and he had not heard one word from her. She just told him that her parents were sending her somewhere for help. He was confused, but told her to keep in touch with him; but she didn't. He would have talked to Bulma but they still didn't see eye to eye. And Vegeta? He didn't even know who he was and the fact that he wasn't even allowed near him or the precious Ouji's. Goku grunted and lay back against the wall.

"Hey man! How's it goin'?" Asked someone from somewhere. Goku came out of his stare and noticed Krillin standing beside him, smiling at him. "Are ya all better?"

"Ehh" Goku replied. "I dunno? I don't feel any pain when I bend over anymore, does that mean I've healed?"

"Sounds like it!" Krillin said. He sat on the windowsill beside Goku. "Sooo… how have things been with ya?"

"Meh! I'm just bored!" Goku replied. "Nothing new has developed with me. Did you hear about Vegeta?"

"Yeh! Amnesia! In a way I feel relieved because now he won't be attempting to kill me anymore!" Krillin half smiled. "I know its not good for you, but its good for me if you know where I'm coming from!" Goku nodded, as Krillin wiped his brow in relief.

"HEY Krillin! The headmaster wants to see you for the annual head of year meeting!" Shouted Eighteen from the doorway. She was vice president, and a strict one at that. Sometimes Krillin felt like he was the vice President due to her bossiness. "WELL COME ON! ARE YOU GLUED TO YOUR SEAT OR SOMETHING, OR DO I HAVE TO COME AND GET YOU?"

"I'm coming Eighteen! Keep your hair on!" Krillin replied sheepishly. He turned to Goku. "I'll see ya man!" Goku smiled as he watched Krillin leave but soon after the bell rung.

"SEE! NOW WERE LATE BECAUSE OF YOUR SUCKY UPNESS!" Shouted Eighteen from halfway down the corridor, everyone in the room tried to suppress a giggle.

Everyone began to herd out of the room for registration, except for Goku who stayed at his perch. When everyone had left, Goku rose and walked towards a darkened piece of flooring. He stopped in front of it and stared at it; all he could see was Paragas' face looking at him and hissing the words he said to him that day. This was the first time he remembered those words. He started to think; why did he kill his mother?

Suddenly someone came through the door. Goku swiftly moved away from the spot and sat on a coffee table, with his back to the individual. He heard the individual shuffling around behind him for a couple of minutes, but never came into the sight of Goku. He then heard another pair of feet enter the room; this person spoke.

"Right! Do you have everything that's yours that you could find?" The voice was squeaky but bossy and was quite noticeably that of a girl. "You do know Father will be very much displeased if we are much longer! Can we go Vegeta? I do wish to be on time for my registration at Korin's Intermediate. It is my first year there if you do remember!"

Goku eyes went wide with shock. Was Vegeta standing behind him? It couldn't be. He wasn't replying to Fraise in his usual sarcastic tone. He just sat there in complete and utter shock.

"I'll be right there Fraise! Tell Father I will be another few minutes!" Vegeta replied calmly.

"Fine!" Fraise said frustrated. "Another two minutes that's it!" Fraise left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Suddenly someone barged into the door and ran past Goku, nearly knocking him off the coffee table. He noticed it was Bulma. She was searching in her backpack looking for something, and didn't notice the two boys staring at her. Goku noticed that she had cut her hair; it was styled into a wavy bob. It made her look somewhat kinder and sweeter but Goku knew that the same old Bulma was still underneath that flesh.

She lifted her head and noticed Vegeta staring at her, she dropped her backpack in shock. She had not seen Vegeta since the day that he had awoken from his coma. His father felt that his son should only be surrounded by souls he actually gave a damn about his welfare and health; Vegeta Snr knew what his son got up to with Bulma and did not want a repeat of the antics to which went on, so he banned her from seeing him.

She then noticed Goku. His face was a mixture of surprise and fear; his face didn't want to make up its mind as to what to be for the situation. He suddenly mouthed something to her, but she just shrugged her shoulders at him. She then turned back to Vegeta. She noticed that his hair was not as tall as it used to be but it still held it flame shape and the fact that it was clean; his hair was usually greasy and full of dirt. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt topped off with his brown leather bomber jacket, he was wearing smart pinstriped suit pants and a crisp white shirt. Her expression grew to sadness, this wasn't the Vegeta she knew and…loved.

"Hello." He spoke. "I'm just here to collect my things. It seems I used to go here, but I just can't recollect it to be honest."

"You did go here. You were a lot of fun to be with…always laughing at someone's misfortune!" Bulma smiled sadly to the curious Vegeta standing a few metres before her. "You didn't have many friends, but you had a few who always stood by you!"

"I did?" Vegeta asked in disbelief. "I thought I would have been a nice guy, but if you witnessed it then I suppose it must be true!" He looked around for some of his things. "Um, do you know if any of my things are here?"

"Trust me when I say this. You hardly went to class and you didn't see the point in having textbooks, folders or notebooks, so I wouldn't waste your time." Goku said as he walked over to the window to which he sat minutes before. "I would just go if I were you. You're not the guy I know, you're just…"

"Wrong!" Bulma said as she finished the sentence. "We're sorry but we like the old Vegeta, and if you're not him in any way then you're not welcome here!"

"But we know he'll return one day, and I know it will just bite your father right in the ass!" Goku laughed. "So until that day, I wish you farewell! So get out Poshy!" Goku pointed angrily at the door.

Vegeta frowned confusedly as he tried to recollect everything that was just said to him. He then took one last glance at the pair, and headed out the door with a bag of his things and closed the door behind him.

Bulma and Goku remained in silence as they tried to get over the idea that the person that stood in front of them was actually Vegeta.

"Oh my gawd! Did you hear the way he was speaking?" Bulma asked Goku, as he looked towards the girl.

"I know! He used the word recollect in a sentence… I don't even know what recollect means!" Goku cackled.

"Yeah, that's funny!" Bulma giggled. "But Goku, we need to get the old Veggie back!"

"I would, but…" Goku muttered as he looked out the window at the birds picking at the moist ground. " I've got other things I need to take care of, other than Vegeta! And before you ask, no! I am not telling you what the heck they are!"

"Oh, you're no fun Goku Son!" Bulma whined as she headed out the door to registration. "Are you coming?"

"Just tell them I can't exert myself to much and that I can't come!" Goku lied.

"Fine!" Bulma said as she rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

'_Right! I needa think! Why'd did Paragas kill Mom? How the hell am I gonna find this out? I can't go up to him alive and ask him now can I? He expects me to be in a grave! Oh Kami, please give me a sign?'_ Goku thought as he put his hands in a prayer position.

"RESHARROW! CLASS NOW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HURTING, I WANT YOU THERE NOW!" Shouted an infuriated Eighteen, from the doorway as she threw a book at his head. "NOW OFF YOUR SAGGY ASS AND GET TO HOCKE'S LAB…NOW!"

"At once General!" Goku grinned to the blonde haired girl who gave him a death glare, but soon turned around and headed to class.

Goku picked up the book that was thrown at him. It was called 'Black Star High School Diary 08/09'. Goku smiled. Kami had answered his prayers; he would look for his mother's old diary. He always wanted to see it when he was a little boy, so who says it was thrown away? His father never threw a single thing of his wife's possessions away; they were far too dear to him.

"Thanks Kami!" Goku smiled, but then frowned. " Hey why help me now? Why couldn't you have helped me when I was being chased and nearly killed by a serial killer? Answer me this, why? Why"

Suddenly Krillin came in the door and noticed Goku looking at the ceiling and talking to himself. He walked over to Goku and stood beside him. He then looked up and asked.

"Um, Goku?" Goku hummed in response. "You do know that's my business studies textbook you stuck up there with the glue gun last year don't you?" Krillin was scared that his friend had gone mad.

"I know that!" Goku spat. "I was speaking to Kami and asking him questions about why he only chooses to help me now and not when I nearly got killed by a stupid gunman!" Krillin wiped his brow in relief. "I'm coming now anyway, I don't wanna enrage the bull any longer. But if you ask me, all this power has gone to that bimbos head!" Goku walked towards the door with Krillin close behind.

"I know!" Krillin replied. "Tell me about it!"

"What do you mean she stuck in that place for another two weeks?" Goku moaned to Bulma as she told him all about the situation Chi-Chi was in. It seemed that Chi-Chi's parents had sent her to a special sanctuary to help her get over her problems. Chi-Chi went unwillingly and thought that they were all going for a little summer vacation, but she was wrong.

"To put it in her fathers words, she was sent there to 'get over herself'!" Bulma explained to Goku, who held a look of worry on his face. "Don't worry about her! They might force-feed her but that's about it, and its not like they're hurting her. And plus you said you had other things to do!"

"Yeh, but Chi needs me!" Goku moaned.

"No, food needs Chi!" Bulma said sarcastically. "Get over it Goku, she'll be fine! But if you want her back, go and pray to Kami the book glued to the ceiling over there!" Bulma laughed haughtily as Goku glared at her.

Goku didn't bother to fight; he just got up and walked away. It was lunchtime, and most of the students were off to the canteen, except Launch, Krillin Bulma and himself. Suddenly the idea of the diary popped back into his head. He decided he was going to skip afternoon class and pop off home to search for his mother's diary.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku hollered at the boy, who was reading his mathematics textbook contently. "Can you do me a favour and tell Morke that I have an appointment at the hospital for a check up?"

"Yeh, no problem buddy!" Krillin smiled.

"Thanks dude!" Goku thanked as he headed out the door. He took his usual route out of school, passed the reception window and ducking below the school wall.

Goku decided that he was going to take the long route to Duskton Avenue. He knew it was not safe for him to go his usual route as Brolli and Paragas' other cronies actually kept watch for him on a daily basis, as they found out he had survived the shooting and this displeased Paragas. Goku just wanted to avoid another ordeal like that; it was far too much pain to deal with in one lifetime.

He walked through the park, and past the busy main street. He popped into a convenience store and picked something nice for him to eat without paying of course. Goku had been out of commission in the fighting circuit for three months and was flat broke so he had to resort to his old ways of the five-finger discount; it was his only way of sustenance at the moment due to the ever-watchful Paragas.

He slipped out of the shop without hitch and to the deserted back alley towards Duskton. He hated this way towards his estate, but it was his only way. He had to climb a wall and when you had fresh stitches in your abdominal area and then over exerted them, you ended up in pain. But gladly for Goku, his had healed and was able to climb the wall towards home. He dropped himself into Mr Crane's backyard. He was a grumpy old man who thought he was the greatest man who had ever lived on earth, but everyone knew he was always drunk on Scotch and had just watched Batman. He wore a stuffed crane toy on his hat so everyone called him Crane Man just for fun.

He sneaked inside his house and towards the front door; there was no other way. Luckily for Goku, around this time Crane Man was asleep in his armchair, as the theme tune of Charlie's Angels could be heard blaring from the living room. He clicked the door open, slipped out and dashed down the pavement towards his place.

Once there, he opened the door as quickly as he could and closed the door quicker than he opened it; he had to fix that stick in the door, he knew it was going to cost him his life one of these days. As usual his Father was in his chair in front of the television watching the one-thirty news. His father was preoccupied, so he headed upstairs towards his parents bedroom.

He turned to the left and headed to the end of the hallway. The door was battered and old, and had a history of anger and sadness scarred across it. The door was chipped with the throwing of alcohol bottles and other items. The handle was nowhere to be found and was probably torn off in a fit of alcohol fuelled anger.

Goku was never allowed in the room; it was a sin if he ever entered, but Goku pushed the door open but was hesitant to enter. From what Goku could see it was tidy on one side of the room, whilst the other was covered in rubbish and bottles. The dusty side was probably his mother's side. It had books neatly in a bookcase beside the window, and a vanity stood beside it. Goku walked into the room. Goku had never been inside before, and felt he should not be there, but Goku needed to know why Paragas murdered his mother, and if he wanted to know he had to fight his demons and needed to do what was to be done.

He walked over to his mother's side cautiously, so that his father would not hear him downstairs; the room was straight above the living room. He stood in front of the vanity and noticed a dust covered picture. He picked it up and rubbed the dust off with his sleeve, and what he saw made him smile.

It was a picture of his mother with all her children. She sat in a deck chair wearing a pink flowery sundress, and a large straw hat on her head causing her blonde hair to frame her face perfectly. Turlus looked at least four and sat on the ground at his mother's feet hunched over a toy truck but had lifted his head so he could smile at the camera. Raditz, who looked seven, was standing on the right leaning his head in so it rested on his mothers shoulder affectionately. Goku sat on his mothers lap with her arms wrapped around him protectively. He was at least a year old and was sucking on a yellow pacifier, and looked at his mother happily. He smiled at his mother in the picture; she looked so happy. But Goku had a feeling at the back of his mind that his mother must have very depressed behind the picture. He remembered Raditz telling him that their dad started to abuse her.

Goku sighed sadly. He couldn't remember a time when his mother was truly happy; it just made him so angry with his father. He would blame him for her death, but he couldn't any more, it was Paragas' fault.

Suddenly, Goku heard his father moving downstairs. The living room door creaked and Goku heard his footsteps heading towards the staircase. Goku's mind began to go a mile a minute as he listened to his father climb the stairs. Goku thought that maybe he was going to use the bathroom, but then he remembered that his father hardly used the bathroom and usually urinate in a bottle, much to Goku's displeasure of cleaning the living room.

His father crept closer to the doorway and Goku stuffed the photo in his fleece and hid himself behind the curtains and waited for his father to come in and hopefully not notice him.

Bardock arrived at the bedroom and walked through the door suspiciously. His eyes were dreary and baggy with tiredness, but through his sleepiness he could sense something wasn't right in his bedroom. As a former builder, he had an eye for detail, and noticed something was missing. He also noticed that his door was opened, when he remembered he shut it tight.

Goku sat in the corner, stiff with fear as his father began to walk around the room. He got so lost in the photo, and now it had got him in trouble. Goku cursed his father's stupid mind for detail; it was going to be the end of him just like the front door. Bardock walked closer to Goku's hiding place, as Goku hid his face in his hands and whimpered in fear.

Bardock's ears perked up as he heard his son's pathetic whimper. He raced towards Goku's position and uncovered his son from behind the curtain. He stared down at his scared son, who sat whimpering in his hands. He frowned furiously at the boy and grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out of his hiding hole.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM BOY? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bardock hollered at the top of his lungs. "DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU, BECAUSE I WILL?" Goku was thrusted to the ground, which was covered in broken glass, causing Goku to yelp in pain.

"No!" Goku whimpered, as he tried to get up off the glass, but Bardock just pushed him down again by kicking him in the stomach.

"WELL, WHY THE FUCK YOU IN HERE THEN?" Bardock snarled as he kicked his son again in his drunken rage as he attempted to get up again.

"I dunno!" Goku cried, as he held his nose. "I was just looking for something of Mom's!"

Bardock grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Like what?" He hissed in Goku's face.

Goku lip began to quiver as he looked at his enraged father. He didn't know why he was scared; he went through the same treatment every single time he came home after his mother died. But no matter how many times his father hurt him; it just scared him to his bones.

"I was looking for a book that belonged to her. Like…"

"Like what you lil shithead?"

"…h-h-her diary!"

"Pfft, if you want to read how much she hated you, then go right ahead boy!" Bardock laughed at his son, as he grabbed a turquoise book from the bookshelf with a silver tassel. "If you think words of hate bring you inner peace then what kind of person are you!"

Goku rose from the ground and snatched the book from his father's hands.

"Rude much?" Bardock pouted.

"You're lying! Mom never hated me! You're the one who has always hated me, so stop bringing mama into this!" Goku hissed as he turned his back on his father. "If there was one person she hated in this family it was you!"

"You shut your ugly little mouth!" Bardock seethed as he punched his son in the back of his head, causing him to land face first into a scattering of broken glass. Bardock grabbed Goku by his fleece and stood him on his knees, as Goku eyes twitched in pain. "I hope you enjoy your read!" He thrusted him into the glass covered floor, stepping on him as he left the room.

Goku got up and quickly grabbed his face and wiped the glass from his eyes, but luckily no glass had got inside his lids. The glass cut and slit his face open, and was covered in blood, plus his scar on his stomach started to flare up after his father kicked him. He got up and went to wipe his face with a towel in the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Once he reached the bottom step, he heard his father yell something at him.

"Hey Boy, I'd read page 107 if I were you! It's a cracking good read!"

"Fuck you!" Goku swore at his father as he ran out the door, face dripping with fresh blood.

Goku decided to go back to school and went back the way he came. He had a lot more trouble with Crane Man as he was now awake, but Goku just sang Batman to him, only replacing Bat with Crane. It calmed him down and he sat and the man sang to himself as he escaped out the back way. He got through the main street and park, with some odd looks from passers-by, but saw it as nothing new. He got to school, and was given a detention by Professor Hocke for skipping class and then made it back to the room.

He walked in with dried blood on his face as everyone looked at him. Some whispered as others sniggered.

"Hey Goku?" Yelled Eighteen. "Has Halloween come early? 'Cause Halloween ain't for another sixty days!"

"Goku sighed as he sat down on his usual sofa, whilst giving Eighteen the finger causing her to snigger even more.

'…_read page 107! It's a cracking good read!'_

His father's words went through his head. He didn't know whether to turn to the page or not. The words just kept haunting his brain and he decided just to do it. He opened it and began to read.

End of Chapter 14

I'm sorry! I couldn't resist a cliffhanger. I apologise for the long wait for this chapter. I've been having a little block lately, probably because works has been halting my imagination a bit. I'm okay now, so hopefully Ch15 will be up by Friday or so! Friday 7th Nov is sad for me because that's my last day of work!! ;-;

As Always,

Thank You!

GokuBootz


	15. He Came Out For A Little Visit

Disclaimer- I don't own it!!

Thank you!!

Under The Skin

Chapter 15

"Damn you and your stupid poetic nonsense!" Screamed a clearly infuriated young woman. "I don't care Mint if your family is 'oh so great' to you! So shut the fuck up before I spew my empty guts over you!"

"Now Chi-Chi, please calm down!" Asked the older woman who stood before the two girls. "There is no need to be abusive! Now will you please calmly sit down!" The woman ushered the seething girl to her seat.

Chi-Chi slumped back into her chair and crossed her arms along her chest. Chi-Chi was in a support group, along with other girls who were suffering from anorexia. The counsellor was asking everyone who was all their support lines outside of the sanctuary, and Mint was overly boasting about her family. The brunette had a dislike of Chi-Chi since the day she arrived, and she did hold back on her malice for Chi-Chi; she knew it would get up her nose.

"Now Chi-Chi, if you have calmed down, can you tell me who supports you outside the sanctuary?" The older woman asked the grumpy girl, who just glared at her. Chi-Chi did not like her either. She was too nice with her silver perm and glasses; she looked like her grandmother, and she did not like her grandmother. "Well Miss King?"

Everyone in the group was now looking at her curiously. All the other girls knew she had an interesting story when she came to the sanctuary; she came to the place with nurses carrying her to her room. She was a great topic for gossip.

Chi-Chi began to play with her hair uncomfortably, all the attention made her anxious. She looked at the counsellor who smiled at her kindly, which only made her roll her eyes. She gave in.

"No-one ok! Nobody cares about me outside this place. My parents are too interested in their perfect son to care about me, even if I do get perfect grades, all they do is care about him." Chi-Chi sighed, as she looked at her knees. "No one cares."

Chi-Chi remembered the day she and Goku lay in the park the day before they went back for their last term before summer.

'_But what if you die? I don't want you to die Chi!'_

She smiled, remembering her boyfriend who had no idea where she was. She missed him terribly and wondered how he was getting on without her. She then remembered the day they first became a couple and how he gave her the blossom to say he was sorry for not visiting her in hospital, even though he waited outside every day for her.

'_I found this, and thought it would make you smile.' _

He cared for her so much and she didn't notice; she was too fixated on her stupid parents to notice the wonderful man who stood by her side no matter what. She felt foolish. She forgot the saying that she herself had said to him when she cared for him in his times of need.

_"We both think no ones there when the closest people to us screw us over, but we forget about the people who are waiting in the sidelines. Sometimes those people are the most important to us!"_

She sighed sadly and looked away from the group who were still staring at her.

"Are you okay dear?" The counsellor asked, concerned at the change of emotion Chi-Chi had just shown. "Is there something else you would like to tell us? We are all in this together and we do not scrutinize anything you have to say."

"I have a boyfriend." Chi-Chi smiled. "He has always been there for me no matter what. He doesn't care what I look like or how I behave because he knows that's me. He lets me do whatever I want as long as I'm happy, and as long as I don't die doing it."

"What's his name dear?" The older lady asked curiously.

"Goku, but his real names Kakarot Resharrow. He doesn't like being called that because it's the name his parents gave him and he hates being reminded of them." Chi-Chi beamed as she talked about Goku, but then something hit her; her parents did not know about him. "Arghh!! Don't tell my parents about him! They don't know! They'll flip!"

"Don't worry its all confidential!" The counsellor clarified as she moved on to the next patient.

On the other side of the group, Mint sat smirking to herself. If there was one way to get to Chi-Chi, it was through her parents. She hated Chi-Chi from the minute she was chucked into the place. She had no consideration for anyone and thought she was the biggest victim of them all; which really annoyed Mint as that was HER position.

It was ten at night, and Chi-Chi lay on her bed with her hands rested behind her head. She was suffering from really bad stomachaches and put it down to the cheese she had for dinner; much to her displeasure. It was lights out and she was meant to be sleeping, but she couldn't sleep in this place; it just wasn't home and it wasn't helping her OCD either, everything was new and she hated it.

Suddenly there was a tap at the window, but Chi-Chi didn't react. She just thought she was hearing things. The window was tapped again. She reacted this time and made her way to her window. She pulled the yellow draw blind up by its string to reveal nothing. She furrowed her brow in confusion; was someone playing a trick on her.

She sighed angrily and was about to pull the blind down when a face appeared before her. Chi-Chi squealed, which probably was heard throughout the corridor. She then heard a door open and the head nurse came in and stared at Chi-Chi alarmingly.

"What is it child?"

"Oh… um… its nothing I thought I saw a ghost but it was my reflection, I'm sorry Nurse Winnie!" Chi-Chi laughed, as she made her way to bed.

"Ok dear, but please no more screaming!" The nurse told as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Chi-Chi sighed again, and got into her bed.

"Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi heard someone call her name. She looked towards the window. Was that face in the window really her reflection or was it someone. She walked over to the window cautiously and looked outside it. She noticed someone peering in from the bottom of the window. She cocked her head like a confused puppy. Who was it? The unknown shadow smiled at her and she then knew instantly who it was.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi said happily. "Is that you?"

The shadow nodded his head, and waved at her. He then dropped his hand and rummaged in a bag he had over his shoulder, and took out a knife. He took the knife and started to bust open the locked window.

After fifteen minutes of nearly destroying a window, Goku pushed it opened. Chi-Chi stood to the side to allowed her boyfriend to clamber in. He dropped his bag on the floor and smiled at his girl.

"Hi!" Goku spread out his arms as Chi-Chi hugged him tightly.

"Oh honey bear, I missed you so much!" Chi-Chi cooed, as Goku rubbed her back lovingly. "How did you know which window to go to?"

"Bulma! She figures things out really quickly; I'm relieved I got the right window, and in the dark too!" Goku laughed. "I missed you! Its too quiet without you!"

Chi-Chi looked at her boyfriend lovingly, but then her face turned to worry. She had noticed the cuts on Goku's face. "What happened to your face?"

"Its nothing Chi, its just my Dad! Don't worry, okay. I'm here!" Goku smiled reassuringly at her. She relaxed her expression and kissed him on the lips.

Chi-Chi pulled back and sat down on her bed and stared at Goku as he hung his backpack on a chair and then closed the window. As he began to remove his coat, he noticed Chi-Chi staring at him. He cocked his eyebrow.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to see you. I've missed you so much, and I couldn't phone you because you haven't got a number and it made me feel bad." Chi-Chi blushed as she looked at her knees.

Goku's brow furrowed in worry as he heard his girlfriend say she felt bad. He bolted over to her and hugged her tightly, laying his chin on her silky black hair. He then said.

"Don't feel bad Chi. That's my job!" Chi-Chi smiled at her boyfriend's words, but replied.

"No one deserves to feel bad Goku, so it's nobody's job." Goku kissed her head as Chi-Chi sighed.

Goku released Chi-Chi, and went to explore the room. He looked around in wonder; he had never seen a bedroom like it. It was full of furniture and had a radiator, which amazed him even more; he didn't have a radiator in his room.

"Hey Chi?" Goku asked, as Chi-Chi hummed in response. "Can I live in this room? It's the best room I've ever seen!"

Chi-Chi laughed at her boyfriend's request as Goku cocked his head in confusion.

"What? What's so funny Chi?" Goku pouted.

"I'm sorry. Its just… its as though you haven't seen a proper bedroom before?" Chi-Chi managed to giggle throughout her fit of laughter.

"Well, I haven't." Chi-Chi stopped laughing immediately. "I mean I have a room, with a bed and a place to keep my clothes, but it looks nothing like this place. It just seems so cosy and a place that can just be your sanctuary. My rooms a hole without any heating."

"I'm sorry for laughing honey, it was inconsiderate of me!" Chi-Chi apologised, as Goku sat down beside her on the bed.

"Nah, people always laugh at me so I'm used to it." Goku smiled, as Chi-Chi returned it. "So how's this place?"

Chi-Chi lay down on the bed in frustration and groaned. Goku laughed a little and lay down beside her and smiled.

"That bad, huh Chi?"

"Yup!" Chi-Chi breathed. "So, how is school?" Goku groaned. "That bad, huh?"

"Yup! People think that I think Krillin's textbook, that I stuck on the ceiling with the glue gun last year is Kami, because I was talking to Kami one day!"

"I'm sorry Goku, but that is quite funny!" Chi-Chi giggled, but noticed Goku was sitting upright. "What's wrong Goku?"

Goku's ears twitched and listened to the footsteps he could hear coming down the corridor.

"Someone's coming. I gotta hide!" Goku slid off the bed and crawled under the bed.

A few moments later, the same nurse who came in before poked her head into the room, and noticed Chi-Chi was sitting at the end of her bed.

"Um Chi-Chi, some girls are reporting they can hear a boys voice coming from your room. Is there something the matter? Are you talking to yourself?" She then noticed Goku's bag and coat draped over the chair beside the window. She walked over towards them and inspected them, as Chi-Chi started to move about anxiously. "Chi-Chi dear, what are these? I have never noticed these in your premises before?"

Chi-Chi smiled nervously, and walked to the nurse's side. She took them from the nurse's hands and hugged them tightly.

"Oh, there just a few lil things to remind me of my boyfriend. I miss him Nurse Winnie!" Chi-Chi said sadly as she smelled them. She scrunched her nose a little, as she all she could smell was sweat with a mixture of really bad yoghurt.

"But that doesn't explain the boys voice? Miss King, are you hiding something?" The nurse questioned as she searched around the room, checking the wardrobe and the closet.

The nurse made her way to the bed and noticed something furry sticking out from underneath it, and the nurse immediately stopped in her tracks and screamed.

"RAT!!"

"ARGHH!! WHERE? WHERE?" Chi-Chi squealed, as she pounced on the bed, pushing Goku's head into the carpet.

The nurse dashed out of the room, and Goku appeared from underneath the bed. He looked at Chi-Chi who looked petrified at Goku. She jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist, as Goku blushed slightly at her actions.

"Um…Chi?"

"Yeh?" Chi-Chi whimpered into his chest.

"Its okay!" Goku spoke embarrassed. Chi-Chi looked up at him questionably. "It was only my tail. I suppose I was a little excited at seeing you and he unravelled for a little visit. I'm sorry if I scared you with him. But I'm not sorry for the nurse." His tail flickered behind him.

Chi-Chi, who was still wrapped around Goku's waist, blushed loudly as she noticed what position she was in with Goku and quickly released the grip. She set her feet on the soft carpet and turned her back on Goku and blushed even redder.

"I'm sorry Goku. I've never been so embarrassed." Chi-Chi gushed. "I guess that was a little to personal and close for you!"

"N-n-no! Its okay, I-I-I means you are my girlfriend Chi!" Goku blushed as he twiddled his foot on the carpet.

All of a sudden the nurse appeared at the door again, only this time with the janitor who was holding a ratchet. They looked at Chi-Chi and then noticed Goku standing behind her, a red flush on his cheeks.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The nurse hollered.

"Ahh…um… well I'm…" Goku stuttered as the pair at the doorway looked at him sternly.

"This is Goku! His parents just left him off!" Chi-Chi said quickly.

"Jus' left 'im off?" The Janitor spoke uncertainly. "Bu' I locked th' doors?"

"Yes, they just left me off. I soooooo have problems!" Goku lied, as Chi-Chi looked at him nervously.

"Yes, he heard the yelling and came to investigate. He found the rat and chucked it in the bin just out the front. Isn't that right Goku?"

"Indeed! I am the rat catcher of 27 Duskton Avenue." Goku grinned to the pair.

"Well okay then." Mumbled Nurse Winnie. "But I'm sorry to say, but at the moment we have no rooms!"

"Oh, don't worry. I planned to escape anyways." Goku laughed. He turned to Chi-Chi. "Now Miss King, I must be heading off. I'll see you when you get out." Goku winked at her as Chi-Chi giggled. He waved his hand at the pair in the doorway. "Winnie, Ratchet man, I'll be seeing you." Goku walked past them and down the corridor. "Bye now!"

"G'bye Rat Catcher!" Yelled the Janitor, as Goku made his way don the corridor. He turned back to the two women. "What a nice lad! Pity he has problems, he make a girl very happy wi' those rat catching skills a his!"

"Well Chi-Chi, I see everything is alright here now, so I'll leave you be." Nurse Winnie told the smiling girl, and closed the door.

A few minutes later, a tap at the window could be heard and Goku peeked back in.

"I came back for my things Chi.!" He grabbed his bag and coat, then kissed Chi-Chi goodbye. He stepped out the window again, and as he did a small turquoise book fell from Goku's coat. Chi-Chi poked her head out the window and searched for Goku's figure, but he had disappeared from sight.

She lifted the little book and looked at it.

"It's a very pretty little book. Bit girly for the likes of Goku's." Chi-Chi said to herself.

She opened the book, to find it had ladylike writing in it, and she assumed it was diary of some sort. She flicked amongst the book and found that all the passages were written backwards.

'_Hmm, this woman must of not wanted anyone to be reading this?' _Chi-Chi thought as she flicked to the first page and deciphered the name at the top of the book. '_L-A-V-E-N-D-E-R -R-E-S-H-A-R-R-O-W. Lavender Resharrow! This must be Goku's Mothers diary? But why is Goku reading it? Maybe he's curious?' _She set the book on the chair beside the window, where Goku's coat sat. She then stared at it, curious herself at what it had to say. _'Maybe Goku's having trouble deciphering it? I'll just have a little read .I mean it's a diary, no one can resist a diary.'_

She grabbed the book and a mirror from her toiletries bag, which she held at the spine and then began to read.

It was three days later, and Chi-Chi sat in the lounge area waiting for a visit from her family, with the diary of Lavender Resharrow in her hands. Chi-Chi was so engrossed in her reading material that she didn't notice her mother and father standing in front of her.

"Um Chi-Chi?" Squeaked her mother.

"GAH! Where'd you guys come from?" Chi-Chi hissed as she hastily put her book behind her.

"We just arrived Chik Pea. How are you doing?" Smiled Mr King to his shocked daughter. He sat down on the sofa chair beside her. "What were you reading? You seemed to be very into it?"

"I'm fine Daddy!" Chi-Chi said sweetly, as her father looked behind her to see her hiding the book. "Oh, its nothing…ah, just my diary!"

"You're reading your own diary? How sad are you?" Hissed a dark haired boy in the corner, who sat picking at his nails. "I mean, I know you were sad, but not THAT sad!" He then laughed at himself.

"And you say I have problems?" Chi-Chi looked at her parents. "I mean, look in front of you! Look at what I have to deal with everyday."

"Shh sweetie, you're only over-reacting." Cooed Mrs King. "He's only teasing."

Chi-Chi gritted her teeth in anger, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"So, have you made any friends?" Mr King asked as he relaxed into his chair.

"Hell no! I hate them all!" Chi-Chi moaned, as she folded her arms along her chest. "They needa get it in there heads that nobody cares who has been bitching about who!" Her parents shook their heads, as though they had expected that reaction.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, but as she did, she noticed two familiar figures standing at the lounge entrance. Chi-Chi smiled brightly as she saw her best friend slapping a boy on the arm, which she had to guess was Goku, as he was hard to recognise with a fluffy blonde wig on his head.

Chi-Chi waved frantically at her friends to get their attention, which caught the eye of Bulma. Bulma grabbed Goku by the arm and dragged him towards Chi-Chi and her family.

Both girls squealed as they both embraced each other, and began asking questions so fast that they were the only ones capable of knowing what each was saying. Goku stood beside Bulma and looked at Chi-Chi's brother, Tomo, who gave him the finger. Goku mouthed 'fuck off' and gave him his two middle fingers in response.

"Goku! What are you doin'?" Bulma spat, elbowing him in the side. "I told you to behave. So BE…HAVE!"

"Oh B, leave him be!" Chi-Chi laughed, as she turned to Goku. "How are you? You suit that hair!"

"I think it has nits? I can't stop scratching!" Goku moaned, as he scratched his head.

"Don't worry, your heads just overheating with that thick hair of yours you have under there." Chi-Chi told him, as she ruffled his wig playfully.

"Hey! Watch the do!" Goku pouted as he sat himself on the ground. Chi-Chi turned to her parents.

"Mom, Daddy! This is Goku, he's a very close friend of mine!" She sat down on her sofa chair again.

"He's…" Bulma began to speak but Goku slapped his hand over her mouth and gave her a glare.

"Hey! Aren't you one of the guys who got shot?" Tomo asked, as Chi-Chi's parents looked at him in shock.

"It was an accident! Nothing serious like!" Goku smiled, as he flicked his fringe out of his eyes. The parents stared at him. "You're not my parents, you can't ridicule me!" Goku snapped and turned his back on them.

"Shut your mouth Tomo, or I'll sew it shut with a rusty nail!" Chi-Chi threatened, as she held a fist to her brother. Tomo looked at his mother, as though waiting for her to say something. "And don't even look at Mom, asking her to shout at me because it will only make a scene." She turned to her parents. "And don't look at Goku as though he's trouble, because he's not. Now if my friends are gonna sit here with us then I expect you to respect them!" Chi-Chi glared at her mother in particular.

They sighed and nodded their heads as though defeated.

"Okay dear!" Both parents said in unison, Chi-Chi nodded her head and relaxed into her chair again, happy that for once she had won a battle.

Twenty minutes had passed and everyone in the group, except Tomo and Goku were talking and laughing amongst each other. Goku lay on the carpet with his head against the bottom of Chi-Chi's chair, his eyes full of boredom. Suddenly, Goku felt something tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a pair of hazel eyes staring at him. Goku moved back a little, as they were too close to him for comfort. From a bit farther away he noticed the girl had long straight auburn hair. She smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Mint!" She said kindly. "I couldn't help but overhear, but did you say your name was Goku?"

"Yeh, why?" Goku asked.

"OH, so you're the Goku who's Chi-Chi's boyfriend!" Mint spoke loudly, on purpose. "So you're the guy who supports her on every little thing she does!" Goku tried to quiet the girl by telling her to be quiet, but she kept on talking loudly. "Ooh, and were you the guy who unlocked the window and snuck into Chi-Chi's room three nights ago?" Goku put his face in his hands, as Chi-Chi gave Mint a death glare. "Ooh, I'm sorry! Was that information meant to be confidential? It totally slipped my mind Chi. I'm sooo sorry!" Mint got up off the floor and flicked her hair as she walked away, smiling evilly to herself.

"Your name is Goku, boy?" Nurse Winnie asked as she stood beside the hiding boy. She grabbed the blonde wig, and instantly came off in her grip. The nurse frowned down at him. "I knew Murphy locked the doors! You snuck in through this girls window. You dirty boy!" Nurse Winnie slapped him over the head.

"OW! We didn't do anything! You adults are all alike, it's always about sex!" Goku spat, as he got up. "And don't hit me ya old hag!"

"Piss off Nurse Winnie! Why do you always make things worse than they already are? KAMI!" Chi-Chi swore as she glared at her. Nurse Winnie soon got the idea she was not wanted and soon disappeared to the other side of the room. Chi-Chi stared at Goku, as she didn't want to turn around and face her parents.

Goku sighed sympathetically at Chi-Chi. "You gotta turn around and face it sooner or later Chi? We all have to face things we don't want, and in the end we have to do them!"

Chi-Chi groaned. Goku was right; she was going to have to face them sooner or later. She turned around and faced her mother, who looked surprisingly calm, but her father looked fuming. She felt someone take her hand and noticed Bulma looking at her as though she could get through this. She smiled.

"Come on then! Let me have it!"

End of Chapter Fifteen

This Chapter is like one of my longest! I've been waiting to finish it for a fortnight but my sister wouldn't leave me in peace to get it typed. I'm sorry if it has been a long wait. It's Veggies turn next!

As Always,

Thank You,

GokuBootz


	16. He's A Demented Boy

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!

Thank You!

Under The Skin

Chapter 16

"Okay Vegeta. Follow the light!" A doctor told a flame haired young man.

Vegeta did as he was told and his pupils moved to the movement of the torch. He was in for a check up with his family doctor along with his father, who sat by the physician desk.

"Well Dr Toma? How is his amnesia? Any better?" Vegeta Senior asked as he flicked through his son's medical record. "Would you say it's permanent or temporary?"

"Hmm, his incision's seem to have healed nicely, but his amnesia will only determine itself depending on the circumstances." The physician explained as he took a look at Vegeta's incision's on his chest. "If you want him to get his memory back, then you need to expose him to the things which were a huge part of him. Well, lets say friends for example. They…"

"Now Toma, I think I know a little thing about amnesia. You have no need to explain anything to me about it. I am one of the Saiyain Elite." Vegeta Senior laughed as he rose from his chair and walked to stand before his eldest son. "Shall we get you back home Junior? I'm sure your mother has already forgotten where we were going." He turned to the doctor. "Thank you Toma. I hope to see you soon. Junior lets go!"

Vegeta Junior hopped of the table and followed his father outside the surgery. They got into the black Porsche and headed off home.

Vegeta Junior sat beside his father in the passenger seat and looked towards his father curiously. His father's face was that of annoyance, as he had managed to get stuck in the afternoon rush hour. The teenager wondered why he cut the doctor off when he mentioned friends; did he have something against the old life he lived before he lost his memory? Were there people he would rather have him forget?

"What is it Junior? Why were you looking at me so questionably?" Senior asked defensively; he felt his son's eyes burning into him and it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"It is nothing Father!" Vegeta answered, as he turned to stare out the window. "I was just wondering about something!"

"What were you wondering?" Senior asked, intrigued.

"Um…" Vegeta began, as he looked at his hands. He looked at his father form the corner of his eye. "Why were you so defensive when the doctor mentioned friends from my old life?"

Senior bit his lip. He didn't know how to answer his son's question. How could he tell his son that he hated the people that his son once, as teenagers say 'hung out with'? They were a bad influence on him, and they were taking him away from his place in the family. He looked at his son from the corner of his eye, as the row of traffic began to move.

"Well my boy…" Senior began. "I never really approved of the life you lived before you had the accident."

"You didn't? What was I like?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "A girl once told me that I laughed at other peoples misfortune? I couldn't believe her though."

"Hmm, well you shouldn't listen to people who are not your family. You do know that your family is always right, don't you?" Senior put a reassuringly hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Other people tell you lies. You should never trust them!"

"Yes Father, but…" Vegeta stuttered.

"Yes?"

"What did I do that was so bad?"

Senior sighed as he began to think about all the things that his son had done in the past.

"Well, you destroyed over fifty windows at the family business in one night, you beat people up, you drunk, you stole, you took drugs, you ski…"

"I took drugs? Wow, I was bad, huh?" Vegeta spoke, as his brow furrowed in concern.

"Well, you were tricked into all those things." Senior told, as Vegeta looked at him curiously. "There was ONE boy. He was from the wrong side of the tracks. A bad, demented boy who had a twisted mind."

"What was his name?"

"Well, his name was Kakarot Resharrow, but he liked to go by the idiotic name of Goku. He was a pathetic boy." Senior explained as he laughed to himself a bit. "He was just jealous of your intelligence, and your ability to do things better than him. So he befriended you and twisted your mind."

"He sounds like a right bastard!" Vegeta hissed, as he frowned at all the things his father had said to him.

"Now son, do you see why I don't want you to go back to your old life?" Senior asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yes Father. I understand you completely!" Vegeta smiled. "Thank you for saving me from a world of corruption."

"Anytime my boy!" Senior smirked, as the beginning of his plan had gone successfully.

After an hour stuck in traffic, Vegeta Senior and Junior arrived home. Senior was the first in the door, followed closely by Vegeta. Suddenly a woman appeared in the doorway of the dining room and smiled at the two men standing in the hallway. She held in her arms a young Saiyain boy, who smiled gleefully at his father, and reached out for him to greet him.

"Ooh, there's my two favourite men now!" Legume smiled, as she walked towards them. Her face soon turned to an angry scowl. "Where were you?"

Senior rolled his eyes, as he ruffled the young Saiyain child in his wife's arms. "I told you Legume, I was going with Junior to a check-up with Doctor Toma." He looked toward the little child. "Hello Tarble, did you have fun with Mother while me and your brother was out?" The child smiled widely. "That's wonderful child!"

"Ooh, how'd it go?" Legume asked inquisitively.

"It went okay! Nothing is wrong!" Vegeta answered for his father.

Suddenly the woman turned on her heel and headed towards the dining room again, forgetting that she was talking to her husband and son. Vegeta looked confusedly at his mother.

"That woman, really?" Senior moaned as he hung his coat on the hook beside the door. He looked at his son, who stood staring at this mother. "Stop worrying! She's always ditzy!"

Vegeta smiled and headed upstairs to his room to study before dinner. He entered his room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked around the room. Ever since his accident, he had never looked throughout his room, to see what possessions his old self had owned. He was curious as to why he had never did this, but he guessed his father had kept him occupied with learning about the family business.

He looked at the desk that sat beside his window; cluttered and messy. He decided to clean it and have a look at what he could find. He lifted his old school papers, and sat them in the bookshelf by his closet.

When he had lifted all the papers, he found a red mobile phone sitting atop a folder. He pressed the red button, and the screen came to life and said 'hello'. He dropped the phone when he felt it vibrate in his hand; he did not like the feeling. The phone's screen still flashed when it lay on the ground. Once it had stopped vibrating, he picked it up again. He noticed the wallpaper that was a photograph.

It was a picture of a teenage boy who looked a little worse for wear. His black hair shining with sweat, and his mouth dripping with blood, but the boy still managed to smile for the camera. A caption scrawled across the screen which said, 'ha, ha Harrow! U can't beat the Prince! Up Urs! XD VICTORY!'

Vegeta decided to look through the phone a bit more and found a photo album. Some were named, such as ' Annoying Woman', Party Time!' and 'Random Crap'. He looked through the 'Annoying Woman' album, and found the pictures were that of the girl who had talked to him the day he visited Black Star High School. He had to admit, she was very pretty, especially the pictures where she was wearing her spectacles.

He then went into the album of 'Party Time', where he found numerous pictures of the boy he met as well, along with the cerulean haired girl and a black haired woman, where in some pictures was labelled as harpy. One of the most hilarious of the pictures was that of the bushy haired boy, who looked to have had a nasty electric shock. His hair looked to have sparks, and his face was black, but the boy still managed to give a great big smile and two thumbs up. Vegeta laughed, the boy was quite funny in all the pictures he had seen in the album, mostly of him playing pranks.

He then searched throughout the 'Random Album', which held pictures of numerous people. One was of a bald boy jumping for a book that looked to be getting stuck to the ceiling by the bushy haired boy. The picture was quite blurry, but he then noticed the word 'play' at the bottom right of the screen. He pressed the corresponding button and the picture began to move. Suddenly he heard his voice.

"Hey Kakarot, glue Chrome Dome's Business Textbook to the ceiling will ya?" He laughed as a figures face came to block the lens. "Don't block the view, you baka!"

"Oh, sorry Vegeta." Kakarot began to walk away. "This is gonna be fun. He's not even gonna be able to get it, even if he does stand on a chair!" The pair cackled evilly.

Kakarot strolled over to a table where a blue haired girl was doing artwork with a hot glue gun to help stick things down. Kakarot grabbed the cordless glue gun when she wasn't looking and headed towards the bald boy who was reading a book. He snatched the book and immediately stood on a chair and began to slather it with glue.

"Hey Goku! Give that back?" Whined the bald boy.

"_If only I were tall !" _Kakarot sang, quite out of tune as Vegeta cackled hysterically.

The movie ended after that.

He looked at the screen and at the pictures of the bushy haired boy, named as Kakarot and Goku. Was this the boy his father spoke of having a twisted mind? He didn't look demented to him? He seemed kind and funny. Yes, he was always up to mischief in the pictures he saw of him, but it didn't make him demented? He was just a fun loving teenager.

Vegeta put the phone in his pocket and finished tidying the desk. When he was done, he decided he was going to go for a walk. He wanted to find out what his father had said was true about people; did everyone except his family tell lies? He closed his door and headed downstairs to his father.

He peeked his head in the kitchen door to see his father reading the evening newspaper. Beside him sat his mother cooing at his baby brother Tarble who laughed childishly.

"Um Father, I'm going to go for a walk?" Vegeta told, as he looked at his father nervously. "Is that okay?"

"Sure son. Just as long as you don't forget where you live!" Senior smiled without lifting his head from the paper.

As soon as those words were heard, Vegeta headed out the front door. He walked through the security gates and headed down the street. He tried to remember the way his father took to Black Star High School; it seemed if he was going to get answers it was going to be there.

Vegeta decided to go the opposite direction, and kept going straight ahead. Twenty minutes later, Vegeta had ended up in the main street heading towards the park. Suddenly pictures flashed into his head. They were that of him in the park lying on a bench, with the bushy haired boy, which he only knew as Kakarot dancing and laughing.

He looked into the park, and walked through it. He came to a grassy knoll in the middle of the park and had another flashback. He remembered standing in the park, wearing a hooded top and Kakarot wearing a woolly hat. The black haired woman known as harpy stood beside him looking slightly angry. Next thing he remembers was of him being kicked on the bottom and falling to his knees. He then saw the faces of Kakarot and 'harpy' laughing slightly. Vegeta scratched his head; what was that all about?

He saw the exit to the park and ran towards it. He then saw Kakarot and himself running frantically through and cursing blindly at each other. He leaned against the pillar and looked nervously over his shoulder at the place. He was scared. The place was putting messages in his head that he couldn't quite understand. He quickly calmed himself and walked on again.

Ten minutes later, Vegeta saw a street name called 'Black Star Way' and he guessed he was near the school. He ran down the road and saw a large sign with the words 'Black Star High School'. Vegeta sighed in relief and walked towards it.

The sky was beginning to darken as the night began to set in, and lights glowed from the school. It was quarter past four, and some students must have stayed for club activities or were in detention. He made his way to the entrance and reached for the handle but hesitated when he heard voices come from the hallway. He dashed behind the wall that guarded the entrance and peeked around to see who it was. The door suddenly blasted open and a raven-haired girl and a cerulean haired girl came out.

"The harpy and the annoying woman!" Vegeta said to himself quietly, as he listened to their conversation.

"…I mean Chi, I don't know what Goku was thinking when he went to visit you!" Moaned Bulma as she shook her hands in annoyance, as Chi-Chi smiled happily to her, whilst Bulma moaned when she saw the look on her friends face. "Ack Chi, you may find it romantic but it was wrong. And now because of him, you can't see him. How does that make you feel?" Bulma stopped when she said this.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma, blissfully. "It just gives us even more reason to be together. Plus it makes it dangerous, just like Romeo and Juliet!" Chi-Chi sighed.

"Pfft, you two are more like Kermit and Miss Piggy if you ask me?" Bulma scoffed, as Chi-Chi hit her on the arm. "Oh, and Goku asked me to ask you if you've seen a little turquoise book?"

Vegeta noticed Chi-Chi bite her lip nervously as Bulma said this. She looked at Bulma anxiously.

"I don't know what it is? He says it's very important that he finds it and doesn't end up in the wrong hands!" Bulma continued.

"Well…" Chi-Chi stuttered, as Bulma looked at her curiously.

"Do you have his book Chi?" Bulma questioned seriously, as Chi-Chi nodded solemnly. Bulma face turned to glee. "Ooh, what does it say?"

Chi-Chi frowned at her friend and marched forward away from her, leaving Bulma in suspense. Bulma ran to catch up with her and continued to question.

Vegeta emerged from his hiding place, and went inside the school. He stood in the reception, and remembered where the common room for his old class was. When he reached it, he heard voices coming from inside, so he hid behind a pillar as the door started to open.

"…And Mr Resharrow, I expect to see that coursework on my desk by nine on Monday morning." Yelled a stern looking greying man wearing a white lab coat, with his glasses sitting in his front pocket. "You can go home now Mr Resharrow, I'm sick of the sight of you!" The man stomped off down the corridor.

Vegeta emerged from his hiding place again, but suddenly a flashback appeared again, only this time, people were talking.

'_Do you boys find something funny with the word organism? Hmm?'_

It was the teacher he had just seen; he must have taught him when he attended here.

He then went to the door and opened it a bit and saw Kakarot sitting at a table, hunched over a textbook. From Vegeta's view, he looked quite sad and depressed; just sitting twiddling his pencil between his fingers. Vegeta looked up and saw the book that had been stuck with the glue gun and sniggered quite loudly.

Goku stopped twiddling his fingers and heard the snigger at the doorway. He turned his head slightly to see if he could identify the sniggering individual, but he could see nothing. Goku, being one to never give up, rose from his chair and went to investigate. Goku's nose suddenly came alive; he had sniffed a familiar scent.

'_Why do I smell Mr Ouji? Why would he be here?'_

Goku rushed rapidly to the door and opened it to its fullest, but nothing that could be seen was there, but to Goku's nose, there was. He followed the aroma, and ended at the pillar. He looked behind it to see Vegeta Junior staring at him.

"Vegeta?" Goku gasped. "W-What are you doing in this place? Won't your dad be wondering were you are?"

"Kakarot. Your names Kakarot Resharrow." Vegeta said out of nowhere, as Goku cocked his head. "You go by the idiotic name of Goku!"

Goku stared at Vegeta, as though he was caught in headlights. Vegeta remembered his name. Vegeta knew who he was. Did he have his memory back?

"Y-Y-Yeh, that's my name." Goku said in disbelief, as he grabbed Vegeta by the arm and dragged him to the common room. "Since when have you got your memory back? Tell me? Why didn't you come see me? Oh gawd, I'm rambling on like Bulma when she see's a girl with a new hairstyle!" Vegeta sat on a chair and looked at the excited boy, bewildered. "Oh, you do know who Bulma is, don't you? If you didn't, she would so kill you!"

Vegeta looked around the room. It was the same as when he came to get his things a few weeks ago, same colour, and same mess. He noticed Goku smiling brightly at him, waiting for the answers to his questions.

" Bulma has green hair, and harpy has black hair?" Vegeta answered, but saw Goku frown. "W-w-what?"

"You do not call my Chi harpy!" Goku spat. "And yes, Bulma does have green hair." He smiled again. "How have you been? You ready to be the rebel you used to be again?"

Vegeta stared sternly at Goku. Was he persuading him to go back to is old life? Was he saying that what he did in his old life was fun?

"Y'know I've missed you. I can't get up to the mischief I used to without you by my side… Bulma bosses me about a lot more now!" Goku moaned, as he rolled his eyes.

Was he telling him he his scapegoat? So that he could get his own back with people? Was he to keep the teachers away as he snuck around?

"Hey, remember the night we went to your dad's work and we smashed tons of the windows? That was so much fun. You were so drunk Vegeta!" Goku laughed.

Was he the one who got him into drink? Did he make him take drugs?

"Oh yeah, and do you remember the day when Nappa chased us when we didn't pay him for his stuff?" Goku cackled, but saw Vegeta was confused. "Um, that was your word for drugs!"

'_Drugs?! Father was right. This boy is demented. He speaks so openly about drink drugs, skipping school or whatever. He's trying to twist my mind again like the last time. I'm a smart man, why couldn't I have seen this all before, then I wouldn't have got hurt!'_

"You're despicable!" Vegeta hissed, as Goku looked at him speechless. "You're the one who talked me into all those things you…you…SNAKE! You sneaked about and got into everyone's good books and to be seen as the innocent one and then have me, posing as a bloody scapegoat to look like the guilty one!" Vegeta rose from his chair and glared at Goku, who looked at him with sadness. "You made me destroy my reputation as an Ouji! You made me destroy my body with drugs and alcohol! You tried to destroy my intelligence! My father was right… you're just a jealous individual, out to destroy other people's lives, and I'm sure you have over the years you've been alive!"

"Y-y-y-you take that back?" Goku cried with despair. "Y-y-y-you don't mean that?"

"Hey Orphan! Guess who has your little green book?" Bulma teased as she tottered into the room, oblivious to the sparring pair. "Ch… Veggie? Is that you?" Bulma smiled widely.

"Gawd B, you run too fast, now gimme that book?" Chi-Chi snatched the book and then noticed Bulma staring delightfully at something. She looked up and saw Vegeta and Goku glaring at each other. She noticed Goku, who looked as though he was about to burst into tears. "Goku? Are you alright?" She then looked at Bulma who was oblivious to the death glaring. "Um B, its not a time to be happy to see him!"

"Nonsense Chi!" Bulma answered. "How are you Veggie? You know me, I'm Bulma!"

"SHUT UP!" Both the boys yelled at the hurt girl.

"Chi?" Bulma whined to Chi as she shrugged her shoulders as if to tell her 'I told you so'.

"I hope you're proud of yourself. Look at the life you've laid out for yourself. All your life you're going to destroy people's lives. I wouldn't be surprised if I heard of a hanging in the park… it would be better off if you were dead." Vegeta smirked. "What do your parents think of you? Are they proud of you?"

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR VEGETA, TOO FAR!" Chi-Chi yelled from the doorway.

"Oh look, your girlfriends sticking up for you? Have you corrupted her life?" Vegeta laughed, as Goku continued to glare. "Is she the best you could get? Kami, you'll have anything?"

Goku launched his fist and punched Vegeta in the nose, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Vegeta held his nose, and brought his hand down and noticed it was bleeding. He looked up and noticed Goku was gone.

"Idiot!" Vegeta hissed, as he noticed a pair of pink boots appear before him. He looked up and noticed Chi-Chi glaring down at him. "What do you want harpy?"

"If you had to ask me who was the most despicable person on this earth, I would say it was you!" Chi-Chi hollered, tears in her eyes. "How could you glorify suicide to him? His mother killed herself, and what your saying to him is that it's the right thing for him to do!"

"And?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"He goes through enough in his life than to deal with you. Paragas should've moved his gun over a few inches, then you might of felt something in that thing you call a heart!" Chi-Chi turned on her feet and dashed out the door after Goku to consol him, leaving Bulma with the bleeding Vegeta.

She looked at Vegeta on the carpet, blood dripping compulsively from his nose. She spoke to him.

"Y'know I am a lil harsh on Goku, but I know when it's time to stop." Vegeta looked at the girl. "I wouldn't usually sympathise with him, but what you did was despicable. I know this isn't your doing because I know your father has corrupted your mind against us, and he wants you to believe every lil word he says." She turned her back on him and looked over her shoulder. "Family lie too!" She then jogged after Chi-Chi and Goku and left Vegeta alone.

"Stupid woman! What does she know?"

An hour later, Vegeta was at home and dinner was laid out on the table, ready to be devoured.

"My Gawd, what happened to you?" Fraise asked as he sat down opposite her. "Did you walk into a tree?"

"What's with the bloody nose?" Senior asked sternly.

"Y'know when you talked about that boy this afternoon?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes?" Senior replied, intrigued at his son's upcoming story.

"Remember how you said he twisted my mind, well I found him and twisted his mind a little!" Vegeta cackled. "What do you think of that?"

Vegeta Senior smiled proudly at his son. He finally had that rat away from his son, and he hoped it stayed that way."

"Good job my boy, great job!" Senior beamed as he proudly patted his son on the shoulder. "That's my boy!"

End of Chapter Sixteen

I had some of this wrote, but I got a little bit of block, but then a nasty Vegeta came and I'm happy with it. I like a nasty Vegeta. I know it would have been Bulma's Chapter next, but I think I'll leave B until Chapter 18. I gotta go to work now to do a dismal three hours. Also, when Goku sang 'If Only I Were Tall!' he sang it like Beyonce sings 'If I were A Boy!'.

As Always,

Thank You,

GokuBootz


	17. While I Was Playing With His Sheep!

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!!

Thank You!!

Under The Skin

Chapter 17

Goku stomped down the footpath through the park, the words of Vegeta never leaving his mind. Every little word made him walk even faster to his unknown destination. Behind him, Chi-Chi panted as she tried to keep up with her boyfriend, Bulma close behind.

"Goku? Stop! Please?" Chi-Chi puffed as she wiped her brow of sweat. "Where are you going anyway? Nothing will help if you just remain silent!"

"She's right!" Bulma agreed as she leant on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Be a girl. Talk about stuff!" Chi-Chi glared at Bulma as to tell her it wasn't the time, but Bulma responded with an awkward smile.

Goku stopped in his tracks, and drooped his shoulders. They were right; he needed to talk about it. When he had a problem, he always talked it through with Vegeta and it made him feel better. He turned to the two girls who stood a few metres away from him.

"Okay!" Goku mumbled sadly, as the two girls moved closer towards him. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"Come on sweetie, I'll take you home!"

"Hey Chi?" Bulma spoke as Chi-Chi turned to her. "I gotta get home. My Dad wants help with something, but I'll see ya later, yeah?"

"'Kay B!" Chi-Chi smiled as she turned back to Goku, who had his head resting on her shoulder. "Are you comfy there?"

"Yeah, it's lovely and snugly!" Burbled Goku as Chi-Chi laid her head atop of his. He rose from his position and took Chi-Chi's hand. "Come on, let's go home!"

Chi-Chi walked with Goku through numerous back alleys to get to his home. Many were swarming with rats, and Chi-Chi squealed more than twice throughout their walk, which made Goku shake his head in embarrassment as people saw them from the streets. They were finally over the ordeal of the rats and were now fighting another obstacle…climbing walls. She didn't have a problem as Goku just lifted her light frame, but once or twice her skirt would get caught on the barbed wire, which caused Chi-Chi to blush, due to the fact that Goku had to unhook it and got a view of her underwear.

"I didn't see anything, I promise!" Goku swore as he held his hand up, as though he was taking an oath. "You're just a dirty minded girl Chi-Chi King!"

"I am not!" Chi-Chi squealed happily as she hooked onto her boyfriends arm. She looked at him. His spirits had picked up a little but she could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"We're nearly there now!" Goku piped as he climbed yet another wall. He gave his hand out to Chi-Chi so she would take it for him to help her over the wall. When Goku sat her on the wall she noticed a battered house. She raised her eyebrow in question. "We just need to go through Crane Man's house!"

"What?" Chi-Chi squeaked as Goku lifted her down. "We can't walk through someone's house?"

"Ack don't worry, he's watching Ready Steady Cook, and he won't bother us any!" Goku sighed as he pushed open the back door. "Are you coming Chi? I'll protect you, don't worry!"

Chi-Chi walked hesitantly towards Goku and strode into the house. It was gleaming with age as Chi-Chi entered the kitchen. The walls were covered with grease and dirt, and it made Chi-Chi have an extreme urge to clean. Goku suddenly grabbed her hand and ushered her into the hall. He looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Not far to go now, just past the living room and out the door, and that's it!"

"If you say so?" Chi-Chi whimpered, as she tiptoed behind Goku. She watched as Goku looked into the lounge and then walked past the doorway, leaving Chi-Chi on the other side. She looked at her boyfriend, who was ushering her over.

"Come on Chi, two steps!"

Chi-Chi looked into the lounge and saw a stuffed toy bird sitting on top of an armchair, and then noticed that Goku was right about what he was watching; he was watching Ready Steady Cook, and looked as though the team in the red aprons had won. She then felt someone yank her by the arm and was pulled towards Goku. He looked at her impatiently.

"I told you to come and you didn't come?" Goku whined childishly, as he dragged her out the door. "Plus if you hadn't of moved there and then, he would of got up. He always gets up once he sees the red team win; he likes the colour green and therefore stays in his seat to see if the green chef will win the Chef Challenge."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku, bewildered. How did he know all this? Did he spy on this helpless old man and use his house as a shortcut? She felt he was being a little bit immoral in the way he used him. They walked down the decadent street towards Goku's house. Chi-Chi began to speak.

"I'm sorry Goku, but the way you use that old man is wrong."

Goku turned to an unimpressed Chi-Chi, who stood with her slim arms folded along her chest.

"No it's not! Everyone knows him and he lets people travel through his house because he also knows it's a good shortcut to the city. Plus he's a lil la la so it doesn't matter. If you sing na na na na na na na na na Crane Man, he'll hug you and love you forever!" Goku smiled happily to Chi-Chi, who shook her head as though she had given up. "Now come on, I gotta get home quick before someone notices me!"

Goku ran down the sidewalk and took a sharp right into the garden of a very dishevelled house; covered in ivy and littered with bottles. Chi-Chi jogged slowly behind him, and found him trying to push a black wooden door.

"Do you need some help Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, as she noticed her boyfriend struggling to budge it.

"Do you mind?" Goku replied as he looked helplessly towards her. "It's stuck tight! Or maybe Dad's passed out at the door again?" He looked in the letterbox and was greeted by a black mass. Goku sighed. "Dad's passed out!"

Goku then went to the living room window and brought out his trusty army knife. He picked at the lock on the window and then gave it a hit from his arm. The window opened easily and Goku jumped in. Chi-Chi walked over and was picked up by Goku and brought inside.

The room was very dark, and the wallpaper on the walls had gone black with years of neglect and smoking, according to the whiff in Chi-Chi's nostrils. She noticed an eighties style television against the wall and a worn out armchair in front of it. It was red with a classic pattern on it, but had been rubbed out through years of spillages and comfort. The floor was laid with bottles, plastic wrappers and the odd piece of discarded food. The smell was intolerable.

"Goku? No offence, but how do you live here?" Chi-Chi squeaked through holding her nose.

"Oh, I'm never in here!" Goku piped. "This is were my Dad spends all his days… drinking, eating, g…"

"Goku? What's in that bottle?" Chi-Chi asked, as she pointed to a bottle filled with a dark liquid.

"If you would of let me finish Chi, I was going to say go to the toilet!" Chi-Chi squealed in disgust, and hung onto Goku's arm for dear life. "Well, at least you don't have to clean it up. You should be glad!"

Goku led Chi-Chi to the door and opened it to the quite presentable hallway. Chi-Chi smiled as she saw the clean room; she was glad not to see any dirt. She then looked over to the doorway leading outside, and saw a hunched man, sleeping.

"Chi!" Goku chirped, as he laid out his hand towards his father. "My drunken father, in all his glory…drunk!"

Chi-Chi looked at the man and could not help but notice how alike he was to Goku, and all his brothers. They had the same hair, same features; nearly everything was identical to him.

"Shall we go upstairs Chi?" Goku said as he walked her passed the drunken man. "My room isn't much, but I do have a bed."

The pair walked the small hallway, and into a small empty room. It had a bed, a wardrobe and a stuffed sheep on the windowsill.

"Welcome to my room!" Goku smiled, as he sat down on his lumpy bed. Chi-Chi remained standing as she looked around the room, a look of concern on her face. "Sit Chi!"

Chi-Chi sat on the edge of the bed, uncomfortable with the small room. Goku cocked his head, as he noticed the worry on his girlfriends face; he didn't like it. He edged closer and laid his chin on her shoulder, and looked up towards her adoringly.

"Don't worry Chi, you don't need a lot of things to be happy. Material possessions are pointless if you ask me?"

"Yeh, but how can you live here? It's filthy, empty and don't forget about cold." Chi-Chi moaned as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes, whom's expression never changed.

"Why do you think I sleep on the streets half the time? I'm too warm? No, so I can get some sleep and get away from my Dad." Goku lifted his head from Chi-Chi's shoulder and looked at his little black sheep who stood on his windowsill, it's little beady eyes looking towards him. "Sometimes my Dad would come in and hit me senseless sometimes for no reason whatsoever. This place just makes me sad."

Chi-Chi threw her shoulder bag to the ground and hugged Goku close. She had made him sad again, and all she wanted to do was make him better by bringing him home, but it seemed to make him feel even worse.

The pair hugged for at least five minutes until Goku released himself and announcing that he had to pee. He rose from the bed and began to walk towards the door, but something made him stop. He looked at Chi-Chi's purple bag, and noticed a familiar colour gleaming alluringly at him. He picked the bag up, whilst Chi-Chi patted the little black sheep and grabbed the object that caught his attention. He took it out and his eyes went wide with shock; it was his mother's diary.

He looked over his shoulder at Chi-Chi who was now cuddling the sheep happily, unbeknownst at what Goku had found. How did Chi-Chi get this? Did she mean to give it back when she found it? Did she read it? What did she know? All these questions began to drill through his brain as he watched her. Did she betray him, and become one of the people who would do nothing but to ridicule him and make him sad? Is that why she brought him home?

"Chi?" Goku spoke sternly, never turning to face her. She hummed to signal she was listening. "Where'd you get this?" He turned around, the little turquoise held between two fingers and in the other hand her purple bag.

Chi-Chi looked at the item that was in Goku's hand, and then at her bag. She began to become anxious and started to play with her hair, dropping the cuddly sheep as she did so. She did not look at Goku in the eye; his frown would of made the Devil weep. She stared at her knees and began to speak.

"I found it at the Sanctuary. It fell out of your coat when you dragged it out the window, and by the time I called for you to give it back, you were gone!

"Yeah, but you've been out of that place for three weeks and you still haven't got around to giving it to me?" Goku spat, as he glared at Chi-Chi, who refused to lift her head. "You see me nearly every day Chi, you could have gave it to me anytime!"

"I know! I'm sorry sweetie!" Chi-Chi squeaked as she raised her head. She noticed that Goku was pacing up and down the room angrily, but noticed a little nervousness in his posture. "Why are you nervous? I didn't read anything incriminating?"

Goku paused his pacing and stared at Chi-Chi in disbelief, who continued to play with her hair.

"YOU READ IT?" Goku hissed, as he ran towards her. "How much did you read? What page did you get to? How could you do this? This is my mom's thoughts not yours. Do you know how this makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry Goku!" Chi-Chi cried, as she stared at her knees again, as tears fell from her eyes, staining her dress. "I only got to page ninety nine, no further. I got distracted at home. I only read it when I was inside; only Bulma knew I had it! KAMI DAMN IT!"

"Bulma knew? What does she know?" Goku questioned as he squinted his eyes suspiciously at her. "Did you show it to her?"

"No! She only found out today that I had it, and she snatched it from me. She didn't look at it though, she ran to find you to give it back and tattle on me… but it never happened because of Vegetagate." Chi-Chi whispered as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes innocently. "I'm sorry Goku. Curiosity got the better of me!"

"Pfft, that's everyone's excuse when they say things about me!" Goku hissed, lying down on his bed.

"Are you saying I'm one of_ them_?" Chi-Chi sniffed, as she waited for a reaction from Goku, but got none. "I can't believe you would think such a thing? I've stood by you through everything and you're making me feel like a bitch for such a stupid little thing."

"It's not a stupid little thing!" Goku shouted. "There is something in this book that will tell me why my mother is dead, and I bet there is something about me and why she was so cold to me!" Goku turned his back to Chi-Chi. "There is something in that book that will tell me why my life turned out the way it has, and I don't want other people who I have only known for two years knowing before me."

Chi-Chi's heart broke the moment she heard those words. So she was only someone he had only known for two years to him. Warm tears started to cascade down her cheeks as the words repeated over and over in her head. How could he say such a hurtful thing? After all they had been through, was this the way it was going to end? A little green book? Chi-Chi had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was.

Chi-Chi rose from the bed and headed towards the door. She turned around and looked at the angered man lying on the bed, staring out the window, his tail curled around his upper arm. She spoke.

"I'll see you at school!" She said it coldly and then turned and ran out of the house as fast as she could.

Upstairs, Goku watched as Chi-Chi ran from his home as fast as she could. He looked at the sheep staring at him. He grabbed it and lay down again, cuddling it close.

"Now Chik Pea, I expect you and your friends to act responsibly while me, your mother and brother are in West City, okay?" Chi-Chi's father ordered, as his daughter sat and looked sadly into her alphabet soup. "And I do not want that Goku fella any where near these premises, understood Chik Pea?"

Chi-Chi sighed sadly, as her father mentioned his name. "Don't worry Daddy. You don't have to worry about him ever coming near me again. He got the message!" She sipped some soup off the metal spoon.

"Hmm, very good then!" Mr King beamed happily, but confused at the same time. "Now lets keep it that way!"

"OX? IT'S TIME TO GO!" Chi-Chi's mother screamed from the front door. "I' DON'T WANT TOMO TO BE LATE!"

Ox King walked over to beside his daughter and hugged her tightly with one arm. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon Chik Pea. Remember to lock the door and no going outside after eight!" And with that, the man released his daughter and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Yeah, like don't say I love you or anything?" Chi-Chi hissed as she chucked her empty bowl in the sink.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Chi-Chi rushed to get it. She opened it to reveal Bulma, clad in a patterned winter coat and a red scarf around her neck. A pair of black Uggs adorned her feet with a pair of blue tracksuit bottoms tucked into them. Her cerulean hair was tied back in two small pigtails. Over her shoulder was a pink overnight bag and in the other was a bag of food.

Bulma smiled happily at the sad Chi-Chi that stood before, oblivious to her friend's mood.

"Hey Chi! Ready to have some old time fun with your best bud? We are gonna have so much fun!" Chi-Chi let her friend in as she brushed her way past. She dropped the bags to the ground and turned to Chi-Chi with her arms in the air in excitement. "October Slumber Party 2008! WOO!"

As Bulma began to remove her winter clothing, she noticed the remorseful look on her best friends face. She frowned in concern, as she hung her coat on the banister.

"What's wrong Chi? Your parents say something to you again?" She queried, removing her Uggs. "If they did, I'll sort them out?"

Chi-Chi laughed slightly as she heard her friend's words. She picked up Bulma's pink overnight bag and swung it around her shoulder.

"Thanks B, but it's nothing to do with them!" Chi-Chi answered as she climbed the stairs. Bulma grabbed the other bag and followed.

"Was it what Vegeta said?" Bulma said, popping a Malteaser in her mouth. "If it is, Vegeta will always be a jackass, amnesia or no amnesia. He's will always be a jackass!"

Chi-Chi shook her head, and giggled a little; Bulma always made her laugh no matter what she said. She opened her bedroom door and set the bag on the bed, as Bulma did the same.

"It's not Vegeta either…it's…" Bulma moved closer to Chi-Chi in intrigue. "Goku!"

"WHAT? Are you taking the piss? I thought Goku was your Kermit? How could he hurt you?" Bulma spat, removing the Malteaser bag from the shopping bag. She put them towards Chi-Chi. "Want one?"

"No thanks B!" Chi-Chi answered as she lay down on the bed. "I'm even too depressed for chocolate!"

"Oh my Kami! What he said must have been bad if you're resisting chocolate Chi?" Bulma said bewildered. "What'd he say?" She put few more Malteaser's in her mouth.

"He called me a person he had only knew for two years!" Chi-Chi cried as she remembered the words. "He also said I was one of _them_, who goes about making his life a misery. I AM NOT ONE OF THEM!"

"Chi?" Bulma said softly, as she shimmied closer to her friend. "Did you ever consider that Goku had a really bad day, and he had to vent that anger?"

"No! What he said was wrong, and what I say is always right." She sat up and stared at Bulma, who had managed to stop eating the Malteaser's. "You should have seen the anger in his eyes!"

"Why was he angry at you?"

"He found the diary in my bag while I was playing with his sheep!" Chi-Chi spat as Bulma began to giggle. "What?"

"I sorry, it's just what you said! It sounded kind of rude! While I was playing with his sheep! " Bulma giggled, as Chi-Chi began to laugh with her, realising what she had said. "But in all seriousness, you shouldn't have had the book in the first place"

"I was gonna give it back!" Chi-Chi whined, as she lay back on the bed again. "But I guess I was wrong. I shouldn't have read it!"

"You read it? What'd it say?" Bulma asked curiously, returning to her bag of Malteaser's.

"I dunno! You'd swear the woman was drunk or something! I could hardly read a word of it. It's probably where Goku got his handwriting from?" Chi-Chi laughed, as Bulma snorted in response. "And Bulma, stop hogging those sweets!"

"Oh my Kami! Chi eats? I'm shocked!" Bulma teased as she handed her friend the sweets, which Chi-Chi snatched.

"Oh how I missed you sweet sweet friend!" Chi-Chi sang, putting one of the sweets in her mouth.

"You talking to the sweet or me?" Bulma giggled, as she opened a packet of Revels.

Chi-Chi smiled and then giggled. "Oh, why not both?"

It was one in the morning, and Eighteen and Launch had joined Bulma at Chi-Chi's house for the slumber party. The girls sat in Chi-Chi's room watching a scary movie.

"Why do we have to watch the trilogy of Saw?" Launch cried into her pillow. "You guys know I can't sleep when we watch scary movies?"

"T S Launch. Eighteen pulled the short straw so we watch the movies she brought over. And why would you want to sleep at a slumber party? You're meant to stay up all night!" Bulma explained as she tried to pull the cushion away from Launch's face. She wanted her to see a gory part that was coming up.

"Chi? Make Bulma stop trying to take my cushion?" Launch whined, as she held tight to her pillow.

"Stop it Bulma! You're being mean. If she doesn't want to watch, leave her be!" Chi-Chi ordered as she slapped Bulma's hands as though she were a toddler. Bulma pouted.

"Fine! But it would have been fun to hear Launch scream!"

Eighteen leant over Bulma and yanked the pillow away with ease, just in time for a gory scene. Launch screamed like a banshee, as the other girls covered their ears, laughing hysterically at her.

"Kami, I love these movies!" Eighteen laughed, as she relaxed back into the bed. "Hearing Launch scream never gets old!"

"Don't worry Launch. This movie is nearly over and then we can watch Bridget Jones Diary." Chi-Chi giggled as she patted her friend on the shoulder. "Hang in there!"

"Did anyone hear that?" Launch mumbled into her pillow.

"Hear what Sneezy?" Bulma groaned, fed up of Launch's moaning.

"That knocking? It sounds like someone knocking on glass?" Launch cried. "It's getting louder?"

"It's the movie. Now shut up!" Eighteen hissed, as she hit her friend over the head with her pillow.

"It might just be the rain outside. It's got heavy all of a sudden?" Chi-Chi told her, as she went to check out the window. Chi-Chi pulled her curtains back slightly, and was met with a pair of eyes. Chi-Chi screamed.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONES COME TO KILL US ALL! ITS JUST LIKE HOSTEL!" Launch squealed as she ran out of the room.

"I've so gotta see Launch shit herself!!" Eighteen cackled evilly as she ran after her.

"It's probably just a cat or something Chi?" Bulma sniggered as she went to the window. She opened the curtain wide, and standing before them stood a large shadow. "Or maybe someone is going to kill us!"

"I'M NOT GONNA KILL YOU!" Yelled the shadow, thumping his fist against the window. "Can you let me in?"

Bulma turned to Chi-Chi, who stood glaring at the shadow on the other side of her window. "Do you know this thing?"

"Goku, I'm not letting you in!" Chi-Chi snapped, grabbing the curtain to pull it closed.

"No Chi! Please! Listen to me!" Goku called as he thumped the glass again. Chi-Chi pulled the curtain. "Aww Chi, come on! Please? What I said was wrong. I shouldn't have said it. I was just venting my anger. I deserve to get your cold shoulder, but don't let something like this drive us apart? Chi? I can't be alone like this. I have no one. Please Chi; you're the only one who understands me… I… I-I love you Chi!" Goku didn't know what words to say, he just let the emotions overthrow him.

"You ain't gonna take that bullshit are you?" Bulma asked, looking at her best questionably, who stared blankly at the open door to the hallway.

"SHUT UP BULMA!" Goku yelled from the other side of the glass.

'_He loves me?_' Chi-Chi thought. _'He loves me? How can I say no and let him go? He's vulnerable. I can't give him two letdowns in one day? But how can I say no, when I love him too? What am I doing just standing here talking to myself in my head, when I should be hugging the man I love?'_

Chi-Chi swiftly pulled the curtain open, and looked into the apologetic eyes of Goku. She opened the sliding door, and walked into the arms of Goku who hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Chi!" Goku apologised as he looked at her.

"I love you too!" Chi-Chi beamed, as she stood in the heavy rain with him. "Lets just accept we were both wrong, and that we have no more fights, okay?"

"Deal!" Goku grinned, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Chi-Chi released herself from his grip and led him into her bedroom. Goku took off his coat and held it in his hands.

"Hey, Chi? I'm soaked to the bone. You got anything I can wear?"

"Unfortunately no!" Chi-Chi giggled, as Goku's shoulders drooped.

"Then what am I gonna do?" Goku pouted.

"Go home?" Bulma mentioned, smiling at the soaking boy.

"Don't be mean B!" Chi-Chi scolded, taking Goku's coat from him, draping it over the radiator. "He's welcome to stay. It is my home!" She walked over to stare at Goku. "Now gimme?"

"Gimme? Gimme what?" Goku pondered as Chi-Chi held out her hands.

"Your clothes! You can't sit in those or you'll get pneumonia. Now strip Goku!" Chi-Chi ordered as Goku remained perfectly still. "Well?"

"Why would I take my clothes off when you haven't anything for me to wear?" Goku questioned.

"Ooh, she wants to play with your sheep again?" Bulma giggled as she snuggled under the duvet. "Filthy girl Chi!" Chi-Chi hid her face in her hands in embarrassment, as Goku looked at Bulma, confused.

"What's that mean? My sheep? What's my sheep? How did this get here from clothes? I'm cold?" Goku cried.

"Forget her Goku! You can wear my bathrobe, it'll be fine!" Chi-Chi said, through her hands at her boyfriend. "I'm sure Eighteen and Launch won't mind your company tonight?" She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. "We're all gonna have a fun night and forget all that happened today!"

Goku walked into the bathroom, and left Chi-Chi outside, so he could have some privacy to change. As Chi-Chi waited outside the door, Eighteen and Launch came walking up the stairs. The pair walked to her.

"Aww Chi!" Eighteen laughed. "You shoulda seen Launch? She hid herself under the table and clung onto one of the legs for dear life." Eighteen noticed Chi-Chi waiting outside the bathroom door. "Ooh, has Bulma hid herself in the bathroom? Is she doing a Launch?"

"Oh Eighteen!" Bulma teased from behind Launch, who jumped in fear. "You don't think I'm a chicken like Launch, do you?"

"But if Bulma's here?" Launch quivered. "Then who were you talking to in the bathroom when we came up Chi?"

"Goku!" Bulma announced, as Launch went pale. "He came to spend the night!"

"He was wet from the rain. I offered to give him a place to stay!" Chi-Chi said nervously. "I didn't want him to catch cold."

"Man Chi, you're too motherly some times!" Eighteen groaned, as she made her way back to Chi-Chi's bedroom, followed closely by Launch.

The door opened, and Goku stood in the doorway, draped in a fleecy pink bathrobe, and a fuchsia towel over his head. Bulma began to laugh hysterically.

"Now there is a scene I thought I would never see! Goku in bright pink!"

Goku flushed a colour to match his clothing. "Shut up Bulma. Don't make me feel worse than I already do!"

"Don't worry Goku, it's only till your clothes dry out!" Chi-Chi smiled kindly, as she twisted the towel on Goku head into a turban to hold his hair in. "Gimme your clothes and I'll put them on the radiators."

Goku handed them to her, and followed the two girls to the room, but stopped at the doorway, too embarrassed to go in. Bulma pulled him by the arm and dragged him in. Eighteen was the first to catch a glimpse at him and laughed madly at the sight, which caught the attention of Launch who saw him and started to do the same. Chi-Chi turned around and frowned at the two girls, but did not cease the laughter. She walked over to Goku and sat him on the floor.

"You sit there! I'll get you something to eat!" Chi-Chi giggled as she crawled over to the paper bag that held the food, and pulled it over to him. She held it out to him. "Take your pick sweetie!"

"Thanks Chi!" Goku grinned as he dived in. "I haven't ate anything since this morning."

"No problem. I'll always be here for you!" Chi-Chi smiled, as Goku smiled lovingly in return. "No matter what happens!"

End of Chapter Seventeen

I wanted this to be a serious chapter, but a little comedy kind of crept in. Launch kept making me laugh, because she is so like me with horror movies; I can't watch them at all. Next Chapter is Bulma, for Bulma fans. And Merry Christmas, even if it is a little late!!

As Always,

Thank You,

GokuBootz


	18. What Did Kami Ever Do For Me?

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!!

Thank you!

Under The Skin

Chapter Eighteen.

The Upper Sixth room was quiet. Everyone was waiting patiently for the bell to ring to signal the beginning of lunch, so they could all make noise. Bulma sat on a blue two-seat sofa beside Chi-Chi talking about their weekend sleepover. Goku sat on the floor between the pair, chucking balls of paper at Tien. Tien retaliated and chucked his history textbook at him, which Goku dodged and ended up smacking Bulma on the shin.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She stared at the two boys. "Will you both let your balls drop and grow up?"

"Sorry Bulma! It was an accident. I didn't mean to hit you… please forgive me!" Tien said politely, as he bowed his head to her.

"I will. Thank you Tien!" Bulma smiled to the bald teenager. She then looked down at Goku, who didn't look in the slightest bit interested in saying sorry. "Well?"

"Go to hell! You never say sorry to me!" Goku spat, as he rose to sit on the windowsill.

"He does have a point B?" Chi-Chi spoke, as Bulma looked towards her. "I wouldn't have a hope in him saying sorry to you!"

Bulma sighed and sat back in the sofa. Just as she did, the bell rung and the room began to bustle with movement and laughter as everyone went to retrieve their lunch.

"Hey Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Yeh B?" Chi-Chi answered as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"Is Goku going to take you to the Halloween Do?"

"I dunno? Goku doesn't like stuff like that. So I guess I'll pass!"

"You can't go just because Goku doesn't wanna go. You can always have fun with your friends? I mean, I don't have anyone to go with, but I'm still going with Suno and Launch." Bulma explained, as she put her fingers through her hair. "It'll be fun! And plus, if Goku does decide to go, he won't have to dress up because he already looks like something from Halloween Town!"

"BULMA! THAT'S SO MEAN!" Chi-Chi hissed, as she slapped Bulma on the arm.

"Oh, come Chi. You know I'm only taking the piss?"

Chi-Chi was about to speak when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Yamcha smiling down at her. She smiled kindly in return.

"Hi Yamcha. What is it?"

"Um… I was just wondering if you would like to go to the Halloween Do with me? I know you deserve to have a good time after everything you've been through this year? So would you like to?" Yamcha asked, as Chi-Chi blushed furiously and began to fidget uncontrollably.

Bulma looked over towards Goku, who was glaring at the boy murderously. Bulma laughed to herself and poked Chi-Chi in the ribs with her elbow. Chi-Chi turned to look at her and Bulma tilted her head towards Goku, who was now making his way towards the trio. Chi-Chi turned around to face Yamcha and smiled at him again.

"Y'know what? My brother has a match that night and I remember that I have to go and support him so, I'm afraid I have to say no on your offer. It was very nice of you though?"

"Okay Chi. Some other time then?" Yamcha grinned and turned around and walked into something or someone. He stepped back and saw Goku staring daggers at him. "What's up with you?"

"Goku?" Chi-Chi called sternly, as Goku continued his staring.

"There will never be 'another time'!" Goku seethed, as Yamcha raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You know why?"

Chi-Chi rose from her seat and grasped Goku arm and tugged at his sweater arm.

"Stop it Goku! He's not worth it!" Chi-Chi scolded, as Goku stared at his worried girlfriend

Goku glared at the boy again as Yamcha stared at him, completely baffled at the whole incident. He let Chi-Chi drag him to the sofa were Bulma sat laughing. He sat on the ground between the pair again and let Chi-Chi cuddle his head affectionately.

"My Kami Goku! What got into you there?" Bulma sniggered.

"He's just very protective Bulma…he doesn't like having important things taken away from him." Chi-Chi clarified.

"Oh? It just seemed very reminiscent of when that guy shot Vegeta. It looked as though you turned into a different person?" Bulma questioned, as both Goku and Chi-Chi listened to her queries intently. "It just seems you have another personality or something?"

"That's total nonsense!" Goku laughed.

"No wait Goku, before you spew over this. Do you remember when you were at the park with me one day and you showed me the scars on your arms?" Goku nodded. "And you told me that you had Goku as your shield, who was…"

"Nonsense Chi!" Goku interrupted. "It is complete and utter nonsense!"

"Fine! If you insist?" Chi-Chi sighed as she sat back in the sofa. She then smacked Goku on the head. "Hey! Didn't you say you were gonna ambush my brother and steal his lunch?"

"Oh yeah!" Goku cried and scurried to the door in a flash. He then turned around. "Aren't you coming to see your brother cry like a baby?"

"Nah, I'm fine! I make him cry every day!" Chi-Chi giggled, as Goku shrugged his shoulders and scuffled out the door.

"Ooh, ooh!" Bulma uttered as Chi-Chi turned to face her monkey-sounding friend. She cocked her head. "I just remembered that I was meant to ask you if you would go to this ball thing with me at Korin's Intermediate School?"

"But if you went, wouldn't it bring back horrible memories for you?"

"I'm fine Chi! So what do ya say?" Bulma explained, her eyes sparkling with hope that her friend would say yes.

"Hmm, a reason to get dressed up? Why not! We can take the piss out of all the posh kids!" Chi-Chi giggled as Bulma embraced her tightly.

"Ooh, we're going to have so much fun!" Bulma smiled as she hugged her friend. "It's on Friday. You can stay at mine and get ready and stuff?"

"I am so there!"

It was seven o'clock, and both Chi-Chi and Bulma stood before a grand building. The steps leading up to the main entrance was made with the finest marble money could buy, and no expense was wasted on the railing either. Many of the windows were stained glass and seemed to depict a special moment in time; to Chi-Chi it looked like a church.

"B? Are you sure we're at a school? It looks like a church?"

"The guys who have led this school were always religious and believed in Kami and stuff! I never listened. What did Kami ever do for me Chi?"

"He made me come with you remember?" Chi-Chi chuckled, as she leant her backside against the expensive railing.

"Um Miss?" A man called, who came running towards the pair dressed in a security uniform. "Could you please refrain from leaning on the railing, it cost the school quite a lot of money!"

Chi-Chi held her arms up in defence and backed away from the precious railing. She then smirked at Bulma, who returned it. Chi-Chi bent down to be at eye level with the railing.

"I'm sorry Mr Railing? Did my backside hurt you?"

Bulma laughed hysterically. She had never seen Chi-Chi act so mischievous and rude to anyone other than her family in her entire time she had known her. She was always the goody-two-shoes. She put it down to the influence of Goku.

The guard glared at the raven-haired girl and turned his back on her. He marched off to the station room, situated a few yards down the gardens.

"Oh my Kami… that was so funny!" Bulma spoke through her giggles. "I appreciate Goku's influence on you!"

"Thank you!" Chi-Chi chortled, as she bowed to her audience, aka Bulma. "Come on B! It's freezing out here!" She tugged her black fluffy shawl draped over her shoulders.

The pair walked side by side behind Bulma's parents and younger brother Twight. Bulma was draped in a lilac ballroom dress, with a lace and sparkling shawl draped over her shoulders. Her hair was in a tight bun, with two thin curls to frame her face.

Chi-Chi wore a midnight blue ballroom gown, similar to Bulma's, but she wore a black furry cardigan that cut halfway down her torso, whilst the arms were cut at the elbows. She decided on the cardigan due to the fact that she didn't want anyone commenting on how skinny she looked, and her arms were her biggest giveaway. Chi-Chi had curled her hair and put it in a loose ponytail; she thought she looked stuck up if she wore her hair in a bun.

The pair entered the great hall, and a butler ushered them to their seats. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked around at their prey.

Chi-Chi began to giggle in excitement as Bulma joined in soon after. The best friends had not had a night together like this since before their fight, and they looked forward to every minute.

"Bulma? There is so much prey! They will pay for calling me common when I was thirteen!" Chi-Chi whispered to her friend.

"They will pay for calling me whore and liar after the whole feel up fiasco!" Bulma seethed, banging her fist on the table.

"Sweetheart! Manners!" Mr Briefs scolded, as Bulma and Chi-Chi put their hands on their laps. "What are you two whispering about?"

"None of your business Daddy!" Bulma retorted, thrusting her nose into the air.

Suddenly the lights began to dim, and a large light was shone upon the stage. Suddenly a cat walked to the centre of the stage in a tuxedo holding a walking stick that was a foot taller than him.

"Na na na na na na na na na Cat Man!" Both Bulma and Chi-Chi sung under their breaths, but were soon told to be quiet by Mrs Briefs.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, young men and young ladies." The small cat cheered to the crowd. "We are gathered here tonight, to welcome a new family to the school. I would like everyone to welcome the Ouji's to our wonderful school."

The crowd erupted into around of applause, as both Chi-Chi and Bulma rolled their eyes, and then looked to where the spotlight was hitting.

There, in the spotlight, sat Vegeta, a proud smirk on his face dressed in a black tuxedo, a bowtie at the bottom of his neck. He sat beside his father, who looked identical to him except for the brown beard that infested his face. His mother sat beside her husband, her hair in ringlets and her body adorned in a red dress, but a completely ditzy look on her face. A younger version of the mother sat beside her, waving smugly to the crowd, lapping up all the attention. Her hair was in a messy bob and wore an emerald green ball gown.

"Bastards" Chi-Chi spoke loudly, which caused the woman in front of her to look over her shoulder to glower at the young woman. "What you looking at too-old-to-be-blonde-and tanned? You do know you look like a raisin?"

"No, no Chi!" Bulma giggled. The woman thought she was sticking up for her and smiled. "She looks more like a prune!"

The woman turned around swiftly and propelled her nose into the air. The woman made a 'humph' noise and took a sip of her red wine. The two girls snorted and turned around to face the Briefs again, who stared dumbfounded at the two young women.

"She was asking for it! Have you looked at her?" Bulma protested, as Chi-Chi continued to giggle. "Plus she wearing fluorescent pink!" Both girls shivered in horror.

"Not to be worn when over sixty, with blond hair and looking like a tangerine!" Chi-Chi added, nodding her head. Both Briefs parents gave up and returned to listen to the speaker on the stage.

"We are also here to welcome back an old teacher to our staff. The school dismissed him after a big misunderstanding by a past pupil of the school. He was a big asset to the school and one of our longest running teacher's. He teaches philosophy and history to our pupils and has been missed during his five year absence." The cat continued to talk as Bulma stared at the stage scared.

Chi-Chi noticed her friends face and was wondering if she was thinking, what she was thinking? It couldn't be who they thought it was? Chi-Chi grabbed her hand in support if it was what she was denying in her head. Bulma grabbed it tight and stared at her best friend in fear.

"…and after a long fight for the justice of this prized educator, we finally cleared his name. So, everyone, I would like everyone to welcome back Professor Roshi!"

The crowd erupted into a large around of applause, and people giving the man a standing ovation as he came on the stage. But at one table, a family sat flabbergasted. Bulma sat with tears welling up in her eyes as she watched the old man walk across the stage without a care in the world.

"I heard about a fight to get him out, but I fought with all my will to keep him behind those bars!" Mr Briefs seethed, his fist shaking angrily. "I will not stand for this injustice as my daughter sits crying. He better take that smile off his face before I wipe it off for him!"

"No Daddy!" Mr Briefs shot around to see his daughter, a face of determination on her face. "I will deal with this myself! It's my problem not yours!"

"I'm here too B! We'll sort this out and save every bloody snot nosed girl in this stupid school even if we hate them all with a passion!" Chi-Chi proposed, as she squeezed her hand. "That man will die for what he did to you!"

"Deal Chi!" Bulma grinned.

"B? Can I yell Perv over the applause?" Chi-Chi asked evilly, as Bulma nodded. "Thank you!" Chi-Chi stood up and brushed down her blue dress. She cupped her hands over her mouth ready to yell.

"Wait! I want to too?" Twight cried, getting up off his chair.

"Me too?" Mrs Briefs said, as she dragged her husband up with her, who face was red with anger.

"Come on B! This will be the first bit of revenge?" Chi-Chi cheered, putting her hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Bulma rose from her seat. "Right! Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Lets go!"

"PERVERT!"

"Umm, okay everyone settle down now!" The small cat ordered, as he twitched at the word 'pervert' being yelled. "Some may not be happy about the new appointment, but this was the courts decision and this respected man is now free. So, please accept our old friend back with the respect he deserves."

"Bastard!" Bulma hissed, as everyone else at the table fumed.

As the night went on Bulma drunk as much champagne as she could get her hands on, without showing anyone her ID. Chi-Chi stayed by her side, sober as a newborn kitten. She watched Roshi as he mingled amongst most of the teenage girls. She frowned at this. He really was a disgusting perverted old man.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Bulma cried into her arms.

"Its not your fault B? You can't help being a strong, independent and beautiful woman?" Chi-Chi replied, rubbing her back to consol her.

"Everybody at this bloody school hates me! Everyone is against the Briefs girl because she's smarter than their children! I can't help if I was born to a genius! That's why they all hate me Chi!"

"Green with envy much?" Chi-Chi laughed. "Their stupid kids probably complained to their parents and asked if they could get anything to get to you? But they couldn't because you ain't their child and they will never win!"

"But they have won! They got that perverted old man back!"

"What perverted old man?" A squeaky voice asked from behind the two girls. They both turned around and saw Fraise Ouji standing sipping on a glass of apple juice. "Who's a perverted old man? Come on tell me?"

"Hello Fraise! How are you?" Bulma asked kindly.

"Tell me wench!" She spat. "I will not go to a school where a perverted old man resides to get his pleasure."

"Okay!" Bulma smirked. "Do you now that Professor Roshi guy?" Fraise nodded, raising an eyebrow to the blue haired woman. "Well, when I was about your age, he attacked me in the hallway between science and history in this very school!"

"WHAT? What did he do to you?" Fraise shrieked in horror.

She leant into Fraise's ear and whispered. "He touched me in a very bad place."

"Oh my Kami! What do I do? I can't be in a school with him? What if he hurts me?"

"He also hunts boys too!" Chi-Chi added, winking at Bulma, who cocked her head in confusion.

"Oh Kami!"

"I suggest you tell your Daddy that you refuse to go here. Don't tell anyone who told you this? I suggest Black Star High! Really down to earth, and protection around every corner!" Chi-Chi said, advertising her school. "You like to be the best, don't you Fraise?"

"Yes!" Fraise answered, listening to everything she had to say.

"Well, if you go there, you'll be the best of everything!" Chi-Chi explained as though it was a dream.

"Really? I am so there!" Fraise said smugly, and ran off to find her father.

Bulma turned to her raven-haired friend, who cackled heartily.

"Why did you say he touches boys too?"

"Well, it'll make things worse for Roshi and I know Mr Ouji won't want anything else scarring his son so he will send him back to us again. We may hate him, but Goku needs the old Vegeta back and if we have to cry to get him back, then so be it!" Chi-Chi answered confidently, swinging in her antique chair. "It's bring back Veggie time!"

"I love the new you!" Bulma giggled, smiling triumphantly at Chi-Chi. "Goku's the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"Thank you!" Chi-Chi cheered. "But it doesn't make you like him more, does it?" Bulma shook her head. "I knew it!"

End of Chapter Eighteen.

The thing with Roshi is going to continue in other chapters, it doesn't end here. I'm unsure what the next will be? Maybe Vegeta? I dunno! I think about it at work. It's where I get my inspiration. How I get inspiration standing at a till for six hours confuses me too!

As Always,

Thank You!

GokuBootz


	19. Multicoloured Dicks?

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will unfortunately!!

Thank You!!

Under The Skin

Chapter Nineteen

"I was crying when I met you! Now I'm trying to forget you! Love is sweet misery!" Goku sang as he glued Krillin's new Business Textbook to the ceiling, whilst Krillin tried to push him off the rickety table.

"Come on dude! Will you please stop gluing my stuff to the ceiling? My old textbook and my Psychology coursework for next week are already up there! What else do you need?" Krillin puffed, continuing to push the larger boy. "And give Launch her glue gun back?" Krillin pushed Goku one last time with as much force as he could, causing Goku to land on his backside on the table, making him drop the textbook and gun.

"Hey dude, that hurt!" Goku whined, rubbing the bottom of his back.

"Well, you deserved it! And will you please stop singing Aerosmith?" Krillin noted, grabbing his book.

"NEVER!" Goku hollered, thrusting his fist in the air. All of a sudden, Goku felt the table begin to quiver, and it suddenly gave way with him in tow. The books that sat on the table flew into the air and landed directly on Goku's unravelled tail, causing the Saiyain to faint.

Krillin stared at the unconscious body of Goku. He then poked him in the side with the tip of his foot, but got no reaction. Krillin's brow began to furrow in worry as he tried to figure out what to do with an unconscious person.

He looked around and saw Eighteen sitting in the kitchen area reading her copy of 'Hamlet'. He dashed towards her as though his life was on the line. Eighteen raised her eyebrow at the peculiar boy who seemed to be running towards her.

"What is it Krillin?"

"Goku's passed out! I dunno what to do?" Krillin cried, as Eighteen hopped off the kitchen bench. She walked over to the body and stared blankly at it. "What do I do?"

"Throw him in a ditch and mention this to no one. Our lives will become sweeter, now he's gone." Eighteen mumbled, as she walked over Goku. "He would have wanted it that way Krillin, trust me!"

The bell rung to signal the end of second period, and the hallway began to hustle and bustle with students. The Sixth Form door opened a few minutes later to welcome the psychology and mathematics students back to the room. When they saw the mass upon their dirty floor (the mass being Goku) they all ushered over to have a glance.

"What happened to Goku? Did that guy come shoot him again?" Yamcha questioned as a quantity of the room began to laugh.

"No! Krillin killed him!" Eighteen grinned towards the crowd. She soon relaxed to her usual scowl and returned to her book.

"Good for you Krillin!" Suno cheered, as everyone continued to giggle.

"Hey guys! What's all the hubbub?" Bulma asked as she entered the room, closely followed by Chi-Chi. "Did someone die?"

"Yeah! Goku!" Eighteen cackled. "Krillin killed him!"

Once the words 'Goku' and 'killed' were uttered, a blur of black could be seen dashing towards the laughing crowd. She kneeled down beside him and shook him, but to no effect. She sighed, but then saw the books on his monkey tail.

'_If there's ever a problem with a sleeping Saiyain, have a look at his tail where a weight may be layin'!'_ Chi-Chi remembered the rhyme her mother's late friend had taught her when she was a toddler, and smiled as she lifted the weight off the man's tail.

Goku eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up. He then looked around; everyone was staring at him. He didn't bother with the crowd as it began to disperse, but then felt a sharp pain in his tail. He grabbed it and gave it a soothing rub, as he looked at Chi-Chi, who was beaming at him.

"You okay?"

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You had books on your tail." Chi-Chi answered as she rose to her feet. She stretched out her arm to help Goku up.

"Oh yeah! Krillin pushed me and I fell over and then the table gave way. The books must have landed on my tail?" Goku said, as rose from the ground. "This tail has always been a curse to me!"

"Knock! Knock!" Giggled a high-pitched voice. Everyone in the room looked towards the source and saw a small teenage girl at the doorway with her hair in a messy brown bob. She wore a black plaid skirt and a navy blue buttoned up shirt to match her schoolgirl outfit. She smirked smugly at the older crowd and waved at them. "Hi! I'm Fraise Ouji and I'm fourteen years old. I took an entrance exam and it seems this class is well suited to my intelligence, so I hope you can keep up with me."

"Oh dear Kami!" Goku swore as he rubbed his temple.

Fraise heard this and looked towards Goku. "Why hello Rat Boy!"

"Why hello penis wipe!" Goku replied, with a sarcastic smile on his face. Chi-Chi giggled beside him. "I see you haven't changed! Still up your tight little ass as usual, eh Fraise?"

"And you're still a bastard!" Fraise retorted, flicking a strand of hair from her eye. She then settled down on a sofa chair, and looked around gleefully.

"Who is this little tart?" Eighteen questioned, looking towards Goku.

Goku walked over to her and leaned over her seat. "That Juu, is Vegeta's sister. A right little pain-in-the-ass-will-kick-you-in-the-nuts-for-no-reason-at-all!"

"I thought I recognised her face?" Eighteen spoke as she scratched her chin. "But why's she here? Shouldn't she be at Korin's Intermediate or something?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders as he jumped over the sofa to sit beside the girl. Chi-Chi then scurried over and sat on the armrest beside Eighteen.

"I can answer that!" Chi-Chi told. "She's here because there is a pervert teacher that has been reinstated into the school and Mr Ouji doesn't want his children at a school were they could be hurt or scarred! He's way overprotective!"

"And Korins Intermediate just lost their largest influx of money as well, thanks to me and Chi!" Bulma came up behind the trio with her hands on her hips. "Vegeta's family is second richest next to my family!"

"If Fraise is here, shouldn't Vegeta be here too?" Eighteen continued to question.

"He's probably in Engineering, just like where Bulma's supposed to be now!" Goku answered, looking towards Bulma who eyes were now wide with shock.

"Dammit!" She cursed, grabbing her belongings and rushing out the door.

"There's actually no engineering class today. I just wanted Bulma to piss off!" Goku smirked, as he rested his feet on the coffee table in front of him. He then looked towards Fraise and frowned. "I hate that little bitch! She's gonna be nothing but trouble to us!"

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi queried.

"She a right little tattle tale. She'll report everything she's ever saw in this room to a higher authority and we will probably lose our freedom because of it. Plus, she hates guys and hits them in the nuts for no reason at all!"

Suddenly the door swung open, and a familiar figure walked in. He chucked his belongings on the floor and sat as far away from Fraise as he possibly could. Bulma walked in a few seconds later and closed the door behind her. She frowned at Goku.

"I hate you Resharrow!"

"Right back at you Briefs!" Goku grinned, as Bulma sat on the coffee table opposite him and Eighteen.

The door was knocked lightly and the headmaster emerged from behind it as soon as Bulma sat down. He looked around at his idle class of Upper Sixth students. Most were sitting chattering with friends or reading magazines. Only two percent were actually working, that being Tien and Krillin. He sighed.

"Well, I see you're all working extremely hard as usual, eh 14A?"

"You know it sir!" Goku replied, not bothering to look at the older man.

"I really think this room needs an authority figure to watch over this class, don't you think Mr Tao?" Fraise viewed, as everyone in the room glared at their new classmate. "I think it would do the world of good for everyone. Everyone will get higher grades and the schools average will go up as well!"

"Hmm, what an interesting proposition Miss Ouji? I shall put that into consideration." Principal Tao smirked, as he turned back to his older students, who look at him with fear and worry. "My, are we scared of good grades, or are we scared you won't get away with murder any more?"

"Both!" Goku shouted, as Bulma snorted a laugh.

"I know Mr Resharrow!" Principal retorted. "Now will you all follow me, except for Miss Ouji. We have a talk set up for you all."

"Oh Kami, what now?" Bulma groaned. "I hope we don't have to sit through a talk like that guy who does architecture!"

The group rose from their seats and followed their principal to the science laboratories. They stopped outside Mr Hocke's lab and were told to wait outside till Mr Tao came back out.

"Kami, I hate these talks! The last one nearly cost me my life!" Goku moaned, as he hit his head against the wall. He then looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi, who were unbeknownst to what he had just said. Goku shrugged his shoulders, he was glad they weren't listening for once. "We could always make a…

"Alright class, in we come!" Mr Tao chirped as he ushered his class in. "And please be mature?"

"Mature?" Chi-Chi giggled questionably. "Why would you ask th…"

"Why are there multicoloured dicks on the table?" Goku asked, trying to stifle a laugh. Chi-Chi and Bulma turned around and saw just what Goku had described.

"You are having a sex education lesson. Enjoy!" The principal laughed, as he shut the door on his students.

"Now could we all sit down please?" Asked a young woman who had her fluffy blonde hair styled into a bob. Goku, Chi-Chi and Bulma sat down at a table that seated four people.

"Now, I'm Miss Hasky, and I'll be your teacher for today! Um, excuse me young man?" She looked towards Vegeta who was standing against a wall with his arms folded along his chest. "Could you please come sit with this group?" She pointed towards the trio, as Goku slammed his head on the table.

"Whatever!" Vegeta muttered as he made his way over to the trio, and sat down beside Bulma, who leaned her chin on her hand.

"Right, now that were all seated, we can begin." Miss Hasky smiled, as she made her way to the projector screen. "Now, we are going to watch…"

"Kami, kill me now?" Chi-Chi cried quietly into her hands. "Dende! Did she just say a baby being born?" She looked towards Bulma who nodded, causing Chi-Chi to whimper.

"I don't want to watch a woman spew her guts!" Vegeta hissed, causing the woman to smile widely at him.

"She not spewing her guts, she having a baby!"

"Kami! You're dumber than you look?" Vegeta replied, causing Goku to snigger, who still had his face flat on the table.

"Hmm!" The woman mumbled. "And you young man? Please lift your head?"

Goku lifted his head slowly, and began to put his hands through his hair to try and hide his immaturity. He was begging to laugh, but his body wouldn't let him.

The lights dimmed and the projector began to roll. Vegeta stared at Goku from the corner of his eye and noticed how the younger boy was trying to suppress his laughter. He knew just one kick or tap would set him off. Vegeta slouched into his chair and kicked Goku in the shin. This caused Goku to burst out in hysterics, in turn making Vegeta cackle evilly.

Everyone turned to stare at the laughing duo, and soon began to laugh as well, except, that is for Miss Hasky. She frowned at the pair.

"Will you two boys settle down, or I will call Mr Tao!"

"I'm sorry miss. Their balls haven't descended yet!" Bulma apologised, referencing to the lesson, causing Chi-Chi to giggle. The trio soon calmed down, with the rest of the class and began to watch the movie.

Twenty minutes later, Chi-Chi was looking at the screen through her hands, even though the movie had stopped two minutes before. Goku was pale and looked as though he was going to vomit, whilst Vegeta stayed in a constant stare. Bulma had put her face flat on the table with her arms over her ears so no noise could invade her ear canals.

"Now boys and girls, if you don't want that to happen to you any time soon I suggest we learn about contraception." Miss Hasky grinned, as everyone moaned in discontent. "Now, I'm going to give a pair one of these each." She held up what Goku had described when he had walked into the room.

"What are we going to do with them?" Bulma giggled, causing Chi-Chi to laugh along with her.

"We are going to learn how to put on a condom!" The older woman answered, setting the anatomy of a man in front of them. "Now Sniggers…" She looked towards Goku. "I want you to work with this young lady beside you. And Mr Sarcastic can work with Miss Cerulean." She set another model down, and began to give out to the rest of the class.

"Why is my penis orange?" Goku queried, looking at Chi-Chi, who was blushing widely.

"Because you spent too long in the tanning salon!" Vegeta replied sarcastically. "You dope! It's to make the stupid thing more interesting to children like you…and women!" Bulma thumped his arm.

"Yeah, well, mines bigger!" Goku laughed, ignoring Vegeta. "And it probably works too because it ain't blue like Vegeta's! Your's seems to have lost the will to live!"

"Why'd she call me Miss Cerulean?" Bulma asked, trying to avert the subject of male anatomies. "I hate people who give people nicknames who they don't even know!"

"Excuse me a moment girls and boys. I just left something in the car, I won't be more than five minutes." Miss Hasky announced, as she made her way to the door. "Please behave?"

"On guard!" Goku yelled, holding the silicone dick in his hand. He thrust it in the direction of Vegeta, who stared at him, unimpressed. "What? You scared?" Vegeta continued to stare, causing Goku to slap him on the cheek with the object.

"Goku! Don't!" Chi-Chi cried, pulling Goku back.

Vegeta glared at the younger Saiyain and grabbed his model. He held it in front of him as though he was a musketeer. Goku smirked and did the same.

The pair soon began a battle of sword fighting with the silicone manhood's. Bulma and Chi-Chi hid their faces in their hands as they listened to the boys' antics. The pair then rose from their seats and took the battle to the floor, laughing through the whole fight.

The rest of the students were either shaking their heads in disdain or was either rooting on their preferred fighter. The class soon stopped laughing when they saw Miss Hasky standing in the doorway, who stood with her mouth agape at the duo.

The teacher's face of shock soon turned to one of anger as she made her way towards Vegeta and Goku.

"Put your penises down now!" Miss Hasky ordered, but soon saw the confusion on Goku's face as he looked down and then up again. "What is it Sniggers?"

"But it is down?" Goku replied, as everyone in the room, including Vegeta, burst out laughing.

"THE OBJECT IN YOUR HANDS! THE OBJECT IN YOUR HANDS!" Miss Hasky hollered, as the teenagers put the models on the ground. She glared at them. "Never in all my years have I seen behaviour such as this. You're both despicable and immature young men!" Goku and Vegeta both smirked triumphantly at each other. "I'm giving you boys one last chance. Now get to your seats! And take your silicone genitals with you!"

Both of them picked up the models and walked back to their seats, trying to stifle their laughter. Once they got back, both Chi-Chi and Bulma slapped them over the head and took the models from their hands. They then put them in the sinks beside them so they were out of reach from the boys. Bulma then turned to Vegeta.

"This is the kind of fun you used to have all the time! You and Goku were always a comedy duo!" She flicked a strand of hair from her eye. She then pointed to Krillin, who was sitting beside Eighteen. "You see that kid who's wearing the woolly hat? He was always you guys' victim!"

"He does look like a victim, doesn't he?" Vegeta smirked.

"We always glued his assignments and homework to the ceiling. Well, you always told me too!" Goku said, looking away from him. "You always forced me to do things. Things I didn't even want to do. I don't even have the brains to come up with all the things you made me do!"

"His IQ is only fifty or forty something?" Bulma said. "So I wouldn't have one thought that he was behind most of the things that went on in this school while you were here."

"I don't wanna do this?" Chi-Chi whimpered as she watched Miss Hasky's demonstration, ignoring her friend's conversation. She turned to Goku. "You do it! You're the man! You have the thing!"

"What? Do what?" Goku asked, confused, clearly not listening or watching the demonstration, unlike his girlfriend. A small red plastic packet suddenly appeared in front of him. He picked it up. "What's this?" Vegeta then grabbed Goku wrist and made Goku thrust his hand into his face.

"There! Read it, ya prat!" Vegeta laughed. "Your IQ really is low!"

"No Vegeta! He just never listens!" Chi-Chi frowned towards her boyfriend who was rubbing his nose. "Did you see what it said when your hand was pushed into your face?"

"Protection featherlike. So it must be a feather!" Goku smiled, as everyone else at the table slapped their foreheads in annoyance. Goku looked at them, confused, again. "What?"

"Goku it's a condom! You put it over this!" Bulma instructed, slamming the model in front of him again. "Rip open the little pack and put what's inside on this orange thing!"

Vegeta snickered at the clueless younger man. He was as funny as in the pictures and videos he had on his mobile phone. He seemed to not have a mean bone in his body, and he didn't seem as manipulative as his father and himself made him out to be. He was just naïve, stupid and humorous in a pathetic sort of way. He really should of gave the boy a better chance when he encountered him before.

He then felt his chest tighten as he remembered all the things he said to him. He saw in his mind Goku's face contort as his nose scrunched and his eyes shut tight as his words stabbed at him. He really did deserve to punch him in the face that day. In a weird sort of way, he felt he needed Goku to punch him again because he now saw the error of his ways and it also felt like a common thing between the two.

"Goku is trying to get you pregnant Chi!" Bulma snorted, bringing Vegeta out of his thoughts. "He keeps tearing the damn thing!"

"My hands smell weird and they're all slimy! Yuck!" Goku said, disgusted.

"I'm just gonna stay a virgin forever, because if Goku can't do this then I'm gonna have a baby every nine months till I hit the menopause!" Chi-Chi sighed.

"But your anorexic. You won't be able to have children!" Vegeta spoke. Vegeta's eyes suddenly shot open in shock, and wondered were those words came from.

"How do you know about that? Nobody told you about that since before the accident, and plus Chi keeps it well hidden?" Bulma queried, raising her eyebrow.

"It just came out subconsciously. I dunno where it came from?" Vegeta answered worriedly. "I keep getting images and words entering my head since the incident with Kakarot. I don't know what they are? I keep putting them to the back of my head because I know that isn't me!"

"They're your memories! Your memories are coming back?" Chi-Chi smiled. "Have you felt the need to do anything else since you've been sitting with us?"

"I spat all those things at Kakarot when he was being a tit and I feel Kakarot needs to hit me!" Vegeta told as he scratched his chin. "Is that what I'm really like?"

"Yeah!" Goku chirped. "It's the real Vegeta! I knew I wasn't dick fighting with that snob! It's nice to have you back! You really shouldn't let your mind let you become someone your not! If you have something to say, say it?"

"You're a fucking dickhead Kakarot and you make me want to vomit with your idiocy! And harpy? Grow up! This is life, so get over it! If he gets you pregnant, who gives a fucking fuck. And Panties? You never EVER hit me over the head again! UNDERSTAND?" Vegeta spat, as everyone smiled widely at the spirit and words of classic Vegeta.

Goku then began to bounce up and down excitedly, and then suddenly stopped. "Can I hit you so we can get out of here?"

"Oh Kami! Please say yes?" Chi-Chi prayed. "I get enough of this sex talk stuff from my parents!"

Vegeta looked at the begging form of Chi-Chi and then at the smiling Goku. He put his chin in his hand palm and pursed his lips as though trying to come up with a decision. He smirked at the trio.

"Go ahead Kakarot, I deserve it for all the things I said to you weeks ago! I hope you can forgive me twat?"

"It'll take some time, but I will take up your offer to hit you!" Goku grinned. He walked over to Vegeta and punched him straight in the face, and then decided to also hit him with the silicone penis as well.

"It's so nice to have things almost reasonably weird again!" Bulma giggled, as she watched the two boys battle it out.

End of Chapter Nineteen

Forgive me, I couldn't resist! How this idea got in my head, Kami will only know! XD I was laughing the whole time this was in my head, and I'm glad I wasn't at work while it was dwelling. People would have been thinking, _what the hell is that shop girl laughing at?_ Don't think Vegeta just suddenly recovered miraculously. He still has his amnesia, its just his personality has returned, and his softness will go away during future chapters. This was kind of a group chapter, so next chapter will probably be Goku, possibly.


	20. I Am Helping Dad!

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never shall, unfortunately!

Thank You!

Under The Skin 

Chapter Twenty

Chi-Chi watched as Goku made a cup of tea at the kitchen area. She thought the scene made him look sweet, but that was shattered when he smacked Tien over the head with a bag of bread. "At least it wasn't a steel rod."

"Here ya go Chi, a nice cup of tea for you!" Goku grinned, handing the cup to the girl, who smiled and blushed lightly. "Happy Anniversary!"

"Anniversary?" Bulma quizzed, looking towards the happy man.

"Yeah! It's seven months since we first kissed! Chi told me this morning." Goku beamed, taking a seat beside his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, two sofas away, Yamcha and Tien sat looking at the trio. They frowned when they saw Goku making Chi-Chi laugh, and Bulma cackle. What angered them most was what they heard Goku announce to Bulma. It was he and Chi-Chi's anniversary. They were very protective of the girl since her heart attack, and watching her and Goku so close made them sick. To them, he was scum.

"How could Goku and Chi-Chi be together this long without anyone noticing?" Tien queried, looking towards Yamcha, who glared at Goku.

"I think there's been a few cracks in their shell lately?" Yamcha said, as Tien looked at him confused. "Remember when I asked if Chi-Chi would go to the Halloween Do with me?" Tien nodded. "Well, do remember Goku glaring at me as though he was going to kill me because I asked her?"

"Yeah! That was creepy!" Krillin spoke, joining in on the conversation. "What we talking about?"

"Goku and Chi-Chi. Did you know they've been going out?" Yamcha asked, as Krillin raised an eyebrow.

"What? You guys didn't know? Eighteen told me a few weeks ago, when he stayed with all the girls at Chi-Chi's sleepover. She saw the attraction between the two and knew instantly that they were going out." Krillin explained, as he scratched his head through his hat. "Everyone knows, even Yajirobie! Man, where have you guys been?"

Both Yamcha and Tien looked at Krillin in disbelief. How could they have been oblivious to the thing, if Yajirobie even knew? They felt absolutely stupid.

"I for one, am happy for Goku! He deserves something stable for once in his life!" Krillin smiled to the couple who were pillow fighting on the sofa. Both Tien and Yamcha sighed in defeat, as they listened to Krillin's words. They didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

"If you wanna go Chi, go!" Goku smiled, as he tied his boot. He looked up at her. "Don't let me stop you having fun?"

"See! I told you he wouldn't mind!" Bulma told, as she looked at Chi-Chi sternly. "He probably has stuff to do anyway, knowing Goku!"

"She's right, I do!" Goku answered, as he reached out and grabbed Chi-Chi's hand. "So be sure to have a good time tomorrow at the Halloween Do, okay? And plus, you never know, I might come for a visit!"

Chi-Chi smiled widely at the cheerful boy, as the bell rung to signal the end of the day and the end of the week. Everyone gathered their belongings and made a dash to the entrance doors as though all their lives depended on it.

Whilst the rest of the room exited the school for the weekend, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Vegeta stayed behind. They had detention for inappropriate behaviour in sex education class.

"Totally worth the detention!" Bulma smirked. "That woman would of drove you to not using contraception, if you were as happy as her using it!"

The Next Day

It was midday and Goku lay on his lumpy and uncomfortable mattress, trying his best to get some more sleep. He arrived home at four in the morning after a fight in the south of the city. He had no choice to go there as it was the only area as to which Paragas and his mob didn't patrol.

Goku hated it there. The people were pompous and gave off the impression that they were better than him. He did believe that they were better off than him, but fight-wise, they were a bunch of idiots. It was talk and no game, and all Goku had to do was punch his opponent in the nose and the guy was knocked out. Goku rolled his eyes at the end of the twenty fights and collected his winnings. On his way home, he stopped at Chi-Chi's who cooked him some early morning pancakes that he ate with enthusiasm. He then ended up at home, where he was now.

He groaned, as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He then rose from his bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he grabbed to shut the door for some privacy, he noticed there was no door to slam. He turned around and frowned at the empty doorway.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE BOG ROOM DOOR?"

Goku then went out into the hallway and noticed there were no doors on any of the other doorways. Goku's head began to spin in confusion. What had happened? Was privacy non existent in this house?

The angered teen re-entered his bedroom and got dressed in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and dirty white vest. As he came to the bathroom, he decided to get over the missing door and just go.

As he travelled down the stairs he noticed the front door was wide open, and Goku shut it immediately. He didn't want Paragas walking in uninvited.

"Hey! Why'd you close the door?" Goku turned around and saw Turlus standing with a drill and screwdriver in his hand. Turlus saw Goku staring at the utensils in his hands. He grinned sheepishly. "Yeh, I removed the bathroom door. Sorry lil dude! And why'd you close the door? We need to get stuff out!"

"Yes, and stuff will get in!" Goku hissed, as he shoved past his elder brother. "And what you doing here anyway? And removing doors of all things?"

"Oh, Raditz has been working with Dad, the last couple of weeks. He really wants Dad to be happy and not stuck in a stuffy living room for the rest of his life!" Turlus explained, following Goku who was looking for any scraps of food in the kitchen.

"Why? He's fine!" Goku laughed, as he found a bag of bread and began to tuck in. "I'll be outta his hair once I finish High School anyway and he won't have to look at my pathetic face any more!"

Turlus looked at his brother sympathetically as he picked a bit of blue mould off the bread he was eating. He knew his little brother's hatred towards their father was intended for the way he treated him.

He himself always felt resentment when he was taken away with Raditz to a happier place. He didn't want to leave his father; he loved him far too much. When he was taken away, he always felt jealous that Kakarot got to live with their father and not him. But as the years went on, he began to notice just how lucky he was not being with him. He would never have been able to become the man he was now, and have the courage to face life head on.

He also knew that this could of all become very different if their father had received the help he was getting now from Raditz. Earlier he would have noticed that Kakarot was a totally different person than what he always perceived. Their father believed he was the spawn of someone else's loins, and never saw the similarities the pair held; they were almost like twins. He thought he was lazy, weak and pathetic, but Kakarot was just the opposite. He was energetic, strong, both in power and will and streetwise.

"What're you doing anyway?" Kakarot questioned, as he leant against the sink.

"We were thinking that if Dad is to turn over a new leaf, he is going to need a new home!" Turlus answered. "Raditz says it will be better for his recovery."

"Just so you know, I don't wanna help! I think everything is fine the way it is!" Kakarot spat, chucking the empty bread bag out the open kitchen window.

"That's only because you're scared!" Raditz came and stood beside Turlus in the doorway. "You will never get over your experiences if you keep living in the past!"

"No!" Kakarot hissed. "It's because I'll be out of here in June once my exams are over and go live in a trashcan! So, only eight more months to go!"

"Aren't you going to go to college or university Kakarot?" Turlus asked, looking at his younger brother in disbelief.

"He won't get in as doesn't answer his questions correctly in tests and exams!" Raditz sighed, as he turned to Kakarot. "You can't write 'I will now answer this question through the method of interpretive dance' and draw little stick figures re-enacting the last dance from Dirty Dancing!" Raditz advised, as Turlus laughed beside him, causing Raditz to push him in annoyance. "Stop encouraging him!"

"Stop looking through my things!" Kakarot scolded, as he glared at him over his shoulder."How do you know I do that?"

"They call me and show me your tests and exams because I'm the closest person to you who will act like a parent to you!" Raditz retorted. "Dad doesn't exactly go in, and then encourage you to do better in biology class, now does he?"

"Meh!" Was Kakarot's only answer, as Raditz narrowed his eyes at the younger man before him. He trudged through the rubbish on the kitchen floor and hoisted Kakarot over his shoulders and carried him to the living room, where their father resided.

They entered the room, and he was surprised to see his father out of his chair and cleaning no less. Raditz dropped Kakarot on the worn carpet, which was harder than it was soft. Kakarot rubbed his backside and cursed to himself in annoyance.

"Look Dad! Look who decided to come home?" Raditz smiled to his father, whilst pointing to an annoyed Kakarot. "He's come to help. Haven't you lil bro!"

Kakarot felt his father's eyes burn into him. He didn't want to look at him, as every time he ever even glanced at him, he was hurt. He just looked at the stained brown carpet and picked at his fingers.

He then saw something shift from the corner of his eye, and noticed his father moving closer to him. Kakarot's breathing became short and his forehead started to produce beads of sweats that ran down his face. He was terrified. He didn't want to be here, he just wanted to disappear. Just as he felt his father's fingertip touch the tip of his messy dark hair, he screamed.

"NO… NO….NO!" Kakarot scrambled to his feet and sped out the door. He dashed up the stairs and straight to his safe place. "NOOOOO!"

His safe place was the far right corner of his room. It was dark and nobody could see into the corner because his wardrobe hid it. As he ran into his room, he grabbed his little black sheep and huddled himself in his special corner. He soon began to cry, as he cuddled the last remnant of his mother.

Turlus appeared at the door and asked worriedly. "Kakarot? Are you o…"?

"Go away!" Kakarot cried through his tears.

"Kakarot, I just want to…"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Kakarot screamed, as he slammed his wardrobe door like he would of his bedroom door if it was actually there. His brother left him to cry.

A few hours later, Raditz came to check on Kakarot. He found him sitting on his bed, his chin resting on his hand as he watched the children outside playing. He noticed the cuddly black sheep beside him on the windowsill, who seemed to be watching the game as well.

"I wish I was their age Thomas. Then I wouldn't have to keep going through all the crap that's in my life now!"

Raditz frowned at his brother in confusion, clearly befuddled as to whom the younger Resharrow was talking to. He then smiled and remembered a memory that he thought he had long forgotten.

-Flashback-

"No KK! You can't go out on the road!" A little bushy haired teen cried as he carried his younger sibling away from the busy Duskton road.

"But Raditz, that bully Nappa took my ball?" The younger child wept, as he wiped the tear from his clear eye. His other eye was swollen and bruised, that squinted, as it was that badly puffy.

"Don't worry Kakarot! Look, Mama's home!" Raditz smiled, as he pointed towards their mother who was walking down the pavement, her hands full of groceries. Her blonde hair was tied back in a loose ponytail; whist two bangs hung down to frame her face. She saw her little boys and smiled at them.

"How are my boys, huh?" Turlus soon came to join his brothers. She then saw Kakarot who jumped towards her. "KK! I told you to stay inside! I don't want people to see your bruise!" She took his small hand and led him inside, followed by Raditz and Turlus.

Once inside, she set the groceries on the table and then sat Kakarot on the table beside them, whilst the older boys went into the living room. She sighed at him.

"You know I don't like you going outside! I don't want people to be saying things about you. I couldn't live with myself if people spoke bad of you!"

"I'm sorry Mama!" Kakarot apologised, as he looked at his small feet.

"I got something for you!" The mother smiled, as Kakarot's face lit up with excitement. "Can you tell me what your favourite nursery rhyme is?"

"Baa Baa Black Sheep!" Kakarot answered gleefully.

"Yes!" Mrs Resharrow cooed as she rummaged in the shopping bag and revealed a fluffy black sheep, which Kakarot cuddled happily. The mother then lifted her child and cuddled him close to her.

"Honey? I want you to remember something every time you look at this little sheep!" Mrs Resharrow told, as Kakarot looked at her intently. Raditz stood in the hallway listening to his mother talk. "You are totally unique and nobody can change that. I want you to always help those who need help, whether you or they think they need it or not, no matter if you absolutely hate them. Always think of others before yourself. Can you do that KK?" She kissed his forehead as the little boy nodded his head. "You are such a special little boy, and I just want you to know that."

She set the youngster down and began to put the groceries away. Kakarot ran to his brother excitedly and showed him his new toy. Raditz smiled at him, as he took him to watch cartoons in the living room with Turlus.

"Are you going to give him a name?" Raditz asked, as Kakarot held the toy to his mouth.

"Um!" Kakarot began to think for a few seconds and then his eyes lit up in excitement. "Thomas!"

-End Of Flashback-

"You still have Thomas!" Raditz said to get his little brother's attention. "It's been a long time since I saw him!" Kakarot looked over his shoulder and saw Raditz leaning against the empty doorframe. "Do you remember the moral behind Thomas?"

"Always think of others before yourself, no matter what!" Kakarot mumbled, turning back to watch the cricket game going on outside.

"Exactly! Why can't you do that for Dad?" Raditz sat down on the edge of the mattress. "He's trying to change Kakarot. So why can't you help him too?"

"Because if he looks at me, all the bad memories will come flooding back to him. He associates her death with me, and he has a right to!" Kakarot sighed, as he reached for a small book that sat by his bed. "Have you read this?" He held up the turquoise book.

"No. What is it?" Raditz asked curiously.

"Mama's diary." He answered, as he flicked to a certain page. He handed it to Raditz along with a mirror in the spine. "You have to hold the mirror to read it. Mama wrote backwards."

Raditz took the book and stared at it in disbelief; it was so messy. He looked at his little brother.

"I can't read a word of this. Can you?"

"Yeah, gimme!" Kakarot moaned, taking the book and mirror in his hands. "This is the worst part of the book. Page one hundred and seven! It reads."

_Dear diary,_

_I hate my life. It full of pain and misery and I can't bear to see my little boys whimper every time my husband strikes me. The expression on their little faces is something a mother should never witness. Their salty tears just make my wounds sting even more._

_I wish I never created this pain for myself. I won't deny that I am the one who dug this hole in the first place. I really shouldn't have had that child; he's nothing but trouble to me. He never does as anyone tells him. I tell him to stay inside so the wounds of Bardocks wrath are not revealed to the neighbourhood, but he never does and rumours begin and lies invade people's ears._

_I hate to admit this, but I get a small swell of joy every time Bardock hits him. It makes me feel better, and I know he's getting what he deserves. He deserves it for all the pain he puts me through, that little bastard. The shed of his blood is a bitter victory for me._

_If he dies, I'll make sure I'm the first with the champagne._

"She hates me! She hated me! Dad knew this; it's why he hits me! He's trying to please M… HER!" Kakarot sobbed, as he chucked the book across the room.

"Yeah, but she was depressed!" Raditz said, trying to put a reason behind the whole situation.

"She couldn't even send me away! She had to have me here for her own sick gain!" Kakarot seethed. "I hope she's rotting in hell!

"Kakarot? When did you read that diary?"

"When I was cowering from Dad. I had nothing else to do. I thought I would make myself feel even worse!" Kakarot laid his head down on his pillow. "Do you see how I'm helping Dad?"

"How are you helping him?"

"By just staying out of his way and not reminding him of how much I made him hurt Mom! We all have our different ways of aid!" Kakarot smiled sadly at his elder brother. "Just leave me be. It's better I keep it this way between us. I hope you understand, that I'm just a lost cause to him, the scars he left will never disappear no matter how much help you give. I'm haunted."

"Why do you keep Thomas after what you read?"

"He's a symbol to remind me that I'm different in good and bad ways. He also teaches me that other people are more important than me! Her speech was a last attempt to try and calm me. But the biggest lesson of all was the only one that worked. I shouldn't let things get too far before they get out of hand."

"Okay!" Raditz smiled, as he ruffled his little brother's hair. He got up and walked out the door. As he passed the bathroom, he heard Kakarot's voice boom.

"Can you please get me a door?"

Later that night, Goku decided to go to the Halloween Do at the school; he was in dire need of some cheering up. He found some old chalk pastels in his room and decided to plaster his face with white with a hint of green to give a dead effect. He then painted black under his eyes to give a gaunt look. For the night, he decided to take off his elbow high gloves and painted his arms like his face. He then dressed in his most raggedy clothes and headed out the door, zombified.

For once in a while, he actually took the normal route to school, which took less time than going through Crane Man's house. As he passed a group of ten year olds, he scared the hell out of them when he smiled widely at them. They headed to the hills as Goku laughed heartily.

Goku arrived at the school and sat atop the highest pillar at the school gates. He was early for once in his life, and he watched as the fashion show of costumes began. There were fairies, clowns, cats, witches, hobbits, and the odd Tarzan and Barbie.

"Looking sharp man!" Goku looked down and saw Krillin dressed as a hobbit, complete with large feet and hairy toes. "What did you do your skin with?"

"Pastels!" Goku smiled smugly. "You like it?"

"Yeah! It's cool. Is it even possible to do that with pastels?" Krillin questioned.

"Yeah, but you have to do it right!" Goku answered, jumping down from the pillar. "You going in?"

"Yeah! Come on!" The pair walked in and began to joke between each other. "You gonna go look for Chi-Chi?"

"Nah! I'm gonna let her have fun with her friends! What she come as?"

"Witch!" Krillin answered as the pair walked over to the benches. The pair talked for over an hour about pranks and the way Goku treated Krillin like a victim and apologised for everything he ever did to him. "It's okay man. I always knew you were taking the piss."

Eighteen suddenly appeared dressed as Xena and dragged Krillin away, leaving Goku alone. He sighed, the little conversation cheered him up just a little bit, it really showed people really did have a soft spot for him, even if he did annoy them immensely.

Goku rose from the seat and began to walk around what used to be the canteen, but was now transformed into strange haunted house. Goku was more interested in where the food was, rather then the interior. He had not eaten anything since his bag of blue moulded bread.

He finally found his destination, but was suddenly taken aback when he saw the food. It didn't look like food. It looked like green eyeballs and peoples intestines. He laughed to himself, as he wished for Vegeta to be standing beside him. He hated slimy things such as body organs or earthworms, and he would have been screaming like a little girl.

Goku soon began to tuck in, taste testing everything on the table. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, as he ate half the food in a matter of fifteen minutes. He looked at the staring students and the odd teacher.

"I'm hungry! Nothing I can do about that, now can I?" Goku shrugged and soon let out a large belch as he moved away from the table.

Goku soon got tired of the party and decided to sit outside. He looked up at the moon and it reminded him of the time his mother took him to Dr Panbukin for his Anti- Oozaru shot. If there was one thing that terrified him this Halloween night, it was the memory of the needle piercing his backside.

"Brr! I hate needles!" Goku shuddered, as he hunched his shoulders in a method to warm himself from the developing October frost.

"Goku! You came!" Goku ears perked up as he heard the squeal from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Chi-Chi standing in a black puffy dress that reached above her knee, and wore a black furry shrug over her shoulders. She wore a small pointy hat over her long raven locks, and some freckles on her cheeks drawn on with some eyeliner pencil.

"Hi Chi!" Goku said half heartily, stretching out his hand to help her climb the pillar.

Chi-Chi sat on his knee and looked at him worriedly. She knew something was up, due to the strain in his voice.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just having a bad day, is all!" Goku smiled, as Chi-Chi expression refused to change.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi spoke sternly, making Goku feel uncomfortable. "Tell me! You know you can trust me!"

Goku wrapped his arms tighter around Chi-Chi's small waist and rested his head on her small bosom. Chi-Chi smiled at her boyfriend's display of comfort and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, bringing him closer to her, resting her head on his soft black hair. She felt him sigh.

"Chi? Do you really truly love me?" Goku asked, as he felt Chi-Chi stiffen when he uttered the words. "Because, to be honest, I really don't understand how love works, or what it is any more!"

"Why would you ask me such a thing?" Chi-Chi whimpered, not moving from her position. "I love you with all my heart! When I look at you, I feel things I thought I could never feel. You're the man I love, and nobody can change that! Just how much I love you I can never explain." She lifted Goku's head from her breast, so he could look into her eyes, which were filled with tears. Goku brought his hand up and wiped the tear that was about to fall. "I love you!"

"I love you too Chi!" Goku whispered, as he leant his forehead on Chi-Chi's chin. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just my mother was a walking lie! She never loved me!"

"How do you know that? You have no proof!" Chi-Chi replied in a comforting tone.

"But I do!" Goku spat, now lifting his head from Chi-Chi's chin, causing her to look at him in surprise. "She wrote it in that stupid little diary of hers! I don't know what to think any more!" He turned away from Chi-Chi and looked at moon.

"But what does it matter?" Goku turned to stare confusedly at Chi-Chi. She smiled. "You shouldn't be living in those times any more. You should be thinking of now and the future. What's important now, is that you have friends who care, no matter how they show it. And you have a girlfriend who I hope you think is the best person in the world." Goku smiled shyly at this statement. "And if I had to say anything about your mother? I would say that she missed out on a great son and an even more wonderful person."

Once Chi-Chi finished her last words, Goku's lips crushed against hers in a passionate kiss. Chi-Chi was taken aback for a few seconds, but then realised what was happening and immediately returned the kiss.

Goku and Chi-Chi broke away after a few minutes, and Chi-Chi giggled uncontrollably, whilst Goku smiled brightly at her.

"I love you Chi-Chi King!"

"I know Monkey Man! I love you too!" Chi-Chi replied, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. She looked at him, with a slight sparkle in her eye, causing Goku to cock his head. "You wanna come to my place? My parents are away for the weekend!"

"Sure! Why not?" Goku answered, jumping down from the pillar with his girlfriend in his arms.

End of Chapter Twenty

What he did with the pastels is possible. I did it at school once, it was fun! XD There was something else I wanted to put in this chapter, but I thought I would leave it for a later chapter. I put that part with Yamcha and Tien at the start because I wanted people to know that Goku and Chi-Chi's relationship was becoming more obvious and I wanted all the others to know. Chi-Chi is Chapter Twenty One.

As Always,

Thank You!

GokuBootz


	21. I Don't Want To End Up Like Goku!

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!

Thank You!

Under The Skin

Chapter Twenty One

Chi-Chi sat with her arms around her stomach. She swore she was going to vomit if the slight hint of burnt toast hit her nostrils again. She sat at the breakfast table with her father, who sat sipping on a cup of coffee, whilst her mother stood frying bacon in a pan.

Chi-Chi smiled to herself as she noticed her parents invisible concern for her health She rose from the kitchen table. "I'm okay by the way. My stomach's just a little unsettled, that's all. Nothing to get wrinkles about! I'm gonna go get ready for school."

"Alright Chik Pea!" Mr King spoke, his head never rising from the newspaper.

Chi-Chi left the kitchen to make her way to her bedroom and let out a frustrated sigh. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans, which still looked baggy on her frail frame. She then put on a white long sleeved shirt, which she wore under a long black button up shirt Goku had given to her during a night she said she was cold.

She packed her bag for the day, and threw up just as she passed the bathroom down the hallway. She said her goodbyes and made her way to school. Chi-Chi met Bulma at their usual corner and walked together to school.

"ITS CHRISTMAS!" Launch cheered, as she entered the room along with Suno and Juu, who rolled her eyes at the girl's antics. It was lunchtime, and Launch found it as an excuse to decorate the room.

"Hey guys, I got the tree for the decorating. You wanna help?" Launch asked Bulma and Chi-Chi who sat on a sofa smiling at the excited girl. They immediately rose from their seats and began to assemble the tree.

"You do know the guys are gonna go mad once they see the room all glittery for Christmas. I especially love Vegeta's face. Its all like _'what is all this crap?'_" Bulma giggled, making Chi-Chi smile.

"Aww crap! Is it that time of year again?" Spat an annoyed grunt from the doorway. The girls looked around and saw a disgruntled Goku, a look of disgust on his face. He made his way to a sofa and lay down. "I want none of that crap in my face!"

"I see the ghost of Christmas past, haunts Goku yet again!" Bulma spoke sarcastically, but was silenced with a cushion to her head. "HEY!"

"Yeah, well, you had it coming B!" Chi-Chi laughed, hanging a glittery reindeer on the tree. "You know how sensitive Goku is about his past! How would you like it if someone flaunted your indecent assault?"

"I suppose? But Goku is just fun to tease." Bulma smiled sadly, understanding Chi-Chi completely. "It is our last Christmas altogether, so lets just act how we normally do around the holidays, hmm?"

"What are you guys gonna get from Santa Claus? Or should I say Daddy?" Suno giggled, twisting a raggedy bit of tinsel around her ponytail.

"The hope that I never meet that bitch Mint from the Sanctuary ever again!" Chi-Chi spat, her eyes narrowing as she remembered the girls face.

"Yeah! That girl was a right cow!" Goku hissed from the sofa behind. "Her giggle hurt my ears!"

"I wanna leave school and be the best I can be!" Bulma smiled happily, resting the fairy on top of the tree.

"Aww! We all have such nice Christmas wishes!" Launch cooed. "Hey Goku! What do you want?"

"My two front teeth!" Goku answered sarcastically, snuggling his face into a pillow.

"Now, can anyone tell me how snow is made?" Mr Hocke asked from the front of the science lab. He saw Goku's hand shoot up immediately. "Yes, Mr Resharrow? Even you have the capability to answer this question.

"Santa Claus!" Goku grinned, as everyone burst out laughing, as Mr Hocke shook his head in annoyance.

It was the last hour of school, and Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Chi-Chi sat in Biology class. Chi-Chi sat at the back with Bulma, whilst twiddling her pen between her fingers. Bulma looked at her friend from the corner of her eye.

"What's up Chi?"

"Nothing!" Chi-Chi sighed, as she rested her head on her fist.

"CHI?" Bulma asked sternly, as her friend looked at her worriedly. "Tell me before I tickle it out of you!"

Chi-Chi sighed, and stared out the window at the first snowfall of winter. It covered all cracks on the ground, making it look absolutely perfect. She wished the snow would also do that for her life. After a few minutes silence, Chi-Chi turned back to her best friend and smiled.

"I'm just having a lil trouble with my parents again. No biggie B!"

"Yeah, and Vegeta calling Goku evil is the perfect description of the boy?" Bulma spoke sarcastically, dropping her pen on her notebook. "Now, what's happened Chi?"

"I just think, that I'm just fading in front of them! They didn't even notice that I was sick this morning. What kind of parent doesn't notice their child is ill?" Chi-Chi pouted.

"Um, Goku's parents?" Bulma suggested.

"I heard that!" Goku spat, but was soon told off by Mr Hocke for being too loud.

"Hmm!" Bulma hummed, glaring at the boy, but soon returned to Chi-Chi. "So, what do you think brought it on?"

"I think it's the Sanctuary's fault! Ever since I came back from there, I feel my control was diminished. I have no rule over them since I started eating again." Chi-Chi whimpered, bowing her head. "I think I need to stop eating again?"

"Oh Chi, no!" Bulma cried, hugging her friend. "Stop trying to control them. They aren't worth it. If they don't look at you, then who gives a complete fiddly shit? Concentrate on the people who do, okay?"

"But Bulma? Secretly… " Chi-Chi grabbed her notebook and scribbled at the top of the open page.

'_I don't want to end up like Goku!'_

"Chi? Why would you say such a thing? He seems happy enough to me? Plus Goku's situation is different from yours. Goku gets abused, so I think he's the way he is because of that." Bulma explained, as she saw Chi-Chi nod. "You shouldn't have to be doing wrong things to get their attention!"

"Talk to me!" Vegeta had immediately swung around. He smirked at Bulma, who had swiftly covered the Goku message in her notebook. "I'm bored!"

"What's going on?" Goku had now turned around, looking like a confused puppy. He became even more puzzled, as he watched Bulma rip a page out of her notebook and stuff it in her mouth. "What are you doing Bulma?"

"Mmph, mm mmph mm" Bulma mumbled, chewing on the tough paper.

"It's a new diet!" Chi-Chi smiled, laughing slightly at Bulma's puffy cheeks. "Go spit it out B!"

Bulma rose from her seat and disposed of the saliva-moistened paper at the bin beside Mr Hocke's desk, the teacher giving his student a look of concern.

"New Diet. Didn't work out!" Bulma grinned, returning to her seat. "Nosey bastard!"

"What you women talking about?" Vegeta questioned like an impatient little boy. "Is it Sneezy Mc Switchy? Did she do it with Cyclops?"

"It's not nice to talk about peoples trouser tales!" Goku hissed, resting his chin on the heel of his hand.

"You just don't like talking about it because you haven't did it yet!" Vegeta laughed, looking at Goku smugly.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be telling you!" Goku smirked, turning around to face the front again.

"WHAT? WHY? You know I…" Vegeta complained, as Goku laughed heartily.

"Vegeta's such a kid when he can't get what he wants! Plus he a perverted tit!" Bulma moaned, watching the boy punch Goku right in the ribs, making him wince in pain. "Yet another bruise for the Monkey Man!"

"Goku has been quite distant lately?" Chi-Chi spoke, as she stared into his back. "I feel he doesn't like me any more?"

"What makes you say that? He still kisses and cuddles you." Bulma smiled, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, I know. But I feel he senses something I don't? What can it be? What have I done?"

"You're just over thinking Chi!" Bulma sighed. "We need another slumber party. Tomorrow. Your brother has a match in Ginger Town tomorrow, right? So we can have it at your place! It'll help take all your worries away."

"Okay!" Chi-Chi smiled, as Bulma cuddles her friend.

"Why have you become so perverted? I swear that hit on the noggin has made you worse than it has better!" Goku spat, as Vegeta cackled evilly.

"Okay girlies! This is December Slumber Party 2008!" Bulma hollered in her spotty black and white pyjama bottoms and white vest. She had gathered Launch and Eighteen for the slumber party to cheer up Chi-Chi, who was downstairs in the kitchen preparing food. Bulma stood on Chi-Chi's bed waving a Wii remote, unbeknownst that the console wasn't even switched on.

"She does know that the Wii isn't even plugged in?" Eighteen questioned, pulling a loose thread from her sheep printed pyjamas.

"I know! She just gets excited at our slumber parties. You should know that Eighteen!" Launch giggled, pulling a robe over her yellow nightdress, with woolly pink socks on her feet.

"I got the food!" Chi-Chi cheered as she entered the room with a tray of junk food. She stared at Bulma and then laughed. "The party hasn't even started yet and Bulma's excited."

"Turn on the telly! I wanna play Raving Rabbids and dress my bunny like a showgirl!" Bulma ordered, pointing the remote at the television.

"Bulma! You're a genius, but you can't turn on the Wii? What's wrong with you?" Chi-Chi questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just lazy! Now get it on woman!" Bulma hissed affectionately. "Madness awaits us all!"

It was past midnight, and the girls were laughing and giggling whilst watching a home shopping channel. Bulma had brought a bottle of tequila to help liven things up after midnight. Eighteen and she were the only ones who were drinking, but it didn't mean Launch and Chi-Chi couldn't get in with the giggle too.

"My Mom got one of those. It didn't work!" Launch told, sipping on a glass of coke through a crazy straw. "But she swears it does, even though I don't see it."

"She's nuts!" Eighteen laughed, falling back on the bed in a fit of giggles. "Ooh wait. What do I hear? Is someone tapping on the front door? Are people going to kill us just like in Hostel?" Eighteen teased as she heard knocking on the front door, causing Launch to whimper.

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!" Bulma screamed.

Chi-Chi shook her head, and headed downstairs to the front door. She turned on the front light, and was met with two familiar outlines, waiting outside.

"I see you harpy! Let us in!" Vegeta spat through the letterbox, but was thrusted aside by Goku.

"I told him not to call you that. But he said if I want his old self back, we're both gonna have to live with it!"

Chi-Chi unlocked the door, and let the two boys in. She was pushed aside by Vegeta who was desperate to use the bathroom. Goku came in behind, and closed the door behind him. He smiled at Chi-Chi.

"Well, don't you look pretty in my old shirt, hmm?" Chi-Chi was dressed in the shirt she wore to school the day before, except instead of her jeans, she wore a pair of sports shorts.

"You always say that when I wear this?" Chi-Chi smiled in return. "There's food upstairs if you want some."

"What kind of guest would I be if I didn't eat all the food?" Goku laughed, grabbing Chi-Chi's hand and walking her upstairs beside him. They made it to the bedroom, and Goku found Bulma sprawled out on the floor. "Bulma? You do know Vegeta is here, right?"

"He is? Where?" Bulma shot up and went in search of Vegeta. "VEGGIE?"

"PISS OFF WOMAN! I'M BUSY!" Vegeta hissed from the bathroom.

"Vegeta having a lil stomach trouble. He ate something that was for my dad, which was sitting on the bench for him. Little did he know that it had a laxative in it for my dad's bowel trouble. Which brings us to now!" Goku laughed, remembering the scene in his head.

"He's getting gullible again then?" Eighteen questioned, sitting on a beanbag.

"I am not gullible! Kakarot just didn't open his mouth!" Vegeta pouted, entering the room with Bulma clung to his arm. "Get this thing off me?"

"I'm sorry. She just gets a lil lovable when she's drunk." Launch giggled, watching Bulma rub her cheek up and down Vegeta's arm affectionately.

"If she's gonna be like this all night, then I'm leaving!" Vegeta moaned, trying to release his arm from Bulma's grip.

"Aww, don't leave Vegeta? It'll be fun… these are always fun! I scare Launch with stories about pigeons!" Goku laughed, as he tucked into the food.

"Big whoop!" Vegeta hissed sarcastically, finally releasing Bulma's grip on his arm.

"Plus I don't think you'll be wanting to walking the streets without a bathroom nearby anyway, hmm?" Goku laughed, thrusting a rice ball in his mouth.

Vegeta sighed, defeated. He then sat beside Goku and snatched the tray out of his hands, causing Goku to pout in sadness.

"What you guys doing here anyway?" Eighteen asked, rising from her seat to sit beside Bulma, who was looking drunkenly at Vegeta. "You running away again?"

"Nah!" Goku smiled, leaning his back against the bedroom door. "We were bored and thought we would pop in for a little visit… and some food." Goku then blushed. "And Vegeta thought you would be kissing and stuff."

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled annoyed. "You were meant to keep that to yourself!"

"You're perverted Vegeta!" Chi-Chi chortled, putting her hands on her hips. "I swear what Goku said in Biology yesterday was right!"

Everyone laughed, as Vegeta began to huff in the middle of the room. Chi-Chi smiled at Goku who returned it with a seemingly forced grin. Chi-Chi's face turned to one of sadness, as she sat beside Launch, who hugged her instantly.

"This is great Chi!"

"Yeah! It sure is!" Chi-Ch said sadly, hiding the tequila from Bulma.

Suddenly, all the girls were looking at Vegeta, as his posture became alert, and his nose began to twitch. The girls were either laughing at him, or either they were frowning in confusion. They only knew a little about the behaviour of Saiyains.

"What is it Veggie?" Bulma squeaked, edging closer to the Saiyain. "You look just like a cute little bunny wabbit!" Bulma pinched his cheek.

"I'm a Saiyain! I am nothing like a bunny rabbit!" Vegeta hissed, pushing Bulma's hands away from his cheeks.

"What is it then? I don't feel anything?" Goku questioned worriedly.

"I smell a bun." Vegeta answered, looking at Goku from the corner of his eye.

"Heh, heh!" Goku laughed, putting his hand behind his head. "All that for a bun? Geez, you've lost your touch Vegeta!" Goku rose from the ground and walked towards Vegeta. He reached out his hand to him. "Come on! We gotta go do that thing I said that we gotta go do down at that place down by that place beside the thing!"

"What?" Vegeta queried, but was soon dragged out of the room by his arm. Once outside the room he got to his feet and glared at Goku, who was halfway down the hallway. "If you wanted to go so bad then why didn't you say?"

In Chi-Chi's room, all the girls looked at the empty doorway bewildered and confused. What just happened was beyond their knowledge. It was a guy thing.

As Chi-Chi reached her bedroom door, she heard her front door click downstairs. She sighed dejectedly. Something was going on in Goku's head, and she knew it was about… her.

End of Chapter Twenty One.

I know it's past Easter and I'm writing about Christmas, but I'm going through a school year. It's Bulma next I think?

Thank you,

GokuBootz


	22. The Smirk

DISCLAIMER- I don't own it and I never will!!

Thank You!

Under The Skin

Chapter Twenty Two

"What do you think Vegeta meant? 'I smell a bun!'" Bulma queried, scratching her chin, whilst staring at the Santa that sat in the middle of the shopping centre, smiling and cheering to everyone who passed.

"I dunno? But Goku acted really shifty, don't you think?" Chi-Chi answered tiredly. The girls had been Christmas shopping for the whole afternoon, and both the teenagers were suffering from exhaustion. Both the girls had sat down at a café near the exit to the mall.

"Or maybe he said 'I smell a bomb'? Maybe he let one rip and was blaming it on one of us? You did say Goku told you that Veggie took a laxative by accident!" Bulma spoke, ignoring Chi-Chi's question completely. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, just as Bulma turned to face her. "Don't roll your eyes at me! I can't help being inquisitive!"

"Yeah, well you didn't answer my question!" Chi-Chi complained, but Bulma's attention was stolen by an elf offering free candy cane. "We really shouldn't talk when we are here!"

"What?" Bulma muffled, sucking on a green and red candy cane. "You say something?" She handed Chi-Chi a candy cane.

"Nothing!" Chi-Chi smiled, taking the sweet from Bulma's hand. She rose from her seat and made her way outside, into the thick snow. Bulma followed.

"Kami! I hate winter! Why's it have to be so cold?" Bulma moaned, wrapping her multicoloured scarf around her mouth.

"Because!" Answered Chi-Chi, putting her pink fluffy earmuffs over her ears. "Are you going to the party at Yamcha's tonight?"

"Of course! If there's a party, I'm there!" Bulma laughed, as she hooked onto Chi-Chi's arm for support over the slippery footpath. "Are you?"

"I guess. I haven't seen Goku in a few days, so I think I deserve a lil fun."

The girls rounded a corner, and found Goku and Vegeta sliding on a large frozen puddle on the footpath. Goku, dressed in his usual baggy fleece, combat trousers and old worn sneakers, along with his gloves and a large woolly hat over his messy locks to keep his ears warm. Vegeta was dressed in a long thick trench coat, black shirt and trousers, and black boots. Unlike Goku, he wore a scarf instead of a hat.

"Goku! You're gonna catch your death dressed like that!" Chi-Chi fussed, as she began to walk along the hazardous puddle.

"No Chi! You stay there. I'll come to you!" Goku spoke in a worried tone. He began to slide over, but fell on his backside. "OWW!"

Vegeta cackled evilly behind him, hands in pockets. Bulma giggled a little at his stumble, but stopped once Chi-Chi glared at her.

"Are you okay?" Chi-Chi worried, as Goku crawled towards her on his knees.

"Yeah! My ass is just a lil numb, that's all!" Goku smiled, as he stood before his girlfriend. "How are you?"

Bulma slid along the puddle towards Vegeta perfectly, no wobbling in sight. She stopped before him. Vegeta smirked at the woman.

"Show off!"

"Ass!" Bulma smiled, returning to safe ground. "How are you?"

"Warm, compared to Kakarot!" Vegeta said, as Bulma nodded, clearly agreeing with Goku's unsuitable attire. "He says, he swears his balls are gonna fall off. At least he wouldn't have any more accidents if that happened."

"What accidents?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Fraise kicking him in the nuts!" Vegeta laughed, as Bulma smiled at the statement. "At least it wouldn't hurt any more!"

"I think men over estimate the pain of being kicked in the nuts! Us women have to go through childbirth!" Bulma noted.

"Women only have to go through that a few times in their lifetimes. Men have the worry of getting kicked in the balls every day!" Vegeta hissed, lighting a cigarette, but was quickly snatched by Bulma, who pursed it to her light pink lips. "Hey!"

"Smoking is bad for your health!" Bulma chortled, blowing smoke in his face. "You do know it gives you cancer, don't you?"

"Saiyains don't get cancer!" Vegeta hissed, lighting another cigarettes. "We just suffer abnormalities!"

"Same thing basically!" Bulma commented, flicking the cigarette butt to the ground. "You going to Spamcha's party tonight?"

"Party?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow in intrigue, as Bulma smirked evilly. She knew the old party ways of Vegeta were re-emerging, and he would never miss a chance to trash someone's house and have a good drink. "If there's a party, I'm there! And probably Kakarot, if his ass and balls wake up!"

"Okay!" Bulma grinned at the handsome man that stood beside her, but soon blushed a light pink when he smirked back. She turned back to Goku and Chi-Chi, who seemed to be having a slight lover's spat. "Chi? It's time to go!"

Chi-Chi looked towards her best friend and smiled. As she walked past Goku, she glared angrily back at him, who seemed to let out a frustrated sigh, as his shoulders hunched and his head drooped. Chi-Chi hooked onto Bulma's arm again and began to walk away, and waved a goodbye to Vegeta as they walked away.

After a few minutes of silence, and a good distance walk from the boys, Bulma decided it was time to speak up and face a disgruntled Chi-Chi.

"What were you two bickering about?"

"It's nothing!" Chi-Chi spat, bowing her head.

"Didn't seem like nothing? Goku seemed a little frazzled with you!" Bulma noted, as she remembered Goku's body language. "What were you saying to get him all worked up?"

"I was just questioning him about stuff!" Chi-Chi answered, as both girls stopped at the edge of the footpath and looked both ways. "I was asking him why he was being so distant with me, and why Vegeta laughed at me every time he saw me. It's got to be something to do with me if Vegeta's laughing at me about it?"

"They're men! Lower on the food chain than us women, totally inferior. All womankind knows we rule their asses no matter how much they complain about it and try to change it!" Bulma smiled, trying to cheer up the grumpy girl. "We will always be the ones on top! So, forget all about it and lets have a good time tonight, hmm?"

"Yeah, I guess!" Chi-Chi smiled, her mood somewhat lifted. "Do you even know where Yamcha lives?"

"Ahh… no!" Bulma answered, her face blank.

It was seven at night, and Bulma, Launch and Chi-Chi walked along a quiet neighbourhood, which led to Yamcha's house on Plum Cross. Launch had her arm around Chi-Chi, who wasn't feeling her total best. Bulma skipped on ahead, unbeknownst to her friend's ailment.

"You gonna be okay Chi?" Launch asked worriedly, her forehead wrinkled with worry. "If you're not well, then maybe you should stay home?"

"I'll be fine Launch! I wanna have a nice night with the girlies!" Chi-Chi smiled wearily, which made a grace of a small smile on Launch's lips. "My sickness comes and goes."

"Well, if you're sure?" Launch worried, pushing a strand of Chi-Chi's ebony hair behind her ear. "I guess if you get too ill, Goku could carry you home if he's there?"

Chi-Chi's face stiffened at the mention of Goku's name. Bulma turned around and giggled, as Launch stood puzzled at the sudden change of mood.

"Launch? Lets just say, Goku is not in Chi-Chi's good books at this current moment in time!" Bulma explained, as she stopped to let her friends catch up.

"Ooh, did he cheat?" Launch asked, clearly now intrigued by the current events in Chi-Chi's relationship.

"OH MY KAMI! I didn't think of that? Bulma? What if he did?" Chi-Chi whimpered, pulling her locks over her face to hide her tears. "I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Somehow I don't think Goku has the sort of power over women that Vegeta has." Bulma noted, hugging Chi-Chi. "So, I wouldn't worry that he cheated."

"Yeah! Goku knows squat all about women!" Launch commented. "Do you remember when we were thirteen and Goku thought Eighteen had balls and tried to kick her in the place where a male anatomy usually sat?"

"Yeah! That was funny!" Chi-Chi giggled, emerging from her curtain of hair. "Eighteen tried to stab him with a broken ruler. I think Goku still has the scar on his back? Hmm… oh yeah he does. I saw it a few weeks ago!" Both Launch and Bulma looked at her curiously. "Um, he thought something bit him, and plus his dad gave him a wallop in the side!" Chi-Chi smiled widely at her friends, who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Right! Lets get going! I wanna get drunk!" Bulma cheered, as she stomped ahead, dragging Chi-Chi, who kept a tight hold on to Launch.

It was around midnight, and the party was in full swing. Launch and Chi-Chi sat on the sidelines giggling, but all the while keeping a close eye on their slightly intoxicated friend. Bulma could never refuse a free drink.

All of a sudden, Vegeta appeared in front Bulma and the girl immediately went into a fit of giggles and clung herself to his arm. Goku stood beside him and laughed at the slightly inebriated state of the girl.

"Hey B! How's life?" Goku asked, smiling at the giggling girl.

"Not so good! Chilli Bean is seriously pissed at you!" Bulma cooed. "Go talk! Go snuggle!"

Goku's face went flat at Bulma's words. She noticed this and slapped him playfully on the cheek, taking Goku out of his daydream.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you can both work it out! Now go talk Monkey Man!" Bulma ordered, as she pointed at Chi-Chi, who was giggling with Launch.

Goku did as he was told and made his way over, but backed out just a few steps before he reached her, and dashed outside. Chi-Chi saw this and dashed out after him, calling his name numerous times.

"Bad times for Kermit and Miss Piggy!" Bulma noted, as she clung close to Vegeta, who was trying his best to be released from the woman's strong grip. Bulma looked up at him. "What's wrong Veggie? Not like a strong woman? You probably like them weak and helpless, so you can get your way!"

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta hissed, as he finally managed freedom. He turned back to Bulma. "And for the record, I hate weak woman, they make me sick, just like the harpy." He turned his back again and disappeared into the crowd.

"You're mean, Veggie!" Bulma yelled over the music, but Vegeta only responded with his middle finger high in the air. "Tit!"

Bulma decided to go and look for Goku and Chi-Chi, who seemed to venture out into the back garden. She saw the pair, Goku's head bowed in submission and Chi-Chi with her arms flailing angrily in the air. Her brow furrowed into worry as she watched a perfect relationship crumble right before her eyes.

As she began to leave the couple in privacy, she noticed that Goku was beginning to yell and point aggressively at Chi-Chi, causing Chi-Chi to slap him hard on his cheek. Bulma knew it was only a matter of time before Chi-Chi's face turned to one of shock. She was right, Chi-Chi brought her hands over her mouth in disbelief at what she had just done.

Bulma saw Goku's face go blank and pale, clearly too many emotions were running through his head for him to plaster one on his face. He turned his face to look at Chi-Chi and nodded at her, and soon began to climb the fence and out of the garden onto the empty street. Bulma watched as Chi-Chi burst into a flood of tears, causing her to finally head to her side.

"I don't wanna talk to anyone! Just go away B!" Chi-Chi cried, as she slid her back down the fence. She brought her knees to her chest and hid her face in them.

Bulma made her way inside and closed the patio door. She looked at the couples cuddling and kissing as she made her through the crowd. She was heartbroken for Chi-Chi, but at the same time she was heartbroken for herself.

Bulma had never had a relationship with a boy as Chi-Chi had had with Goku. She guessed she only wanted the company and attention. She never thought of a relationship because if she got the attention she wanted without doing anything, she was happy. Some may have called her a slut or a whore, but they were far from the truth.

She had trust issues with men. She was scared of them. She was scared they were going to hurt her. Ever since the assault, she had a total boycott of men that is except for one.

Vegeta was everything that she wanted. Strong, proud and unafraid, even though he was arrogant, pompous and sarcastic at the same time. She never admitted it, but she did love him. She may have always teased him and hurt him, mostly physically, but it was only a shield to her true feelings for him.

She blushed. She remembered the time when she was sixteen. She and Vegeta got a little carried away, and she experienced her first time. He was as pompous as he usually was and shrugged it off, but it made Bulma's love grow for him. They did meet up from time to time for a rendezvous before Vegeta's accident, but since then he had forgotten about her completely. He was the only man who was allowed to touch her.

She sighed as she watched him flirt with a blonde in the corner of the room. She frowned and made her way to the other side of the room, away from the sickening view.

"Hey Bulma! You okay?" Bulma turned around and saw Yamcha smiling down at her. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah I guess?" Bulma answered, sipping out of her red cup. She smiled at him flirtatiously, causing Yamcha to smirk in return. "So? Seeing anyone?"

"Nope!" Yamcha replied, his face coming closer to Bulma's, but the girl hid her face behind her cup.

"Now, now. We're going a lil fast, don't you think Yammy?" Bulma giggled from behind her cup. "You don't want to end up disappointed?"

"Yeah, but I can't be bothered with all the flirting, I just like to get down to the job." Yamcha grinned, causing Bulma to look at him unsure.

Yamcha suddenly grabbed Bulma tightly around her upper arm and drag her away. Bulma began to become scared, as Yamcha pulled Bulma upstairs and into a bedroom. He finally let her go, and closed the door. Bulma moved to the far side of the room and stood in front of the window, her head bowed in fear.

This seemed too reminiscent to her. Her alone with a man she hardly knew. The suggestive look in his eye as he made his way towards her. The same movement of the hand as it made its way up her bare thigh. She had enough and pushed him away, causing Yamcha to frown.

"What's your problem?" Yamcha hissed. "You're the one who was asking for it?"

"No, I wasn't Yamcha!" Bulma spat, trying to make her way to the door, but Yamcha stood in her way every time she made a step. "I was flirting with you, you stupid asshole!"

"Yeah well, same thing B!" Yamcha grinned smugly, as he put his hands on Bulma's cheeks. "So, why don't you just lie down and relax?"

Bulma swiped his hands away from her and glared at him murderously. "I will not lie down! Not ever! Not with you anyway!"

At that moment, Yamcha grabbed Bulma by her wrists and thrusted her down on the bed. Bulma attempted to scream but she was silenced by Yamcha's mouth over hers. Bulma tried her hardest to regain her authority over the situation, but it was no good. He had his knees pinning down her legs and his hands keeping her arms out of harms way.

Yamcha finally released her mouth and smiled at her. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You're a bastard!" Bulma hissed, trying her best to sit up. "I won't let you do this!"

A loud bang could be heard at the door, and Yamcha turned his attention to it. It pounded again and the door soon came off its hinges. In the doorway, stood a familiar flame haired man, a murderous glare gracing his features.

"Don't you know you're interrupting something?" Yamcha spat, glaring back at the Saiyain.

"Yes!" Vegeta smirked. "And I hope to end it!" Vegeta walked over to the scarred boy and threw him into the wall. "I hope that teaches you not to touch my things!"

Bulma smiled at the man before her, whom smirked in return. He picked Bulma up and carried her over his shoulder and out the doorway.

Bulma blushed, as partygoers stared as Vegeta walked passed them all with her over his shoulder; she knew her underwear could be seen, causing her to blush even more. She smiled, as they finally left the house.

"Thank you Vegeta!" Bulma thanked, as the pair headed down the street. "Can you put me down now?"

Vegeta put the small woman on the ground, as she straightened up her clothing.

"Vegeta? How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I could sense you!" Vegeta answered as he made his way forward. "We Saiyains are very sensitive with stuff like that!"

"Oh!" Bulma giggled, blushing lightly. She then turned to him again. "So, I'm yours, am I?" Vegeta looked away, as Bulma caught up to the walking Saiyain. "Well?"

"Meh." Vegeta answered, leaving Bulma's question unanswered.

"Not very talkative are we Veggie?"

"Stop calling me Veggie!"

"Oh, so we do talk, hmm?" Bulma giggled, walking down the deserted street. She then noticed that the smirk he sported before his accident had returned. The smirk he only gave her. She smiled and clung to his arm. "Welcome back, Veggie!"

End Of Chapter Twenty-Two

I don't hate Yamcha, it's just he suited the part. Plus he had to be the guy who did that because he had a relationship with Bulma in the series. Veggie is next! It will hopefully be up by Thursday or so!

Thank You!

GokuBootz


	23. He Should Be Punished!

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!

Thank You!

Under The Skin 

Chapter 23

A young flame haired boy lay in a large spacious bed, listening to the woman beside him blether on the phone to a friend. The friend seemed to have broken up with her boyfriend and was having a major breakdown. Vegeta sighed, as Bulma rubbed her temple.

"Don't worry Chi! I'll be there in around fifteen minutes!" Bulma groaned down the phone. She suddenly frowned. "It is none of your business where I disappeared to at the party! Bye Chi!"

Bulma turned back to Vegeta who had his hands behind his head, lying lazily on the double bed. Bulma smiled, as Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I think it may be time for you to leave Veggie! My parents are due home in twenty minutes, and, knowing my Dad, it will be ten. So, I suggest you leave!"

"You make me sound like a male escort!" Vegeta smirked, as he clambered out of the bed. Bulma giggled, as she held the red sheet over her body. "I suppose you want me to talk to Kakarot?"

"If you could?" Bulma replied, turning to look at Vegeta, who stood fully dressed. "Its good not having one party negative and one positive during a spat!"

"Whatever!" Vegeta answered as he opened the bedroom door. He looked over his shoulder at Bulma. "You're good woman!"

Bulma blushed, and waved the man out if her quarters.

Vegeta walked down the lengthy hallway, then slid down the banister and out the front door. He looked around for any prying neighbours, and once it was all clear, he sauntered out of the house closing the door behind him.

As Vegeta walked down the pavement, he began to think back to the evening he just had. It seemed somewhat confusing to him. Why did he save the woman? What were these overwhelming feelings he got every time she smiled at him? Was the woman a major part of his life? If she was, then what they did last night was right, hopefully.

Vegeta had made it to Cherry Grove. It was home to the middle class families, such as Chi-Chi, who seemed to be having a major breakdown in her room. The area was usually crawling with activity, but it was far too early in the morning and cold for children to be out playing.

He passed number twenty-five and saw a familiar figure sitting on the doorstep draped in a bright pink fluffy night robe. She sat with a hand under her chin and an arm draped around her torso to keep warm. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I am taking one of your nagging statements Harpy! But, won't you catch your death dressed like that?"

Chi-Chi raised her head, and saw Vegeta standing at the gate, his hands tucked deep into his trench coat. She blushed slightly, pulling her robe tighter around her body.

"I guess you're right Vegeta?" Chi-Chi smiled, but her expression soon turned hopeful.

"No! The prat is not with me!" Vegeta hissed, as he began to walk away.

"Fine! Piss off! I didn't wanna talk to you anyway!" Chi-Chi yelled and Vegeta could soon hear a front door click.

Vegeta laughed, as he walked away. A few minutes later, he had made it to Evening Noon, the place, unfortunately, where he lived. Vegeta brought his hand up as though to look at the time, but soon noticed he wasn't wearing a watch. He then rummaged in his coat and fetched his mobile phone out. He slid it open, and just below a picture of an electrocuted Goku was the time of 9:57. He sighed and glared at the Ouji mansion at the end of the road, but quickly began to make his way to Duskton Avenue; a good twenty minutes away.

'_I trust you!'_

Vegeta looked around, as he heard the words and soon noticed no one was following him. He then put it down to his flashbacks; he was having a lot of them lately. Mainly of his teenage years and the people, which he hated to call his friends and family, and just how important to his life they were.

'You do know that you're the most important person in this room to right now, don't you?'

"Stupid father and his stupid words making me think!" Vegeta hissed under his breath, bowing his head to avoid the cold wind that blasted against him.

Vegeta continued on his quest towards Duskton, but suddenly stopped in his tracks, as a memory blasted through his mind.

"_What do you think you'll gain if kill us both? You didn't even get the money we were meant to give you for the killing! So Paragas, answer me this, what's the point?" Vegeta had now raised his head; he also wanted to know this._

"As I said before my boy, I hate people wasting my time. I may not get that time back, but by killing the ones that did so, I can at least get a lil fun out of it!" Paragas answered thrusting Goku to the ground. He then turned to his son. "Brolli get over here, I don't want you to get covered in blood!" Brolli walked around the pair and stood beside his father. He began to load his gun.

"What was that? Why'd that come into my head all of a sudden? Did it happen to me?" Vegeta muttered to himself, as he set his eyes upon the sign of Duskton Avenue. Vegeta looked at the neighbourhood hesitantly, but decide to go on ahead and forget about the vision he had in his head.

He walked down the footpath and raised his hood over his head to shield his ears from the wind chill. He dodged an old man who was flapping his arms like a bird, who was being chased by what looked like his headmaster from school.

"Get back here Crane!" Hollered Mr Tao from a doorway. "People are staring at you!"

"Of course! Because he's a freak!" Vegeta sniggered under his breath as he made it to number twenty-seven.

He noticed the small lawn had been mowed, and numerous coloured pansies framed the path. The windows were gleaming; the first time Vegeta had seen them clean. The old black door had also been replaced, and was now a large white door with a stained glass design on the window. Vegeta shrugged the change off, and walked to the door, and thumped it hard.

Shuffling could be heard on the other side, and saw a familiar silhouette through the window. The door was unlocked and opened to reveal the last person Vegeta expected to see. There, stood Bardock Resharrow. Clean, happy and for once didn't smell like he drank a brewery.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Bardock questioned in his rusty voice.

'_You're just a waste of space just like that lump, that's supposed to be my son!'_

Vegeta frowned seeing Bardock's image in his head, as the older man looked at him puzzled. "Are you here to see one of the boys?"

"Ahh, yeah, Kakarot." Vegeta answered, as he rubbed his forehead.

"He's up in his room." Bardock spoke, as he stood aside to allow Vegeta in. He then stared at him. "But be warned that he's in a very funny mood. He doesn't know what he's feelin'!"

"I know how to handle Kakarot, old man! I don't need advice, especially from someone like you!" Vegeta spat, as he climbed the stairs, leaving a bewildered Bardock downstairs.

He reached Goku's room and let himself in, but only to be hit on the head with a large book. Vegeta cursed, and rubbed his head trying to soothe the pain.

"Oh man! Sorry Vegeta. I didn't know it was you! I thought you were my Dad?" Goku apologised, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Vegeta hissed, chucking the book back towards Goku, who caught it before it hit him in an unsuitable place. "Damn it!"

"Nothing!" Goku pouted, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Then why have I heard, that you split up with the harpy?"

"We haven't split up! I just left in a huff, that's all!"

Vegeta sat on the bed beside the noticeably worried young man.

"Even if you did, there is still plenty more fish in the sea!"

"No! There isn't!" Goku shot up from the bed and held his head in his hands.

"Why? Why is the harpy so important? You'd think you slept with her or something?" Vegeta cackled, but was soon silenced when Goku didn't reply. "You slept with the harpy, didn't you Kakarot?"

"What's it to you? You don't even trust me anymore!" Goku hissed. "Why should I tell you things when you never tell me things, hmm?"

"Because I'm better than you! Now, answer my bloody question!"

"It's nothing to do with sex Vegeta. It's just what my mama said when I was little! 'You will…"

_'He will always need someone there beside him because he's just so pathetic, the worthless lil shit!' Vegeta saw a blonde haired woman talking to his mother, who was cackling evilly. He then saw a four-year-old Goku chasing a cerulean haired little girl, which he assumed was Bulma._

"Vegeta? Are you listening to me?" Goku queried, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yeah, happy birthday!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Goku laughed, scratching the side of his head with his index finger. "But I guess it's not very happy though, is it?"

"Did you do it with the harpy?"

"YES OK? YES!" Goku spat. "On Halloween night. I was feeling low. Okay? Happy?"

"Yes, very!" Vegeta smirked, as he lay down on the bed. "Is this why you've been acting funny?"

"No, not that. It's something else that's just come to light." Goku sighed, sitting against the door.

"What like? Has she got a teeny weeny?" Vegeta sniggered, causing Goku to glare at him murderously.

"Lets just say Vegeta, that we really should have stayed in the sex Ed class, and obtained the goody bag!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you're thick!" Goku said, as he left the room. "You're a crap friend!"

Vegeta rose from the bed in a flash, and ran after Goku. He found him standing before a scarlet haired little toddler, who was staring up at him happily. She handed Goku an orange rectangle envelope.

"Happy Birthday Unkie KK!"

"Sorry Cherry! I don't do things like that!" Goku grinned half heartedly as he ruffled his little niece's hair. "I don't think I'm gonna start getting cards now. When I was younger, I didn't get any at all!"

Vegeta stared at the little toddler, and then thought back to what Goku had just said about listening in sex Ed class. Vegeta grimaced in annoyance at his stupidity.

"Wait Kakarot! I understand now!" Vegeta shouted, as he pushed past Cherry, who stared at him strangely. "Are you sure?"

Goku looked back at Vegeta, as he stood in the middle of the staircase. Goku looked at the ground sadly, and slowly made his way to the front door. Vegeta followed the depressed teenager out into the yard, and thrusted him round by the shoulders to face him.

"Are you sure, that your sure? There wasn't anyone in the vicinity at the time to compromise the result?" Vegeta questioned, staring Goku deep in the eyes. "If someone was, it can compromise everything, and you've just destroyed everything you have with that woman of yours?"

"No! It was just Chi, and I. She smelled exactly the same as your mother did when she was pregnant with Tarble. There's no denying it Vegeta!" Goku breathed, raising his hood over his head. "Chi-Chi is pregnant, and I won't be able to handle it!"

"Yeah, but the harpy and my mother are different. My mother is Saiyain, and the harpy is human. They are two separate species, and their scents are completely different. Did your woman smell of primroses?" Vegeta explained, dragging Goku back into the house; it was far too cold outside for his liking.

"Yeah, why?" Goku asked, slightly confused.

"That's the smell of a pregnant Saiyain!"

"Yeah, but it was a mixture of primroses and lavender. What does that mean?"

"A half breed!" Vegeta and Goku looked round and saw Bardock leaning against the kitchen doorframe with Cherry in his arms. "Primroses and lavender means a half breed."

"Aww great! Thanks Dad, you just made me miserable again!" Goku hissed, as he ran out the door.

"Why do we have to be outside? It's fucking freezing!" Vegeta hollered after the distressed man.

"I thought you knew? You said you smelt _'a bun'_, when we went to Chi's that time!"

"I didn't! I smelt cake!" Vegeta spat, as Goku turned his back on the smaller Saiyain.

Vegeta ran to the end of the path, and found Goku jogging in the direction of the city centre. He ran after him, and clambered onto his back to stop him. Goku slowed down and immediately stopped. He sighed.

Flashback

_A small flame haired little boy looked around at the children who frolicked around him. He saw a bushy haired boy chasing a bald child, like a wild animal. Vegeta laughed at this, he always enjoyed violence. He ran over to the bushy haired boy and began to play fight with him. The bald child ran away in fear._

"_I like you! What's your name minion?" Vegeta asked happily._

"_KK, but my real names Kakarot!" Kakarot replied, frowning as he lost his prey. "You made the bald kid get away! I was gonna bite him!"_

"_My names Vegeta, and you will do as I say."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I find you cool!" Vegeta smirked, as Kakarot grinned. "Now that we're friends, go and bite that green haired girl over there!"_

"_Okay!" Kakarot giggled, as he ran to the little green haired girl, with Vegeta in close pursuit._

Four Years Later

_Vegeta stood at an open grave beside his mother, who was dabbing her eyes with a white hankerchief. He noticed on the other side, that Kakarot was being held by the scruff of the neck by his father as tears streamed down the man's face. Kakarot's brothers stood hugging their father for comfort. Vegeta frowned at the man for treating his friend so inappropriately._

_He saw the crowd was dispersing when two men with shovels began to spoon the dirt into the hole. He saw Kakarot had been released by his father and was now running towards him. He ran past him and hid behind his small frame._

"_KAKAROT! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Vegeta looked up and saw Bardock looking around the cemetery angrily._

"_Don't let my Daddy get me, please Vegeta!" Kakarot cried, as he gripped tight to Vegeta's blazer. "He's gonna hit me again!"_

_Vegeta grabbed the distressed boy by the hand and led him to a small wooden shed at the end of the cemetery. He opened the door and found spades and rakes, along with some tools. He closed the door, and turned around to find Kakarot huddled in a corner._

"_I don't wanna go home! Mama won't be there!" Kakarot sniffed, as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Daddy will only hurt me!"_

"_Who needs our families? We can be our own lil family and live where we want. No one can tell us what to do!" Vegeta announced, as he sat beside his upset friend. "We'll always help each other, even if you annoy the heck outta me!"_

"_But won't your Mommy and Daddy get worried?"_

"_Nah! All they care about is work! They never know I'm there!" Vegeta smiled sadly. "So, you wanna runaway?"_

"_Yeh!"_

End of Flashback

"I hate to say this Kakarot, but I'm your friend. Your friend since we were bad little shits in preschool, and I was there when no one else would be your friend and sat in the naughty corner together. I was there when your mother died and helped you through. This began our street games, which made us become renown. So, unfortunately, I'm going to do the same thing for you now. You're not pathetic like your mother said you are!" Vegeta told comfortably, as Goku smiled at him. "We're gonna do this one step at a bloody fucking time! I'm going to help you, and we're going to get through this! I know you'd do the same for me, if only my dad wasn't in the way!"

"Yeah!" Goku choked, as Vegeta's feet hit the ground. "Thanks! But I do try most of the time!"

"I know! My dads a murderous bastard! He tried to bump my mom off in that car crash!" Vegeta said, as he walked forward. Goku looked shocked at this revelation. "I had a flashback a few weeks ago and I remember my father talking to a man with a scar on his face, and it was the same man who tried to kill us." He looked at Goku again. "I remembered him shooting us this morning, when I was coming here!"

"I knew Paragas hurt your mother. Paragas told me himself, before he shot me." Goku told, as he sat on a Duskton Avenue sign. "Your dads a corrupt bastard anyway. He keeps trying to make me disappear every time he catches sight of me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Run me down, beat me up, you name it, he's tried it!"

"Bastard!"

"He's just so intent on having you as his successor. I guess he just wants you to be safe, unlike my dad!"

"Yeah, but he should be punished for all the things he's done!" Vegeta hissed, clenching his fists. "Both our dads!"

_"My assistant, Celerio saw you wandering round the poor area of the city…holding a little plastic bag full of something!"_

"Yeah, but my dad is already getting his punishment. He has no booze and has to listen to Raditz!" Goku laughed, but soon saw Vegeta scrunch up his face in anger again.

"And he had someone spying on me! Dammit!" Vegeta hissed, as he held his head in annoyance.

"Flashback?" Goku asked as Vegeta nodded. "Thought so. That guy is the reason why we nearly got killed, and why your head is screwed."

"I hate my fucking family!" Vegeta hollered, kicking a bottle onto the empty road.

"Shall we screw your dad over with this or something?" Goku suggested, as Vegeta looked at him in disbelief. It wasn't like Goku to be vengeful. "I mean we could use this Celerio guy to expose your dad to the police, and then were out of the firing line, if your dad hires Paragas to kill again. It won't be us, but it will be Celerio who gets hurt, or worse, killed."

"What if he blabs?"

"Then we runaway like two scared little girls!"

"Maybe? But I guess I could blackmail him to get my freedom if he finds out it was us who got him in the stitch. I would also get all his money, because I'm next in line." Vegeta cackled. "Great plan! Where do we start?"

"We find Celerio, and threaten him to quit his job at Earth Corp and expose your dad!" Goku smirked, causing Vegeta to smirk as well.

"Why didn't we think of this before? Then we wouldn't be living in fear half the time!" Vegeta queried.

"Drugs melted the memory away probably? You took a lot of drugs before the accident Vegeta!" Goku frowned, walking out of the neighbourhood. "Come on, let's go!"

"What about your pregnancy worry with the harpy?" Vegeta questioned, catching up to Goku.

"We'll do that the next time!" Goku said, breaking into a small red car.

End of Chapter Twenty-Three

To be continued into the next chapter. A mini, supermarket escapades, kidnap and mocking contraception in the next chapter! It's a little chapter about Goku and Vegeta's relationship as friends!

As Always,

Thank You,

GokuBootz


	24. Why're The Condoms Mocking Me?

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!

Thank you!

Under The Skin 

Chapter 24

"Bloody hell! Why won't this stupid thing start?" Vegeta hissed, as he watched Goku fiddle with some wires underneath the steering wheel. "Trust you to pick the worst car!"

"Yeah, well, I was accommodating to your height!" Goku spat back, as Vegeta kicked the boy in the head. Goku had busted into an old fashioned mini, which had been sitting abandoned for quite some time. No one seemed to claim it, so it was for the boy's taking. The engine suddenly erupted, and both faces lit up with glee. "Got it!"

"Turn on the fucking heater! My balls are about to fall off!" Vegeta ordered, as he hunched over to conserve heat.

Goku positioned himself in the drivers seat and fastened the seatbelt. He clicked the heater on, and put the car into first gear. Vegeta looked at Goku, surprised.

"I'm thoroughly impressed Kakarot! You know how to drive and start a car. Have we done this before?"

"Nah! Watched it on the telly!" Goku replied, taking the handbrake off. Goku drove forward and out of the neighbourhood, onto the main road. He looked around cautiously for any police officers or traffic wardens. "Man, I hope I don't get caught without a licence?"

"You're doing fine! Just keep going Kakarot!" Vegeta muttered, putting his feet on the dashboard.

"Where are we going anyway? Earth Corp is closed on Sundays. Where's this Celerio guy gonna be then?" Goku queried, stopping at a zebra crossing. "Can we go and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. Lets go to Jingles. We can get a pregnancy test for the harpy at the same time!" Vegeta told, as Goku let out a groan of displeasure. "Face it Kakarot, it has to be done!"

"Meh!" Goku mumbled, as he made his way past Black Star High. Jingles were another two minutes away, so the boys didn't have to wait long for there late breakfast. Goku pulled into a large car park, and then looked at Vegeta nervously. "Just so you know Vegeta, I can't park!"

"Whatever! Just park the damn thing on top of a giraffe or something? I don't care, I'm hungry!"

Goku shrugged his shoulders, and parked horizontally over three vertical spaces. Goku smiled proudly to himself as he got out.

"I parked a car!" Goku beamed, sticking the knife in the lock, and locking the car.

"Wonderful Kakarot! Just wonderful!" Vegeta said sarcastically, as he made his way into the large supermarket, Goku following slowly behind.

After a silent ten minutes, the boys had filled their large basket with the least need for cooking, not raw and straight into the mouth food. A lot of people stared at the scruffy pair, their pong obvious, their hair filled with grease and grit and their clothes that had seen better days. Vegeta glared murderously at the spectators, as Goku wriggled his tail around just to freak some people out. He knew some people couldn't stand the sight of a human body with such an abnormality such as a tail, it was just plain outrageous.

"Now where is the woman aisle?" Vegeta quizzed, as he looked around at the signs that hung from the ceiling. He saw a toiletries sign, and Vegeta was on his way, followed closely by Goku. "We're sure to find something there!"

Goku groaned again, as he trudged along behind, he was bored of this whole pregnancy thing. He just wanted to have fun, and not grow up once he sees a carbon copy of himself in his lover's arms in nine months. He groaned again.

"Oh will you stop groaning! There is no helping the fact that you think you might be having a baby!" Vegeta hissed, as people stopped to stare at the two men. "What?"

"I-I didn't know Saiyain men could have babies?" A lilac haired woman asked, her face plastered with ditzy curiosity.

"Oh yes! We're a couple." Goku spoke in his most womanly voice, clinging onto Vegeta's arm. "We're going to have a baby, and its name is going to be … um…" Vegeta stared at Goku in fear, and then at the crowd in embarrassment; what the hell was going on? "Vejito!" Goku smiled widely and flicked his hair.

"IDIOTS! SAIYAIN MEN CAN'T GET PREGNANT! HE JUST KNOCKED UP HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Vegeta hollered, as the crowd began to disperse immediately. He turned to Goku murderously. "And what the hell did you think you were doing?"

Goku unhooked his arm from Vegeta and looked at the ground in embarrassment and humour. "I was just having a lil fun." He looked up at Vegeta again, whose glare had drop to one of 'I am seriously going to hurt you'. "But you gotta admit, it was kinda funny?"

Vegeta smirked a little, but soon was back on his way to the toiletries section. The pair made it through past the toilet roll and ladies necessities. Once they made it to the unmentionables aisle, they blushed a tad. They stood in the middle of the aisle, glancing at the shelves for pregnancy tests. Goku's eyes soon narrowed, as he saw a certain sign.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are the condoms mocking me?"

"What?" Vegeta hissed, as he turned around and saw the sign. He began to burst into hysterics.

"Its not funny Vegeta!" Goku shouted, thumping Vegeta hard on the arm. He looked back at the sign and blushed. The sign said 'buy one, get one free', and Goku was none too pleased at the mocking. "Can we please just grab a reliable test and get out of here!"

"And some of those Kakarot! You can never be to careful, knowing you" Vegeta cackled, setting the little packets in the basket.

"Arghh!" Goku seethed, as he grabbed a light pink box, with the words 'pregnancy test' printed on it. Goku grabbed Vegeta by the arm, and dragged him to the checkpoint. "You can be such an ass sometimes!"

"Right back at you Kakarot!"

The pair went up to the checkout to find a girl with her thick raven hair styled somewhat into a scruffy bob. Her glasses did nothing to hide her bored expression, as she played with her nametag, pinned to her baggy black fleece. The boys dropped the basket in front of her. She instantly put a smile on her face and welcomed the two customers.

"Hello!"

"Hi!" Goku smiled, but was greeted with a grunt from Vegeta. The girl sighed at her grumpy customer, and began to run the groceries through. "Have you got money in case I don't have enough?"

"Whatever!" Vegeta mumbled, handing Goku a twenty.

"That's twenty-two fifty-three, please!" The girl beamed, fixing the handles on the polythene bags so they were easy to pick up. Goku handed her the money. "Thank you!" The girl rustled in the till for the change and handed it over. "Thank you, see you soon!"

"Thank you!" Goku grinned, dragging the bags out of the store. He then noticed the girl didn't take long to returning to her bored expression, and leaning her head on her fist.

The pair trekked back to their stolen car and chucked their goods into the back seat. Vegeta now sat in the drivers seat, as Goku dived a sandwich into his mouth. Vegeta snatched the other sandwich and looked at the boy in disgust.

"You disgust me Kakarot!" Vegeta glared, stuffing the whole sandwich into his mouth like Goku.

"Where to now?"

"I guess we can go to the harpy's?" Vegeta suggested, as he saw Goku groan into his hand. Vegeta began to tuck into a packet of cheesy crackers. "It's better to get it over and done with!"

"Suppose!" Goku muttered, stuffing a can of squirting cheese in his mouth. "Lets go!"

After twenty minutes of the car stalling, and a stop at the Ouji household for Vegeta to gather his past notes on Celerio, the pair finally arrived at Chi-Chi's house. Vegeta began to walk to the door, as Goku hesitantly moved closer.

"Um, Vegeta? Do we have to? I mean, its nearly lunchtime. It's one-twenty-five!" Goku squeaked, standing in the middle of the front path.

"Yes! Now come on you stupid asshat!" Vegeta cursed, dragging Goku by the sleeve to the door. Goku clung to his arm as Vegeta knocked the door. "Let go, you stupid twat!"

"No! I can't do … hello again!" Goku head was up and smiling at the large man in the doorway. Vegeta turned his head, and his eyes went wide at the size of the man.

"That's the harpy's father?"

"Yup! Now I'm even more scared!" Goku gritted through his smile. "We're here to see Chi-Chi, and Bulma, if she's here?"

"No boys except Tomo and myself are allowed in this house!" Mr King hissed, and slammed the door in the teenager's face.

"It's an omen! Lets get outta here!" Goku smiled widely, and began to skip away, but was grabbed by the hood by Vegeta.

"Oh no you don't!" He flung Goku around to face him. "How'd you get in before, when you came for a little promiscuous visit?"

"The drainpipe!" Goku choked, as the grip of his fleece around his neck restricted his breathing. "Please! I… can't…breath!"

Vegeta loosened his grasp, but kept a tight hold on the runaway teen. He thrusted Goku in the direction of the drainpipe and ordered him to climb, with Vegeta just behind.

Goku climbed over the balcony railing and fell flat on his face. The teen rubbed his face to soothe the pain, but it hit the ground again when Vegeta landed on top of him. Goku groaned in pain.

"Come on Kakarot, you can't lie there all day!" Vegeta hissed, as he kicked the already hurt teen in the ribs. "Get up, ya lazy git!"

Vegeta rattled on the window as Goku rose unsteadily from the ground. He smiled when no one answered Vegeta's request to open the window.

"They're not home, so let go!"

"Gimme your army knife!" Vegeta ordered, flinging out his hand.

"No!"

"Why?"

"'Cause you never do it right!"

"Fine, then show me!"

"Okay!" Goku frowned as he began to fiddle with the lock on the window. Vegeta smirked cunningly behind him. The window opened a minute later. Goku held out his hand to show his handiwork. "And that is how it's done!"

"Thank you Kakarot. Now we can get the harpy to pee on a stick!" Vegeta cackled, as he walked through the open window. "You're such a twat!"

"Damn you Vegeta!" Goku spat, as he made his way in after him. The pair stood in the room, where no woman was to be seen. Vegeta frowned.

"DAMN THESE WOMEN!"

"Keep it down Vegeta! Chi's dad might hear you!" Spoke a voice from a closet that sat to their left. A head poked out, which was Bulma, with her hair in a loose ponytail. "Why've you come here for?"

"We need the harpy to pee on a stick!" Vegeta announced, as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Lovely!"

"Where is Chi-Chi anyway?" Goku queried, as he looked around the room, but then saw the bedroom door move, causing both Vegeta and Goku to dive behind the bed to hide. They feared it would have been Chi-Chi's father.

"Who're you talking to B?" Squeaked a feminine voice, followed by a click of the door.

"Veggie and Goku are here!" Bulma smiled, pointing to the duo behind the bed. "Veggie said something about peeing on a stick!"

Goku rose from the ground and stood before Chi-Chi and began to rummage in his fleece. Goku's face squirmed in annoyance.

"Dammit! I left it in the car!" Goku hissed, stomping out the window again.

"You guys got a car? Cool!" Bulma spoke excitedly, looking outside and watching Goku dash to the little red mini, that sat crashed into a bare cherry blossom tree. "Wow, you guys really went all out didn't you?"

"Shut up woman! It was abandoned, so Kakarot hotwired it!"

"I think it's cute!" Chi-Chi sighed, watching her boyfriend rummage in the backseat. "What's he looking for?"

"He just needs you to do something for him, that's all!" Vegeta explained, watching, as Goku was running back to the drainpipe and making his way up. "I knew you'd forget it, baka!"

"Shut your face!" Goku breathed, hopping through the open window again. He turned to Chi-Chi and smiled sadly. Chi-Chi watched as he fiddled awkwardly with the box in his hand. He showed the box in front of her. "Can you take this little test please?"

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide with shock, once she read the lettering on the box. What was Goku trying to say? Was this his idea of revenge for slapping him? She frowned and whacked the box out of Goku's hand.

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you trying to get back at me? " Goku shook his head vigorously. "Well, it seems like it. It almost seems like a thing Vegeta would do!"

"Don't bring me into it! Stop blaming other people…" Vegeta stepped over and had a whiff of Chi-Chi. Goku was right; she did smell of primroses and lavender. "for being preggers!" He turned to Goku and nodded. "You were right Kakarot!"

"Y'know Chi, it might explain your sickness?" Bulma noted, lying lazily on the carpet. "Saiyains are like sniffer dogs, they can tell things by their noses."

"Are you agreeing with them?"

"Either way!" Bulma answered, escorting Chi-Chi by the arm to the bathroom. "We won't be…" Bulma picked up the test and looked at it. " Three minutes!" The girls exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

"My ass is sweating!" Goku said nervously, rubbing his backside. "Why'd you bring me here? Why couldn't we have gone to Oz and met the Wizard?"

"Stop letting your nerves make you talk gibberish!" Vegeta hissed, but trying hard to console his sniggering, as Goku rattled on some more.

"Maybe I'm dreaming? Yeah, I'm dreaming!"

"We're done!" Bulma cheered, holding up the little white stick. She handed it to Goku. "What's it say Monkey Man?"

Goku grabbed the stick hesitantly, watching Chi-Chi stride into the room. All he could feel were curious eyes bore into him like nails piercing a chunk of wood. He sighed, closing his eyes and lifted the stick to his eye level.

"Oh, get on with it man!" Bulma hissed, impatiently.

Goku opened his eyes and seemed somewhat confused at the result; he didn't read the box. He sweat dropped a little and scratched the back of his head. "Um, what it's meant to look like if she was pregnant?"

"Blue!" Chi-Chi answered, walking over and snatching the test from Goku. Chi-Chi's eyes began to twitch. "I'm…pregnant?"

"Yay! I'm gonna be an auntie!" Bulma squeaked in excitement.

"Crap! I suppose I'm meant to be an uncle?" Vegeta groaned, rolling his eyes. He noticed Goku stepping back and his face failed to produce any colour. "Kakarot?"

"My doctor said I was infertile! What the hell?" Chi-Chi spat, thrusting the test to the ground again.

"Come on Vegeta, lets go get Celerio or something?" Goku ordered, stepping outside again.

Both Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at the unusual behaviour of the always playful, happy, dependable and trustworthy boy that was Goku. He was running away from the situation. Goku and Vegeta had made it down the drainpipe and across the street to their little mini. Chi-Chi glared murderously at the duo, as Bulma looked on beside her.

"I never saw Goku as a coward?" Bulma said, tilting her head.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS? YOU ARE JUST A COWARD KAKAROT RESHARROW! AN EFFING COWARD!" Chi-Chi hollered like a banshee, slamming the window, narrowly missing Bulma's head.

Goku sat in the driver's seat, eyes forward and his face absent of any kind of emotions. The words drilled into his head. 'Coward'. Was he really being a coward?

No. No he wasn't. He was only doing it for the protection of the child and Chi-Chi. He just had this awkward feeling in the pit of his gut that he was going to end up like his father; abusive, hateful and a right bastard. Goku let out a frustrated sigh, as he got out of the car and positioned himself on the roof. He cupped his hands around his mouth. Vegeta poked his head out the window, to witness the spectacle Goku was going to make of himself.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW! I'M NOT A COWARD CHI-CHI KING! I'M JUST PROTECTING YOU FROM ME! I JUST KNOW I WILL TURN INTO THE BASTARD THAT MY DAD IS. HE MAY BE A LIL BETTER, BUT HE WILL ALWAYS BE A ROTTER TO ME! ALSO, I LOVE YOU!" Goku took a breath, but soon resumed. "OH, BY THE WAY, TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY, AND THANKS FOR A GREAT DAY!"

Goku jumped from the roof, and sat himself in the car again, as Vegeta sat laughing at him. Goku glared at the smaller Saiyain, and hotwired the car to get it started. Goku took off the handbrake and rumble up the road. He turned to Vegeta.

"Where's he live?"

"Heh, heh, Vertigo Common!" Vegeta laughed, reading the notes in the notebook. "Number forty seven!"

"Woo Hoo!" Goku praised sarcastically, hunching over the wheel.

Vegeta rolled his eyes again. He was depressed again. Maybe they should go to the supermarket again and pretend to be a gay couple and the baka was expecting. But, somehow, deep down, a thing like that was beyond Goku now. He was supposed to be adult and deal with things head on, but he wasn't like that.

Goku always hid from his problems; his father, school, Paragas, the harpy and even he, Vegeta. Goku was just hiding from life in general all the time. But Vegeta noticed that once he met the harpy, it seemed to release him somewhat. His eyes were not as dark, but filled with a sparkle that only a true love could bring. He was a far more happier and confident person, and let his problems sink.

But Vegeta knew he was going to meet a doomsday, when all his troubles and worries would rise again. Goku was a ticking clock, a volcano, just waiting to explode, just like…

_Goku turned to Brolli and smiled hysterically at him. "Ooh, what's gonna happen when I move my hand slightly to the right? Oh, Oh, I know… DADDY GOES BYE BYE! NO MORE DADDY FOR YOU MR COCKYSOCKS!" Goku turned to Vegeta. "Get over here you posh shit!"_

Vegeta's face filled with fear as the memory blasted through his head. Goku brandishing a knife to a man's throat, and a face of madness plastered across his face. It wasn't Goku, it was…

"Hey Vegeta? Do I take a right here?" Goku asked, unbeknownst to the pale complexion of his friend in the next seat. "Hmm?"

"No, you take the right!" Vegeta spoke gruffly. "Hey Kakarot?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go mad!"

"I'm trying not to!" Goku breathed, as he struggled to climb the steep hill. "It's just this damn car is weak!"

"Whatever! You can do it!" Vegeta smirked, looking out the window at a pair of little boys fighting roughly on the grassy knoll. "Those kids will never be us!"

"They're just wannabes!" Goku smirked, as he finally made it over the hill, and into Evening Noon.

The pair travelled for another ten minutes, before they reached Vertigo Common. It was plush, and the houses looked like they had been polished with hot wax. It looked so rich, and fake. The pair retched at the houses, and the snotty nosed neighbours who peeked out their windows at the scruffy pair.

"I hate it already!" Goku said, beginning to walk along the footpath.

"It's bloody worse than Evening Noon!" Vegeta added, looking at all the house numbers. He spotted number forty-seven. "In the car Kakarot! It's over there!" Vegeta pointed to the right, at a white house with blue trimmings around the edge.

The pair drove the short distance, and parked beside the long silver Mercedes that sat in the driveway. Goku looked at the car.

"Can we trade with him?"

"I wish!" Vegeta told, as he walked across the garden towards the front door. He rang the doorbell, and it wasn't long till a figure appeared at the door. The figures eyes went wide with shock at the figures before him. Vegeta glared at him. "You owe me my life!"

"Can we come in? Of course we can!" Goku chimed, letting himself and Vegeta in. Celerio shut the door behind him and looked at the two strange boys. "We have a thing we want you to do for us!"

"Yes?"

"Quit your job at Earth Corp!" Goku ordered, folding his arms across his chest. "You are to blame for what happened to Junior here, not me, like everybody thinks. You do want to make it up to Vegeta Senior, right?"

"I have nothing to make up for!" Celerio spat, his back flat against the door.

"You do know, THAT THE MAN WHO TRIED TO KILL US WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU?" Vegeta screamed, stomping his foot in anger. "I know nothing about my life because of you! I had to get to know Kakarot again! I didn't know I had a relationship with the woman! I had to learn to hate my father all over again!"

"You had a relationship with Bulma?"

"This is not the time, nor the place Kakarot!"

"You boys just can't admit that your little plan didn't go right? You just need someone to blame!" Celerio smirked smugly, but was soon erased once he caught a glimpse of the savage glares the boys were giving. "You boys can't do anything to me, you're just teenagers!"

"Yeah, but we're renown street fighters and we can break your neck like… Kakarot?" Goku snapped a pen that sat on the table beside him. Celerio gulped. "If you don't quit Earth Corp now, we'll kill you ourselves."

"Can we not just give him amnesia?" Goku queried, looking at Vegeta confused. "Then he'd have to suffer what you went through!"

"I guess?" Vegeta agreed, but soon turned back to Celerio, who stood dumbfounded. "Now ring my bloody father!"

"No! I refuse to!" Celerio hissed, strolling into the dining room that sat to his left, turning his back to the duo. "Get over your problems yourselves, and stop blaming other people! You might achieve something that way!"

Unbeknownst to Celerio, the two boys were sneaking up on him, and kicked him in the back of his knees, causing him to fall forward. The older man fell flat on his face, but was crushed further in by Vegeta's weight that sat on his head by his boot. The man grimaced.

"No matter how much you threaten me, I won't give in, you dirty little beggars!"

"Well, how about we bring you before my father and tell him how you had an affair with my mother fifteen years ago? I'm sure he'd love to know that Fraise is only my half sister?" Vegeta taunted, as Goku sat on a chair and laughed. "It's a wonder what you learn when you ask around the office, isn't it?"

"She is not my daughter!" Celerio hissed. "Let me go!"

"Well, she doesn't exactly get her blue eyes from my father or mother, does she?"

"I will never quit!"

"Okay! Kakarot? Go get something to bind this mans feet and hands. He's not getting away from my father!"

"No wait!" Celerio begged. "What is the other thing you want me to do? I might change my mind after all?"

"We want you to reveal to the police that my father tried to kill my mother with a man named Paragas." Vegeta explained. "If you do these things for us, we will never bother your sorry soul again. Understand?"

"I-I-I guess?" Celerio sighed in distress. The last thing he wanted was to get on Vegeta Senior's bad side, and messing with his son was even worse. Vegeta released his foot; and let the man rise from the ground. He handed the man the phone, after dialling his father's number and setting it to speakerphone.

"Now, get part A over with!" Vegeta spat, as Celerio took the phone hesitantly.

"It was nice getting to know you!" Goku smiled evilly, standing beside Vegeta. "We also hope to never, ever see you again!"

End Of Chapter Twenty-Four

I'm the checkout girl, scruffy black bob and baggy work fleece, except I don't have a chair to sit on. That is my life as a checkout operator summed up in a few paragraphs. The thing about the 'buy one, get one free condoms' is actually true. We have packets with buy one; get one free plastered on them; it's hilarious. I work in a convenience store, by the way.

The next chapter is possibly Bulma and Chi-Chi's relationship, or maybe Goku again.

As Always,

Thank You,

GokuBootz


	25. A New Home

Disclaimer- I do not own it and I never will!!

**Author's Note**

**Thank you and I am so sorry that this chapter is late. Computer had a major meltdown, and I lost the first draft of this chapter, and my other chapters (cries). This is mostly what the other chapter had in it, but I've added stuff on. As ever, Thank You.**

**Miss GokuBootz**

Under The Skin

Chapter 25

"Can someone please tell me why we are celebrating this holiday again?" Goku moaned, as he watched his father frolic with his niece at the dining table. "I mean, we're Saiyains after all? We have no need for these Earth holidays?"

Raditz came over to his younger brother and smiled. "I just don't want my daughter to miss out on the things other children enjoy."

"I missed out and I came out fine." Goku puffed, as he sat on one of the dining room chairs. He heard Turlus snort, and retaliated with a glare. "I still think this is stupid."

"Get over yourself KK." Turlus told as he sat opposite his brother at the dining table. "Now make yourself useful and go stop the turkey burning."

"Do it yourself, you lazy ass!" Goku hissed, thrusting his head to the side so he could not catch sight of his brother's face. "I don't care if it gets burnt! This whole thing is stupid."

"Did Chi-Chi get you anything?" Raditz questioned, setting a plate in front of Turlus. "I'm sure you're happy you got a lil something from her?"

"No, we had a fight!" Goku snipped, slouching lower into his seat, glowering at Turlus who sat before him.

"Ah, so that's why you're so grumpy? What was it over?" Turlus queried, as Goku glowered even harder. Turlus soon got the message and retreated from the conversation; it was clear the younger Saiyain didn't want to talk about it. "Is dinner ready yet?"

After a few minutes, Goku's mood refused to move. He wasn't hungry, and was sure that he didn't want to pull one of those things that go bang; it reminded him of something bad. Cherry's glee seemed to be rubbing off on the other males, but Goku just didn't care if the child was enjoying herself.

The child just made him sick, and a jolt of jealousy stabbed at him. Everyone seemed to shower the girl with love and praise, and Goku couldn't help but get a bitter taste in his mouth every time he saw the youngster. He saw his father smile at her, a smile he never gave to him. It made him feel inadequate next to the three year old. He loved her more than his own son.

"KK? Aren't you going to eat anything?" Raditz questioned, as he looked at his brothers empty plate.

"I'm not hungry." Goku answered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Unkie Carrot's a Scrooge." Cherry burbled, popping a spoonful of peas in her mouth.

"Shut up Cherry!" Goku hissed, slouching even lower into his chair.

"Okay, we get that Kakarot's in a mood. Can we enjoy our meal without fighting please?" Bardock proclaimed, giving everyone at the table a hard look.

"I'm going upstairs." Goku said as he rose from his chair.

"No you're not, you're staying here." Bardock ordered, glaring at the boy.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I stopped doing what you said a long time ago." Goku hissed, as he slammed the door behind him.

A few days later, Goku resided in his room, due to the fact that Vegeta had questioning at the police and it was minus eight outside. The snow covered the ground in a perfect blanket, and hid all the ugly marks that the earth was cursed with. Goku hated how perfect it was, and was always first to destroy its faultlessness.

"Are you going to come out of this room any time soon?" Spoke a voice from behind the door. By the sarcastic tone in the voice, Goku could tell it was Turlus. "Raditz wants to talk to you about something? It's important!"

"He can come to me, can't he?" Goku said, wrapping the thin blankets around his torso. "If he can't, then what a lazy bastard he is."

"Raditz? Lazy? You have got to be kidding me?" Turlus laughed. "At least he gets off his ass and does something productive, unlike someone I know?"

"Fuck off and get bit in the ass Turlus!" Goku swore, chucking a boot at the door. He heard footsteps move away, and Goku soon returned to looking out the window. "He's such a bastard!"

"I hope that's not me you're talking about KK?" Raditz chimed, as he walked into the room. Goku turned around, and saw Raditz holding a fat black plastic bag in his hand. "I wanna talk to you about something?"

"What like?"

"Foster care." Raditz revealed as Goku furrowed his brow in concern.

"Am I that bad, that you wanna get rid of me?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Raditz smiled reassuringly. "I just think it would be better for you. I know an excellent carer. He was Turlus and I's foster parent."

"What difference is it gonna make to me? I'm still gonna be a tearaway, who has a police record as long as Frieza's tail."

"You think that, but this is a totally different experience Kakarot. This man will teach you how to better yourself, give you the confidence to face life, and the best thing of all, to enjoy life. You wanna enjoy life, right lil dude?" Raditz told, as Goku looked solemnly at the floor. "You want a normal life, don't you?"

"Suppose, but I wanna be unique. I wanna be that guy who everyone remembers, but in a good way." Goku spoke, scratching his head. "I don't want to be remembered as the guy who nearly got killed by an assassin or the guy who is mentally troubled. I wanna be a hero."

"You can be, if you work hard and follow me to Son Gohan's house." Raditz smiled, as he rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You won't regret it lil dude."

"No need to go all soppy!" Goku groaned, as Raditz handed his brother the black bag. "What's this?"

"We all gathered some stuff for you to take with you. You were in dire need of new clothes dude." Raditz spoke, as he watched Goku kick the bag lightly with his toe. "There's a coat, a night robe, pants, underwear, the whole wardrobe KK!"

"Whatever, let's go!"Goku puffed, heading out the door. "I'd do anything to get away from that screaming brat!"

"Hey, that's your niece!" Raditz scolded, following the younger Saiyain.

Half an hour later, Goku and Raditz stood outside a house in Cherry Grove. Goku wasn't too impressed with the location, because it was just across the street from Chi-Chi. He was scared what she would do if she found out he could be possibly living across the street from her. Goku began to whimper, as Raditz knocked on the bright red door.

"What's wrong Kakarot? Are you nervous?" Raditz queried, as he looked over his shoulder at his little brother. "Gohan's a nice man."

"It's nothing to do with that." Goku said, as he tried to hide himself behind the fence. "It's just Chi-Chi lives straight across the road. I fear if I live here, I'm gonna get strangled for the next few months."

"Why? Is this about the fight or the fact that you're going to be a daddy?" Raditz chuckled, as Goku's eyes went wide with shock. How did Raditz know? Was he ear wigging on him and Vegeta? "I know because you smell of hickory. Dad smelled exactly the same when Mom was pregnant with you. Plus you've started to grow stubble."

"Damn the gift of the Saiyain sense of smell, and the fact that Saiyains only grow facial hair after losing their virginity." Goku cursed, shaking his fist. He turned back to Raditz. "Who else knows? Does Dad know?"

"Yeah, and so does Turlus."

"Fuck sake man!"

The red door soon began to open and the two males awaited their greeter. The door fully opened to reveal a stout man, with a long white beard that smothered his face. He wore a bobble hat on his small head, and his body wore a brown cardigan and a pair of navy cotton trousers. The old man smiled at the duo.

"Why, hello Raditz, it's so nice to see you again. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was alright, but someone was in a bit of a bad mood." Raditz sniggered, thrusting his thumb in the direction of Goku, who pouted. "He's a little moody Gohan, so I'd keep a good eye on him."

"So, this is Kakarot? I'm sure I can handle him." Gohan replied, as he watched Goku's posture, turn into one of a lost little boy. He knew Goku was unsure, but he knew that he understood what his brother was doing for him. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would, but I can't. I have to take Cherry to see her mother's grave. She's been whining that Mommy's missing out." Raditz sighed, as Gohan smiled again. He turned to Goku, who seemed to be in a little world of his own, as usual. "Hey KK, I got to go. Gohan's in charge now!"

Goku moved forward, and stood before the old man, who smiled reassuringly at him. "Hi, I'm Goku."

"Goku? I thought it was Kakarot?"

"No, I just like my alternative name. Everyone, except my family call me Goku."

"Okay." Gohan grinned. He turned back to Raditz, who was walking down the path. "I'll see you soon Raditz!"

"Bye Grandpa!" Raditz yelled, as he turned a corner, and disappeared from sight.

Gohan cleared the doorway, and let Goku in. He was walked into the living room, and sat down on the cream sofa. Gohan sat down beside him, and beamed at the boy. Goku gave an awkward smile.

"Hmm, I see you're not used to people being kind to you?" Gohan spoke, as Goku lowered his head, causing his fringe to shadow his eyes. "Don't worry; I've experience with the likes of you."

"You don't know anything!" Goku hissed.

"I know you were left with your father when your mother died, and you weren't on the family record because you didn't get a birth certificate until you were reunited with your brothers again." Gohan revealed, as Goku rolled his eyes. "Roll your eyes all you want. Raditz has told me your story. Abused by your father, failing grades at school, shot a few months ago by a mad man and had a replica penis fight with a friend in Sex Ed class." Goku sniggered at the last revelation. "You're life has been eventful, and you're just eighteen years old, but you can't live like this forever. Adulthood is approaching, and it's a very scary place."

"So, I've got Vegeta. We'll both hide in a cave for the rest of our lives, like hermits." Goku spoke sarcastically. "I'm a survivor, I was fine!"

"Well you aren't, if your brother brought you here, hmm?" Gohan said as he rose from the sofa. "Now, we have rules in this house. You have to be back here by ten every night, homework must be completed, and there will be no bullying the other lodgers."

"Pfft, yeah right! Me and Vegeta stay out all night and sleep on the benches in the park and then go to school and sleep on the couches in the Sixth Form room. We do or homework when we need to do our homework. And bullying? Well, try controlling Vegeta when he comes to visit, because I am no bully." Goku spat, slouching into the sofa, with his arms crossed along his chest. "Who else is here?"

"A boy called Krillin Kamesen."

"I know him. Why's he here?"

"His grandfather was convicted of molestation, but was cleared of all charges. He works at Korin Intermediate and has to lodge there. His parents were killed when he was four and taken into his care, but his grandfather had no room for him, so he was sent to me." Gohan explained, pulling the blind open. "Would you like to see your room?"

"I guess." Goku mumbled, following Gohan out of the room. They climbed the flight of stairs, and turned right, where Goku was led to the end of the hallway to a door. He opened the door to reveal a bright red room, complete with bed, desk and wardrobe. "This will be your room. I'll leave you to unpack."

Goku walked into the room and the door was closed softly by Gohan. The room was spacious, and held a lot of light that came in the window. The bed was against the wall, and not the window, unlike his old room. The desk was by the window, which held a good view of the street. Goku then cursed to himself, when he saw the window across the street. He had a direct view of Chi-Chi, so he was probably going to hide most of the time.

He sat down on the soft bed, and brought out Thomas the black sheep. He set him on the bedside table next to his lamp. He seemed to suit his new perch. He then looked at the bag he held in his hand, and decided to empty it on the floor.

He began to sort everything out and place them into groups. As he looked at the clothes, he began to think just how horrible he must look compared to his brothers. His brothers were well groomed, and always looked their best, but Goku, he was a different story. His hair was long and straggly, filled with grease and dirt. His clothes were almost two sizes too big, and hid his lean figure. His face also showed his hardships, with dark bags under his eyes and his light scars from years of fighting. How Chi-Chi fell in love with him, he never understood why.

He decided to change out of his old clothes, and go and take a shower. He threw on the night robe he found in the bag and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. He didn't know where it was, so he shouted downstairs.

"WHERE IS THE BATHROOM?"

"IT'S THE DOOR LEFT TO THE STAIRS GOKU!" Gohan hollered, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?"

"NO THANKS!"

Twenty minutes later, Goku emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his black hair with a white fluffy towel. He walked back to his room, and found his phone was ringing. Vegeta decided to get him a phone because he was fed up of going to look for him every time he lost him. He picked it up and flicked it open, holding it close to his ear.

"Hello Vegeta!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In a new home."

"What do you mean?"

"Raditz sent me to a foster home because he thinks it will help me."

"How touching! Where is it?"

"Cherry Grove. It's just across from Chi-Chi's house." Goku whined, as he held his head in his hand. "I'm so gonna die!

"I'm coming to inspect it, see you in a while." Vegeta spoke, and soon hung up.

A knock was heard at the door, and Goku rose to answer the door. "That was quick!" He smirked sarcastically.

"Oh my Kami, he wasn't lying." Krillin whimpered, looking up at Goku, who was draped in his night robe. "I'm so gonna die."

"No you're not!" Goku breathed, leaning against the doorpost. "When Vegeta gets here, you will die!"

A Couple Of Hours Later

"Gah! I hate it here!" Goku hissed, as Vegeta sat looking out of Goku's new window. "It's just too nice. Who the hell is nice?"

"I think we've been hanging around with the wrong sort of adults." Vegeta said shutting the blind once he caught sight of the harpy across the street. "The harpy is roaming her room, I closed the blind."

"Whatever! What you wanna do?"

"Dunno? What you wanna do?"

"There is nothing to do, except to go to the New Years Bash tonight." Goku said, switching on his lamp. "We could crash it."

"Nah, people will be predicting that." Vegeta sighed, sitting on the desk. "We could try to get you and the harpy back together."

"We are not going there!" Goku frowned, turning away from Vegeta. "It's clear she doesn't want me."

"You only think that. She only said those things because she's just as scared as you are. I'm sure she has as bad insecurity as you have."

"Do you think she's thinking she might end up as neglectful as her mom was to her?" Goku questioned desperately. "Do you think that's why she was taking it out on me?"

"No! You ran out on her. I think she had a clear reason to be pissed at you." Vegeta smirked, as he watched Goku's face drop. "But still, if that's her insecurity then I don't blame her for being as scared as you. It seems to me that you understand the harpy a lil bit through this situation?"

"I do. Our family troubles are nearly identical." Goku told, leaning his chin on the heel of his hands.

"Then why don't you two work them out together then? She'll stop you turning into your father, and you'll stop her turning into her mother." Vegeta grinned triumphantly. "The only way you're going to stop these problems, is by having someone to help you. You helped me through my amnesia. Without you, I'd still be a lil priss."

"Aww, you're welcome!" Goku cooed. "But, I guess you're right. I suppose I should go see her? It has been like three weeks."

Goku rose from his bed, and began to make his way to the door. Vegeta followed suit, and the pair disappeared through the front door. Goku then poked his head back in and began to shout.

"I'm gonna go see my girlfriend. I'll be back when I'll be back!"

Goku closed the door, and draped his red scarf around his neck, whilst Vegeta fastened his coat. The boys knew they weren't going to get in the house any time soon, so it was better being prepared and wrap up warm. They both crossed the road, and walked up to the door, and hesistantly knocked the door.

"My Kakarot, aren't we valiant?"

"Stop using big words!" Goku snipped, waiting for the door to open. "I just want to get this over and done with!"

"What if she's told her father?" Vegeta wondered, as Goku's eyes went wide, fear beginning to pierce his stomach. He began to back away, as Vegeta looked on in a mixture of humour and confusion. "What's wrong Kakarot?"

"Damn you and your stupid wondering! Now you've made me scared again, you fucking twat!" Goku cursed, running down the footpath. Vegeta followed swiftly, once he saw a figure coming to the door.

The pair ended up at a roundabout at the end of Cherry Grove, sitting atop a random block that sat in the middle. Goku slid onto the hard winter grass, and lay down with his hands behind his head. Vegeta sat smirking at the unfortunate soul, which seemed to be getting on the boy's last nerve.

"Will you stop smirking at me?" Goku hissed, sitting up. "You're not the one who gonna have a mini you running around. But another you would just be hell."

"Are you saying my children are going to be brats?" Vegeta queried, raising an eyebrow to the irritated man.

"Probably."

"Good! My legacy lives on." Vegeta smiled proudly, thinking of his future children.

"Hello children." A female spoke, as the boys turned around to see Bulma standing puffing on a cigarette. "What you guys up to?"

"Kakarot's trying to talk to the harpy, but he's scared the harpy's father knows and he's gonna squish him like an ant." Vegeta told, as Goku lay down on the ground again with a groan. "As you can tell, he's being a nervous dick."

"Why am I always called something profane?" Goku snapped, kicking Vegeta from the ground. "Can you not just call me Kakarot or Goku, or whatever my name is?"

"No!" Vegeta answered, as he rose from his seat. "I will always call you a dick or a twat or..."

"Enough with the cursing, please boys?" Bulma complained, taking Vegeta's seat. "Are you apologising to Chi, Monkey Man?"

"Kind of," Goku sighed, sitting up again. "But I can't get in without her Dad knowing I'm there. _'Only Tomo and I are allowed in this house,'_ he said."

"You got in before." Bulma remembered. "Why not go in that way?"

"Chi wasn't pissed at me. If I went in that way, it would be a totally different story. I'd get pushed off the balcony. "Goku said, doing a backward roll, ending up on his feet.

"Her Mom, Dad and Tomo are in Silent Village for a Football match today, so she's all alone." Bulma said bored, as Goku seethed at her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't be standing here talking to you!" Goku ran across the road, as Vegeta looked on. "Well, come on Vegeta. You wanna see me fail, don't you?"

"Indeed!" Bulma and Vegeta said in unison, walking across the road to Goku, who stood waiting nervously.

Once the pair rejoined Goku, the boy dashed ahead, leaving the couple alone on the footpath. The pair picked up a quicker pace and followed Goku, who seemed that the world was going to end if he didn't see Chi-Chi.

It was not far to Chi-Chi's house, and the trio arrived a few minutes later, an anxious and slightly puffed Goku stood banging on the door.

"Open up! I just found out I needa pee!" Goku hollered, dancing slightly.

"I thought you came to talk things over?" Bulma questioned, looking at the peculiarly. "I think that's more important?"

"If my bladder explodes, then there won't be a daddy or a Goku to say he's sorry, now will there Bulma?" Goku hissed, banging on the door again.

"Open the door harpy, I'm hungry!" Vegeta yelled, looking up at Chi-Chi's window. "Kakarot says you make great pancakes!"

"Give her time. She is preggers." Bulma scolded, as the two boys glared.

The door soon opened and Chi-Chi stood draped in a flowery dress, with a cardigan covering her upper torso. She looked confusedly at the trio and then frowned once she set eyes on the boys. She went to close the door, but was stopped by Goku's foot.

"Wait Chi," Goku exclaimed, wincing in pain from his jammed foot. "I came to apologise about walking out. I know how scared you are, and how worried you are about turning into your mother. I feel the same. I don't wanna turn into my father, do I?" Chi-Chi opened the door slightly, as Goku smiled slightly. "Well, we won't turn into the terrible twosome if we work together, to prevent us turning into them. What do ya say Chilli Bean?"

"You hurt me Goku." Chi-Chi squeaked, as she looked at her feet. "How do I know you aren't going to run away again?"

"Vegeta says he'll shove a red hot poker up my ass if I run away again, plus Gohan says he'll help me with stuff and all that jazz." Goku smiled, as Chi-Chi raised her eyebrow in intrigue. "I live across the street now, with Gohan Son."

"I knew I saw you this morning!" Chi-Chi cheered, as though agreeing with herself that she was right. "You strolled passed a window upstairs? I thought you were thievin' again."

"I've no time to steal... I'm grounded." Goku moaned, crossing his arms. "I shoved Krillin's head down the toilet. He lives with me."

"I thought you came here to pee Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, looking at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah," Goku squealed, "Can I use your toilet?"

"Of course,"

"Does this mean we're together again?"

"You know I can't be without you." Chi-Chi smiled sweetly, embracing Goku in a small hug. "I love you after all."

"I do too, but can I go pee? We'll cuddle after!" Goku urged, as Chi-Chi moved out of the way so the boy could race upstairs.

Vegeta came in the doorway followed by Bulma, who removed her shoes. Chi-Chi closed the door and locked it, whilst the flushing of the toilet could be heard upstairs. Goku came smiling as he trudged down the stairs, removing his jacket. He walked towards Chi-Chi and hugged her tightly to his body, as Chi-Chi nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I missed you Chilli Bean."

"I missed you Monkey Man."

"Can we please study Chi?" Bulma asked impatiently, watching the couple touching moment. "We do have an exam in like a week, and I have done no revision at all!"

"Can we eat Kakarot? I haven't eaten anything since last night?" Vegeta moaned, stomping into the kitchen.

"All you two do is complain, you're meant for each other." Goku chuckled, watching as Bulma rolled her eyes. "Hey, Bulma, don't think I don't know about you and Vegeta's relationship?"

"Aww, it's so nice to be altogether again." Chi-Chi swooned, as Goku walked her into the kitchen by her hand.

**End of Chapter Twenty Five**

**Next chapter is Chi-Chi, and that is all I know. I'm quite busy lately, as I have a painting to do for someone, and it takes a lot of time. Also, please check out my new fic, The Full Monty. Goku and Vegeta are unemployed, and need money. Goku's threatened with being chucked out by his wife, and Vegeta has to pay child support. So, in a means to stop these things happening, the two men decide to become strippers for one night only, along with a few others.**

**As Always,**

**Thank You.**

**GokuBootz**


	26. Chik Kibon

_Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!!_

**Thank You!**

**Under The Skin**

**Chapter 26**

It was the second week of January, and the students of Upper Sixth were relaxing, after a hard week of exams. Chi-Chi was sitting on the sofa with her head resting on the broad shoulders of her boyfriend Goku, who was looking over some notes for his afternoon Business Studies exam.

It was quite a surprise to everyone that Goku actually held a pen in his hand, or had his head stuck in a textbook, but only Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta and Krillin knew what was behind the irregular behaviour. His foster parent, Gohan, seemed to have had a huge influence on him, and the teenager had not had his head out of his books since the beginning of the year.

"I'm really impressed Goku. You're working so hard." Chi-Chi praised, as Goku chuckled a little to himself.

"I know, but I do want to offer a bright future for our...um," Goku leaned down and whispered in Chi-Chi's ear. "Lil one."

"Hey Goku, we gotta go, man!" Krillin called from the doorway, as Goku rushed to his feet and ran to the door. Seconds later, he ran back to Chi-Chi and puckered his lips.

"Kiss good luck?" Chi-Chi pressed her lips softly against his and gave him a small peck. Goku smiled and ran back to the door, now full of confidence.

"You're making Kakarot soft, harpy," Vegeta growled, as he sat beside Chi-Chi in a separate armchair. "It makes me puke."

"Oh, shut your face! He can't be a tough guy forever. He does have a child on the way, and he's working hard to provide for the little one," Chi-Chi whispered, so no one could hear what she was saying. "What would you do if Bulma told you she was pregnant?"

"I'd piss off out of her life, and come back when the child stops wailing aka when it's twenty!" Vegeta told, sticking his nose up into the air.

"You think that, but you'll soften. You will be Uncle Veggie, and you will never be able to escape it!" Chi-Chi giggled, as Bulma sat down beside Chi-Chi.

"What're you two talkin' about? Anything juicy?" Bulma queried, as she watched Vegeta roll his eyes at Chi-Chi.

"Vegeta says he would leave you as a single parent!" Chi-Chi said, as Vegeta snarled at the raven haired woman.

"Don't worry, I know." Bulma chirped, as Chi-Chi sniggered. Vegeta slouched comfortably into his chair. "All your exams finished, Chi?"

"Yup, I'm just waiting for Goku to complete his. How about you, B?"

"Mathematics is tomorrow. Complete yawn fest," Bulma groaned. "But that will be it until May, I suppose."

"I'm having my first sonogram today, after Goku's exam," Chi-Chi smiled brightly. "Goku doesn't want to go because he's scared there might be needles."

"I swear, he's not scared of Paragas, but he's scared of a lil prick. He's stupid!" Vegeta hissed, as Bulma and Chi-Chi began to laugh.

A few hours later, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking hand in hand to the Family Planning Clinic that sat in the outskirts of the City Centre. Chi-Chi noticed that Goku's hand was getting progressively sweatier as they reached closer to their destination. Chi-Chi giggled, as she imagined Goku running away from the tiniest needle.

"What's so funny?" Goku questioned, as Chi-Chi continued to giggle.

"Nothing. I'm just imagining you running away from a needle. You're such a tough guy, but you can't handle a needle."

"Well, blame my mother. She the one who had a needle stuck in my ass cheek! I hate those bloody things." Goku sighed, and then began to shiver at the thought of the needle piercing his backside.

The couple walked into a small building that was surrounded by bare and unhappy trees that were smothered in snow. Inside, they were greeted by a young nurse who sat at the reception desk, her brown hair sitting up in a tight ponytail. Her smile was wide and welcoming, as the pair walked towards her.

"Um, Chi-Chi King." Chi-Chi smiled, as the woman looked through the computer.

"Ah yes, Chi-Chi. Doctor Celipa will be with you in a few moments. Please take a seat over there." The woman said, pointing to the sofa that sat by a wide window, looking out into a large garden.

"Please let there be no needles!" Goku begged, as he held tighter onto Chi-Chi's hand. The pair sat down and looked out the window, at a pair of robins who nuzzled their beaks together lovingly. "I think they're havin' a family too, eh Chi?"

"I think so, but I think he's just lookin' a bit of action." Chi-Chi laughed, as Goku rolled his eyes.

"You always have to bring it down a level!"

"Miss King?" A female voice called, as the pair turned around to a woman with short black hair, wearing a pink polo jumper with a very large baby bump. "Would you both like to come in?"

They headed into a room with a small bed, with a chair beside it. On the other side sat a small screen connected to what Goku thought looked like a shower head. Chi-Chi lay down on the bed, as Goku took the seat that sat just beside the head of the bed. The doctor then began to put some cold clear gel on Chi-Chi's stomach, and she shivered at the touch.

"Now today, I am going to check if the baby is in good health and growing steadily. I can also reveal the sex, if you like?" Doctor Celipa explained, as she looked at the couple.

"Do you wanna know the sex Chi? I would like to, but I don't mind if you want to wait?" Goku asked, as Chi-Chi smiled. "I think it's a boy."

"No, I'd rather wait. I wanna see the expression on your face when it comes out, and it's a girl." Chi-Chi said, slapping Goku's cheek playfully.

"Ok, no to sex check then. Let's get on with the sonogram." The doctor spoke, setting the shower head looking device on Chi-Chi's belly, and beginning to move it about. The screen soon came to life, and numerous black and white blobs appeared.

"That's not a baby, its Chi-Chi's lunch!" Goku said loudly, as the doctor laughed slightly.

"No, this is Chi-Chi's uterus. We're looking for the baby." Doctor Celipa explained, but soon began to point at the screen. "There you are, there's your little baby."

"Oh, aren't they precious!" Chi-Chi cooed, and then turned to Goku who seemed to be squinting his eyes, as though trying to figure out exactly what was on the screen.

"I still see crap!" Goku hissed. "I don't see it!"

"There, Goku! That little bean." Chi-Chi said, pointing at the small bean shape on the screen. "Right there where that long wriggly thing is coming out of."

"Oh, I see it now! My boy has his Daddy's troublesome tail." Goku chuckled, taking Chi-Chi's hand. "Does it have a heart beat?"

"Oh, yes!" The doctor twiddled at a switch and turned up the volume, where a beating erupted throughout the room. "Healthy little baby you have there!"

"Let me see! Let me see!" Bulma squealed, as she took the photograph from Goku's hand. It was a couple of hours later, and Bulma and Vegeta had gathered at Gohan's, to show them the photograph. "Do you know the sex?"

"No, we're waiting!" Chi-Chi giggled excitedly, sitting on Goku's bed. "Goku thinks it's a boy, and I think it's a girl."

"Well, naturally. Every woman wants a mini version of herself, whilst the man wants the same." Bulma said sarcastically. Vegeta then snatched the photo from Bulma's fingers. "Hey!"

"I just see crap!" Vegeta commented, as Chi-Chi sighed with annoyance.

"I know. But look at where the wriggly thing is, and see what it's attached to, and you have the baby." Goku explained, as Vegeta followed the instructions. Goku knew Vegeta had found it when he began to nod.

"It's a boy!" Vegeta said, throwing the picture at Goku, who caught it easily.

"No it's not! It's a little mini Chi!" Bulma pouted.

"O dear Kami, I hope not!" Vegeta begged, as he looked up at the ceiling as though he was praying.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Bulma asked, ignoring Vegeta.

"My dad already knows because I smell like hickory." Goku told, as Vegeta frowned. He walked over and sniffed the taller man.

"He does!"

"Who cares? At least he doesn't smell like rotten eggs!" Bulma moaned, watching Vegeta sitting on the ground again. "And you Chi? Have you told? And do you smell?"

"Maybe, I dunno?" she answered. "But I plan on tellin' them sometime."

"When I am not about," Goku noted. "That way no one is hurt, except the fact that Chi-Chi's father's heart will be broken that his lil girl is having a baby to a Saiyain."

"He says the most uplifting things in my time of need." Chi-Chi sighed sarcastically, as Goku laughed. "But I do plan on tellin' them. Tonight might be good."

"Do you want me there with you? I can support you through the whole thing. It's what I'm here for. I'm your best friend." Bulma asked a concerned look on her face. "We'll get through this together. I mean, you were there in my time of need."

"Please?" Chi-Chi begged, cupping her hands around Bulma's.

It was a few hours later, and the two girls sat in Chi-Chi's room, watching Goku and Vegeta from across the road. Goku had received a game's console from Krillin, and he and Vegeta were battling it out. Vegeta seemed to be losing, as he was trying to mess with Goku's controller, from what they could see, anyway.

"Those boys are hopeless, I swear." Bulma laughed.

"I know, but we love them," Chi-Chi giggled, as she watched Vegeta and Goku begin to wrestle for real. "They had to get some one on one combat in somewhere."

"Are you ready? Your Dad just arrived home." Bulma said, looking at the large blue car in the driveway.

"Let's go, before I change my mind," Chi-Chi sighed, walking to the door. "They're so goin' to hate me for this."

The pair descended the stairs, and walked into the kitchen where Chi-Chi's mother and brother Tomo were greeting the father home. The girls grabbed a seat at the breakfast bar, and waited for the conversation about Tomo to die down. Bulma began to roll her eyes, once the conversation had reached its fifteenth minute.

"They do know they already know his life story?"

"I know, but they don't care. If he wrote an autobiography they would still read it, even though they're his parents," Chi-Chi groaned, as she watched her brother smirk smugly at her. "I'd wipe that smirk off your face, before I get this fork to do it for me. My hormone levels are up and I'll do it." Chi-Chi held up the fork in question as Bulma began to snigger.

"Mom, Chi-Chi's takin' her period out on me." Tomo cried to his mother, as the woman frowned.

"Don't take your lady pains out on your brother Chi-Chi."

"I don't have any periods!" Chi-Chi snarled, as the woman laughed. "It's true! Not for another six and a half months!"

"My, we're very precise?" Mrs King commented, as Chi-Chi let out a frustrated sigh.

"Your mother's thick!" Bulma said whilst looking at her nails. "Adults today. They never understand us teenagers and our sarcastic way of putting things. I'd just tell her straight, Chi."

"Oh yes, I'm pregnant. Two and a half months, and I have the proof right here." Chi-Chi grinned, holding up the photograph. "Isn't my baby so precious?"

Mr King snatched the picture from Chi-Chi's grasp and stared at it hard, his face going paler with every second. His eye soon began to twitch, as the vein on his forehead began to pulsate. Bulma grabbed onto Chi-Chi's hand tightly underneath the bench, and gave her a confident look. But Chi-Chi was beginning to quiver, as she watched her father's face go from white with shock to red with anger.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT? HOW THE HELL CAN _YOU_ GET PREGNANT?" Mr King hollered, putting the emphasis on the you. "When did you find time to be with a boy, with all your crap and eating difficulties? I bet it was that boy's who visited you at the Sanctuary. That wild haired buffoon! I refuse to be a part of any of this!"

"I really thought you were sterile, but I guess anything can happen with _you_. I suppose you want us to support you or something?" Mrs King said no emotion in her voice. "But I wouldn't be surprised if this was pretend. This is just petty Chi-Chi."

"Slut." Tomo commented, but was stabbed in the thigh with the fork by Chi-Chi.

_Across The Street_

"Hey Vegeta? Do you think I should go over and check on Chi? She might have told them already?" Goku queried, as Vegeta sat and pressed start on his controller. "It's not right that she's over there with Bulma gettin' the brunt of it, when I was the fertiliser in the whole thing?"

"Are you sayin' you are willing to get punched in the face by an incredibly fat man?" Vegeta questioned, as Goku nodded his head nervously. "Okay then, let's get going."

Both the men rose from the floor and grabbed their coats, rushing out the door.

_King Residence_

"I demand you get rid of this child!" Mr King growled, as Chi-Chi glared murderously at her father. "It will be nothing but an attention seeking brat like you!"

Chi-Chi launched herself at her father but was held back by Bulma. "How dare you say something like that? I wouldn't be like this if you were just decent parents! But you're not! You're horrible, nasty, neglectful, uncaring and unloving. You've never cared about me."

"Oh, get over yourself!" Tomo hissed, but was silenced when Chi-Chi punched him in the face.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Ch-Chi said a note of relief in her voice.

"Say sorry immediately!" Mrs King ordered, but was replied with the middle finger of Chi-Chi, and Bulma smirking. "You've made her into a monster! You're the reason why this girl is like this!"

"What? Since when is it my fault?" Bulma asked, utterly dumbfounded that the situation had now turned to her.

"Drinking, drugs, sex, boys, the whole shebang, you made her!" Mrs King snarled. "You probably told her to do it with that boy?"

"I didn't! She did it all on her own. They love each other very much." Bulma said in a matter of fact tone.

Suddenly, a crash could be heard from down the hall, with some slight cursing and panicking. Chi-Chi and Bulma ran to the commotion and found the front window was smashed, along with a worried Goku and proud Vegeta sitting in the sidelines.

"I told him not to do it, but he's just too damn impatient." Goku whimpered, as he watched Chi-Chi's father walk in, and his face go redder than it already was. "He did it!" Goku pointed at Vegeta, who smacked Goku on the side of the head.

"YOU!"

"Me?" Goku whimpered, as he felt himself getting smaller.

"How dare you spoil my house, with your bricks and fertiliser?"

"It's what he does! He wrecks things!" Vegeta said, stepping through the broken glass, but was pulled back by Goku. "I'm cold!"

"But he broke your window?" Goku whinged, as he still pointed vigorously in the direction of Vegeta. "Yell at him too!"

"I'll kill you!" Mr King hollered. Goku suddenly stood confident, and put his hands on his hips, and gave an intimidating look at the older man. He soon began to cackle under his breath, as Mr King looked at the boy oddly. "You laugh? This is not funny!"

"Yeah, right. Like you could ever kill me, or Goku; you are inferior to us in every way." Goku smirked, waving his hand at the man. "I wouldn't intimidate me if I was you, it could turn nasty."

"Why is he talkin' like Goku is the third person? He is Goku!" Chi-Chi queried, looking to Vegeta who had suddenly moved to stand beside her, out of harm's way.

"This isn't your Goku; it's Kakarot. Your father's talking to his other side." Vegeta explained, as he watched Goku begin to bounce on his toes like a boxer. "Remember the time with Paragas?"

"Yes, the time with the knife." Bulma exclaimed, as Vegeta nodded. "And the time with Yamcha too, remember Chi? When Spamcha tried to ask you out?"

"Yes, he had a different look in his eyes, a slight murderous look. He only calmed down when I talked to him." Chi-Chi recalled, the memory spinning in her head.

"He has a split personality." Bulma said, as she watched Goku come over and hug Chi-Chi, as a hunched Ox King walked over to his wife.

"Hi Chi," Goku mumbled, his voice muffled by Chi-Chi's cardigan. "What's goin' on?"

"I don't know why I should care Ox! The girl is pregnant, and suddenly the world ends?" Mrs King snarled to her husband from the door. "That stupid child isn't even mine, she's my devil sisters. I wouldn't even care. That stupid sister of mine just unloaded her with you, thus bringing hell into this household."

"Well, that explains a lot." Chi-Chi said under her breath, as Goku hugged her tighter, resting his head atop of hers.

"She's just like my sister, gettin' pregnant at an unreasonable age."

"You do not know just how glad I am to hear you say that," Chi-Chi sighed, as everyone's eyes were now on her. "I always had this inkling that I never belonged to you. The neglect, the spite; it just makes sense now. You're just jealous of my mother, and how she got a spawn from Daddy before you. She's probably far prettier as well, and intelligent."

"Shut your mouth, young lady!" Mrs King growled, as Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "This instant!"

"You don't want to hear it because it's probably true," Chi-Chi looked at Bulma, who was smiling triumphantly. "Now, tell me where my true mother is, so I can get out of this hell hole!"

"We don't know. She disappeared once she left you with us." Mr King sighed sadly. "Her name is Chik Kibon."

"Okay."

"If you can't find your mom, you can always come live with me?" Bulma told, as Chi-Chi smiled.

"Or me?" Goku added, as Bulma glared at him.

"Come on, you can all help me pack." Chi-Chi grinned, clinging onto Goku's arm, while going past the downtrodden family.

"Oh, and sorry for the window. And as I said, it was him." Goku clarified, thrusting his thumb at Vegeta, who growled as he went past the large man.

The four were now at the head of the stairs and making their way to Chi-Chi's room, and closed the door behind them. Bulma instantly gave Chi-Chi a large bear hug, whilst Goku did the same and lifted the two girls, causing them to giggle. Vegeta meanwhile, looked around the room at all the pictures that littered the bedroom walls.

"Eugh, I can't feel my legs. That was so hard to do." Chi-Chi whimpered, sitting down on the bed. "I can't believe what I thought was actually true. That bitch is not my mother, thank Kami."

"Ooh, how exciting. We get to go and find your mother." Bulma giggled excitedly. "A new adventure, but I hope it finishes before we start our final exams."

"Kakarot, Chrome Dome's in your room." Vegeta said, as Goku dashed to the window and opened it.

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM KRILLIN!"

Suddenly, a quiet knock could be heard on the door. The four stayed still and glared at the door, and how it disturbed their conversation, or lack of it. It was knocked again, and Chi-Chi soon piped up.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"It's Daddy, can we talk? Just you and me, Chik Pea?" Spoke a gruff voice from behind the door.

Chi-Chi rose from the bed and opened the door to her father, who stood with his eyes puffy and wet. Small pearls of tears were catching in his bushy brown beard, as his glasses began to steam with his hot salty tears.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry for your mother. I'm sorry she has been so cruel to you over the years, and I was too ignorant to stop it. I'm sorry I made you hurt yourself, and I'm sorry I have caused you so much pain." Mr King sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "But I want you to know, that I am still your father, and that you are still my little princess. You always will be. I was only angry, because this just seemed too familiar to your real mother, and you reminded me so much of her. You're so much like her, from your long ebony hair, right to your hot head."

Chi-Chi smiled with a mixture of happiness and sadness. She had waited to be apologised by her father for so long, but he still wasn't able to say the three words she desperately wanted to hear. She wanted him to be able to say them on his own, and for her not to put words in his mouth.

"I love you, Chi-Chi. You're my only little girl, and I want you to be happy. If you want to get away from here, you are free to leave. I understand. That woman would drive anyone away." Ox King choked, as Chi-Chi hugged her father tightly. "Just be sure to come and visit sometimes, alright?"

"Will you see my baby? Will you be a grandpa?" Chi-Chi asked, tears streaming down her face, at her father's words. She was free, and now knew what a real parent felt like to have. Her angst was gone, and her hatred had subsided, as she was now free. The knowledge that the woman she called mother for so long, was not whom she said to be, had released her. She couldn't hold her down any more, she had no right to.

"Of course I will." Mr King smiled proudly, as he held his daughter close. "I'll let you and your friends start packing. I love you, Chik Pea."

"I love you too, Daddy." Chi-Chi said happily, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." Goku called, as Mr King closed the door. "Now, where are you planning on living? Mine or Bulma's?"

"Give me time. I haven't even started packing yet." Chi-Chi laughed, pushing Goku out of her way.

**End of Chapter Twenty Six**

**Next chapter is Vegeta. Also, Chapter Two of The Full Monty is up as well, so check it out if you're interested. Thank you for all the reviews for Under The Skin and The Full Monty, they mean a lot to me. **

**As Always,**

**Thank You.**

**GokuBootz**


	27. Tail Blood Brothers

**Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will, unfortunately.**

**Thank You!**

**Author Note **

**What is a UCAS number? It's a British/Irish thing for universities. It's like registration number/username uni's use to accept you into the university/ college. You don't have one, you won't get in anywhere, college/ university wise.**

**Under The Skin**

**Chapter 27**

It was the beginning of March, and the residents of the Sixth Form room, had settled down for the day and awaited the last bell to signal last period. Vegeta lay across a sofa and stared at the ceiling, trying his best to ignore the women cooing over Chi-Chi and her ever increasing bump.

She was at least four months gone now, and was becoming more noticeable, so she decided to tell everyone. There were mixed reactions throughout the class, but the ones who spoke ill of Goku were soon silenced once the man himself and Vegeta got their hands on them, except if it was a girl, then it was Bulma's job.

Vegeta looked to his right, and saw Goku sitting watching his girlfriend blush as the girls felt her bump and asked her all sorts of questions. He watched with admiration, but held a strong feeling of protection as the girls increasingly touched her bump.

"Don't worry Kakarot. The child's not going to pop out if an over enthusiastic teenage girl touches too hard." Vegeta told, as Goku turned around and looked at Vegeta. "If the child has had enough, he'll let your harpy know. The woman told me he has quite a quick."

"You don't know if it's a boy. But yes, he does. Just like his old man." Goku gushed, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the principal, Mr Tao, walked in. He held in his hand a bunch of white envelopes, meaning only one thing; examination results. Everyone let out an unpleasant groan as Mr Tao waved the envelopes.

"Its result times everyone. Let's hope they're good."

The principal began to dispense the envelopes to their owner, and were opened with as much anticipation or with least anticipation, in Vegeta's case. Chi-Chi walked over to Goku and stood beside him as he opened his envelope nervously. He really worked hard this time, and was nervous at what the outcome of his hard work would bring.

"Well, honey? What did you get?" Chi-Chi queried, as Goku looked over the results. "They're bound to be better than last time?"

"I got two D's and a C. What the hell?" Gou said, a state of shock overcoming him. "I'm smart."

"No you're not Kakarot, I am. You didn't get A's, meaning you're just average, compared to me." Vegeta said cockily, waving his results from his seat.

"I don't care. Well done sweetie, congrats. I knew you had it in you." Chi-Ch praised, kissing Goku on his cheek. "I got two B's and an A, so I'm happy."

"Students, listen up." Mr Tao hollered from the kitchen area. "We're all going to a university open day tomorrow, which means I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. I mean you, Goku and Vegeta. Bring a lunch and be at school for nine fifteen. I will see you all tomorrow." The principal walked out the door, and the room soon began to fill with chatter again.

"Woo Hoo! Field trip! High five, Vegeta!" Goku squealed, as Vegeta hit the teenager on his open hand. "If it's a uni visit and that means no adult supervision. Right on."

"Bring you UCAS number. We're gonna wreak hell on that university." Vegeta cackled, as Chi-Chi shook her head.

"Why would you need to bring your UCAS number for?"

"You write it on a big piece of cardboard and hold it up. Flash it at the university dean when you've done something wrong, and you won't get in. Simple." Goku explained, as Vegeta nodded.

"Why don't you just not apply?" Bulma asked, sitting down beside Vegeta.

"Nah, it's more fun this way." Vegeta replied, ruffling Bulma's hair playfully, causing the young woman to scowl.

It was the next day, and everyone had gathered into a large coach heading to the other side of the city. As usual, the two troublemakers, Goku and Vegeta, sat at the back of the bus, whilst Bulma and Chi-Chi sat nearer the front, so if Chi-Chi felt queasy she had easy access to supplies at the front.

"Shouldn't you be with your woman right now?" Vegeta queried, as he watched Goku scribble his UCAS number onto a large piece of card. "She's being sick?"

"Eugh, no. I can't stand puke, and she knows it. She told me to sit with you and make the ride entertainin'." Goku laughed, holding up his piece of board. "There, perfect."

"You can't write properly to save your life, Kakarot." Vegeta sighed, scrunching up his friend's piece of board. "Gimme, I'll do it."

"Like you're Shakespeare!" Goku commented sarcastically, passing Vegeta a piece of cardboard.

"I see you boys are keepin' out of mischief?" Mr Tao noted, as he watched the boys scribbling on pieces of cardboard. "Are we having fun?"

"No!" Goku answered, frowning at Vegeta. "He thinks he's better than me."

"Very well, stay out of trouble you two." Mr Tao told, turning to make his way up the aisle again.

"I have kept out of trouble! I haven't had detention in three bloody months!" Goku screeched, but was hit in the face by the piece of board Vegeta was scribbling on. "Ooh, thank you!"

"GOKU! CHI WANTS A CUDDLE!" Bulma hollered from the front of the bus, as Goku let out a sigh.

"SHE KNOWS I HATE PUKE!" Goku retorted.

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE GOKU!" Chi-Chi squealed, as Goku rose swiftly from his seat.

"Yes dear."

Vegeta laughed at his friend, as he swapped seats with Bulma and began to cuddle his girlfriend. Bulma made her way down the aisle, and took Goku's seat beside Vegeta. She grinned.

"How's it goin' Veggie?"

"Crap, I have no one to talk to." Vegeta replied, but was slapped on the arm playfully by Bulma. "What's wrong with the harpy that she needs Kakarot?"

"She's having one of her crying fits. She needs Goku to calm her down. Plus, she says she looks fat." Bulma said, as Vegeta snorted a laugh. "Stop that! She can't help it. She is preggers after all."

"But still, she's fat!" Vegeta noted, returning to write his UCAS number on his board.

"I HEARD THAT, VEGETA!" Goku yelled from the front of the bus.

"So, how are things with your Dad? I heard he has a court date next week?" Bulma queried, as she relaxed into her seat.

"For attempted murder and conspiracy, but they haven't caught Paragas yet. They need him before they can commit to anything." Vegeta explained. "He's probably trying to get me or Kakarot before he goes down."

"How's your Mom?"

"Hysterical. She's having a mental breakdown. She doesn't know how this happened, but she does hate Dad for trying to kill her."

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Goku asked, as he sat down beside Vegeta and Bulma, holding Chi-Chi by her hand. She was wiping her eyes on her cardigan, and snuggling her face into Goku's arm.

"Are you okay now, Chi?" Bulma asked, looking over at her hiding friend. She let out a whimper and continued to hide her face in Goku's arm. "You just cuddle Goku, okay?"

"We're talking about my Dad."

"He's such a dick." Goku commented, rolling his eyes. "He said in a statement that Vegeta was the one who went to Paragas, because he hated the way she was treating him."

"Sicko! Imagine, blaming it on your own fruit!" Bulma growled, as Vegeta nodded his head in agreement.

"What did he do?" Chi-Chi asked. No one had told her what had happened to Vegeta's father, and how he was arrested on attempted murder.

"Tried to kill his own wife, reason is unknown. But I think he knew about the affair she was having with Celerio, thus, tried to kill her." Goku told, pointing at Fraise who was sitting reading a book at the front of the bus.

"Why are you pointing at Fraise?" Bulma questioned.

"She's only my half sister." Vegeta whispered as low as he could.

"Ooh, scandal in Upper Sixth." Bulma cooed, giggling.

"That means she won't inherit anything." Chi -Chi said, causing Vegeta to punch the air in triumph.

"I'm rich!"

"You already _are_ rich!"Goku pointed out, as Vegeta slouched back into his seat.

"Okay students, we're here." Mr Tao shouted from the front of the bus. "Gather your things and follow me."

The students herded out of the bus, and were guided to the entrance of the university. It was a beautiful spring day, and the sun was shining with a slightly cool breeze. Many students were relaxing on the grassy knolls, clad with sunglasses and hats.

"Now students, here are some leaflets to tell you where all the talks are and when they will begin. I hope you all plan to behave and have a good day. I want you all back at the bus by half past two. And remember, BEHAVE! And I'm looking at you, Ouji and Resharrow."

"He can see! Vegeta, it's a miracle!" Goku joked, as everyone burst out laughing.

The group soon dispersed, and Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Chi-Chi all retreated to the grassy knoll. Chi-Chi had brought along a picnic basket and blanket, so they all decided to have a small nibble before the mischief began.

"Ah. Sunshine, no adults or homework, today is wonderful." Goku sighed blissfully, as he lay down on the blanket beside Chi-Chi.

"I would enjoy it too, if your child would stop kicking me!" Chi-Chi grumbled, as she rummaged in the picnic basket.

"Just like his old man!" Goku grinned, grabbing Vegeta's sunglasses from his face.

"Get your own!" Vegeta growled, snatching the sunglasses back, causing Goku to pout.

"SAMIDGE!" Goku squealed, as he took the sandwich that Chi-Chi was offering him. "Thank you, Chi!"

"You're so easily pleased." Vegeta moaned, as he lay with his hands behind his head looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Shall we go exploring after this?" Bulma asked, as everyone nodded, as Vegeta gave a small grunt.

"Ooh yes, I need to find the bathroom. This baby thinks my bladders a squeeze toy." Chi-Chi whined.

"Okay, so to find a bathroom it is then." Bulma giggled.

"Then get kicked out before we even get selected for the university." Goku smiled, as he licked his fingers.

Over an hour later, the boys had been ditched by the girls as they were nothing but mischief makers. They had already turned on the sprinklers on the grassy knoll soaking everyone, including themselves. They had rubbed out the chalkboard menus at the cafeterias and replaced them with dirty words and drawings. The girls had enough, and proceeded to finding Krillin and Eighteen.

The boys laughed, as they were chased through a corridor by a university lecturer. They had switched on the fire hose, and now the corridor was flooded with water. The boys stopped and held up their bits of card with their UCAS numbers. The lecturer stopped too, and brought out a notepad and began to scribble the numbers. Once he was done, he turned on his heel and began to walk away with his nose in the air.

"I DON'T CARE ANYWAY! I'M AS DUMB AS A POST!" Goku yelled.

"YOU WON'T GET ME, BECAUSE I'M RICH!" Vegeta shouted.

"Right we're kicked out, before we even got in. What next on the agenda?" Goku queried, as the boys began to descend a flight of stairs. Goku phone began to buzz in his pocket, so he brought it out and stared at the text message. "Lunch, that's what's next."

A few minutes later, the boys found the girls lying on the grassy knoll, where Bulma was being heckled by a male student. Chi-Chi was being hurled with abuse by his friend and was close to tears as she hugged the picnic blanket.

"Let's make a scene, Kakarot." Vegeta told, as the boys began to crack their fingers, and punch their fists into their palms.

They walked over and Vegeta grabbed Bulma's heckler by the back of the neck, whilst Goku grabbed his friend by his hair, pulling him back so he was looking at him in the face. Vegeta chucked his victim over his shoulder, and he landed with a large thud on the ground. Goku just chucked his before him and kicked him in his man area, causing the man to keel over in pain.

No words were said throughout the whole battle and the boys got the message, and soon disappeared from sight to heal their battle wounds. Goku and Vegeta sat on the ground beside the girls and said nothing.

"You two really are unbelievable, don't you know that?" Bulma commented, as the boys rummaged in the picnic basket.

"Mmm hmm wm bm tm." Was their only response. The two girls leaned towards their respected man and kissed them on the cheek. Goku blushed at the contact, whilst Vegeta grunted.

"Are you okay Chi?" Goku queried, as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He touched her swollen belly.

"No, just my feelings, but I'll be fine." Chi-Chi smiled, as she leant her head on his shoulder lovingly.

"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma said, as she smiled at the bored looking teen.

"No problem. No one touches my woman." Vegeta remarked, smirking at the cerulean haired woman beside him. Bulma leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly with hers, causing Vegeta to look at her with surprise. "Guh..."

Bulma began to giggle at Vegeta's Goku moment. He held the same clueless expression on his face as Goku held in Biology class. It was extremely cute to her, and she couldn't help but cuddle his arm.

Vegeta was clueless. He didn't know what he was feeling. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach every time the woman ever did anything affectionate, like kissing or hugging. It was very rare that they were affectionate in public, unlike Goku and Chi-Chi who cooed endlessly with each other. But when it happened, Vegeta couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by her courage to kiss him.

He didn't know what caused it. He supposed it was the fact that he felt in adequate next to Bulma. She was beautiful, intelligent and a good girl. Next to her, Vegeta felt like an ogre, with his violence, rudeness and menacing attitude. They were total opposites in those categories, but they were also very alike.

He loved her gutsy attitude and how she had no fear of him. She always spoke her mind, if she felt what he was doing was wrong, she was always first to tell him off, or make the first sly remark. She wasn't afraid to hit him a slap or bang his head on the table when she was frustrated or bored, which he had to admit he liked quite a bit; it wasn't a fetish, he just liked a strong woman.

Her big blue eyes always held a mischievous twinkle, whenever she was in his company and it never ceased to make him smirk. But they also held vulnerability, the need for care and protection. Her cerulean locks fell around her face like a waterfall, framing her delicate and fragile features, which set her apart from other girls. No one was as beautiful to him, as she was.

"He's so cute when he does this." Bulma giggled to the two that sat beside him. Vegeta shook out of his trance, to see Goku with his eyebrow raised questionably, whilst Chi-Chi and Bulma tried to hide their chuckles with their hands.

"I refuse to be called cute!" Vegeta grunted, turning his back on the group.

"Thus, it is the end of our giggle." Goku laughed, as he watched Chi-Chi empty the contents of the picnic basket.

"Hey Kakarot?" Vegeta mumbled, as he waved or his companion to come towards him. Goku crawled towards him, and sat before him. "You wanna go put Chrome Dome up a tree? You know he won't be able to get down."

"Don't you think we're a lil old for that now, Vegeta?"

"What?" Vegeta stuttered, as he looked at Goku in disbelief. He had never refused anything like this before. What was wrong with him? He lived for mischief. "What do you mean?"

"I think it's time we grew up a bit. It's time to stop." Goku replied, as he looked at Vegeta with a serious tone. "I can't exactly be putting Krillin up a tree when I'm taking my child out for a walk, can I? What sort of impression is that?"

"The harpy's brainwashing you! Listen to yourself Kakarot; this isn't you! Snap out of it!" Vegeta growled, as he shook Goku by the shoulders. "You've still got three months till your brat is born, you can still be bad!"

Vegeta snarled to himself. Everything was changing. Goku was calming down, and his boisterous habits seemed to be lost in the baby mist that was emitting from the harpy. Vegeta still wanted to be troublesome, but Goku was stopping him. It seemed he was trying to tell him it wasn't worth it, just as Gohan had told him. He did admit that he wanted to have one last day of mischief before parenthood, but their antics seemed quite mellow.

It wasn't like the last time they came to visit this university. They had smashed an entire floor of windows, causing thousands in damages. They also caused a really bad chemical reaction in the chemistry labs; all they knew it was something to do with chlorine gas and everyone was evacuated. Their mischief this year was not their normal level, compared to last year. It saddened him; he was losing his best friend, and they were becoming seniors in their art.

"Three months? But the baby isn't due till July?"

"It only takes seven months for a Saiyain child to grow, half human or not."

Goku turned around and smiled sheepishly at the two girls. "Um, Chi?"

"Yes?"

"The baby's gonna be a lil early."

"What do you mean Goku?" Bulma began to question.

"Saiyain babies only take seven months to grow, so were gonna be parents in May, instead of July."

"But I haven't got a crib, or toys or supplies, or a place where the baby can sleep." Chi-Chi panicked as she put her head in her hands. "Oh my Kami! I'm going to miss my final exams!"

"On second thoughts, let's go put Krillin up a tree." Goku said nervously, as he watched his girlfriend freak out.

"Good answer!" Vegeta cackled, as the boys ran off hurriedly to find Krillin.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE MR KAMESEN IS?" Mr Tao shouted from the front of the bus. It was time for the students to go home, but they were running late because Krillin was missing.

"I THINK CHESTNUT IS UP A CHESTNUT TREE!" Vegeta replied from the back of the bus, as everyone burst out laughing.

"I had a bloody inkling that you and Mr Resharrow had something to do with this!" The principal yelled, as everyone turned to look at the duo sitting at the back of the bus.

"I'm innocent!" Goku told. "I just sat and watched."

"Yeah, he was no help!" Vegeta commented.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr Tao. I was stuck up a tree." Krillin puffed, as he climbed the steps into the bus. His face was plastered with scratches and dirt, and his head shone with sweat, that would have blinded someone. His clothes were a little tore, and he hobbled a little as he made his way to his seat. "I just sprained my ankle a little."

"Sit down, Mr Kamesen, so we can get going." Mr Tao groaned; no sympathy for the boy at all. "We can go now, Mr Bus Driver Man."

"Sorry Krillin!" Goku apologised, as Krillin turned around and accepted it with a smile. He and Krillin had become close since they began living together, and Krillin knew Goku only did it because Vegeta was there.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but then heard his mobile phone ringing in his jacket. Goku had been holding it since he put Krillin ups the tree and he still had it clinging to his fingers. The Iron Maiden tune kept playing, unbeknownst to Goku that it was actually Vegeta's phone ringing.

"Kakarot! Give me my phone! It's ringing!" Vegeta growled, as Goku chucked the jacket over to the snarling man. "Are you deaf or something?"

"No," Goku grumbled. "I just wasn't listening."

Vegeta snarled at the other teenager and flipped his phone open. "WHAT?"

"Hello Vegeta, it's Brolli." The growling voice said from the other end. "Remember me?"

Vegeta dropped the phone instantly and it crashed to the floor. His face soon began to go pale, and beads of perspiration began to run down his forehead. His breathing became heavy as he remembered the man kidnapping him, and then shooting him later. He looked at the phone, as Brolli continued to blare down the phone angrily.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Goku worried, as he sat beside his friend. He had been sitting with Chi-Chi before. "Who was it?" He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Mushi Mushi?"

"KAKAROT!"

"BROLLI!" Goku screamed, as he threw the phone to the front of the bus, where it crashed into the windscreen. "He's gonna get me!"

"Mr Resharrow? What is the meaning of this behaviour?" Mr Tao scolded, as he made his way to the duo. "This is unacceptable!"

"Sorry sir, I won't do it again, sir!" Goku apologised, as he hunched into his seat beside Vegeta.

"Very well. Behave, you two!" Mr Tao warned, as he made his way back to his seat.

Goku's phone could be heard playing Aerosmith a few minutes later, and Goku looked to see that it was an unrecognised number. He gave it to Vegeta, but was slapped away in fear.

"Don't take the piss! I ain't takin' it Kakarot! It's yours, you answer it!"

"But you bought it for me?" Goku retorted, but his hand continued to be slapped away.

"Just answer it! He's your neighbour!" Vegeta hissed, as Goku put it hesitantly to his ear. "Wait, put it on speaker phone, but on its quietest setting." Vegeta snatched the phone, and began to fiddle with the buttons. "There, answer it!"

"Hello?"

"Kakarot? Where do you keep the Easter decorations?" A rough male voice sounded down the phone. Vegeta began to cackle, as Goku held his head in his hands. "Kakarot, are you there?"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY!" Goku snarled, sliding his phone shut and shoving it into his jacket again. His phone began to ring again, and Goku took it out angrily and slid it open hard. "GO AWAY, DAD!"

"KAKAROT!" Brolli's voice growled down the phone, as both Vegeta and Goku slouched into their seats.

"Vegeta, its Brolli." Goku murmured as he heard Brolli breath heavily down the phone.

"I see you haven't changed? Still shouting and crying for no apparent reason. I see my father didn't teach you anything?" Brolli puffed, as Goku laughed nervously.

"And Vegeta. I know he's there with you. Tell him, I know it was his doing that my Dad is now on the run. Tell him, he better watch his back or I'll split him in half." Brolli snarled, as Vegeta sweated nervously, soaking the collar of his shirt. "My father is seeking him. He's not going to prison, till he knows that Vegeta Junior Ouji is dead, and he has his head on his wall."

"Okay." Goku whimpered, a slight wave of relief overcoming him, as he was not mentioned in the killing threats.

"And you Kakarot? His little accomplice in everything, will experience everything that will happen to your little master and commander. I suggest you don't hide or run, because neither will do you any good." He laughed, as Goku looked at Chi-Chi solemnly. "I look forward to seeing you two on my father's wall." He hung up after that, and Goku slid his phone shut.

"I thought exposing my father would get us out of this mess, but it's only made it worse." Vegeta cried, banging his head on the seat that stood before him. "We need to run away."

"He's got too many men, we can't run!" Goku snarled, kicking the seat. "I'm finally happy for once in my life, and now I'm gonna die!"

"Well, as they say, too much of a good thing is bad for you." Vegeta commented, as Goku glared murderously at him. "What?"

"Are you saying I don't deserve to be happy?"

"No, I was being sarcastic!"

"Well, this isn't a time to be fucking sarcastic, Vegeta!" Goku yelled, grabbing the attention of the whole bus. "Piss off and go piss in a cup!"

Vegeta slouched into his chair, as he watched Goku bang his head on the chair in front of him, as tears silently fell from his eyes. Vegeta silently cursed himself; his father was nothing but a trouble maker for him. It was his fault he got shot in the first place, because he hired a spy. It was also his fault, because he tried to mould him into his image, and thus ended up succeeding because they hired the same hit man. He cursed his father's name.

"We need a plan." Goku sniffed, as he turned to look at Vegeta. His eyes were red and puffy from his salty tears. Vegeta knew Goku was distressed because he feared he wasn't going to get to see his first child. Guilt began to stab him as he watched Goku wipe his eyes on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Kakarot. I'm sorry I got you brought into this." Vegeta sighed, as Goku stared at him in wonder. Was Vegeta apologising? This was genuinely the second time he had actually apologised. "If I only didn't turn to you in that hut, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeah, but we're best friends. We're Tail Blood Brothers. We swore to stand by each other with the blood of our tails. It's an oath, it cannot be broken!" Goku told proudly, parting the fur on the tip of his tail to reveal an oddly shaped scar. "I did my scar in the shape of lightning, remember?"

"Hmph, mine was a flame." Vegeta sighed, parting the fur of his tail also to reveal his scar. "That hurt like hell."

_Flashback_

_Two eleven year old boys stood before their new school, Black Star High. They sighed frustrated, another thing to control their lives. They walked to the prospective doors and pushed them open hard. They caught sight of themselves in the glass doors, and they grimaced. They wore grey suit pants, with a black shirt and grey V-neck jumper. A black and grey tie could be seen peering through the top of their jumper. This was compulsory uniform until they got to Sixth Form, where they could wear anything they liked._

_They walked to their form room and sat at the back of the class, where they could not be seen. During the whole class, the boys tormented their teacher with missiles and sly remarks, ending with the boys in fit of sniggers and giggles._

_It was lunchtime, and the boys were sitting beneath a willow tree making rude remarks about their other classmates. Vegeta looked at Goku and noticed an emerging bruise on the side of his face. It was the first time he had noticed it, as he had been sitting beside him on his other side._

"_Has your Dad been hurting you again? What have you supposed to have done now?" Vegeta squeaked. His voice had not yet broken and his voice sounded childlike._

"_Y'know, the usual; I killed Mama." Goku laughed, as he tried to hide his bruise with his hair. His voice was also squeaky but held a husky quality._

"_It's uncalled for, Kakarot." Vegeta commented, as Goku smiled solemnly. "I should give that man a piece of my mind!"_

"_No, Vegeta. He already hates you!" Goku snapped, looking at his friend anxiously. He brought his tail around and held it before his friend. It was oddly out of shape, and Vegeta put it down to that the boy had a dislocated bone. "I want you to promise me you will never go near my Dad about me!"_

"_Fine! But you have to promise me not to hide these things from me, from now on, Kakarot!" Vegeta added, bringing his tail around also. "We're good friends Kakarot! We don't keep these things from each other. I don't hold back on my father."_

"_Okay."_

"_Shall we sign this in blood?" Vegeta suggested, as Goku frowned. "It will make us blood brothers. It symbolises that we go through every little things together, no matter what it is and makes sure we are friends till our deaths."_

"_It's a bit like marriage then? But this way there is no way out of it, like cheating?" Goku questioned, as Vegeta nodded. "Okay, I'll get my penknife."_

"_Since when did you get a penknife?"_

"_Nappa. He says I'm a tough little boy after beating him up, and he thought I deserved to have his penknife as a reward. He also says I can be one of his street fighters when I'm older too." Goku grinned, emerging with the scarlet knife. "Isn't that cool?"_

"_Aw, I wanna be a street fighter too!" Vegeta whined, thrusting his fist hard into the ground._

"_You can't, your Dad will get suspicious. I don't want you get into a shit load of trouble again." Goku frowned, parting the fur on the tip of his tail. "Let's do it on our tails. It will mean a whole shit more."_

"_Totally,"_

_Goku slid the knife across the skin and grimaced in pain. His eyes began to water, as with every slice it got more painful. He stopped and let the blood drip, and passed the knife to Vegeta. He murmured a 'your turn' and Vegeta took the knife. He slid it across his tail, and his eyes soon began to water just like Goku's. He dropped the knife and held out his tail, the blood dripping like his friends._

"_Now, shake." Vegeta hissed in pain, as they both hooked tail, their open wounds touching, therefore making them Tail Blood Brothers._

_End Of Flashback_

"Yeah, but oaths are hard. Once you make a promise, it's very hard to break." Goku laughed, pointing his tail at Vegeta. "We're in this together, and we'll end this together. It's our duty as Tail Blood Brothers."

"There is only one way of getting out of this situation, Kakarot. But we need time to get it together." Vegeta revealed, as Goku stared blankly.

"What do you want to do?"

**End Of Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Ooh, cliff-hanger. I'm bad, XD. I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I just wanted it to end like that. Also sorry if it's a little late, I got a kind of stuck, but I'm okay now. The next chapter will be Bulma. Also, Full Monty Chapter three and four are up, if anyone is interested? **

**As Always,**

**Thank You!**

**GokuBootz**


	28. Hello Princess!

_Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never shall!_

_Thank You!_

_Under The Skin_

_Chapter 28_

Bulma sat curling Chi-Chi's hair, as she sat looking through a pregnancy book. She was almost four and a half months, but her stomach was bigger than four months. She guessed Vegeta and Goku were right about Saiyain babies; they only take seven months to grow. Chi-Chi giggled as she set a glass on her swollen stomach.

"I wish I could do that! I have to set mine on the table." Bulma laughed, as Chi-Chi removed the glass. She finished the last section of Chi-Chi's hair, and sprayed some hairspray on her newly curled dark locks. "There, you're even more beautiful Chi."

Chi-Chi picked up a mirror and grinned at herself in the mirror as she put her fingers through her hair. She beamed at Bulma.

"Thanks, B. Goku always likes it when I curl my hair."

"I know. You talk about him every night before we go to bed." Bulma smiled, patting her friend affectionately on the head. Chi-Chi had decided to move in with Bulma, rather than Goku. She felt more comfortable living in a house with a mother figure, than a house full of men. She had met Gohan, and agreed he was a lovely man, but she felt more comfortable with Bulma at the moment. Plus, she didn't want Goku getting in the way of one of her tantrums. He agreed with this to, and allowed for her to be with Bulma.

"Did I tell you that Goku got a job?" Chi-Chi asked, as Bulma raised her eyebrow questionably. "No? Well, Krillin got him a job down at the Chinese Takeout with him, down Penguin Street. He answers the phone and takes their orders. I watched him last night, and he seemed to enjoy it. It's nice to see him in job where he doesn't get hurt." Chi-Chi set a red hair band with a large bow on her head, and looked at herself in the mirror again. "How do I look?"

"Like Snow White." Bulma sighed happily. "What does Vegeta do when Goku's working then?"

"He sits and watches, and gets free food sometimes." Chi-Chi spoke, draping a shawl over her shoulders. "I'm hungry anyways, let's go down there."

The two girls made their way down to Penguin Street. It was a ten minute walk, and Chi-Chi was glad to be there, as the child was making her starving. Since conceiving, Chi-Chi began to eat endlessly. She even ate more than Goku, which shocked the boy to no end. But Bulma put it down to carrying the child of a bottomless pit. Goku was a man who could not be filled.

"Chi curled her hair." Goku grinned as he watched his girlfriend scuttle into the takeaway. It was an empty room, which only held a high front desk, with the kitchen in the background. Goku stood behind the front desk, whilst Krillin sat on a high stool due to his small stature. "The usual, Chi?"

"Yeah, but no egg fried rice, please honey. The baby hates it, because the last time I had it, I swear it was going to burst the sac, it kicked so hard." Chi-Chi made clear, as Goku nodded obediently and wrote down the order. She turned to Bulma. "B, do you want something?"

"Whatever Chi's having, Goku please?" Bulma smiled, as she watched Goku scribble again. She had grown fond of Goku over the past year. She still thought he was sarcastic, annoying and stupid, but he also was caring, loving and a lot of fun. She loved how he cared for Chi-Chi endlessly, and how he dealt with the whole pregnancy situation. He was wayward at first, but his unease disappeared and he did everything he could for the child in waiting.

"Woman!"

Bulma turned around, and saw Vegeta sitting on the windowsill. It was a full length window, and the shelf was very low to the ground, so Bulma towered over Vegeta. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"Well, man? Any gossip?" Bulma queried, as Vegeta hmphed at being called 'man'.

"Nope, just Kakarot getting a job; a normal job," Vegeta remarked, as he watched Goku answer the phone and put post its on a little line leading into the kitchen. "He's actually really good at it."

"You only say that because he gives you free food." Bulma whispered, as Vegeta chuckled, signalling he agreed with her statement. "When does he get off? It's already seven thirty?"

"Eight. He's waiting for cover." Vegeta told, as Bulma nodded. "What have you and the harpy been up too?"

"Nothing much, just doing our hair." Bulma said, puffing the end of her hair with her palm.

"Looks like crap!" Vegeta commented, as Bulma slapped him hard on his arm.

"B, our foods ready." Chi-Chi said happily, hanging out her paper bag. Bulma took it and went towards Goku to pay.

"Hey Krillin, money time," Goku yelled, as Krillin scurried towards the desk. Goku turned to Bulma and shook his head. "I'm hopeless at the money part. Krillin's good though, but he's crap at taking orders."

"You two make a great team then." Bulma smirked, as Krillin handed Bulma her change. "I'll see ya later Goku, Krillin."

"Yeh. Bye Chilli Bean!" Goku beamed, as he picked up the ringing phone.

The two girls exited the takeout, and surprisingly were followed by Vegeta. Chi-Chi giggled as he kept his distance from the duo, but Bulma glared angrily to herself. She was fed up with the lack of affection the man failed to show. If she ever wanted a little love, it was always her to initiate things. She stomped towards him, and hooked her arm tightly around his and dragged him towards Chi-Chi.

"Veggie, all I ask is for a little acknowledgment of our relationship. You don't have to keep a face like you just sucked on a lemon, when you look at me in front of people. I do know you like me. I see that little spark in your cold eyes. I know that's for me." Bulma laughed, as Chi-Chi walked alongside the duo. "I don't care what people think, when they see me with you. I may be the daughter of the wealthiest corporation in the world, but it doesn't make me any different from any other teenager. I can be with whoever I want."

"But this relationship is a lil predictable." Chi-Chi noted as she listened to Bulma. "He's the son of the wealthiest Saiyain family. So you two being together is a lil conventional. It's like a prince marrying a princess and not a pauper."

"Shut up, Chi." Bulma hissed, as Chi-Chi began to walk ahead of the couple, muttering to herself.

"Woman, I am too proud to admit I have a woman. I feel more comfortable with people thinking I'm alone. Plus, its better no one knows about us." Vegeta said, as Bulma let go of his hand dejectedly. "It's better this way."

Vegeta walked ahead and caught up with Chi-Chi. Bulma walked slowly behind as she watched Chi-Chi begin to bicker with the man. She then heard Chi-Chi ask Vegeta a very interesting question.

"Vegeta, can I ask you something?" Chi-Chi began, as Vegeta looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. "How did the Saiyains come to be here?"

"We were exiled from our planet twenty years ago. Frieza wanted to sell our planet because it was incredibly fertile. Grandfather fought for us, but he failed, thus we were spread mercifully to every corner of the universe. My mother and father came here, and I was born." Vegeta explained, as Chi-Chi nodded. "He came here with many of the residents who live in Duskton Avenue with Kakarot. My father is the only rich Saiyain in the world."

"That interesting, I always wanted to know. I asked Goku, but he didn't know." Chi-Chi smiled, as she stood at Bulma's front door. She turned to Bulma and noticed her sad expression. "Bulma, what's wrong? " Vegeta also looked back and looked at her blankly. Chi-Chi slapped Vegeta on the arm, hard. "What the hell did you say to her? If you said something bad, I will take my hormones out on you!"

"Shut up, harpy!" Vegeta snarled.

"Don't call my Chi a harpy, Vegeta." A voice scolded, and everyone turned to see Goku coming up behind Bulma. He walked up to Vegeta and slapped him playfully on the cheek. "Bad, Vegeta, bad!"

Vegeta retaliated by punching Goku on the forehead, causing him to fall backward. He grabbed his head and winced in pain. Chi-Chi scolded.

"Will you stop hurting people?"

"Whatever," Vegeta puffed, leaning against Bulma's doorpost. He watched as Chi-Chi bent over to check if Goku was alright. She couldn't bend over fully, as her stomach was too big.

Bulma walked towards the door and opened it to allow her friends in. They walked to the kitchen where Mrs Briefs was standing making a pot of tea. She smiled happily at the group.

"Hello, how are you all?"

Everyone grunted and sat down at the table. Chi-Chi grabbed plates from the cupboard and began to serve out the takeout. Goku had brought something from the takeout for Vegeta and himself, so they didn't have to scrounge off Bulma and Chi-Chi. Goku and Vegeta knew better than to scrounge off Chi-Chi, as the last time they attempted they were hurled with abuse and red marks across their cheeks.

After twenty minutes of eating, the plates were set in the sink. The boys said they had somewhere to be, so they left soon after dinner. Goku gave Chi-Chi a kiss on the cheek, and told her he'd be back soon. Vegeta nodded his head towards Bulma and exited the house.

"Hey Chi, wanna go out? I've haven't been out in a while?" Bulma asked, as Chi-Chi nodded.

"It'll be nice to get out. Shall we walk Scratch?"

"Yeah! That's if you're up to walking that devil cat?" Bulma giggled, as she went to grab the small red harness hanging on a hook by the back door. "You catch the cat, and I'll imprison him in his worst nightmare... the harness!"

"I hope he's sitting on a chair." Chi-Chi said, walking into the living room. "I can't for the life of me bend over!"

Half an hour of scratching and screaming later, the girls had finally manage to jail the cat in the harness; well, Bulma did, Chi-Chi was sitting resting on a chair. They walked with the little black cat down towards the park. The cat seemed to have an odd wave of self accomplishment about it, and it freaked out Chi-Chi quite a bit. He was the one in a bright red harness covered in bows, why was he walking so smug about it?

"I don't know about you, B, but Scratch scares me slightly. He seems almost human with the way he acts sometimes." Chi-Chi commented, as she watched the cat's backside swivel from side to side. They had made it to the park, and decided to sit for a while. Bulma held Scratch on her lap, as Chi-Chi rubbed her swollen stomach; the baby was kicking.

"Is she kicking?" Bulma queried, watching as Chi-Chi slapped her belly lightly.

"Yeah, and really hard too. And, we don't know if it's a girl... but I hope it is." Chi-Chi smiled. "Hey B?"

"Yeah Chi?"

"Will you be the baby's godmother? It would mean a lot if you accepted?"

Bulma face lit up, and she instantly grabbed Chi-Chi and brought her into a tight hug. She had never been so happy. Even though it was obvious that she was going to be godmother, it still made her feel ecstatic.

"Of course I will. How could I say no?"

"Yay!" Chi-Chi giggled, clapping her hands happily. She then noticed that Scratch had disappeared from Bulma's lap. "Oh no, where's Scratch?"

Bulma looked at her lap, and only found stray hairs of her once visible cat. She cursed to herself and rose from the bench. "YOU BLOODY CAT! WHY DO YOU DO THESE THINGS TO ME?" She hated that stupid cat. She had to fight with the cat to get her father's affection; it was like the third child. She turned to Chi-Chi who was rising from the bench slowly. "Let's split up. You go left, I'll go right."

"Right B. I'm right on it." Chi-Chi affirmed, as she ran off.

"If this causes you to go into labour, I swear that cat is going to Kitty Heaven." Bulma told, as Chi-Chi giggled. Kitty Heaven isn't what you would think, if anything it was kinder than what you first thought. It was a Rehoming Centre, down on Penguin Street.

After fifteen minutes of searching, the cat was still not found. She had searched under every bench, and even poked something black in the pond, which turned out to be a large toad. Bulma screamed and ran for her life, not caring that every person in the park was looking at her.

After another fifteen minutes of searching trees, the girl sat down on a bench, defeated. She let out a frustrated sigh and slumped into the bench. This wasn't her day. First, Vegeta didn't seem to want to be with her, and secondly, her father's third child had gone missing.

"My,my, I haven't seen you in quite some time." Bulma looked to her left, and she suddenly froze with fear. Standing beside her, stood the worst nightmare of her life. His lecherous grin, his bald head shining in the setting sun's rays, and the disgusting crumbs that hid within his white beard and moustache. "Quite a little career wrecker, aren't you Miss Briefs?"

Bulma just glared as the man beside her. As he sat down, he deliberately set his hand upon hers, causing Bulma to shiver in disgust. He grinned at her.

"I must admit; I did enjoy our little court dates. You all dolled up in your pretty little dresses and your hair primped to perfection. Your little black haired friend wasn't too bad either." Roshi commented, as Bulma pulled her hand from under his. "You're quite the little beauty queen, hmm?"

"And you're quite a big pervert!" Bulma spat, shooting up from the bench, but was immediately pulled down again. "Hey! Let me go!"

"I'm not finished talking with you, missy. I have a lot to say to you." Roshi told, as he held tighter onto Bulma's arm. "I want to discuss how you destroyed my reputation as a respected teacher."

"Yeah, well I don't wanna." Bulma hissed, trying desperately for Roshi to let her go. She was scared what he might do, for all she knew he could do something worse to her than he did at middle school. She decided to stop struggling, as if she continued it might have spiralled into worse circumstances.

"That's better, my dear, settle down." Roshi grinned, releasing his grip from Bulma's arm and laying his hand on Bulma's thigh. Bulma saw this and went to slap it away. "Now my dear, if you do that the longer I will stay."

Bulma lowered her hand and looked away from the old man. Inside, she was literally crying. How could she be standing before the man who had made her so miserable and angry? He was the reason why she was so unsure around people; she couldn't trust anyone, except Chi-Chi and her family. He just wanted to destroy him, he was the reason everyone hated her. He made her the bitch everyone knew, but it had made her a stronger person.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Chi-Chi was walking around still looking for Scratch. In the distance, she recognised two familiar spiky haired men. She smiled; help was now on hand and she could sit down. She walked up behind Goku, and wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately.

Goku was surprised, and jumped from his seat ready for battle, causing Chi-Chi to loosen her arms and look at her boyfriend confusedly. Goku turned to see Chi-Chi and her confused expression. He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Chi, I thought you were Turlus. He has a habit of sneaking up behind me."

"Oh well," Chi-Chi said, as she walked around the bench and sat down beside Vegeta. "Can you go and find Bulma's cat while I rest here? Thanks."

"That demon cat? You're taking the piss, harpy!" Vegeta snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. "The last time I met that cat, it clawed onto my balls while I was sneaking out!"

Goku snorted a laugh as Chi-Chi giggled. "Well, that's what you get for your promiscuity."

"I stepped on Chi-Chi's red hot curling irons for my promiscuity." Goku added, as Vegeta laughed. "I'm just as bad Vegeta."

"Go find the cat, or I won't cook you guy's pancakes anymore!" Chi-Chi growled, wagging her finger fiercely at them. "And Goku, take me with you."

"Are you asking for a piggyback ride, Chi?" Goku queried, smiling at his girlfriends grouchy mood.

"Yes, now get me on your back, you pig!" Chi-Chi grunted. Goku bent down on his knees and grabbed Chi-Chi's legs, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Goku rose from his knees with Chi-Chi on his back, and couldn't help the 'oof' from escaping his lips. Chi-Chi frowned at this and slapped him across the head. "I am carrying your child, I can't help it!"

Vegeta cackled as he listened to the ranting woman and the whimpering Goku, and began to roam the park for the missing Scratch Briefs.

Back with Bulma, the situation was growing worse. The man was threatening to sue for damages to his career and life. He was also saying he was accidentally hitting her breasts when flinging his hands in anger, which was untrue; he was just having a sick thrill.

"Now what do you say to that, Princess?" Roshi taunted, as Bulma glared murderously. "But, there is a way of stopping this from happening?" The man looked at her with an evil, lecherous look in his eye. Bulma backed away, as his hand gathered pace farther up her dress.

Bulma looked up and saw the familiar faces of Vegeta, Goku and Chi-Chi peeking around a tree. Chi-Chi had got off Goku's back, and was being held back by him, as he did the same with Vegeta. Vegeta's face was filled with anger and utmost hate. How dare a man, an old man at that, touch his woman? She looked towards them in desperation, as Roshi's face began to get closer to her breasts. Bulma could swear she could hear him say 'puff-puff' over and over again.

Goku got the idea from Bulma's face that she was in need of some help, so he released the infuriated Vegeta. As he was released, Vegeta didn't expect it and fell over flat on his face. Bulma and the others giggled a little, but it wasn't long till Vegeta gathered his composure and made a dashed for the perverted old man.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" Vegeta growled, as he grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and hurled him to the ground. Bulma smiled appreciatively, relieved that the old man's breath was no longer touching her. "Don't you know not to touch other people's things, you pervert?"

"This has nothing to do with you, boy!" Roshi hissed, as he grabbed Bulma's leg, causing her to scream. At this, Goku and Chi-Chi decided to intervene. Chi-Chi grabbed Bulma and took her away from the old man. Both Goku and Vegeta grabbed Roshi and pinned him to the bench.

"Chi, call the police!" Goku told, as he threw his phone towards her. "Me and Vegeta will hold him down till they get here."

Chi-Chi began to dial, as Bulma broke into tears. Chi-Chi hugged her tight, as she talked to the emergency services down the phone. She just hoped the police would listen this time and lock this man up for good.

"What the hell?" Goku cried, as he watched the man struggle to catch his breath. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Both the boys let him go, and watched as Roshi grabbed his chest and keeled over. He suddenly went very pale, and fell forward completely. They all looked at each other, and Goku decided to poke him in his side with his foot. Vegeta did the same, but then turned him over and took his pulse.

"He's dead." He announced, taking his fingers from the man's neck. "He must have taken a heart attack."

"Bummer." Goku commented, as he walked over to the two girls. The emergency services were still talking to Chi-Chi down the phone, and she told them to bring an ambulance.

"Hey look, there's the demon cat." Vegeta called, as he pointed above him. He climbed atop the bench and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. It hissed wildly as he returned it to Bulma. "I think this is what you've been looking for, woman?"

"Stupid cat! Look at what you've done! Look at what you caused me! You can die, for all I care!" Bulma snarled, as the cat reached out the scrape her with its claws. She dropped the cat, and held tightly to its lead.

"The police would have been here earlier if you weren't in such a secluded place in the park. This place is totally hidden from view." Chi-Chi noted, as she looked at all the draping trees, and shaggy bushes. "This is a very bad place to be."

The sirens could be heard a few moments later, and two police officers and ambulance crew came into view. The ambulance crew tried to resuscitate Roshi, but after a few moments, it was to no avail. The man was long dead.

The police came to the group of friends and began their questioning. They told what they saw, and how they had come to help but the man began to writhe in pain and had no idea what to do. Bulma told her story, and the group were soon on their way home.

By the time they were walking home, the sky had turned to night. A chill had started to accumulate and Goku had kindly given Chi-Chi his jacket to keep warm. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contently, as Goku carried Scratch.

Vegeta and Bulma lagged behind, and stayed in silence. Vegeta noticed the woman shiver and soon began to remove his bomber jacket. Bulma looked towards him, bewildered that Vegeta was actually going to be courteous. He handed it to her, and she happily accepted.

"Don't let that happen again." Vegeta hissed, as Bulma smiled. "I don't want to be saving you every time a man, young or old, jumps on you!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Veggie." Bulma sighed, as Vegeta crossed his arms over his broad chest. "But this really wouldn't happen if you actually acknowledged me as your girlfriend. Then everyone would know I am yours, and would know I'm not healthy for them."

"What do you mean 'not healthy for them'?"

"They'd only end up getting hurt." Bulma giggled, as she hooked onto Vegeta's arm. "I want to be yours, no one else's. If anything, I've always been yours, Vegeta. Since our first fight, to our first kiss, and our first time together, I've always known. I've always found it funny that you have always come back running to me. You couldn't be with other girls, because you have feelings for me. I know you don't want to admit them, but a little nod of the head to know that I'm hitting the nail on the head would be good enough. Am I right in what I'm saying, Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked and nodded his head. She was right, he didn't want to admit it, but he did love her. It was a strange type of love, but they seemed to cope. He wasn't sure that he wanted people to know of them though, and worried at the thought of Paragas getting his hands on her.

"I don't want people to know we're together, woman. This is strictly between us and the harpy and the dingus!" Vegeta ordered, as Bulma nodded solemnly.

"I heard that, Vegeta!" Goku screeched, at being called a dingus.

"Why are you so afraid of exposing yourself to others? I want people to know of our love, but you won't let them. Why?" Bulma questioned, a frown dominating her features.

"You want to know why? I'm afraid you'll get hurt!" Vegeta snarled, as he turned on his heel and began to go the other way. "I hate to admit that I love you too much, and I don't want to see you get hurt!" Vegeta disappeared into an alley, never saying another word.

"Eugh, what's wrong now?" Goku grunted as he walked towards Bulma along with Chi-Chi. "Has he got something stuck up his ass again?"

"He'll be fine; I think it's time we all went home." Chi-Chi told and led Goku away. "Come on B!"

The couple turned the corner and left Bulma standing alone in the street, looking at the spot where Vegeta had once stood. As she stood alone, she couldn't help but smile.

"He loves me!"

_End Of Chapter Twenty Eight_

_I had so much trouble writing this chapter. I had such a blank, but it soon came and now here it is. I suppose, it was because it was about Bulma and I find it hard to write for Bulma. I write alright for the others, it's just Bulma is difficult to write about in this story. So, next chapter is Goku and it will be up hopefully by next week._

_PS. I don't hate Roshi!_

_As Always,_

_Thank You!_

_GokuBootz_


	29. This Place Did Us Good!

**Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!**

**Thank You!**

**Under The Skin**

**Chapter 29**

Goku sat in biology class. It was the beginning of May, and every student around him was having a nervous breakdown. His final exams began at the end of the month, but it just wasn't hitting him yet. He guessed the realisation of becoming a parent was overshadowing it all.

Chi-Chi had been given her study leave early, but Goku knew she wasn't going to be doing much studying; the baby was ready to pop at any moment from the looks of things. She was overtired; her vibrant personality wasn't sparkling as it should with the excitement of the imminent birth and her temper was always at one hundred degrees, so Goku kept a good four metre throwing object distance.

Goku sighed, as Mr Hocke asked him a question, but he just wasn't listening. He wasn't in the mood for the man's sarcasm or sly remarks. If he had to be honest, he couldn't wait to see the back of the man.

"Am I boring you, Mr Resharrow?"

"No." Goku put bluntly, moving from leaning his head on his fist to sitting upright.

"Then I suggest you listen if you want to go anywhere in life." Mr Hocke grunted, turning back to his blackboard.

"Oh piss off!" Goku growled, glaring at the man. "I just don't care anymore! This subject is no use to me!"

"Then I suggest you leave, Mr Resharrow?" Mr Hocke pointed to the door as Goku gathered his things. "I look forward to your results."

Goku hissed under his breath, and slammed the door on his way out. He was glad it was his last day, and he could get his frustrations out on the teachers that made his life hell for seven years. His first victim was Mr Morke, his business studies teacher, where he chucked his bottle of juice over the man. And then Mr Zebus, the psychology teacher, got a barrage of abuse after he made him reveal about his mother's death nearly a year ago. He wrote something rude on all their blackboards before he arrived, which caused Mr Tao to shout over the intercom during form class.

Goku heard a pair of feet following him, and saw Vegeta sauntering down the corridor towards him. He held a smug smirk on his face, clearly entertained by the scene he saw in Science. He was sitting beside Goku, and laughing the whole time as Mr Hocke's face became redder and redder.

"I always knew the last day of school would be entertainin'," Vegeta sniggered, as Goku scratched his head. He stopped beside the younger Saiyain. "I see you're getting your frustrations out like me."

"Of course, who wouldn't? I'm never gonna see them again." Goku grunted, as they both walked towards the Sixth Form room. "Every teacher deserves to know how we feel. It will make them better teachers, if there is such a thing?"

"I don't think there is," Vegeta opened the door and chucked his stuff in the corner, "but I enjoyed making their lives hell."

"Totally," Goku chuckled, firing his belongings in the corner with Vegeta's, "I don't wanna admit it, but I'm gonna miss this place."

"Yeah, we had our moments." Vegeta slouched into a sofa and put his feet on a coffee table. "Like egging all the teachers' cars in first year, and painting Mr Tao's car fluorescent pink in fifth year. They were great times."

"Only because we got suspended, and got days off school." Goku sat down on the coffee table where Vegeta sat his feet. "This place has been a huge part of our lives. It's where we went when we had nowhere else to go. We met Bulma and Chi-Chi here, and we were unfortunately shot here."

"That's the only thing I don't want to think back to when I remember my school days... my own attempted murder."

"There are more good things associated in this place than bad things. Happy times are a lot more overshadowing than bad times. We found out who we really are here, and we can be thankful that this place put up with us for that long." Goku laughed, as he looked out the window. "This place did us good, even if we don't wanna admit it."

"Too right." Vegeta whispered, as the bell rung to signal the end of the period.

Students began to herd into the room, either talking excitedly or studying a book without watching where they were going. Bulma came scuttling over to the two boys and shook her head in disdain.

"I swear you two have left your legacy with all these teachers. They will never forget you."

"It's what we do. We leave an impression on all your minds to remember." Vegeta smirked, pointing to his brain.

"And Goku, how could you say such a thing about biology to Mr Hocke?"

"I was what me AND Chi thought of biology. That was a joint effort." He began to rummage in his shirt pocket and revealed a purple envelope. "I also have to give this to Miss Violet in Home Economics."

"She loves that woman. She taught her how to cook." Bulma gushed, staring at the envelope in Goku's hand.

"If so, then I love her too. Chi's food rocks!" Goku smiled, rising from the table. "You guys wanna come while I give this to her?"

"Sure! Veggie will come too!" Bulma giggled, as Vegeta grunted. "We have to go to the main office anyways, for the time capsule."

After ten minutes of crying from Miss Violet in Home Economics and Goku being the woman's shoulder to cry on, they all headed to the main gates, where they saw Chi-Chi standing with her father. Bulma ran excitedly to them and hugged Chi-Chi close. The boys stayed by the pillars and watched the odd affection; they had only seen each other two hours before.

"Did you bring what you wanted to put in the capsule, Chi?" Bulma queried, as she saw Chi-Chi fiddle with something in her hands. It was a long strip of white paper.

"Yeah, its pictures from a photo box in the shopping centre. They're my first pictures with Goku." Chi-Chi blushed, looking at the pictures. Three out of the four were of them making faces, and only one was of Chi-Chi kissing Goku on the cheek whilst he smiled shyly.

"What did you bring?" Vegeta turned to Goku.

"I'm thinking of putting my army knife in. But I'm not sure; it's such a huge part of my life." Goku sighed, taking the knife from his pocket. "What about you?"

"My mobile phone," Vegeta answered, watching as the girls came towards them. He saw Goku look at him with a question look. "All my teenage memories are in there. People will know I led an exciting life when they dig it up and find it."

"That sounds cool. I guess I'll write something with mine, and put it in a plastic bag. You should put the phone in a plastic bag, so no moisture gets to it." Goku told, taking Chi-Chi's hand. He waved towards her father. "See you soon, Mr King."

"Hey woman, what are you putting in?" Vegeta asked.

"For the past few weeks I've been taking pictures with you guys and the others in the Sixth Form room and put it all in a scrap book. I also put in some really old photographs from when we were first years and how we've all changed. I also wrote about myself, and how I enjoyed school and how it was the best time of my life." Bulma spoke excitedly, as she heard Chi-Chi go 'aw'.

"Can I see it before it goes in, B?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at Bulma hopefully.

"Of course!" Bulma told, as they all re-entered the school.

Half an hour had passed, and Bulma, Chi-Chi, Eighteen, Launch and Suno all sat around a table looking through Bulma's scrapbook. They all giggled at the younger versions of themselves in their old school uniforms.

"Man, I even looked good back then!" Bulma giggled, as all the girls playfully hit her.

"I can't believe how young I look? Look at me!" Chi-Chi gasped, as she looked at a picture of all the girls on a field trip. "We've grown up a lot since then."

"I can't believe how much Vegeta and Goku have changed? Look at them!" Launch commented, as she pointed at a picture of the duo getting scolded by a younger version of Mr Hocke. Goku had not had a growth spurt yet, and Vegeta seemed to refuse to grow as he sat at Goku's shoulder. Vegeta held his same scold and posture, and Goku stood yawning with a black eye.

"Still a bunch of ruffians though." Eighteen noted, as she looked at the eighteen year old versions of the boys, sitting playing snap in the corner. "They may have changed physically, but not in other ways. Goku's still a lil out there and Vegeta still eats you when you diss him."

"Yeah, but you're not close to them. You don't know them like Bulma or I." Chi-Chi defended, watching as Goku slapped his hands down on the cards. "They're amazing men."

"COULD UPPER SIXTH PLEASE PROCEED TO THE PLAYING FIELDS, TO BEGIN THE TIME CAPSULE CEREMONY? YOUR FAMILIES ARE WAITING PATIENTLY." The intercom fuzzed for a moment and it all went silent again. Everyone gathered their things and began to make their way to the playing fields.

Goku and Vegeta held in their hands, sealed bags with notes and their possession. Goku had messily written their names on the bags, along with a few crude drawings and rude words; the boys couldn't put their favourite things in the capsule without putting a little bit of rudeness with them.

Chi-Chi hooked onto Goku's arm and waddled beside Bulma and Vegeta, who just smiled happily at one another. They made it to the capsule site, and the boys pushed Krillin and Tien into the hole, causing everyone to burst into hysterics, including the parents.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked up at the stands of the parents. Bulma's mother was sitting beside Chi-Chi's father, and was waving manically at their offspring. The girls waved shyly and soon turned back to the class. Goku looked up and saw Gohan, and then saw Raditz with his father. He gave an awkward smile and held tighter to Chi-Chi's hand. Vegeta saw his mother sitting with Tarble burbling stupidly on her lap. She seemed puzzled with her surroundings, and Vegeta wouldn't be surprised if she just got up and left absentmindedly.

"My Dad is here. Why is Kami cursing me?" Goku whined, laying his head on Chi-Chi soft hair.

"Ooh, where?" Bulma asked inquisitively, and began to look around the stand. "Is it that guy who looks identical to you?"

"DUH!" Vegeta spoke sarcastically, which was received with Bulma thumping him on the arm.

"He's smiling at me! What do I do?" Goku's face began to contort into a grimace.

"Look into the light and get blinded!" Vegeta suggested, as Goku turned swiftly on his heel and looked into the sky, but dodging the sun. He thought it was better if he just looked at the sky instead of his father's face.

"Okay students, settle down. Sit down on the grass, as Mr Kamesen does his speech." Mr Tao ordered, as the students sat themselves down on the soft grass, which was unfortunately still wet with the morning dew.

They watched as Krillin ascended the steps to the podium. He climbed another few so he could be seen over the podium, and cleared his throat. He rustled with his notes in front of him, and then turned to wave at Gohan. He then turned back to his bored looking audience, who seemed to be chattering, or in Goku's case, sleeping. He saw Mr Tao come before the podium again, angrily.

"Listen students or you'll get detention!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Vegeta growled, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Okay, they're all yours, Krillin." Mr Tao smiled, and sat behind him in a plastic fold up chair.

Krillin turned to his audience and saw that he had finally caught their attention. He smiled, and stepped out to bow to his audience.

"You're meant to bow after you speak, jackass!" Goku hollered, as Krillin blushed and stood behind the podium again.

"Um, thanks for reminding me, Goku," Krillin laughed lightly, rustling his sheets again. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hello, friends, classmates, parents and some enemies. We are here today to remember our time at Black Star High School. It has been an eventful seven years, with some ups and unfortunately some downs for some. We have worked hard to build a togetherness that will never be forgotten in years to come." Krillin looked to his audience and found them smiling, so he continued. "We have all found who we really are, our goals and what we need to be happy. Whether it is friendship, success, infamy or love, we may have all found at least one here. But I think there are some people who need recognition. They have gone through a lot of things during this time but have come out smiling"

He looked towards Vegeta. "We all know we will never forget Vegeta, with his sarcasm, violence to others and unfortunately Kami's gift of good looks." Everyone laughed, as Vegeta smirked proudly. "He has shown us that you can come back from oblivion and still be the same badass as he always was. Nothing is impossible with determination."

"We know we will never forget Bulma with her quick wit, brains and bright cerulean hair and shining blue eyes." Bulma blushed, as Vegeta glared at the short man.

"Move on, Chrome Dome!"

"She has shown us that no matter what a friend has done to you, you will always go running back. Commitment is a strong bond that can never be broken, no matter the circumstance." Bulma giggled happily with Chi-Chi, who was shaking her fists excitedly.

"And Chi-Chi, a quiet and shy girl with the temper of an inferno, but a sweet and caring mother figure for our whole class. Whether we failed an exam, or Goku had fallen off a table, she was there. With her battles, she has shown confidence to carry on. She forever kept a close eye on things for everyone, but gave us our own strength to carry on."

"Thank you, Krillin!" Chi-Chi beamed, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"When's my turn?" Goku asked, as he hugged Chi-Chi, causing Krillin to shake his head in disdain.

"And Goku..."

"WOO HOO!"

"Goku is a figure who we will never forget sleeping on the couch, clambering out the window to avoid Mr Tao, copying other people's homework; namely mine, putting cola in the microwave and making it explode causing the microwave to be taken away, and many other's antics which I am not going to go through."

"Yeah, say the bad things." Goku huffed, pouting his lips like a child.

"But he has been a figure of happiness and fun, whether we found him annoying or not. Goku has fought many battles and has come through only grazed, showing that any battle can be fought, no matter the circumstances. Every situation he has come out of, he has come out smiling, showing that our inner strength can overshadow any demon which haunts within us."

"Krillin's a nice guy, ain't he Chi?" Goku grinned, hugging Chi-Chi closer.

"These four figures have demonstrated determination, commitment, confidence and strength. They may have stood in the background, but life is taught from watching others. We have not just learned things from these four, but from everyone; our teachers, our parents and most of all our friends. You're all my friends, and I will miss you all when we go our separate ways. I think we have learnt our lives here, and we can really say it was the best days of our lives. Thank you."

Everyone clapped ecstatically as Krillin joined the group again. Goku could be heard going 'bravo' and Vegeta telling him to calm down. Bulma tried to console a crying Chi-Chi, as her hormones had caused her emotions to go into overdrive. Goku finally came along and hugged her, calming her down instantly.

"Now, could everyone gather around the right hand side of the hole, so the parents can see what you wish to bury?" Mr Tao ordered, as the group gathered around the hole. The foursome chose to stand at the sidelines and watch what others put in first, before going forward. "As valedictorian, could Mr Kamesen go first?"

Krillin came forward and held in his hand his dark green woollen hat. He had worn the hat since his first day of high school to cover his bald head. But now, as he had removed it after the speech, that he had grown a head of brown hair.

"We can't call Krillin Chrome Dome, anymore, huh?" Bulma commented, watching as Krillin dropped the hat into the capsule.

"I wondered who the brown hairs belonged to in the shower?" Goku spoke, as everyone laughed.

"I think I'll call 'im Bushy from now on." Vegeta cackled, as he saw Launch come forward and drop a red bow into the hole.

After ten minutes, Bulma was called forward. She held the small scrapbook in her hands. She smiled at everyone.

"This is a book which I have filled with memories from years ago, and pictures from the past week. Every picture in this book tells a story of this class, and what a happy and surprising place it was to be in. Every one of you has been a treasure to be with, and I hope whoever reads this book will know the same when they read it." She set the book in the capsule, and wiped a tear from her eye.

She walked to Chi-Chi and guided her to the hole. She held in her hand the pictures of Goku and herself in a sealed plastic bag. "These are pictures from me and Goku's first date. Since then, my life has been fantastic. I have found someone who loves me for me and has now given me his child. I cannot thank this place enough for having him and letting me meet him." She dropped the pictures atop of Bulma's scrapbook.

The girls walked back into the group as both Goku and Vegeta walked forward together. Their faces seemed to give off a feeling of uncertainty and sadness. They looked at each other and smiled, and Vegeta spoke first.

"This is the phone I have used since I was fifteen. It holds everything that has happened since then, whether it be good times or bad times. Keeping both I think, is a way of showing who I am, and that my legacy lives on and shows little punks that they will never be like me." He set it beside Chi-Chi's pictures, and watched as Goku held his army knife tight in his hands. "Do it, Kakarot."

"This is a knife that was given to me on the thirty-first of August nearly seven years ago. It has helped me out of quite a few jams. It was never used maliciously; it was used as a tool. It helped us start cars, lock cars, open the windows to my house when I couldn't get in the door and sneak in to see Chi when she was in the Sanctuary." He looked at the knife in his hand and sighed sadly. "He has been a close comrade to me and Vegeta and will be missed dearly by us both. I just hope Nappa doesn't want it back." He set it beside the other's and ran to join Chi-Chi to hug her tightly, not wishing to see his knife disappear from his life.

Seconds later, the capsule was lowered into the ground. They all watched as an important part of their lives was gone to the ground, awaiting its future saviours. It signalled the end of their school life and the beginning of adulthood. Chi-Chi cried into Goku's chest as she saw the tears fall from Bulma's eyes.

"I don't wanna grow up!" Chi-Chi sobbed, causing her to tug tighter to Goku's shirt.

"I don't either Chi, but it's just part of life. We have to move on." Goku looked towards the hole and saw Mr Hocke and Mr Tao filling it with soil again, putting an end to adolescence. "NO! I WANT LIL RED BACK!" Goku sobbed uncontrollably atop Chi-Chi's head.

"We'll get you a shiny new one to celebrate our new life into adulthood." Bulma smiled, trying to cheer up the sobbing boy.

"Can it be blue?"

"Saiyain men don't cry!" Everyone turned to see Goku's father walking towards them with Raditz by his side. Goku noticed that Gohan was with Krillin.

"Hey KK! Nice little speech about Lil Red." Raditz commented, as he watched his little brother wipe his tears on his sleeve, and mumble something under his breath. "Hello Chi-Chi, I see you're ready to pop."

"Yeah, I can't wait to not look fat anymore." Chi-Chi giggled, patting her belly.

"Vegeta, where am I?" Everyone turned to see a brunette holding a small baby, who smiled at the sight of Vegeta. He took the child and held him, as he saw his mother was losing her grip. "Is this the prison yard?"

"Why would you be in a prison yard, baka? This is the time capsule ceremony to see us off before we do our final exams." Vegeta hissed, as Tarble pulled on his brother's ear. "Let go, Tarble."

"Aw, isn't he precious?" Bulma cooed, moving away from her sobbing mother. She pinched Tarble's cheek, causing the child to burst into hysterics. "I think he likes me?"

"He's stealing my woman and he is only eight months old." Vegeta grumbled, as Bulma took the baby from his grasp and began to coo. Vegeta turned to see Goku squabbling with his father, whilst Chi-Chi tried to console her crying father, whilst crying herself. Goku came storming towards him and grabbed his arm to pull him away.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

The pair walked off towards the doors of the school and made their way to the Sixth Form room. Goku swung the door open angrily, causing it to bang off the wall. Vegeta grabbed the door and slammed t shut again.

"What did your Dad say this time?"

"Nothing! He's just an asshole!" Goku seethed, sitting on the windowsill to stare outside. "He just thinks he can boss me around just because he's not drunk anymore. He lost my respect as a father a long time ago. He doesn't deserve to discipline me. I can do what I want. If I want to put my army knife in the capsule, I will."

"Kakarot, what did he say?" Vegeta could see a hidden message in the whole rant.

"He wanted me to put Thomas in. I'm not putting Thomas in, he's mine! And he's not old and just a piece of scrap that belongs in the ground. He's my special little guy...I need him!" Goku growled, hugging his knees to his chest. "Plus, I want to pass him onto my child, so he can help them. He'll be passed down."

Vegeta smiled. Goku was always a soft touch, but he wouldn't be who he was without it. He always thought of others before doing something, and he was doing the same now; he was thinking of his child. He wanted the tenderness that the little sheep provided to be passed on, to help the future generation of a Resharrow.

"You're a sap, Kakarot!"

**End of Chapter Twenty Nine**

**This was more of a group chapter, so the next will be Goku or Goku/Chi-Chi. Sorry for the lateness of this. I had one wrote, but it had a completely different plot. I decided to write something else, and here it is. I really think that the class could learn something from the four. **

**As Always,**

**Thank You!**

**GokuBootz**


	30. I Have No Shoes On!

_**Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**Under The Skin**_

_**Chapter 30**_

Chi-Chi was lying down on the light pink sofa, holding a fan above her head, to shed the humidity that was surrounding her. Her eyes were shut tight with annoyance as the warmth ceased to move. She chucked the hand fan across the room, not surprised if something got cut in half by the propeller.

It was the middle of May, and the heat was unbearable; global warming was certainly a bitch to pregnant women. Chi-Chi looked to the doorway, and saw Bulma's mother enter the room with a chilled jug of lemonade. She smiled as she set it on the table beside Chi-Chi.

"How are you feeling today, sweetheart?"

"Like a pig in a blanket." Chi-Chi cried, covering her eyes with her arm.

"Oh well, maybe this will cool you down?" Bunny poured a tall glass of the liquid, and handed it to the sobbing girl. She took it, and began to suck through the straw. Bunny smiled and went to exit the room. "If you need anything sweetie, just yell."

"Thank you, Mrs Briefs." The older woman left the room, to allow Chi-Chi to enjoy her cooling beverage.

The front door could soon be heard creaking open, followed by the living room door to reveal Goku. He was dressed in a loose black vest with a pair of brown cargo shorts with a pair of flip flops. Chi-Chi smiled. She had never seen him dressed so casually before, but at the same time, she didn't expect him to go around in his usual attire of fleece and cargo trousers.

"Hello, my little Chilli Bean. How are you?" Goku beamed, kissing her on the forehead lovingly.

"Warm and uncomfortable."

"Wanna go for a walk? It might help you feel better? We can go to my place?"

"That'll be nice." Goku took her hand and helped her up. Her bump had become two times bigger since the last day of school making it harder for her to move. She had been moved downstairs for easy access to the front door, when she went into labour.

As Chi-Chi rose to her feet, Goku decided to carry her out the door. Chi-Chi giggled, as they made their way down the driveway. Her mood had become a lot more placid over the weeks and was easily made happy; a gift in Goku's eyes. As they exited the Capsule Corporation compound, Goku turned to his girlfriend and smiled broadly.

"You look beautiful today."

"Really? I think I look like a sweating pig. Do you find that somewhat attractive?" Chi-Chi asked, as Goku set her on the ground again. He didn't want to admit that she was doing his back in.

"You look gorgeous in any state."

"You won't be saying that when I'm cursing you to hell when this baby decides to come out." Chi-Chi commented, beginning to make her way down the street. Goku caught up and grabbed her hand.

"You won't mean it, you never do." Goku kissed her cheek, as she laid her head on his broad shoulder.

It was three in the morning, and Chi-Chi was awake. She had an awful urge to go to the toilet, which had woken her from her sleep. Chi-Chi grabbed the bedpost and pulled herself up, but was suddenly pushed back down when a searing pain shot through her.

She grimaced as the pain pinned her to the bed. Another pain shot through her, causing her to cry out. She reached out for the phone that sat on her bedside table, and snatched it quickly. She autodialed Goku's number and waited for the boy to answer. After thirty seconds, Chi-Chi cursed Goku's ability to sleep through anything. Another pain seared through her, and she screamed as Goku finally answered the phone.

"Man, no need to scream Chi!"

"Get your ass over here now!"

"Why? What's wrong Chi?

"I'm in labour! Get over here!"

"Since when are you in labour?" Goku asked sleepily, not understanding the words fully.

"Since the baby decided to come out of me!"

"Oh, you're in labour! I'm coming straight over. Get Bulma down and we'll take you to the hospital." Goku told, putting the phone down.

Chi-Chi chucked the phone to the floor and rose from the bed. She looked in the drawer beside her bed and pulled out a bull horn. She shut her eyes as though trying to sound out the noise. She pressed down on the button and emitted a loud sound throughout the whole household. After a minute or so, Bulma appeared through the door; her hair put up in a messy ponytail and dressed in a black tracksuit.

"Are you having the baby? Are you having the baby?" She blabbered, coming over and helping her off the bad. She grabbed the dressing gown and draped it over her friend. "Breathe!"

"I am breathing! Will you calm down, please? I'm the one having the baby B." Bulma was completely flustered with the situation. It seemed she had forgotten everything she was meant to do in the situation. Chi-Chi worried at what kind of state Goku was going to be in. "Have you got my bag, B?"

"Oh Kami, I forgot it! I'll go get it now!" Bulma worried, shooting out the room and appearing thirty seconds later empty handed. "Where is it, Chi? I can't find it?" She began to cry as Chi-Chi sighed in frustration at the flustered girl.

"It's beside the door, B."

Bulma looked beside the door and found the baby pink bag staring back at her. She mentally hit herself and picked up the bag. She then went into the hall and unlocked the front door to allow Goku in when he arrived.

Chi-Chi giggled as she watched Bulma fumble around nervously, dropping the bag numerous times, and her breathing heavy and sweat threatening to pour down her clear forehead. "Calm the head, B. I'm fine. Just wait on Goku, and we'll be on our way." Chi-Chi looked at the door and her giggles soon turned into frustrated groans. "Where is he? I called him fifteen minutes ago!"

Just at that moment, Goku tumbled through the front door, landing flat on his face. Vegeta casually stepped over him and made his way to Chi-Chi's room. He had a tired scowl on his face, but not enough tiredness to cease his insults.

"I knew this kid was gonna get on my nerves!"

"Shaddup!" Goku growled, running to Chi-Chi and hugging her tight. "If it hurts, then I'm sorry I caused it."

"Shut your face and get me to the hospital!" Chi-Chi grunted, lifting herself from the bed, allowing Goku to lift her easily into his arms. Suddenly, water could be heard hitting the wooden floor, and Chi-Chi blushed a light pink. "Oh dear."

"What?" Goku queried.

"My waters just broke."

"Does that mean the brat's out and I can go back to bed?" Vegeta asked; a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Shut up Vegeta, please?" Bulma snipped, causing the Saiyain to give the woman the finger. Vegeta's face soon broke into a smile, and began to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"Kakarot looks as though he's wet himself."

Goku looked down towards his light grey sweat pants and saw a large wet stain around his crotch, caused by Chi-Chi's water breaking. He soon saw Chi-Chi look apologetically at him, causing him to smile in return; he knew this wasn't the time to complain.

"No, that wasn't Chi; I'm just a lil nervous." Goku laughed, causing Vegeta to laugh even more and Bulma to sigh.

"Well if that's the case, learn to control your bladder Goku."

"Can we get going? This is excruciating." Chi-Chi cried, grabbing her stomach.

Everyone hurried out the door, into the cool May morning. The dew was glistening in the grass from the sunrise that was glowering over the city. The four teenagers stood in the middle of Bulma's driveway, as though waiting for something to appear.

"Where's the car?" Bulma spoke, looking at the massive empty space that was her driveway.

"What car, woman?" Vegeta hissed.

"The car you're meant to take Chi to the hospital in?"

"We don't have a car." Goku groaned, fixing Chi-Chi in his arms.

"What about your little mini?" Bulma cried, still looking around the driveway, in hope of a vehicle appearing.

"We don't have that any more. Vegeta drove it into a fire hydrant." Goku answered, as Chi-Chi cried into the crook of his neck.

"Then why didn't you hotwire one?"

"Do you even know how long that takes, Bulma?"

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE! COME ON!" Chi-Chi swore, the pain making her increasingly grumpy by the minute.

"Oh, Dende! That means we'll have to take one of my Dad's?" Bulma whined, running towards the garage and lifting the large door. She went to a white box that was bolted to the wall, but as she went to open it, she found it was locked. "Shit, my Dad's changed the combination!"

"Hey Chi," Goku looked at the grumpy face of his girlfriend, "which car you want to be taken to the hospital in?"

"The Hummer. I wanna feel important." Chi-Chi cooed like a child.

"As you wish, Chilli Bean." Goku kissed her forehead, and handed her to Vegeta. "Take her Vegeta; I got some hotwiring to do."

"I am not holding a woman who just soiled herself!" Vegeta snarled, as Goku continued to thrust Chi-Chi in his direction.

"Please? You know I would do it for you?" Goku pleaded, as Vegeta grunted.

"Who says I'm gonna have kids?"

"Crazy Baba, who lives two doors up from me," Goku answered, causing Chi-Chi to giggle.

"That woman's a kook!"

"She may be a kook, but she's never wrong. Now take Chi before I kick you in the place that's meant to help make babies!"

"Fine!" Vegeta finally agreed; he didn't wanna be kicked in his crown jewels, they were too important. He took her, and grimaced at the feel of her wet clothing.

"Don't scrunch your face at the miracle of child birth!" Chi-Chi scowled, as Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Get me a knife, Bulma. Lil Red is underground." Goku told, as Bulma handed him a plastic yellow Stanley knife.

Goku unlocked the door with the blade, and slipped under the steering wheel. He cut some wires, and started prying them together to get the engine started. After a few minutes, the engine roared alive and everyone hurried to the car. Vegeta shoved Chi-Chi back to Goku, not forgetting to rub his hands on his trousers and hopped into the driver's seat. Bulma popped into the passenger's seat, whilst the imminent new parents shot into the back. Goku pointed forward.

"To the hospital, even though I hate it!"

"Do we have to?" Vegeta commented sarcastically, but was welcomed with a boot being thrown to his head.

Half an hour later, the group were still on the highway. Chi-Chi was groaning in the back seat, as Goku put his fingers through her hair soothingly. Vegeta decided to take a shortcut through a housing estate to get the groaning harpy out of the car and out of his sight and hearing range. The car began to jug, which wasn't the car usual smooth pace. And then all of a sudden, it gave in and stopped.

"Aw shit." Vegeta cursed, hitting the steering wheel with his fist.

"Where are we? How far are we from the hospital?" Chi-Chi cried, watching as Goku looked around.

"I think we're in Magnolia Promenade?" Goku revealed, noticing a sign nailed to a tree. "That means we're close to Grandpa's!" Goku jumped out of the car, into the cool morning. "Yeah, it's just a few yards. Grandpa will help!"

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's hand as she got out of the car and she was pulled into his arms again. He made his way down the street, followed closely by Bulma and Vegeta. As they did, Chi-Chi looked at her bare feet and pouted.

"Do you know what? I have no shoes on."

Everyone laughed, as a new shot of adrenaline was beginning to shoot through Chi-Chi. Adrenaline seemed to have a different affect on the girl than other people; it had made her slightly high. It was a relief in a way, as the moaning Chi-Chi was now replaced by a happily humming Chi-Chi.

"Adrenaline is great." Goku laughed, turning to walk in his front gate. "But it won't last for long, probably." Goku banged hard on the front door, causing the lights to shoot on in the hallway; a sign that he had awoken its occupants.

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" Chi-Chi screamed as her shot of adrenaline had worn off, bringing back the groaning and grumpy Chi-Chi.

A small figure could be seen coming towards the door, and soon opened to reveal Gohan, in a green tartan night robe. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, trying to focus on the group in front of him. His vision soon focussed, and saw the pale face of Goku and the grimacing of Chi-Chi.

"Help! Chi's having the baby and the car broke down and it's like a twenty minute walk to the hospital and we all forgot our mobiles and I just found out I really need to pee!" Goku cried, pushing past Gohan. He set Chi-Chi on the sofa and rushed upstairs to the bathroom.

"It's nice to see you, Mr Son." Bulma greeted, brushing past the man, followed by Vegeta, who grunted a hello.

"He's so inconsiderate!" Chi-Chi snarled, holding her stomach.

"Well, it's Kakarot. He's like a territorial dog, somehow or another he always has a little pee." Vegeta said, sitting in the farthest chair from Chi-Chi.

"I'm back." Goku puffed, his cheeks flushed a light red. Gohan walked in behind him.

"So, Chi-Chi is having the baby?"

"Yes, help!" Goku pleaded.

Gohan walked over to Chi-Chi and sat beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Now, sweetheart, do you feel the need to push yet?"

"I have since I was in the car." Chi-Chi answered, screaming as another contraction seared her. "GOKU!"

Goku rushed to her other side and put his arm around her, whilst his free hand held her hand. "Don't worry, it will be over soon."

"I used to be a medic, so I might be able to deliver this baby." Gohan announced, leaving the room to grab some towels.

"We should call your Dad, Chi." Bulma suggested, grabbing the phone and beginning to dial.

"Honey, I really wanna push!" Chi-Chi clasped her hands on Goku's shirt and cried into his chest.

"Yes sweetie." Goku obeyed, but then turned to Vegeta. "Shoo."

Vegeta got the message and left the room, joining Bulma in the hallway on the phone to Mr King. Gohan was rummaging in the cupboard under the stairs for old towels, whilst a bowl of warm water sat on the table. Vegeta saw movement at the top of the stairs, and saw Krillin rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What's goin' on? What are you guys doin' here?"

"The harpy's having the brat, Bushy!" Vegeta grunted, and then heard Goku scream.

"GET IN HERE, GRANDPA! IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING!"

Gohan rushed to the living room with the towels and water, whilst Bulma yammered down the phone for Mr King to hurry; the man was in a different city for a football match. Krillin came down the stairs and stood beside Vegeta, just as Bulma ran into the living room.

"Miracle of childbirth, huh?" Krillin commented.

"I'm just glad it's not me." Vegeta grumbled.

Meanwhile in the living room, Goku and Bulma sat on each side of Chi-Chi squeezing her hands tight. Bulma puffed her cheeks in and out to remember Chi-Chi to breathe, but was welcomed with her slapping her away. Goku sat whimpering; he couldn't stand watching his girlfriend in pain.

"Okay Chi, once you feel your next contraction I want you to push." Gohan instructed, as Chi-Chi nodded. Chi-Chi screamed as her next contraction came. "PUSH!"

"The more you push, the quicker this will be over! Come on Chi, you can do it!" Goku rallied, spurring his girlfriend on, as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Just one more big push sweetheart and the little whippersnapper will be out." Gohan told, as Chi-Chi silently sobbed.

"Goku, do it for me?"

"I f I could I would, but I'm not a girl." Goku grinned, kissing her on the forehead. "You can do it, I know you can. You're Chi-Chi for Kami's sake."

Chi-Chi gave one last giant push, and after few seconds a large cry couldemitted throughout the household.

"It's a boy." Gohan announced, wrapping the infant in a fluffy towel.

"I knew it! I told you!" Goku laughed, hugging Chi-Chi close.

Gohan handed the newborn to Chi-Chi, who instantly had tears cascading down her cheeks. She touched his nose, and couldn't believe just how soft it was. Goku looked at him as well, and a wide smile spread across his face. The baby reached out his little hand and grasped Chi-Chi's finger in his small fist.

"He's perfect." Chi-Chi cried, patting down the baby's small tuft of hair. "He's looks just like you, Goku."

"Can I hold the little guy?" Goku asked, reaching out for the baby. He took him in his arms and rose from the sofa, walking back and forth cradling the small being. "Hey lil guy, I'm your Daddy."

Just as Goku said those words, a strange feeling swept through him. He was a father. A father to the child he held in his arms. This little boy was his son. He thought back to his father and wondered if he ever felt the same feelings he was having, when he held him for the first time. The love and protection Goku was feeling for this child was overwhelming, and he began to cry.

"Please don't hate me, like I hate my Dad." He whispered, bringing the child to his face and rubbing his cheek on the baby's forehead. "I promise I will never hurt you. I promise I will be the best Dad I can be. I will never be that man I call my father."

"Goku! Give the baby back to Chi-Chi! You've been holding him for at least five minutes. Quit hogging!" Bulma snapped, causing Goku to hand the baby back to Chi-Chi.

"Hi again!" Chi-Chi cooed. He was the most beautiful thing Chi-Chi had ever seen. His little tuft of hair standing on its own like his father's, the same little pout as her and the same sparkling eyes as Goku, showing unconditional love. She smiled at him and rubbed his cheek. "I promise to be the best Mommy in the world. I will always think of you and will always be there for you. If I become overbearing, I say sorry now."

"He's so cute." Bulma cooed, watching him as he put his thumb in his mouth. Both the women went 'aw' as Goku opened the door to allow Krillin and Vegeta to enter.

"What is it?" Krillin questioned, hurrying into the room ahead of Vegeta, who casually sauntered in and sat on a chair.

"It's a boy. I've a son." Goku beamed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Aw man, congrats. You got a name for him?" Krillin said, smiling down at the baby.

"No." Chi-Chi and Goku said in unison.

"I'm sure you'll both come up with something." Bulma commented, touching the baby's hair. "I'm sure he's shouting his name, but you just can't hear it yet."

"Hey dude, have you revised for your Business Studies exam tomorrow?" Krillin questioned.

"SHIT!"

"Goku is doing no exam when his child has just been born! You can just say to them that his child was born and is unable to attend! Mr Morke can shove it up his ass for all I care." Chi-Chi growled, handing the baby to Bulma for the first time.

"What Chi said?" Goku spoke, sitting on the armrest of Vegeta's chair. He turned to him and smiled. "How's it going, Uncle Veggie?"

"I will never be Uncle Vegeta!" Vegeta grunted, turning to look away from the man.

Bulma handed Goku the baby and left the room; she had to contact Mr King if there were any changes. Goku looked towards Chi-Chi lovingly and smiled. He then saw Gohan giving her a drink, and Krillin congratulating her. He wanted to be alone with his girlfriend for a moment. He had something important to say to her.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Chi alone for a few minutes?"

Everyone turned to Goku and nodded politely. They rose from their seats and left the living room, leaving the couple alone with their newborn.

"Can I just ask why we just didn't call an ambulance?" Vegeta could be heard commenting as he left the room.

"Shut up, Veggie!" Bulma snarled, as the door was clicked shut.

Goku rose from the armrest and stood before his girlfriend. She seemed to have a look of worry in her sparkling onyx eyes, which caused Goku's stomach to do somersaults. He smiled happily to her, ceasing the worry that was accumulating in her eyes. He took a deep breath and said.

"Marry me?"

_**End of Chapter Thirty**_

_**Chi's had the baby, YAYS! This was a mixture again, but the next chapter will definitely be Goku.**_

_**As Always,**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**GokuBootz**_


	31. Good Boy!

**Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!**

**Thank You!**

**Under The Skin**

**Chapter 31**

Goku smiled over the basonet that sat on his kitchen table, the small infant gurgling happily as he waved his fingers excitedly at the child. Goku touched the baby's cheek tenderly and smiled lovingly at his son.

"You're so cute Gohan."

Yes, Goku had named his child Gohan, after his foster parent. He thought it was the best thing he could do after he helped deliver the baby. Also, the man had done so much for Goku, such as teach him the benefits of studying, put up with his moodiness and he had helped his brothers as well. It was the best reward the man could get; he literally had a tear in his eye when he told him, he was honoured.

"Goku! Chi-Chi is here for Gohan!" Gohan shouted from the front door.

"I guess you gotta go, lil guy. I'll see ya after my psychology exam tomorrow." Goku grinned, tucking the blanket underneath Gohan. "And, remember what I told you. Be sure to give your mother hell for me!"

Gohan blew a bubble, and Goku took that as a yes. He took hold of the handles and carried him to his mother. He had been in a bad mood with Chi-Chi since the birth. On that night, Goku had decided that he wanted he and Chi-Chi to get married. But when he asked her, he received the word he wasn't expecting to hear.

No.

He didn't know if Chi-Chi was high on her emotions or if she truly meant it, but either way, it hurt him. It made him feel not good enough for her. Was he that bad a boyfriend to her that she knew that she didn't want to be with him from the start? If so, then what did Gohan mean to her? Was he to be a memory if she decided that she had enough of him? He was so confused; he didn't know what to think. He didn't know whether to believe she actually meant it, or that she was so high on her emotions that she couldn't help the first word to come into her head to come out orally.

He got to the door, and he instantly saw Chi-Chi smile widely at him. He smiled awkwardly in return and handed the basket over to Chi-Chi. She instantly began to coo at her week old son, pinching his small chubby cheek. She then turned to Goku and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, honey. Did you two have a good time together?"

"Yeah," Goku replied, putting his hand behind his head, "we watched the Teletubbies and had something to eat. Nothing huge. He likes yellow by the way. He gurgled every time LaLa came on the screen."

"Well, that's nice to know?" Chi-Chi replied, strapping Gohan into the pram. She then frowned at Goku. "Are you alright? You've been acting weird this past week?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little knackered from looking after Gohan, that's all." Goku told, instantly looking at the ground.

"Are you sure? You're not mad at me for some reason are you?"

Mad? She was asking if he was mad at her for some reason? She was bound to know why he was so pissed at her, surely. She said no to him, and it felt like she just swiped it away like a fly. Didn't it at least make her feel guilty a little?

"No, no, no, no. I'm fine; I've just smelt too many permanent marker fumes." Goku laughed. "A pen leaked in Krillin's room and it is all you can smell up in the landing. It stinks!"

"Well, if you're sure?" Goku nodded, and Chi-Chi smiled lightly in return, "I'll see you later. I'll see you tomorrow after your exam, okay?"

"Bye Chi, bye Gohan." Goku called, watching the pair walk down the garden path. He shut the door once they reached the end of the path and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You okay, man? Have you been sniffing those fumes again?" Goku turned around and saw Krillin sitting on the bottom stair, his head resting on the heel of his hands. Was he watching? "Are you and Chi-Chi going through a rough patch? The atmosphere seemed a little tense?"

"Meh," Was all that Goku said, sitting down beside Krillin, "I guess, I'm just going through uneasiness. You know me; I'm just always on edge."

"Suppose," Krillin spoke, looking at Goku in reassurance, "but you're going to get through it, you always do."

"Whatever, but the journey is always hard. Give me time, I'll get over it."

"That's the spirit!" Krillin slapped Goku on the back, causing Goku to shake his head in disdain. Krillin grabbed his sunglasses and rose from the stair. "I'll see you later; I'm going out with Eighteen."

"Ooh," Goku teased, "have we become irresistible since we grew some hair?"

"Shaddup!" Krillin snapped, walking out the front door.

"Guess I should go find Vegeta." Goku mumbled rising from the stairs and walking out the door as well. He waved to Krillin in the opposite direction and made his way to school; Vegeta was actually sitting an exam; mathematics.

When he arrived at the school, he plopped himself on the pillar outside. He took out his phone and began to look through his newly added photos. They were all of Gohan. He smiled as he went through them all, his smile growing ever larger with every photograph. He loved his son, and was the best thing in his life. The little one always smiled when he saw him, which was new to him; it made him feel loved. Yes, he did have Chi-Chi, but Gohan's was different, it was unconditional and he couldn't ask for anything better.

He put his phone away when he heard the doors open and a herd of students emerge from the building. Vegeta was first out, as usual. If there was a goal in Vegeta's life, it was to be first at everything, even coming out of a building during a fire; probably to put a bench against the door and watch people kill each other to get out. He walked straight past Goku and muttered.

"You've got baby sick on the back of your shirt!"

Goku looked at his shirt and saw the white stain and moaned. "Aw shit!"

"Aren't I nice that I told you that you had sick on your back?" Vegeta teased, as Goku shook his head. "Where is the brat anyway?"

"With Chi-Chi, I just handed him over," Goku told dodging a car as he crossed the road, "and he is not a brat!"

"He's annoying, so he's a brat!"

"How would you like it if I called your child a little shit? How would you react?" Goku questioned.

"I'd say 'good job, son. Keep up the good work." Vegeta cackled. "Now where are we going?"

"I dunno, I'm following you."

"Don't you have to go and see your Dad?"

"Yeah I would but," Goku said, sitting on a fire hydrant.

"You're scared? You hate him? You hate Cherry? What?"

"I can't be bothered." Goku smirked, as Vegeta rolled his eyes. Vegeta began to walk away and Goku frowned. "Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"You're stupid, so I'm leaving!" Vegeta snipped, disappearing around a corner.

"I'm not stupid! I can change a nappy!" Goku hollered after him but was replied with a couple of strange looks from passersby's. Goku let out a frustrated sigh, and decided to suck it up and go visit his Dad.

It's not that he didn't want to, it was just he was uncomfortable with the whole situation. His Dad was a totally different person, and Goku didn't like it; it wasn't the man he knew. To make matters worse, he was now sick. He couldn't exactly stay away when his father was sick, even he knew that after what he made him go through.

Raditz had phoned him to say that he was very weak, but he didn't specify what exactly was wrong. He guessed he wanted him to find out for himself. He knew his curious nature would overcome him and make him visit.

Goku turned into Duskton, being careful to walk in the shadows; he didn't want Brolli or any of Paragas' cronies to see him. He walked up the garden path and banged hard on the door, completely ignoring the door bell. He could hear one of his brothers yelling 'Kakarot's here', and soon saw a shadow at the window. It opened to reveal Turlus smiling widely.

"Well, lil Daddy?"

"Well Turlus, how's the boyfriend?" Goku laughed, walking in the doorway. Just a few weeks earlier, Goku had found out his brother wasn't as straight as Raditz or himself; he was gay. He had been hiding his boyfriend in the city, but he was happy to stay with his Dad on the outskirts.

"He's good, thank you." Turlus questioned, watching as his brother took off his shirt and ran to the kitchen. He ran it under the tap and began rubbing it together. "I see Gohan left his mark? And your curiosity finally killed your worries?"

"I know, but that's how babies are; they always leave a lil something to remember them by. Whether it's sleepless nights, the stink of dirty nappies or baby sick, you always know they've been." He finally removed the stain and slid the wet shirt over the radiator. He stood in a white vest and black tracksuit bottoms and frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"Go in and see for yourself." Turlus ordered, thrusting his thumb in the direction of the doorway.

"Nah, I'd rather not. I don't like his gushy new nature; especially around me!" Goku grunted, sitting on the kitchen table. Goku then sighed in defeat. "But I suppose I should go see him anyway, because you and Raditz will be nattering in my ear till I do it, so I might as well do it now whilst your here to witness me going in."

"Good boy!" Turlus praised, watching his younger brother leave the kitchen.

"I am not a dog!"

"Yeah, well, sometimes I wonder?"

Goku pretended to laugh and walked into the hallway again and entered into the living room. He closed the door behind him and just stayed pressed against the door. He noticed his father was sitting in his usual chair, his hair sticking up over the top. He saw him turn his head slightly to see who had entered the room, but had to look twice to make sure his eyes were not fooling him.

"Yeah, it's me, the prodigal son." Goku grunted, watching as his father smiled broadly. "Ah, so that's where I get my smile?"

"It's nice to see you, Kakarot. What brings you here? I haven't seen you since you left at Christmas?" Bardock questioned, as Goku sat by the window.

"Well, I've been busy running and looking after my pregnant girlfriend."

"Is it yours?" Bardock queried; he knew nothing of his youngest sons' life.

"Of course it is! It looks just like me!" Goku growled defensively. "It's a boy, Gohan."

"Ah, I've one of each now. " Bardock laughed, trying to lighten his sons' grumpy mood. He noticed it wasn't working very well, so he decided to query. "What's wrong? Are you not happy?"

"When am I ever happy?" Goku turned his back on his father and looked out the window at the children playing on the streets. "I only came here to see what was wrong with you? Raditz called a couple of weeks back and told me you were sick. You don't look too sick to m..."

As Goku turned around, he noticed his father's complexion. He was yellow, and the bags under his eyes were a deep shadow. His hair was greasy and falling around his face, making him more ill. His posture was slumped and he looked incredibly uncomfortable as he eased himself back into his chair.

"What's wrong with you..."

"I have sclerosis in my liver. I guess I shouldn't have drunk so much." Bardock commented, putting his fingers through his greasy hair.

"Oh, you're only noticing that now?" Goku hissed, sitting on the window sill. "I always told you to put the bottle down, but no! You just took it as an excuse to tell me off!"

"Oh shut up, Kakarot!" Bardock growled.

"No, Dad! Why have you never listened to me? Why have you always been so stubborn to look at me when you know I'm right? And right now, you're doing just that." Goku frowned, as his father met his eyes. "You've never listened to me, or noticed that I was always there looking after you. I told you all these things before Raditz and Turlus reappeared; I was trying to help you long before them. You did this to yourself, and I'm taking no blame for it; I tried to help, but you wouldn't listen because I don't have a bloody PHD."

"I know, I'm the one who killed your mother, this is my punishment." Bardock sighed sadly, holding his head in his hand. "I deserve to die for what I did. What I did to your mother, your brothers and to you, Kakarot. I don't deserve to live."

"Dad, don't cry, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault but Paragas'!" Goku told, as Bardock turned to his son, his yellowing eyes wide. "Didn't you read the whole of Mama's diary? There was a secret passage on the inside of the cover."

"What did it say?" Bardock breathed.

"Mom was going to give me to Paragas." Kakarot whimpered, as he remembered the chilling passage that was written in her unruly handwriting. "She was going to get him to kill me. She had enough of me. But on the day she died, you had walked me to Nappa's so he could take me to school along with Raditz and Turlus, thus she couldn't hand me over. It was written that if she didn't have me ready for collection, she was to be killed in place of me for her tardiness."

"I noticed you were still in bed when breakfast was over, so I woke you up and walked you to your brothers. I ki..." Bardock stuttered.

"No Dad! Don't say it! You didn't, Paragas did. You were doing what a parent was supposed to do; make sure I got to school. How were you to know what she was planning? If anything... you saved my life Dad." Goku reassured, coming to sit by his father. "You saved me from a murderous woman, you saved us all. Who knows, she might have had you killed as well?"

"Oh Kami!" Bardock cried. "I can't believe this, it's wrong."

"Mom only wanted it done so you would stop your abuse. She was trying to save herself at the same time."

"But, I was angry, I couldn't help it!" Bardock seethed, clenching his fists at the memory of his wife. "She was pregnant again!"

"Again? Me?" Goku queried.

"No! This was four months before she died. It wasn't mine. I knew she was a flirt; it's why I told her off so much. I always told her, that the men she flirted with would get her knee deep in shit one day. Oh and look, IT DID!" He turned to his youngest and sighed. "Your mother got pregnant quite a few times after you, but they never survived; she miscarried. They were never my children, as I refused to sleep in the same bed with her once you were born."

"So, Mom was a whore?"

"Very much so, but I guess you get where I got the idea that I never believed you to be my son?" Bardock raised his eyebrow questionably, as Goku nodded his head in understanding. "I was a very paranoid man; it was why I was so angry at her, and unfortunately to you. I only fully knew you were my son when I watched you grow, and noticed the similarities in us both. It's why I've wanted to be closer to you lately."

"Mom was bad to us all; we shouldn't feel guilty. It's not our fault we annoyed her; it's her own. If she didn't like us or love us, why didn't she just leave? It would have been better for us and ended better for her; she'd still be alive. She took the wrong road, and it cost her. I guess it's where I get my foolishness from? I could learn a thing or two from her." Goku said, resting his head on the armrest of his father's chair. He felt he could get this close because his father was sober. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go looking for Paragas, okay?" Goku told, as Bardock looked at him in confusion.

"Why? Has he done something to bother you?"

"Just promise me?"

"Kakarot? Tell me? I know him better then I know your brothers. If he's bothering you, I can tell him to piss off to hell and suck dick!"

"Oh Dende, you know Paragas? Please tell me you haven't talked to him lately?" Goku panicked, as Bardock expression of confusion grew bigger.

"No, I haven't seen him since the police did a raid on his house a few months ago." Goku wiped his brow in relief, and relaxed again. "But he did call the other day and asked just how you were doing and such. He seemed quite curious, I dunno why?" Goku's face went pale and the sweat began to cascade down his face again.

"Dad, please tell me you didn't say anything?" Goku asked, banging his head on the armrest.

"Well, he's a very angry man and when he doesn't get what he wants he gets persistent. So, I just told him you were living with a foster parent, doing your final exams and that you had a girlfriend." Bardock explained, but as each word was uttered he became quieter as the glare on Goku's face bore into him. "I dunno what's going on, so I'm sorry in advance."

"Why do you always cause me more trouble? I don't have many friends because you made me insecure. People don't like me because I always appear gloomy. Now, I'm gonna cause my family and Vegeta trouble because you blabbed where I was! Now, I've gotta hide Chi and Gohan because I'm scared he's gonna get them!"

"What did you promise to that man? What did you do? Don't you know he's a menace?" Bardock scolded, slapping Goku over the head.

"If he's such a menace why are you friends with him?"

"No one else would be my friend!"

"Ooh figures, since you're a big grump."

"Oh rich and this is coming from a stupid depressed little prick!"

"FUCK OFF OLD MAN!"

"HOOLIGAN!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I'm an adult; I can do as I want, when I want. It's my life; I'm not seven any more. You can't tell me what to do any more." Goku cried, remembering the time he stood at his mother's grave, his father holding him by the scruff of the neck. "It's time to let go of the scruff of my neck. I want to be free from here."

"Then go, leave. It's obvious that we will never gain what we lost. It's too late. But if it's any consolation Kakarot, you're a..." Bardock told, as Goku sat on a small table.

"I'm a what, Dad?" Goku asked in frustration. "What am I?"

Bardock smiled proudly at him, causing Goku to tilt his head like a confused puppy. "You're a good boy, and you always will be."

Goku smiled lightly; he really wasn't expecting his father to say that. He had never been called a good boy before, not by anyone; well, maybe by Gohan a couple of times, but from his father, wow. He had waited for his father to say those words to him his whole life. He had done so much for him, and now he could believe that he was a good boy. But unfortunately, Goku felt it was a little too much, too late. He had moved on from this relationship, it was time to move on.

"Thanks Dad; appreciate it." Goku puffed, as his father nodded. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Okay, son. " Bardock called, as Goku left the room.

Goku closed the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief. He saw Turlus sitting at the kitchen table with a man who had long dark blue black hair which was shaven at the sides. He wore earrings and a white beaded necklace. Goku raised his eyebrow; was this Turlus' boyfriend?

"How'd it go Lil Daddy?" Turlus queried, his fingers fiddling with the pen in his hands. "What was the yellin' about?"

"We were havin' a good yellin' match for old time sakes, that's all." Goku spoke, entering the kitchen and beginning to rummage in the cupboards.

"So, he told you what was wrong with him?"

"Yeah, bummer."

"Kakarot?" Turlus spoke angrily at his younger brother's light heartedness. "He's sick. At least care a little."

"I am caring; I just don't show my emotions like you! I'm not as close to him as you two, I'm just indifferent. He'll be fine." Goku snarled, slamming the cupboard door. "So, stop telling me what to do!"

"Okay! What crawled up your ass?" Turlus secured, holding his arms up in defence.

"Nothing, I'm just... disappointed in myself. I'm feeling crap." Goku sighed, leaning against the bench. "Who's this?"

"I'm Daiz," The man waved, making Goku smile slightly for a second, but soon turning back to his morose expression, "I'm his friend."

"Yeeeeaaahhhhhhh," Goku smirked, as he saw his brother blush, "no need to hide. I know he has a boyfriend."

"Moving on, now what is up with you?" Turlus said, trying to avert the conversation off him. "Why are you disappointed in yourself? Is it because of Dad?"

"NO! It's Chi."

"Chi-Chi? Why're you disappointed in yourself over her? Do you think you're not a good Dad?" Turlus queried, rising from his chair and putting his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Every new father feels it. You should have seen Raditz; he was a total mess."

"Nah, I'm a good Dad. Grampa told me so; I do everything right, unlike Raditz did, he told me." Goku replied, as Turlus laughed. "It's just I'm a lil miffed with Chi, but I'm sure it'll pass."

"Oh, come on, give her a break. She just pushed a baby out for Kami's sake. You have no right to be miffed at her! Imagine what she did for you. If anything she deserves your undying love for what she gave you."

"I ASKED HER TO MARRY ME BUT SHE SAID NO!" Goku snarled, causing Turlus to raise his eyebrows along with Daiz who sat behind him. "It's just made me feel so inadequate for her. She doesn't love me."

"How soon after Gohan was born did you ask her?" Turlus queried, as Goku scratched his head.

"Um, I'd say around fifteen minutes."

"Give the woman a break man! She just had a baby and then you ask her to marry you? I think a woman can only take one life altering thing in one day." Turlus scolded, causing Goku to pout. "If anything, I think she had enough for one day, lil Daddy? But if you don't believe me, then ask her again. Maybe this time she'll say yes."

"Plus she won't be stinging down below." Daiz commented.

"Shut up, Daiz!" Turlus hissed, and then turned back to Goku. "So, did you have a ring? Can I see it?"

"No, it was just spur of the moment, but I do want to be with her. Do you think I should get a ring?" Goku smiled, rising himself onto the bench. "Is it essential? Chi doesn't seem to be the type of girl for things like that?"

"Every girl wants a ring; it's fact." Turlus grinned. "Now, get out there and give her a hug to show you understand her, and her decision. But if she was anything like Raditz's wife, she'll have forgotten the whole event."

Goku jumped down from the bench and headed for the door. He turned back to look at Turlus who stood standing in the kitchen smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks Turlus, but if this goes tits up I'm blaming you."

"Righto, lil dude. Good luck!" Turlus cheered, as Daiz gave him thumbs up.

Goku walked out the door and ran to the exit of Duskton. He waved at Crane who was sitting on his porch step, causing the man to begin to rant angrily about running in his house; they were outside. He laughed and left the neighbourhood, heading in the direction of Capsule Corporation. It was a good twenty minutes away, but Goku decided to go in search of Vegeta; he probably would get Bulma out of his hair.

He found Vegeta in the park chasing pigeons, and chucking toads back in to the pond. He was so bored that he had resorted to childlike hooliganism; to Goku and Vegeta it was childish. Goku picked up a toad and chucked it in the pond to get his attention, which was successful. He walked to the taller Saiyain and slapped him across the head for no particular reason at all.

"Will you come to Bulma's with me? I need you to get her out of my hair whilst I talk to Chi?" Goku asked, as to which was replied with a curt nod. "I visited Dad. He told me my Mom was a whore. Lovely."

"Ah well, one more thing in common with us; both our mothers are whores." Vegeta commented, walking the steep hill to the pebble dashed main path. "What do you need me for this conversation? What are you up to?"

"I'm asking Chi to marry me. What do you think?"

"Your funeral."

Both the young men made their way to the large, gated mansion. The security guard immediately recognised the duo and let them in. He was a broad man, and seemed to have stitches going across his forehead, and went by the name of Eighter. He may have been a large man, but he was a big friendly giant.

Goku knocked on the door, which was answered quickly by Bunny, Bulma's mother. She beamed and called out for her daughter.

"Bulma, honey? Your two little boy friends are here."

"No need to yell. I was standing just next to you." Bulma grunted, opening the second door. "Maybe if you opened your eyes once in a while, maybe you might have seen me."

"I'll go and get you all some tea and cakes." Bunny giggled, wiggling into the direction of the kitchen.

Goku and Vegeta let themselves in, closing the doors behind them. Bulma walked into the living room, which the boys followed. As they entered, Goku saw Chi-Chi waving a red rattle in front of Gohan, but he didn't look too impressed. Goku saw a yellow rattle sitting on the floor and picked it up. He waved it back and forth in front of the infant, causing him to smile and babble.

"Remember, he likes yellow. See? "Goku waved the rattle again, making Gohan reach out for the toy. Chi-Chi smiled and hugged her boyfriends arm. She found it adorable watching her two favourite boys playing.

"What brings you and Vegeta here? Do you need something?" Chi-Chi queried, as Bunny appeared through the door with a tray of cakes and a pot of hot tea.

"I just need to ask you something." He looked to Vegeta and told him something that could only be heard by them. Vegeta's Saiyain hearing picked it up, and dragged Bulma out of the room, much to Bulma's protests.

"Where are they going?"

"To study." Goku answered, turning Chi-Chi back to face him. "Now, I wanna ask you something very important; something that could be very important to you and to Gohan."

"Yeah?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly, a look of fear entering her eyes. "Is it bad?"

"No, it's not bad, it's great, hopefully." Goku beamed, taking Chi-Chi's hands in his. "I asked you this last week, but I don't know if you fully understood my question. I understand you were going through the aftermath of giving birth to Gohan, so I'm gonna ask you the question again."

"Yeah?" Chi-Chi whispered.

Goku took a deep breath. He looked to the ground and cleared the toys from his path, as Chi-Chi tilted her head in confusion, oblivious as what he was about to ask. Goku cracked his neck from side to side and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He took Chi-Chi's hands again and bent down on one knee. Chi-Chi's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Chi-Chi? Will you marry me?"

**End of Chapter Thirty-One**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I was in a bit of a rut. I couldn't make up my mind of where I wanted this chapter to go. I left things with Goku and Bardock open. Their relationship is still shaky, but I left it so that they are gradually coming to terms. I think there is still more to tell with the pair. Also, Daiz is one of Turlus' crew members in the Tree of Might, if you didn't know. **

**P.S. No toads or pigeons were harmed in the creation of this chapter. Next is Chi-Chi.**

**As Always,**

**Thank You!**

**GokuBootz**


	32. I Have Not Changed!

**Disclaimer- I do not own it and I never shall!**

**Thank You!**

**Under The Skin**

**Chapter 32**

Chi-Chi saw Goku look at her with anticipation, a hint of worry and fear hiding behind his sparkling eyes. Chi-Chi could tell he was getting impatient as his knee began to shake with the pressure, and a slightly disgruntled look started to appear in the corner of his smile. Chi-Chi held her fist to her mouth, and her eyes squinted as Goku continued to look at her; Gohan sat happily shaking his yellow rattle.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth, but because of Goku's sensitive hearing, he picked up the tiny whisper of her answer before Chi-Chi could hear it. He stood up immediately, and didn't dare look at her. His fringe shadowed his eyes, but she could feel the disappointment emanating from him.

"I only wanted the best for you and Gohan, but you keep throwing it back in my face." Goku cringed through gritted teeth, "I really must not be good enough for you!"

Goku turned on his heel and dashed out of the room. Chi-Chi called after him, but it was met with a strong slam of the front door. Chi-Chi just sat alone, looking at the spot where her boyfriend just stood, and couldn't help the guilt from building up her stomach.

Gohan saw the sad look on his mother's face and tried to give his rattle to her, as though to try and cheer her up. But, unfortunately for Gohan, it fell upon blind eyes as his mother continued to stare. She bowed her head and put her hands through her dark raven locks and whispered.

"I can't!"

"I expected a scream, not a slamming door." Chi-Chi lifted her head and saw Vegeta standing in the doorway. He moved over to the window and saw Goku climbing the fifteen foot hedge. Bulma appeared a few seconds later, and came running to her oldest friend's distress.

"Chi, are you alright? What happened?"

"It's nothing; I'm just having a little fall out with Goku. I don't wanna talk about it." Chi-Chi smiled weakly, causing Bulma to frown even more. Bulma saw Gohan trying to give his rattle to his mother and smiled. "I think more than me want to know what happened. Gohan's willing to give you something in return for information?"

Chi-Chi smiled down at her child and took the rattle, holding it close to her chest. She patted him on his head, and wiped a dribble of saliva that was cascading from the corner of his mouth.

"It'll be okay, we've got over our tiffs before sweetheart. Daddy is just moving too fast for Mama, that's all." Chi-Chi told sweetly, as Gohan began to suck on his thumb.

"Too fast? What do you mean, Chi?" Bulma queried.

"Kakarot asked her to marry him." Vegeta pointed the obvious, as Chi-Chi sighed in frustration at the abrupt Saiyain.

"HE PROPOSED?" Bulma said louder than she was supposed to, "Ooh, sorry. But still, he proposed? And I suppose it didn't go too well with you sitting here like a mope and depressed. Why? I thought you loved that lump?"

"Things are just going too fast as it is! I've finished school, I completed my exams months ago because I was preggers, then I had Gohan and now I'm supposed to get married? A girl can only take so much in the matter of six months Bulma! Too fast, B! TOO FAST!"

Bulma put her arm around Chi-Chi, as the girl began to break down in tears. She fell into her lap and dropped the rattle to the ground. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the show of emotion and continued to watch his friend's futile attempt to climb the hedge. Gohan tugged on his mother's dress, and pointed to his rattle, but to no avail.

"Ah well, with all these things happening so fast, maybe you'll die young?" Vegeta commented, walking out the door. This caused Chi-Chi to cry even louder, thus making Gohan cry.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!" Bulma hollered angrily, but was met with a slam of the front door. "Eugh, I hate that guy!"

A few hours later, Chi-Chi had calmed down. She sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Bunny's infamous Chicken Noodle soup. Bulma sat besides her dipping her bread in the liquid, whilst reading a gossip magazine.

"Hey Chi, did you know Blue was gay?" Bulma spoke in surprise, never lifting her head from the article. "And to think I had a crush on him when I was fifteen? But I'm sure he's not disappointing too many; he didn't age well."

Chi-Chi didn't reply and continued to pick at her meal. She couldn't help but think of Goku. She was sure he was shattered. She knew he had a feeling of being unloved reeking through him right now. But at the same time, he didn't think of her. He never realised just how much she had gone through this year; he was only thinking of himself.

She as a person had changed physically and mentally, and her life had altered dramatically. She was now a mother, and had left school; she was meant to be an adult. She was meant to be going to university in the autumn, but that was now a farfetched dream. She was never to become a teacher at this rate.

Chi-Chi pushed her soup away, and laid her head on her arms; why was her life such a mess lately? Why couldn't she just be normal like everyone else? Life is just too hard.

"Cheer up Chi; it's not the end of the world?" Bulma commented, watching as Chi-Chi began to bang her head on the table.

"It might be for him. You know what Goku's like, he's a sensitive soul." Chi-Chi grunted.

"Then why did you say no then, if you know it would have been the end of his world?" Bulma noted, causing Chi-Chi to lift her head and glare at her dangerously. "Well, it's true. Did you ever think of that? Sometimes you need to think of others before your own!"

"Well, he didn't do that for me! He never had a thought of what I've went through these past months. Do you think he was thinking of that when he asked me?" Chi-Chi shrieked.

"Then you're just as bad as each other then." Bulma replied, holding her magazine and holding it so it hid her face.

"G T H, Bulma, G T H!" Chi-Chi growled, folding her arms across her now ample bosom.

Bunny, who was standing over the stove, totally oblivious to the quarrelling girls, came over to the table and set a small white envelope before Chi-Chi. She then sat down and smiled widely at both girls.

"Quarrelling is always a good sign of a good friendship."

"Quarrelling is always a sign that a friend is trying to help the other but the other won't listen because she is too proud!" Bulma piped in, looking at Chi-Chi from the corner of her eye, whilst setting her magazine on the table again.

Chi-Chi chose not to listen to Bulma and began to open the envelope that Bunny had just given to her. It was obvious it was from her father as his handwriting was so uncanny. She peered over it, and a look of surprise appeared across her face. Bulma noticed this and began to question.

"What is it Chi? Who's it from?"

"It's from Dad. He says he's tracked down my mother, but he's saying it may be wise to stay away. He's saying she's went a little haywire." Chi-Chi explained.

"Like Mai?" Bulma continued.

"Kinda. He's says she wears no underwear, and is one for wild parties."

"Aw, a woman after my own heart." Bulma sighed dreamily, as Chi-Chi raised her eyebrows.

"You don't wear underwear to parties?"

"VPL is not my friend, Chi, you are!" Bulma told strongly, waving her finger in the air.

"She gets that from me!" Bunny giggled, as Bulma blushed lightly at her mother's bluntness.

"Daddy says she lives near Duskton, like Goku." Chi-Chi commented, handing the letter to Bulma.

"Hmm, we could go do a little investigating if you want? We can dump Gohan with the fellas tomorrow and go have a little Ladies Detective Agency Day." Bulma grinned excitedly. "We haven't been out together in ages. It'll be fun."

"Okay, but let's just be careful, okay? We don't know what she's like."

The next day, Bulma and Chi-Chi strolled up the path towards Gohan Seniors home. Gohan Junior sat napping peacefully in his stroller, sucking happily on his dummy (pacifier). Chi-Chi knocked on the door, and the man himself appeared a few moments later. He smiled at the sleeping child and then towards the ladies.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for you both today?" He beamed, standing aside to let them in.

"We were wondering if Goku was about. We need him to babysit." Chi-Chi told, wheeling the pram into the living area, where Krillin was sitting watching television. He immediately rose from his chair and began to coo at Gohan, who had awoken from the sound of Seniors voice.

"Hey little guy, how's it going?" Krillin smiled widely to the child.

"Krillin, is Goku around?" Bulma questioned, interrupting his game of peek-a-boo, "we need him to babysit!"

"He's up in his room. He's been up there since he came home yesterday afternoon. He's a little pissed." Krillin replied, whilst waving his hand in front of Gohan, who tried to catch it.

"Pissed pissed, or drunk pissed?" Bulma continued.

"Little of both actually."

"I haven't time for this. Can we get going? I want to see my mother!" Chi-Chi growled, stomping her foot. She bent down to Gohan's level and pecked him on the cheek. "Now, be good for Grandpa, Uncle Krillin and your Papa, okay sweetie. Mama will be back later tonight." Chi-Chi then walked out the door but then ran in again. "Did you say my Goku was pissed? Are you saying he was drinking?"

"Yeah, Vegeta was singing 'All By Myself' to him, just changing Myself to Yourself. It was pretty funny really." Krillin grinned, lifting Gohan out of the stroller. "Vegeta's actually a really nice guy, once you get him drunk."

"Ooh, I'll moan later. Come on, B."

"Bye Krillin, bye baby monkey man!" Bulma called, which Krillin waved Gohan chubby little hand.

The girls were soon on their way. Chi-Chi walked silently fuming, as Bulma walked a few feet behind her, being careful to stay out of arms reach.

The walk was silent and uneventful as they reached the edge of Duskton. Her father had told her that her mother lived in the area of Duskton Crescent, a renowned area for the dealing of drugs. Chi-Chi was first to admit that Bulma stood a little out of place in the area, with her perfect hair, high heels and Gucci handbag. But yet she stood proud, not one bit scared of the sleeked and crafty demons that walked around her. Chi-Chi was just glad she was unconfident, and chose to dress in a navy tracksuit.

"What number did your Dad say, Chi?" Bulma queried, looking around the area. It was full of desolate warehouses, and burnt out cars sat abandoned on the street. Young boys ran around the streets throwing stones and bottles at each other, all wearing black hooded tops, with the hoods up to hide their identities.

Both boys turned to see Bulma and Chi-Chi walking along the footpath on the other side of the road, and chose to approach them. They jumped from the rundown car smugly, each one going either way, circling the pair.

The girls noticed this, and began to walk faster, but the smaller of the two stopped in front of them, holding his arms out wide, an evil smirk on his face. The larger of the two came up from behind and smirked evilly at them also.

"My, what does a beautiful girl and mediocre friend bring themselves here for? Did you lose your way to the shoe store?" The smaller boy questioned, causing the two girls to whimper slightly.

"Hey Yamu, doesn't the black haired one look like that bitch that lives in number forty-two?" The bigger asked, peering down at Chi-Chi.

"Shut up Spopovich! What if these two go to the police?" The boy known as Yamu replied.

"Ooh, sorry boss, but we haven't done anything?" The boy known as Spopovich apologised, scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't care! Just shut your fathead!" Yamu growled, but as he did Chi-Chi pushed the youngster to the ground and made a dash down the street with Bulma in tow. The pair quickly followed them, but the girls soon lost them when they hid behind a large dumpster in an alley.

"My Kami, good move Chi." Bulma puffed, leaning her weight on her legs as she tried to catch her breath. "Man, I thought Goku and Vegeta were bad."

"Why did those kids have giant M's on their foreheads?" Chi-Chi queried, as she checked if the coast was clear.

"They're probably part of some stupid little adolescent gang." Bulma spat in annoyance as she rummaged in her bag. She suddenly fell to her knees, and began to fumble even more vigorously. After another minute she burst into tears. "Those little creeps stole my purse and phone. I swear I'm gonna kill them!"

"Well, at least we know their names and we can report them?"

"No! Vegeta will beat them up for me, problem solved. What have the police done lately for us? They haven't even caught Paragas yet!" Bulma growled, rising from the wet ground.

"I suppose," Chi-Chi agreed walking into the street again, "but I wanna get moving so I can get back to Gohan and yell at Goku!"

Bulma walked into the street to stroll alongside her friend, shaking her head in dismay. "You really need to give the guy a break." Chi-Chi looked at her from the corner of her eye, a slight fire beginning to burn. "I mean come on? You're the one who said no to him, and you think you have the right to yell at him when you made him so distraught that he had to turn to Vegeta who probably was the one who made him pissed. Chi-Chi, I hate saying this but, you've changed."

"Changed? I have not changed?" Chi-Chi debated, stomping her foot and walking in front of Bulma, blocking her path.

"Oh, you have dear. Ever since that confrontation with your fake mother, you seem to have this smug liberation emanating from you. All you've did is think of yourself, no one else. Since, you've been telling poor Goku what to do and yelling at him, and you're always blaming other people when things go wrong. Nothing is ever your own fault any more. Sometimes I think you were better under the shadow of your aunt; you were so much nicer."

"I am nothing like that; you're over exaggerating as usual," Chi-Chi snarled, "just like what you think with Vegeta. You think he doesn't love you, when you know fine rightly that he does. Everyone is sick of you going on about your relationship with him."

"Stop turning this on me." Bulma hissed, pointing her finger in Chi-Chi's face. "The way you're acting lately, I'm not surprised Goku has been grumpy with you."

"He's only been grumpy because he's been tired. It's nothing to do with me!"

"See, there is always an excuse." Bulma sighed, as Chi-Chi glared dangerously. "I can't deal with your mood today; I'm going to Launch's. I'll see you when you wise up." She turned in the opposite direction and left without even a wave or utter of a goodbye, just leaving the dark haired girl alone on the street.

"Fine! I don't need you! I don't need you to find my Mom, or to protect me. I can take care of myself, unlike someone!" Chi-Chi retaliated, then turning in the opposite direction of Bulma.

After a while of fumigating her anger on empty cans and screaming at every person who approached her, she had finally calmed down. She had entered a rundown playground and sat on the only swing that wasn't broken. She swung, but instead of going up and down, the swing went from side to side, as the chains were uneven.

"Hey Chik!" Chi-Chi turned around and saw a short red haired man with a black eye-patch over one of his eyes. The man smirked widely and winked at her, or was it blinking? "I thought I'd find you here?"

"Um, excuse me, but I'm afraid you're mistaking me for someone else?" Chi-Chi smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry darlin'. It's just you look so darn like a lady I know. You could pass for her twin."

"Is her name Chik Kibon by the way?" Chi-Chi asked, as the man's face turned to one of surprise.

"Why yes it is? How do you know her?"

"Red, you ready to go?" Chi-Chi looked up and saw what she would think was her own reflection. The woman who stood behind the man, now known as Red, looked exactly like her. Her eyes the same deep black, her hair silky and onyx like her own, and she had the exact same scowl on her face as her.

"Oh Chik, this girl seems to know you." Red exclaimed, turning to face the woman.

"Really? Who is she?" Chik asked questionably, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at Chi-Chi. "She looks like a little spoilt bitch!"

"I'm Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi King. I just happen to be..."

"Oh, you're Chika's girl. Hmm, I see you've grown." Chik laughed, but an awkward smile began etching on her features.

"I'm not that woman's spawn!" Chi-Chi hissed, "I don't know anyone who would want to be her child."

"Ooh, bitchy. I'm fond of anyone who hates that woman!" The older woman leaned against the frame of the frame and smiled. "I swear that woman makes it her mission to make everyone hate her."

"Why do you hate her?" Chi-Chi queried.

"Hey, would you like to come back to my place? We can talk more." Chik smiled, giving out her hand.

"But Chik, what will..." Red muttered but was silenced by Chik's hand over his mouth.

"I'm sure they won't mind. I don't complain when they bring their kids round, now do I?" Chik frowned, and then pushed Red over.

"I'd love to! I'd love to get to know you!" Chi-Chi beamed.

"...and then some guy came up behind me but I kicked him in his pistachios." Bulma sat at the kitchen table with Vegeta, who was inwardly groaning, the annoyance apparent on his features.

"What you were doing in Duskton Crescent in the first place, I will never know." Goku hissed, his eyes squinting at the shriek of Bulma's voice; Gohan was happy gurgling in his father's arms, shaking his favourite yellow rattle.

"Well, I don't see the point of you two sitting here, while you could be showing Gohan the big wide world?" Bulma retaliated, raising her eyebrow to the boys.

"Hmm, lets see." Goku looked out the window, where the heavens were pouring rain across the land, a shrill wind accompanying it. "It's pissing down, and the wind will blow Gohan away and we have a mass murderer after us."

"How many times do we have to mention that we are being hunted?" Vegeta growled, leaning back in his chair. "Plus, everyone would think me and Kakarot are a couple."

"Ah, touché," Bulma mumbled, her face contorting into a smirk, "but I think you two would be a cute couple."

"Um, where is Chi-Chi?" Goku questioned, the absence of his girlfriend now getting to him. Bulma had arrived over half an hour ago without Chi-Chi after being at Launch's. Krillin had told him that the girls had been over at eleven, but now it was coming up to four and Chi-Chi was still unheard of. "Do you think she's trapped somewhere because of the rain?"

"GOKU! YOUR PHONES RINGIN'!" Krillin hollered from the landing, causing Gohan to begin to cry.

"WELL, ANSWER IT!" Goku snarled back, as he trotted his foot so Gohan was bobbing up and down on his knee. "It's okay little man, Krillin is just an idiot."

Gohan still kept crying as Krillin came running into the room, holding Goku's red phone tight in his hand. Goku frowned at the running boy, as he just made the bawling worse with his intrusion.

"What? What is it? Can't you see I have a frantic child to calm?"

"Dude, its Chi-Chi." Krillin said, shoving the phone into the father's hand. "She sounds like she needs you."

Goku grabbed the phone with his free hand, and held it to his ear; his other hand holding him snugly on his knee, still crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Help me! I'm trapped!" Chi-Chi cried down the phone.

"That's what you get for going to Duskton Crescent without my supervision." Goku teased, not taking the seriousness of the situation. "Now what kind of problem is it?"

"Why hello, Kakarot. Long time no SEE!" A strong masculine voice growled down the phone, making Goku's complexion turn a milky white. "Do you know who this is, KK?"

"Goku, what's wrong? Is Chi alright?" Bulma worried, her heart racing seeing the normal happy Goku's face go from one of fear. Goku remained quiet and hugged Gohan close to him; he was still crying.

"I have your little girlfriend. What you gonna do about it? You gonna come and get her?"

"Vegeta, its Paragas." Goku whimpered, causing Vegeta to rise from his seat and make his way to the corner, as though thinking Paragas could see him. "He has Chi."

"LET HER GO! SHE'S NOT A PAWN!" A feminine voice shrieked in the background.

"Well m'boy, hmm?"

"Can I call you back?" Goku snivelled, shutting the phone and setting it down on the table. He gave Gohan to Bulma as he walked out of the kitchen, a face of utter shock etched on her face. He walked into the hallway and towards the front door. He opened it wide and walked out into the pelting rain and stood in the middle of the garden path.

Goku then let out an ear piercing scream.

**End of Chapter 32**

**I am so sorry for the ultra late update, 78 days to be exact, sorry. I have just been so stressed and busy lately, I just could not find the energy to write. Updates may not be as quick any more, as I will be starting my new full time job in a couple of weeks, so bear with me. I will try to be quicker than what this one was, but I do hope that you all enjoyed it.**

**As Always,**

**Thank You!**

**GokuBootz**


	33. NO!

**Disclaimer- I do not own it and I never will!!**

**Thank You And Sorry For the Wait!!**

**Under The Skin**

**Chapter 33**

The neighbourhood was empty, the sky dark with the emanating night fall. A child looked up at the clouds solemnly, and then looked towards the doorway of his home. He saw his mother's slim figure go past the living room window, a handheld vacuum cleaner seen clearly in her hand; his mother was a manic cleaner.

The breeze picked up, as a gust of wind blew through the youngster's short dark locks, his large black eyes squinting at the blowing dust. From the corner of his eye, he saw a dark shadow coming in his direction. He turned his head, and saw a long dark haired man, a hood swept over his head. His hands were stuck in his coat pockets, as he remained to keep his head bowed. The boy smiled and ran towards the man.

"DAD!"

The man raised his head slightly, and gave off a small smile. As the boy came into his reach, he ruffled his hair playfully. The young boy laughed as he clung to his father's side, restricting the older man's movement.

"Hey lil man, how are things keeping?" The man chuckled, as he was led to their home.

"Ok, but Mom has gone a bit mad with cleaning lately. I think she's stressed." The boy laughed half heartedly, looking away from his father sheepishly.

"Please tell me you haven't been skipping school again? I told you before that it's dangerous!" The father seethed, stopping for a moment to look at his son. "You know I hate yelling at you, and I try not to. But if you keep this up, it's gonna come back and bite you in the butt!" He saw his son begin to pout and fold his arms defiantly across his chest. The man sighed and came to his level, so he could be eye to eye. "Your mother only wants the best for you, and so do I. We know you're a very talented little man, and you do as well, and I hate to see you waste it. You know as well that I'm not around most of the time, so I need you here with your mother to keep her safe. Remember, you're my Mini Me, my second set of eyes. I can't lose you just because you want to be rebellious, it's not worth it. Sometimes the boring things are the best things for the future, and I learnt that the hard way."

"Fine, just shut up!" The boy grunted, rolling his eyes. He saw his father glare and then hold up his little finger like a hook.

"Pinky swear!"

"No Dad!"

"PINKY!"

"Fine!" The boy hooked his finger with his father and shook. He then saw his father brandish something from his coat. He grinned widely and he juggled it skilfully in his fingers. "Wow, is that an army knife?"

"Yeah, I got it from Nappa. Well, stole it anyways." The man chuckled, looking over the shiny emerald knife. "I got one when I was about your age. It was red, and it got me out of a lot of scrapes, but it's underground now. I got a blue one now, called Blue. Feel free to call him Big Green." He handed the knife to his son, who took it carefully in his hands. "I thought it'd be cool for you to start high school by getting knife like me. But I am to tell you that this is a tool not a weapon; it is never to be used to hurt anyone." The older man rose from the ground, but quickly came back down to be eye to eye again with his son. "This does not contradict what I said before. No bunking off any more! This is a completely different conversation, as we made the pinky swear, and nothing can contradict that convo!"

"Convo?" The boy questioned, watching his father stand up again slowly.

"Yeah! It's what you kids say, right? Short for conversation?" The father chortled, walking towards his home. "I'm still cool!" The boy shook his head in disdain, his father totally oblivious.

"OH KAMI! YOU'RE HOME!" A slim woman emerged through the door, a red handheld vacuum cleaner in her hand. She flung her arms around the man's neck, which he returned with wrapping his arms snugly around the woman's waist. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, as he laid his head lovingly on her silky dark locks. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until the woman decided to wham her vacuum cleaner over the man's head. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Ow!" The man groaned, grabbing the now protruding bump that was growing on his head. "It's nice to see you too, sweetheart."

"Mom, he just got home!" The boy whined, taking the machine from his mothers hands.

"Yes, and I'd like to know where the hell he's been!" The mother snarled, folding her arms across her bosom and tapping her foot in impatience.

"I've just been around! You know how things are? I'm in one place one time, and another the next." The man smiled, making the woman's demeanour falter slightly. He rummaged in his coat and revealed a wad of cash and gave it to his lover. "But I do always provide!"

"Oh, honey!" She grabbed the cash and ran into the house.

"Tip, son. Money always makes a woman happy." The father ruffled his son hair again and entered his home.

"Tip taken, Dad."

"Hows the baby?" The man hollered after his lady, who was now at the kitchen table counting the money. "There should be two thousand quid there. Is that enough for the new kid?"

"They're fine." The mother giggled, patting her protruding belly. "Two thousand should do a good while, but we do have bills and rent to pay before the birth, so it will only last a little while."

"I'm sorry." The man apologised, falling to his knees and laying his head on his lovers lap. "I'm sorry things couldn't get any better. I'm sorry we live in a shithole, and I'm sorry I'm not here all the time and that I'm a criminal."

"No, it wasn't your fault." The woman told, caressing the man's cheek.

"Yes it is!" The man stormed to his feet and leant heavily on the kitchen bench. "I killed my best friend!"

"No you didn't, he did! That bastard killed him!" The woman took his face, so that he was looking at her. "I never want you to say that you killed him. You are not a killer!"

"But..."

"No, you're not! It was an accident, if only he hadn't been at a disadvantage. He grabbed him last minute and threw him into the line of fire, it was unpredictable." The woman told sternly, watching as the man before her struggled to let the tears he held fall. "Accident! It was an accident!"

"No matter how many times you say it was an accident, the more I can't believe it. I held the gun, and I was the one who fired, and he was the one who caught it! It will haunt me forever." He cried, letting the tears flow. "And all I did was runaway; runaway. I can't believe I did that! I left my friend to die on the floor, only to save my own tail."

"But, if you didn't, you wouldn't have been able to see your child grow. Is that so bad? Without you, he may not have had a future."

"I know, but..." The woman put her index finger to his lips to silence him, and looked deeply into his eyes. She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. The man closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss, his sorrows disappearing for that moment. For as long as he could remember, she was the one who helped him through his most tragic times. Her dark onyx eyes ready to listen, yet her pink plump lips waited to end his worries. He loved this woman, it was always a pity he could never marry her.

She removed her lips, and looked up at the now giddy man, his tears dried to his cheeks. She smiled, and touched his cheek, which brought him out of his trance.

"I love you, so shut up!"

He laughed, as he watched her wiggle out of the kitchen, her hips swaying side to side temptingly. He shook his head at her teasing and smiled to himself. She was such a little vamp when she wanted to be.

"DAD!!!"

The man broke out of his thoughts and immediately went to his son threat. He grabbed the gun he kept hidden deep in his coat. He reached the hallway and saw struggling in the living room through the crack in the door. He heard a gruff voice telling his son that his Dad wasn't around and to shut his trap. The father frowned, and crept up to the doorway, his gun prised in his hand, he peeked it through the crack of the door. But before he could look, he heard a shot. He stopped dead in his tracks, the gun falling from his hand.

He waited for a scream from one of his little family, just to know who had just been hurt. But none came. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to see any of his beloved family sitting in a pile on the floor; it was enough that he saw his best friend in that state. He gritted his teeth, and built his inner strength, and kicked the door in.

The first thing he saw was that familiar bush of hair, but it was not it usual colour any more. It was now blond, and the man had broadened out with age, or maybe it was training for their showdown, he didn't know which, but now was not the time for thinking that. He then looked to the carpet and saw his family lying lifeless on the floor, blood pouring from their fatal wounds; he must have got them both with one shot.

He choked on his breath, his face going white as death. They were gone, all in a matter of just seeing them they were gone. Why? Why were they to perish because of his stupid mistakes, they were innocent. Their only crime was sticking by him, and never failing to show their undying love and devotion for him. They didn't deserve it.

He collapsed in a heap on the floor, crawling towards them and laying himself on top of them, cradling their lifeless bodies.

"If you'd just let me kill you before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're a complete and utter waste of Saiyain blood!" The man looked up at his family's murderer, his smirk sending chills throughout his body.

"You... mo-mon..."

"Oh, KK, you always seem so cute when you're all sad and begging. But then, I always had a smidgen of a crush on you." The smirking man cackled, coming down to his knees to be level with his victim. He grabbed his chin, and watched as his victims lip quivered. "I just want you to give me one little thing before you die."

"W-w-what?"

"Give us a kiss?"

The crying man backed away, and covered his lips; the lips he had just kissed his beautiful wife with. He was not going to taint them with his nemeses.

He saw his gun lying on the ground from the corner of his eye. He heard his somewhat admirer pining and somewhat reminiscing about old times. He grabbed the gun with one jump, and sprang to his feet, holding the gun to his head, tears streaming down his face.

"What are you doing, my dear little KK?"

"You know what I'm doing, Brolli! I'm spoiling your stupid little petty fun! My family is dead, and all because I just went to visit your stupid father. They didn't deserve this, they were innocent." KK took a gulp of air between his sobs and continued. "How can I live with myself when my family died just because of some stupid mistake I made when I was young? I can only take so much, and now, you've pushed me over the limit. I'm ruined! I have nothing to live for any more; everything is worthless to me now, even myself." KK went to pull the trigger but was stopped by Brolli.

"Wait!"

"What?" He noticed Brolli stride towards him and smirk devilishly at him.

"Even if I don't get to kill you, can I at least get that kiss?"

With that sentence, KK pulled the trigger and a bullet penetrated his temple. He fell to the ground, his hand falling into his wife's.

"Goku?"

"Kakarot?"

"Goku?"

"Wake up, m'boy?"

A baby cry emitted, as Goku's eyelids fluttered open. His vision was blurred, but he could tell he was lying down, as all he could see was a bright light and white enveloping it. He then began to worry, and began to shift about, only to end up falling onto the ground, which was soft and red. He began to panic again, he was in Hell.

"For fuck sake, Kakarot! What the hell is wrong with you?" Goku turned his head slowly, his vision was still blurry but he could make out the familiar hair of Vegeta. His vision sharpened again and saw Vegeta frowning at him as usual.

"You're alive?" Goku breathed a large smile on his face.

"I don't die till you die! Tail Blood Brothers!" Vegeta growled, waving his finger at his friend.

Goku smiled and held his head. He didn't know what happened, but he was just glad it was a dream; a very bad dream.

"What happened?" He queried, looking up and noticing Bulma, Grandpa Gohan and Krillin was also in the room.

"You were out in that rain for hours Goku. Bulma said you ran off after you screamed, and nobody could catch up with you. Vegeta found you collapsed in a small alley at school. The rain had stopped by then, and we think you were suffering a little from hyperthermia." Gohan explained, putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "Vegeta brought you back here, and you've been out for at least eight hours."

"Chi-Chi?" Goku whispered.

"You looked like you were having a really bad dream." Bulma commented, catching Goku attention. She looked pale, and her expression was laden with worry; she was just as scared as him.

"Yeah, it was really horrific." Goku replied. He got up and chucked the blanket to the ground. "I've got to go and rescue my woman!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Bulma cheered, racing after Goku.

"But we have no plan!" Vegeta growled, staying put on the coffee table.

"Oh come on, Vegeta. Since when have we ever gone into something with a plan?" Goku grinned, looking at Vegeta questionably.

"Yeah, for example, Gohan wasn't planned." Bulma noted, making Vegeta laugh and Goku glare.

"That child was made with undying love!"

"Then why did you stay distant for months if he was made with love? I'd say he was made with raging teen hormones and lust." Bulma teased.

"Shut up, Bulma!" Goku huffed, walking out the living room door. He noticed no one was reacting to Gohan's cries so he went to do it himself. He walked into the room, and looked over the cradle at the whimpering child. He smiled, a slight tear coming to his eye. He picked him up and hugged him tightly. "You're okay!"

Gohan quietened down once his little head hit his father's shoulder. The child seemed to relish that his daddy had returned; he was missing his parents. Goku then began to cradle him in his arms and smile lovingly at him. Gohan reached out his chubby little arms, which Goku returned with his hand, which Gohan grabbed with glee.

"I just want you to know, that I love you very very much. Daddy's love is undying, even if Daddy isn't here, so is Mama's. Mama is in trouble, and Daddy is going to go and save her. He is also going to put an end to this stupid manhunt once and for all so we can live in peace, as a family, together. And Mama will finally say yes to Daddy when he asks her to marry him." He kissed Gohan on the forehead. "You're the most important person in my life, and if I have to die protecting you then so be it. It is better than seeing you dead; you're life is so much more important than mine." He laid Gohan in his cradle again. "And, I'm gonna buy you a green army knife and his name is gonna be Big Green."

Goku smiled down at Gohan for the final time and walked out of the room. He then rushed up to his room to get changed; he couldn't help but notice that his carers had left him in his damp clothes. He decided to take a note from his dream, and if it was right he'd kiss it if it were true. He rummaged in his wardrobe and dragged out a pair of black trousers he never dreamed of wearing, but they seemed to go with his plan. He also took a black vest and black buttoned and got dressed.

When he was done, he looked in the mirror and somewhat raised his eyebrows. When his father was still an alcoholic he said he looked like a girl, and lo and behold he was right; he did look like a woman. But he reasoned with himself that he looked quite flamboyant is all, ready to catch the attention of Brolli and keep it on him.

Everyone knew Brolli was gay, they all saw the glances he gave the other street fighters. And Goku could remember the looks he used to give to him, and some slight obscene comments he used to give before matches. Goku only noticed now that he was Brolli's little favourite. He shrugged it off, and thought that he might as well use this weapon; it was handy, as long as Chi-Chi didn't see him flirting with a man.

Goku shoved on his boots and grey winter coat, and stormed downstairs and called for Bulma. He remained standing in the middle of the stairs, waiting for Bulma to appear at the bottom. She appeared, and tapped her foot.

"What?"

"Now, in your opinion, do I look sexy?" He opened his coat and flashed his outfit. He saw Bulma raise her eyebrows, but he didn't know whether it was confusion or she liked what she saw. "Well, answer... before Vegeta comes."

"Yes, you look hot. I never knew you had a body like that Goku?" Bulma praised, smiling. "Why all dolled up?"

"I have to seduce someone."

"Ooh, Chi gonna be mad!" Bulma giggled again.

"It's not a woman!"

"Oh yeah, that makes everything so much better!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Is this attractive to a gay man?" Goku whined, as he flashed again, but this time Vegeta appeared.

"Why do you look like someone from the Village People?" Vegeta yelled.

"Thank you! I pass then." Goku came down the remainder of the stairs, and popped into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta questioned, coming in behind Goku.

"Brolli has a crush on me, so I'm gonna distract him. I only realised this now." Goku explained, rummaging in a blue lock up box.

"Are you saying the son of our hit man has always had a crush on you?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Bulma asked, watching as Goku held a gun in his hand.

"Paragas would never shoot anyone without the presence of his son. It's his rule. Vegeta, even you know this; he was with him when he caught us before." Goku told.

"It's hazy but, yeah!" Vegeta answered.

"So, if Brolli is distracted, either flirting or fighting me, you can rush in and grab Chi." Goku smirked. "Just watch for Paragas, he's really sneaky."

"Okay, that's the plan!" Bulma gave the thumbs up. "Do you think I should dress up too? I mean, there are a lot of men there."

"Kakarots the Bond girl, not you woman!" Vegeta sneered, as Bulma grunted. Goku just laughed nervously, which caught Vegeta's attention. "I just hope this is it!"

**End Of Chapter Thirty Three**

**Hi everyone, long time no write, eh? I am so sorry, I've just been having such a hard time. But I'm back, but don't expect updates to be quick. Now, I never wanted the guys showdown to be just barge in, I wanted something funny and odd in it as well; alas Goku's seduction. I dunno how I came up with this, but it just seemed right and funny to me anyways. It's just a humorous thing and part of the plan. The first sentence that Brolli says in the dream is an actual sentence Brolli says in his movie. **

**It's nice to be back, and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon. Also, if you have any questions about something in the story, not just this chapter, you'd liked answered, I'm happy to answer. But I do try to keep everything easy to understand.**

**As Always,**

**Thank You So Much!**

**GokuBootz**

**3**


	34. What A Sweet Boy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own it and I never will!!**

**THIS IS A REWRITE. LAST CHAPTER WAS CRAP (IN MY EYES ANYWAYS), SO HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LIKE THIS ONE BETTER!**

**Thank You!  
**

**Under The Skin**

**Chapter 34**

_A young woman fidgeted, her nails picking at the skin on her fingers. She looked from side to side, her long blonde hair being caught in the high breeze. She pulled her jacket closer around her, as she sat waiting on a derelict bench._

_She looked over to the play area, where she watched three little boys fight amongst each other. The youngest seemed to be the elder two's target, as they attempted to bury him in the sandbox. The little boy got a whack on the head a couple of times with a plastic spade every time he called out. The boys sniggered amongst themselves, oblivious to their mothers twitching on the bench._

_She looked around and saw a tall dark man coming towards her, his eyes hidden beneath the shadow of his hood. He had with him a tall youngster, who instantly went towards the boys in the play area. The man sat down beside her with a large thump, causing the bench to vibrate slightly. She smiled awkwardly towards him, causing the man to give out a small chuckle._

"_My, what a trio you have, Lavender."_

"_Y-Y-Yes, they're a handful." The woman breathed, beginning to scratch her arms._

"_And what've been told, you now want a duo." The man revealed, placing a cigarette between his lips. "Why so cruel, Lavender?"_

"_I just want rid of him." She seethed, watching as the youngest began to make a break for the slide. "He just causes me more pain!"_

"_Which one?" He puffed the smoke from his mouth._

"_The one wearing the large white shirt; the youngest." She pointed towards the child in question, and waved at his mother, who waved lazily in return. "Get rid of him for me, PLEASE... Paragas."_

"_Kakarot, hmm? I hear that boy has a little bit of sneakiness in him, LaLa. I would keep my eye on him if I were you, pet." Paragas lowered his hood and threw his cigarette butt to the ground._

"_Don't worry, I know about his little games. He's constantly a bother, ever since he started school he seems to have got worse with his behaviour. I swear it has something to do with that child he's friends with; he's one little sneak too." Lavender hissed, watching as the older boys gave up on the younger playmate, and began to play with their new friend, Kakarot left alone in the corner. "That boy hasn't got much of a life ahead of him. I mean, look at him, standing alone, no one to go to, it's just sad really. Why let him live such a miserable life, when we could just put him out of it while we still can. I can't have the heart to see someone suffer."_

"_He is only a child, he can change?" Paragas defended, watching as the youngster tried to rejoin the group, only to be pushed away by the eldest. "Time can change things, and people."_

"_Why are you sided with the brat? You're supposed to be helping me!" Lavender growled angrily, thumping Paragas hard on the arm. "I'm paying you, aren't I? Money speaks a thousand words, so why aren't you listening to it? I want him dead, and I want it quick."_

_Lavender rose from her seat, but was quickly pulled back down by Paragas again. He began to whisper in her ear._

"_Have him ready for collection in three days, no minutes past the time it is now. If you fail LaLa, you're going in place of that boy."_

"_Understood, I'll be ready." Lavender smirked, again rising from the bench, and walked towards the play area. "Raddy, Turly, KK, time to go. Say bye-bye to Brolli and let's go home and have some lunch, hmm?" The boys ran towards their mother, to which the mother grabbed their hands. She smiled back to Paragas and made her way out of the park, little Kakarot trailing slowly behind her, no hand to hold onto the fragile child._

_Paragas saw Kakarot look back at him and smile widely; his toothy grin leaving a lasting image in his head; a dreading image. The little boy was oblivious, so innocent and naive to his mother. He could not see through his mother's hard exterior, at just how much pain this boy caused her. He was just a child, acting like he should do at his age, without a care in the world. He saw Kakarot wave from the gate, and he waved in return a large smile on his face. _

_What a sweet child. How could he dare hurt that poor little thing, he just couldn't. Yes, he could kill a full grown man, with this he knew he had at least lived a little. But a child, no, never, he had never even seen in his own adult teeth. He had so much to live for; he couldn't even imagine a way as to hurt that child._

_He looked to his own, sitting alone in the sand box, digging a deep hole with a small green shovel. He was the exact same age as Lavender's little one, with the exact same birthday. He couldn't imagine, doing that to Brolli, and he himself was a cruel man. _

_He sighed. He couldn't do it. He liked to see children grow, and experience mistakes, witness trials and tribulations. If this made him soft, then he wanted Brolli to shoot him now. But he knew it wasn't, he was just an ethical man with his own rules to go by._

"I saved you, Kakarot, so why do you hurt me so?" Paragas seethed, looking out into the derelict street. It was around midnight, and all that could be seen was the flicker of the street lamps. He set his head softly against the glass and shut his eyes tight. "But he doesn't know that, does he?"

"What's wrong, Father?" Paragas opened his eyes to the sound of his son's voice, its slow monotonous drone.

"Nothing. These kids are just giving me a headache, is all?" Paragas puffed, sitting down in an armchair.

"Would you like me to go out and search for them? It is not like Kakarot to leave someone behind; he never left his friend behind." Brolli murmured, "I'm pretty sure he's ready to pounce somewhere out there."

"No, leave them be. Kakarot will come through." Paragas smirked, as he turned his head towards the window again, losing himself in the silence of the street. "He never disappoints."

_Paragas stood before the ravaged black door, the paintwork flaking at his very touch. He brushed the flakes from his skin, and walked towards the living room window. He peered in, and saw a lonely figure sitting before the television._

_It was Kakarot, and he seemed to be watching a tournament. He punched the air playfully, as an opponent fell to the ground. The boy squealed in delight, and jumped to his feet; his favourite must have one._

_Paragas noticed that no one seemed to silence the child, so he guessed the boy was alone. He tapped the window lightly, as to which little Kakarot reacted. He turned his head towards the adult, and cocked it slightly in confusion, a trait he knew the boy was to keep if he lived. _

"_Can you let me in, Kakarot? I know your Mama." Paragas shouted through the window. The child rose from the floor again and walked towards the door. Paragas noticed the letterbox flick open, and a pair of eyes peer at him. "Hello, Kakarot. Who won the fight?"_

"_Giran, he beat Bacterian." Kakarot mumbled._

"_Do you like fighting?"_

"_Yeah, but Mama and Daddy don't let me fight." Kakarot pouted._

"_I know a guy who might be able to help you with your little problem, if you let me in?" Paragas posed, as he saw the child's eyes light up. The letterbox flicked down, the door finally creaking open. Kakarot stood before him, in the same t-shirt he wore at the park, a red stain around the neck of the shirt, which he supposed came from the fat lip the boy sported. "That's a nasty wound. I see why your Mama won't let you fight."_

"_No, my Daddy did this to me. He doesn't like me very much." Kakarot smiled innocently, oblivious to the horrible thing he just said about himself._

"_You know what I always say about wounds?" Paragas told, as Kakarot looked at him with hopeful eyes. "They only make us stronger. Whether it's emotional or physical, they are just like fertiliser; they help you grow."_

"_Are you saying the more everyone hurts me, the taller I get? Cool, wait till I tell Vegeta!" Kakarot ran into the living room again, leaving Paragas in the open doorway. He closed the door behind him as he stepped in, and looked into the living room where the boy sat._

_He walked towards him, and sat on the armchair beside the child, causing a sideways glance from Kakarot. Paragas smiled, causing Kakarot to smile as well, easing the tension. He set his hand on to the boys shoulder and took a deep breath._

"_Kakarot?"_

"_Yes, strange guy?" _

"_I need you to do me a favour?" Paragas posed, causing Kakarot to turn his head towards him in interest. "I need you to go to school on Thursday, okay? It's really important to your Daddy."_

"_But Daddy doesn't like me." Kakarot sighed sadly, looking at the ground._

"_Yes, but if you do this, Daddy will like you a little more." Paragas beamed, trying to cheer up the distressed child._

"_Okay, but if that green haired girl hits me again, she's gonna get it!" Kakarot pouted, folding his arms across his chest._

"_Good boy!" Paragas praised, ruffling the boys hair. He rose from his chair, and made his way towards the back door. He made his way through, and closed it behind him. He let out a long held sigh, and took a cigarette from his pocket. "Thank Kami that's over."_

"Father, they've been spotted in Cushton!" Paragas awoke from his nap, and looked towards the door, where Brolli stood, a gun in his hands. "What're your orders?"

"Follow them, don't lose sight of them." Paragas spoke groggily, rising from the armchair. "Make sure they stay together." He saw Brolli pout, and turn on his heel. "We shoot, when I say we shoot, boy!"

Paragas walked through the door and into the kitchen where a middle aged woman sat, her dark hair stuck in a tight ponytail. She was pouring water from a kettle into a small red cup, whilst adding an extra ingredient.

"What're you doing Chik?" Paragas asked, looking at the red cup.

"I'm giving my girl a lil something to shut her up. She's got quite the mouth on her." The woman explained, stirring the liquid with a spoon. "I hear they've been spotted. Very good, what's the next move?"

"Wait, that's all." Paragas spoke, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools. He heard muffling from the next room, which happened to be a kidnapped Chi-Chi screaming through duck tape. "Give that concoction to her and shut her up."

Chik left the room, and instantly as she removed the tape from Chi-Chi's mouth, he heard the young woman swear and yell the house down, the only time she quietened, was when she drunk her drink.

"What a woman that boy chose. She'd do your head in!" Paragas mumbled under his breath.

"Father, they've moved to Evening Noon. We've no way of getting into that area, especially since they've moved into the Ouji estate. That place is highly guarded, what is the plan?" Brolli poked his head in the door, a walkie talkie perched in his hand.

"We wait it out. It would be mayhem if we started anything there." Paragas ordered, looking out the kitchen window. "These boys have tricks and hidey holes all over this fine city, but unfortunately, we happen to know where to find them. Only thing is, Evening Noon is too open, and police would be rife if we started anything there. Wait until they exit and move to a less guarded space. That's when we pounce."

"Right Dad!" Brolli understood, walking from the kitchen.

"_Why hello Bardock, how're you doing? I can't remember the last time I saw you" Paragas smiled, noticing Bardock exit his home, a yellow hard hat over his messy dark locks. The man gave a small smile of acknowledgement and picked up his rucksack. "How're the kids?"_

"_Annoying, but fine." Bardock mumbled, fastening his rucksack around himself. He looked at Paragas with a raised eyebrow and asked. "The last time I saw you were when we went to the Pod for a drink after work, but you ended up nearly killing a man and losing your job. I haven't seen you in like, a year or so." Bardock put his hands on his hips and pondered. "What do you do now?"_

"_People pay me to do things for them that they can't possibly do themselves." Paragas replied, smiling sheepishly._

"_So, you're just skulking then?" Bardock lifted his leg over his motorcycle, not bothering to put his helmet on; the yellow hard hat was bad enough._

"_DAD! MOM SAYS BRING MILK HOME!" Raditz appeared out of an upstairs window, his hair gaining some length._

"_Tell her to get it herself!" Bardock growled as Raditz retreated back into the house. "Stupid woman!"_

"_You've got quite a herd of kids, hmm?" Paragas commented._

"_Little brats are what they are. They just keep coming out of nowhere."_

"_Well, maybe you need to take a little control of them? Take them to school, show them whose boss?" Paragas told, as Bardock chuckled slightly._

"_That'd be quite a sight; me, taking the kids to school. HA!" _

"_Or, just walk them to Nappa's, and make him take them like he takes Brolli?" Paragas suggested, noticing little Kakarot looking out of the window at him, a dark circle around his eye. "He's good with the kids, and gives good advice. He might knock some sense into lil Kakarot there?" He pointed towards Kakarot, who sat slouched at the window. "I know the trouble you go through with that boy, and I think Nappa could help you?" _

"_Hmm, I guess I could give it a try? Tell Nappa I'll start bringing Kakarot to him so he can walk him to school. Tomorrow's Thursday, right?" Bardock spoke hurriedly, starting up the motorcycle._

"_Yeh, Thursday, why?"_

"_Nothing, I'm just trying to think if I have work tomorrow."_

"_Okay, I'll tell Nappa for you then." Paragas grinned, watching as Bardock drove onto the road._

"_Thanks Paragas!"_

"Crane Lane, is that secluded enough?" Brolli asked, a bored expression across his face.

"No, I want them somewhere no one ever goes." Paragas growled, holding his head in his hand, his son's pestering annoying him.

"How about Jingles after hours? We can disconnect the cameras?" Brolli suggested, motioning his hand in a slashing movement with his pen. "Kakarot always made it look easy every time I saw him do it?"

"What of the houses around it?" Paragas questioned, looking up at his son.

"They're derelict. Jingles is building a larger complex; it was in the paper last week." Brolli pointed towards the local paper sitting on the kitchen bench. "There is no hope of anyone seeing anything, if we disconnect those cameras. We'll trap them, that place is surrounded by a wire fence. You can get in, but there is no way out."

"Thats it then; Jingles is the place." Paragas agreed, leaning back in his chair. He folded his arms tightly across his chest and frowned. "Send Shorty and Scarface to Jingles after twenty three hundred hours and disconnect those cameras; every single one!"

"Yes Dad, I'll get straight on it." Brolli smirked and exited the kitchen quickly.

Paragas frowned in his seat, and glared at the table.

"I just hope this goes better than last time."

_Paragas stood at the black flaking door yet again. This time he hid a small gun in his jacket, it securely hidden in the lining. It was ten in the morning, and Paragas couldn't help noticing from his home that Kakarot had failed to emerge from the house. His father was supposed to have walked the child to Nappa's, but he had never seen either of them. Paragas had decided to head over to investigate, or rather it would seem to Bardock, to have a nice friendly chat._

_He knocked hard on the door, and awaited the loud creak. The creak was heard, and Bardock appeared at the door. He was dressed in his work clothes, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth._

"_Well Paragas? What you want? I'm running late as it is?" Bardock sputtered, toothpaste dribbling down his chin._

"_Nothing much, just checking if you left the boy off with Nappa?" Paragas asked, wiping a spot of toothpaste which had landed on his cheek. "Did Nappa take the boy?"_

"_Aw shit!" Bardock cursed as he headed upstairs. After a couple of minutes, he appeared at the door with little Kakarot, dressed in a orange uniform, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Bardock handed the small child a red rucksack and ushered the boy out the door. "You don't mind taking him, do you Paragas? I totally forgot!"_

"_No, not at all." He smiled down at Kakarot, who whimpered slightly as he took Paragas' hand. _

"_See you later, brat!" Bardock slammed the door, leaving the man and child standing on the front step._

"_Shall we head to school, KK?"_

"Right, spotted in Evening Noon...again. Will these boys move already?" Paragas snarled, listening to his son's walkie talkie.

"They seem to be plotting something, Father. Word has it that Kakarot's brother was spotted at Nappa's. He might be working with them?" Brolli pondered, frowning at his father. "What do we do if he is? He has a lot of men of his own, y'know. He has his street fighters, as well as his dealers."

"Then we just gather more men ourselves. Contact Zorn; have him traffic his men here." Paragas ordered, punching the wall. "If it's a war these boys want, then it's a war these boys will get."

"_LAAAALAAAAAAA!" Paragas sang, as he stood in the doorway of the woman's living room. The woman swung around, a look of uncertainty on her face._

"_Paragas, I will get him, please just a few minutes." Lavender pleaded, tumbling to her knees. "It's quarter past two, he's sure to be home any minute."_

"_Yeah, but that's not the time you promised, Lavender. We promised eleven minutes past, not fifteen." Paragas growled, taking the gun from his jacket._

"_We-we-were you counting?" Lavender asked, holding her hands up._

"_I don't waste time." Paragas frowned, narrowing his eyes at the woman._

"_Please, Paragas, I'll do anything." Lavender moved towards the man and laid her head on the man's chest. "I'll do anything." She kissed his chin, but Paragas didn't even flinch. _

"_I do not wish to be another of your mighty conquests Lavender, so I'm not interested. You can't replace the one I lost!" Paragas hissed, lifting his gun to the woman, causing her to back away again._

"_I thought we'd be good together? We both enjoy hurting people?" Lavender grinned sheepishly, putting a bang of her blonde hair behind her ear._

"_Yes, people, not children." Paragas growled, causing Lavender to look at the man with confusion._

"_Are you saying you won't kill that boy?"_

"_Yes, but I will kill you!" Paragas pulled the trigger and watched as the woman fell to the ground. The bullet instantly killed her, penetrating her brain. He walked over to her lifeless body and shook his head. "I may be a cruel man, but I will never be as cruel as you."_

"Zorn has arrived, what do we do now? Brolli questioned, watching his father look out the living room window. "Shall I let him in?"

"Are you stupid? Of course let him in boy!" Paragas yelled over his shoulder at the boy, who quickly retreated out of the room. Paragas returned to glancing out the window and saw a familiar fgure standing in the distance, a figure identical to him standing next to him. His skin was yellowing, his eyes dark and puffing as he stared at the scene.

"Bardock?" He saw the figure look in his direction, and their eyes met. Bardock frowned, as the man beside put his arm around him. He shook his head at Paragas, a look of dismay on his face. He noticed he put his hand in a praying position and looked as though to be mouthing please, but shook his head, and turned away from the scene.

"I can't Bardock, not after what that boy done to me." Paragas whispered, touching his scared eye.

_It was ten in the evening and Paragas looked out onto the empty street. It had been bustling hours before with police vans and ambulances, but it had calmed down. He remembered seeing a small child, his knees stained in a dark liquid, tears running down his face as he ran down the pavements screaming his anguish._

_Paragas sat down on his armchair, and relaxed into his chair. He had had a busy day. He had to rescue Kakarot, kill his mother, then console a heartbroken Bardock; he was due a little relaxation. _

_But just as he relaxed into his chair, he heard a light knock on the front door. He groaned, and rose to his feet again. As he walked to the front door, he heard small slightly high pitched voices, as though they were children. Paragas decided to be safe, and look through the letterbox just to check who it was._

_He peered through, and was caught in the glare of the angry young boy, another youngster standing beside him, his arms folded tightly across his small chest, muttering. He closed it again and opened the door, remaining on his knees. He smiled at the angry boy, who ceased to smile._

"_I'm sorry Kakarot." Paragas sympathised, ruffling the boys hair._

"_Don't be rude, the guy talking to ya'!" The other youngster hissed, hitting Kakarot with his elbow._

_Paragas couldn't help but notice wounds which adorned the boys face. His fat lip had reopened, his bruised eye had been closed due to massive swelling, and he was holding his leg like a dog that had hurt its paw. The boy was hurt, physically and emotionally; Bardock had took a massive turn on the boy._

"_Y-y-you said D-d-d-daddy... would like m-me... more... if I w-went to school... t-t-oday." Kakarot whimpered, his head bowed, the boys fringe hiding the emotion in his eyes. He noticed the boys fist ball and shake angrily. He glared up at the man and yelled. "YOU LIED!" _

_In a flash, Paragas grabbed his left eye in pain. Kakarot was so quick, that he did not see the boy slice his eye with a broken bottle. He looked up and saw Kakarot riding the back of his friend, running from the scene. _

_Paragas hissed in anger and in pain. How could this boy do this to him, after all he had down for him? That boy was to pay, if it was the last he ever did. That boy was going to pay._

"So, what's the plan?" A black bushy haired Saiyain asked, putting his hand on his hips.

"These boys are going to pay for wasting my time, if it's the last thing I do!" Paragas snarled, clenching his fists. "These boys deserve everything they get!"

**End of Chapter 34**

**I know I had a chapter 34 already written, but, I was extremely unhappy about it, so I deleted it! Just forget everything you read in that chapter; it's non canon. I just found this fitting, and I really wanted to write a chapter about the life of Paragas. I only decided to do this when I found some notes on a peice of paper stating 'Paragas' POV', and it just hit me to replace my other chapter with this. This is two days work, and I'm extremely happy how this has turned out. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, unlike the other; I hated it. All flashbacks are done in italics.**

**As Always,**

**Thank You!**

**GokuBootz**

**xxoo**


End file.
